


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by amitiel



Category: FF - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abduction, Arranged Marriage, Colonialism, Drug Addiction, Drugs, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gay, Gladnis, Kidnapping, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Pirate AU, Promptis - Freeform, Rape, Romance, Strong sexual themes, Yaoi, allusions to rape, colonial AU, forced drugging, pirate, prince - Freeform, strong themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Pirate/Colonial AU!Prompto is Lord Besithia's son, the governor of a port town in Niflheim that is both prosperous and in threat of pirate invasions. The growing pirate threat necessitates that Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Lucis work together to end the pirate scourge before it threatens their lives. Little do they know that Prince Noctis is secretly the captain of a pirate ship, disappearing with his sworn shield, Gladio, for months at a time. Meanwhile, Ignis Scientia is a commander in the royal navy, charged with stopping the more fearsome pirates in the seas.As the war against piracy rages, the four find their worlds colliding, for better or worse.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 110
Kudos: 212





	1. Life's Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto prepares for a long week

Gulls called before the sun had yet fully risen, the waves crashing against the shore constant and echoing throughout the port town in Niflheim. It was a haven for all those seeking passage to or from Niflheim, a rather anomalous country in its terrain. While the port towns were veritable paradises, places where most people flocked to trade their wares to be transported via trade routes to other countries, the rest of the country was either arid desert or a frozen wasteland. As such, unless citizens of Niflheim worked in technology facilities in the frozen tundras of the country, most citizens lived within the port towns or within the capital city Gralea.

Due to the demand for order and military strength in such port towns, the governors of the towns were typically lords and ladies close to the ruler of Niflheim and its territories, King Adlercapt. This town was no different, and its current governor was Lord Besithia, a ruthless man and brilliant scientist close to both the King and his most loyal Lord and subject, Lord Ardyn. He ran the town well, cultivating peace for the citizens, creating a booming and industrious trade in magic and technology, and was a commanding presence for the military occupation in the town of Calcano.

The town itself was vast and sprawling, with streets of cobblestone and houses with thatched roofs. Calcano was divided into three districts. There was the trade district closest to the docks, where all the inns, taverns, and businesses resided. Several whore houses in the guise of inns and taverns ran lucrative business there, despite Lord Besithia’s personal mission to shut them down. Men and women came via ship and all had to pass through the trade district, but the traders and merchants kept to that area until they set sail for their trade routes to sell their wares. 

Further back from the trade district was a residential district for those who were not the wealthy, the elite, or the rulers of the town. This was where all the working citizens lived, most of them prosperous but not wealthy, living in wooden houses with thatched roofs that were reinforced for any squalls coming from the sea.

Beyond that, further inland but still very close to the shore, was the area where the rich and wealthy lived. These structures were sturdier, made of marble and granite, and none was quite so impressive as the governor’s mansion. It was a two story structure with a balcony running the length of the entire second floor, practical for soldiers to defend but beautiful for the residents to admire the view. The front entrance had ornate columns, and a multitude of windows sat in neat rows on the top and bottom floor.

It sat on a small hilltop overlooking Calcano, a strategic move so the governor could easily see the town below. With a sprawling lawn, private stables, and a host of staff to keep the mansion well maintained, it was the crowning jewel of Calcano and a symbol that the governor was always watching, ready to protect the citizens from pirates and any other threat.

The military occupation of Calcano wasn’t just a display of power from King Aldercapt. It was also a necessity. Pirates plagued the seas of Eos, and port towns like Calcano were particularly vulnerable. Having a firm hand to rule the town was necessary to ward off any pirates who might be tempted to pillage or plunder, and the military occupation ensured that citizens felt safe. Military outposts lined the shores, the soldiers concentrated in the trade district to monitor and arrest any suspected pirate. It kept the townspeople safe, and it was a common occurrence throughout Niflheim.

Piracy was the largest threat to every country in Eos. The world was still being developed, and while Niflheim was a leader in technology, advancements were still being made. They kept the technological facilities within the frozen tundras of Niflheim to ward off pirates or other ne’er-do-wells who would seek to steal the technology from the Crown. Niflheim was the first to introduce the automatic revolver, a much more compact and comparable weapon compared to the swords and muskets and even the standard revolver. Only the wealthy could afford the newer revolvers, but there was a growing demand for such technology to fight the pirate threat.

With pirates raiding and pillaging port towns like Calcano regularly, overtaking trade ships at sea, and even putting military ships to shame, there was a growing need for countries to enter into peace treaties to fight the pirate threat. Niflheim and Lucis were the strongest countries with the most expansive militaries and they had entered into an uneasy peace despite the imperialistic nature of Niflheim. While King Aldercapt had acquired several territories, including Tenebrae, the magic of Lucis was necessary to ensure that the pirate threat could be stopped once and for all.

There was a growing need for more cooperation between militaries rather than just an uneasy peace as the pirate threat grew larger by the day. The King and Queen of Tenebrae, King Aldercapt, and King Regis were all in agreement that a treatise was necessary to aggressively stop the rising pirate invasion. Due to the location of Calcano, the strong military presence, and the peace that was substantially cultivated there, it was the ideal location for a peace summit between the countries. While there was considerable worry that it was an attempt to attack and subdue the King of Lucis, there was a need for a treatise more than there was a risk of attack. King Aldercapt agreed to having Lucian military accompanying the King and his son to the summit, giving them all some manner of relief.

While Niflheim was particularly adept at technology, Lucis used magic with far more expertise than any other country. Many attributed it to the strength of the line of Lucis, and it was no secret that the King and the prince had magic that was inaccessible to others. Many of the leading military commanders were trained in potion making, creating strong magics that were particularly good at warding off pirates. However, whenever a military ship fell to piracy, the potions were lost and the magic was passed to those who sought to use it for their own gain. It was much the same with the technology of Niflheim, and both countries had found pirates storing potions and weapons that were dangerous in even the best of hands.

While the treatise would assure the countries working together, it also meant that Calcano was about to be bombarded by many lords and ladies and royalty of renown. That was putting Lord Besithia on edge, insisting on perfection to ensure the Kings and Queens found the town to their liking, particularly because most of them would be staying within the vast governor’s mansion. There was much to be done, and the staff was working diligently to prepare the welcome feast, the negotiation rooms, and the bedrooms to Lord Besithia’s liking. Even before the sun had yet to come up, the staff was busy with preparations. 

Within the mansion was a room overlooking the front lawn and the town where Lord Besithia’s son, Prompto, was waking up for the day. The room was large, befitting that of a lord’s son, the white walls with gold trim illuminated by the rising sun that drifted through the balcony doors that he kept open. There was a large canopy bed with red curtains gently billowing in the sea breeze coming through the balcony, a nightstand next to the bed, and a large wardrobe containing the finery Prompto was required to wear. There was a large bathtub and wash basin in the adjoining room, and an easel with paints by the balcony doors.

Prompto shifted in bed, stretching his arms and legs like a cat slowly waking up for the day. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to get up, and at one point he wrapped the down feather comforter tighter around him. But the day was beginning, and he had to get dressed and ready so that he could be the presence of a governor’s son that it was demanded he be. He didn’t feel adequate for the task, and his father was quick to remind him of all the ways that he was a disappointment, but he had to fulfill his role and duty nevertheless.

It didn’t take long before a butler and a maid came into the room, drawing back the curtains on his bed and on the balcony doors, letting the sunlight filter into the room fully as it rose for the day. Prompto blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his clear blue eyes to the sunlight, as he sat up and let out a reticent sigh. There was no point in fighting the events that were about to unfold, and Prompto knew that the more he played the part of the quiet governor’s son throughout the treatise negotiations, the better off he would be.

“Good morning, young sir,” the maid said with a smile as Prompto groggily got out of bed. She was dressed in the maid’s uniform, a long dark red dress, bonnet, and apron. “I hope you had a restful sleep.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied noncommittally.

He was wearing a long white nightshirt with long sleeves, and his blond hair was in disarray from the tossing and turning he did at night. The maid and butler attending him were always up for the challenge of trying to get his hair into some order, and they usually failed. Thanks to the sunny weather in Calcano, his freckles were more apparent than when they had previously lived in the city, and many asserted that those were the result of his mother’s influence. He only knew her through the painting hanging in the mansion and through the occasional conversation his father had with him about her.

The butler, dressed in a dark red suit typical of the butler staff, assisted the maid with getting him ready for the day. Prompto spent the first part of his morning in a hot bath they prepared, their attempts to wash his hair and put it in some order futile. He always ended up with his hair sticking up on one side, like he had been licked by a chocobo. His father hated it, but hating it wasn’t going to correct the issue. Today they struggled even harder since it was a special occasion. Eventually, as always, they gave up.

They dressed Prompto in particularly fine attire for the day, an outfit that Prompto hated wearing since he always felt like he was suffocating. He wore white britches down to his shins with white stockings and red shoes with gold trim. His white undershirt had ruffled sleeves with gold lace and a ruffled collar that went over his white and gold vest. A heavy jacket of white and gold with red lapels was fitted on top of his shirt, and he looked every bit the young lord that his father wanted him to be. It was all too stuffy. 

“You look so handsome, my lord,” the maid said with a pleased smile. “I am sure Lord Besithia will be impressed. Are you looking forward to meeting the princes and princesses of Eos?”

“Yes,” Prompto lied.

The truth was if his father had requested him to stay in his room the entire time then he would have happily done so. But that wasn’t befitting the governor, and he had to make his presence known, even if that just meant standing silently behind his father. His father wanted him to get close to the princes and princesses coming to Calcano if possible, but he didn’t really have much of a desire to do try and make political allies.

His father was constantly trying to make sure Prompto was advertised as a suitable bachelor, ready for marriage to someone befitting his stature or better, but Prompto had resisted all notions of a political marriage. It wasn’t as if he had a choice, but he just hoped that his father had the wherewithal to pair him with someone who was at least kind. Right now Lord Besithia was hoping to strengthen the ties between Niflheim and Lucis, likely at King Aldercapt’s request. Prompto knew his father was hoping that this would also serve as a means for a marriage contract between houses.

Prompto wasn’t the strong and masculine type or the sophisticated and elegant type that many women sought, though. When he was born he struggled to breathe and was sickly as a child, eventually getting stronger throughout his childhood. The effects of his illness as a child had made him thin, and many men and women alike commented on how he had soft and beautiful features, not the strong and masculine features that he should have as a man. Occasionally he was even whistled and hollered at by soldiers, some of them going so far as to say that he should have been born a woman.

It didn’t help that Prompto wasn’t particularly good at doing all the typical masculine things that young gentlemen of a marrying age were good at. He was artistic instead of strong, quiet and demure instead of loud and boisterous. He preferred solitude and often would ride his chocobo along the shore or to the meadows beyond the mansion to find peace outside of the demands of society. Prompto painted and frequently sold his paintings to Vyv Dorden, a merchant who would then barter those off to other merchants to be sold across Eos. He never knew how well his paintings sold, and he didn’t bother to check or ask, preferring to sell them under the moniker of Argentum.

The only thing that Prompto exceled at that pleased his father was his marksmanship. While he wasn’t particularly good at using a sword and always struggled with fencing, using a gun was entirely different. The first time he held a revolver it was an instant connection. He felt the cool metal in his hands, the feeling natural as he held it and aimed, and his father had been both shocked and impressed by his natural ability to hit the bullseye every time. As such, his father ultimately gifted him two revolvers, highly decorated with ornate gold filigree, capable of rapid fire. He didn’t know why he needed them since he lived a charmed life, but he preferred them on his hips rather than the sword that most gentlemen had instead. It was the only thing he had that made other gentlemen envious of his position. 

“Lord Besithia is waiting for you to join him for breakfast,” the butler explained. “The envoys should be arriving later today. I suggest you prepare yourself for the multitude of people arriving.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied. The butler was used to Prompto’s introverted demeanor, having been on their staff since they moved to Calcano when Prompto was still a child. He knew that being around so many people would be overwhelming, and there would be little opportunity for a reprieve. If he was lucky, he would be able to escape for a chocobo ride or two, but he wasn’t holding out much hope.

Prompto made his way out of his room and down the long hall of white marble decorated with red carpet and portraits and paintings deemed worthy to hang in the governor’s mansion. Prompto was always quietly gleeful when he saw that one of his paintings of Calcano was proudly displayed in the main hall, his father entirely unaware that he ended up buying his son’s painting from Vyv. It was the only time that his father had expressed any interest in his work as an artist, and he didn’t even know it was him.

“Good morning,” Prompto said stiffly as he stepped into the large dining room that more adequately fitted the envoys set to arrive rather than just the two of them.

His father was sitting at the end of the long mahogany table, drinking coffee and reviewing manifests and other work while he ate a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and bread. The walls were painted with gold and red, the colors of Niflheim always proudly displayed within the mansion. Lord Besithia had aged gracefully, his features handsome and nearly identical to Prompto’s. His hair was lighter, more of a platinum blond than gold, and his features sharper, more dignified and masculine compared to Prompto. He didn’t have any freckles, that was directly from Prompto’s mother, and he kept his tall frame fit and lithe, ready for any action or battle that may ensue. His service in the military was known throughout Eos, and he had earned his reputation through the blood of Niflheim's enemies.

“Good morning, my son,” Lord Besithia said as Prompto approached him. Prompto gave a stiff bow, his father never one to skip on ceremony, waiting for permission to sit. “You may join me.”

Prompto sat at the table and a servant immediately brought out a plate of breakfast for him with fresh hot coffee. While his father didn’t particularly acknowledge the staff unless he was asking for something, Prompto always expressed his gratitude for their assistance. His father said that was a trait he inherited from his mother, that he had her kind and soft heart more than his ruthless constitution. While his father was never outright mean or aggressive towards him, his disappointment was evident for all those who dared to pay attention.

“I see they failed with your hair again,” his father commented as he looked at him. “Just like your mother. Her hair was like golden wheat, but Six forbid if she could ever get it under control.”

“They gave it a considerable effort,” Prompto offered. “Perhaps we can ask about any pomades that the Lucians may have to help.”

“I doubt their magic could tame even your hair.” His father smiled a bit at that, clearly lost in the memory of Prompto’s mother.

Prompto lost his mother at an early age and didn’t know her beyond what his father said about her. From what Prompto understood, she was Lord Besithia’s exact opposite. She was overly kind, giving, and nurturing, a lady of Niflheim that was promised to a lord of higher stature than Prompto’s father. But they had met and fallen in love and when Lord Besithia beseeched her father for her hand in marriage, he had agreed when he saw how much they loved each other. It was unheard of, a lord changing his mind and agreeing to marry his daughter to someone of lower stature than the man she was promised to, but Prompto was informed by all who knew them that it was a love that was blessed by the Six.

Lord Besithia had promised his father-in-law that he wouldn’t regret their union, and he quickly proved them right. He became close to Lord Ardyn and the King, rising through the ranks in title and ability, proving that the marriage was beneficial for all involved. They had Prompto a year after they were married, and Lord Besithia had spoken fondly of how fantastic a mother she had been.

The blessings didn’t last long, though. Prompto didn’t have much memory of what had happened, save for the shouts and screams, the sounds of cannons and metal on metal. He was just a small boy when they had taken a ship from to Altissia to seek out a medical potions master who was adept in healing. His parents had been focused on ensuring that he made it past his fifth birthday, and the potions master had given them a life saving treatment that seemed to cure him entirely with minimal side effects. On the way back, the ship was attacked by pirates, and his mother had died in an effort to save him.

His father never overtly blamed him for his mother’s death, but Prompto knew that if he hadn’t been sickly in the first place then they wouldn’t have been ambushed by pirates. Prompto always wondered what his father was like before his mother passed. Her death changed him, and while he was always a ruthless lord heavily involved in politics, he became a harder man to mask his grief at the loss of his wife. Prompto couldn’t help but feel guilty, knowing that he was such a disappointment to his father. He couldn’t help but feel that his father would prefer his mother to be alive in his stead.

“Aw well,” his father commented in resignation. “Just try not to embarrass yourself. You are not exactly the most graceful of people.”

“Sorry,” Prompto offered. Prompto was rather clumsy and often tripped over his own feet, but if he kept his mind focused on just staying quiet and doing what his father wished then he would be able to get through it with minimal risk to his or his father’s reputation. 

“It is a rather ruthless world out there, son,” his father reminded him. It was a daily reminder, a need for him to toughen up and be strong. “We cannot afford to be soft anymore. Keep your chin up, eyes forward, and follow my lead this week and you will be fine.” 

Prompto was used to the reminder to be strong, but he wasn’t expecting the reassurance from his father. His father was usually so much harsher and demanding on him, and Prompto typically couldn’t handle all the barrage of passive aggressive insults. It was unlike him to provide words of comfort, and Prompto couldn’t help but wonder if his father was plotting something other than his typical schemes.

“If all goes well, then I anticipate you will be betrothed by the end of the week,” his father concluded. There it was, Prompto realized. “I expect you to make your presence known to the lords and ladies coming in. Prince Noctis, Prince Ravus, and Princess Lunafreya will all be staying here. Get close to them so we can determine which suitable ladies are befitting my son’s future.”

 _What future?_ Prompto wanted to ask the question but ultimately kept it to himself. His father was aware of what his prospects were since he was neither politically inclined or gifted in the art of war. At best he could hope for a political marriage where he would strengthen the ties between Niflheim and Lucis, much in the same way that ladies of Eos married for political gain. It wasn’t the first time that Prompto knew that his father was disappointed that his son had the constitution befitting a lady-in-waiting instead of a young lord rising through the political ranks.

“Is… Is there anyone you particularly have in mind?” Prompto asked instead. He offered a silent prayer to the Six that his father at least could pick someone who wouldn’t be harsh or unkind.

“Two, actually,” his father replied. “It’s good to see you finally taking an interest in this, son. One is Lady Aranea Highwind. She’s strong, politically active, and has close ties to both Niflheim and Lucis. She would lead you to success and would ensure an easier time rising through the ranks.”

Prompto was vaguely aware of Lady Aranea. She wasn’t the best choice, Prompto knew, because she wasn’t of the same status or higher status than Prompto, but from what Prompto knew about her and what his father said, it didn’t necessarily mean that they would be destined to remain in the same status. She was everything that Prompto was not and a wise choice for that reason.

“The other is Lady Iris Amicitia,” his father continued. “She is the daughter of King Regis Caelum’s sworn shield. Her brother is Prince Noctis’s sworn shield as well. She’s a sweet girl from all the reports and is quite close to the Caelums and her brother. You wouldn’t have to do much if you were to marry her to ensure your success, and she’s my preferred choice. You could end up in the prince’s royal retinue if we play our cards correctly.”

That surprised Prompto. He knew his father aimed high, but that was higher than even what Prompto expected. Prompto had heard about the sworn shields of Lucis, how they were close to the kings and princes they protected, how they were more like brothers than in a relationship based on duty. If his father did successfully arrange a marriage between him and Lady Iris, then it would only ensure that Prompto would live an easy life and get close to the future king of Lucis easily. Prompto knew he wasn’t going to prove himself to be a strong political ally for Lucis, but his father would no doubt use the marriage to rise through the ranks in both Niflheim and Lucis.

“I will do my best,” Prompto said uncertainly. He didn’t see how he even stood a chance with the way he was as a person.

“Good,” his father affirmed. “Your mother would be happy to see you flourish.”

 _Don’t disappoint me. Don’t let your mother’s death be in vain._ Prompto knew what he was really saying, and as he sat there in his stuffy outfit, he knew that there was no way he wouldn’t disappoint his father. There was always going to be something that would upset him, something that would cause his father to look at him in disappointed resignation. 

“When should I be ready to greet them?” Prompto asked awkwardly, knowing that they had dressed him well in advance for their elite guests arriving.

“King Adlercapt will be the first to arrive with Lord Ardyn,” his father replied. “We anticipate the Tenebraeans will arrive next and the Lucians will be last since they will be arriving by sea.”

Prompto was always intimidated, rightfully so, by King Aldercapt. He was an older man, greying and dignified in appearance, but his presence was commanding and intimidating, always dressed in the fine robes of white, gold, and red befitting the king. Lord Ardyn was something else entirely. He was flamboyant, dressed in clothes that didn’t befit his stature, and he made Prompto uncomfortable. Lord Ardyn had a way of looking at him like he was trying to devour him, just as he looked at everyone, and Prompto did not have the fortitude to not be intimidated and feel weak around him. He avoided Lord Ardyn at all costs, while his father was his best and closest friend.

“If you have the option to get close to the Tenebraeans or the Lucians, opt for the Lucians,” his father instructed. “I doubt they will be up for much beyond rest when they arrive, but tomorrow we will be having a feast. Ingratiate yourself at all costs. If you cannot get close to Lady Iris, get close to her brother. And really aim for the prince. If you can befriend him the rest will be easy.”

“Yes, father,” Prompto replied.

He felt anxious, inadequate by the instructions. It was going to be a very long week, and if he was lucky then he would be able to please his father and do as instructed without much difficulty. But when had he ever been that lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this AU has probably been done before but I'm looking forward to exploring the characters in this universe and seeing how it goes. <3


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis travels to Niflheim with his father

The sound of the chocobos squawking as they pulled the carriage along made it difficult for Noctis to sleep. The carriage bumped along the road, the black vehicle surrounded by their closest military commanders. Gladio, his sworn shield, was riding alongside his father, Clarus, ahead of the envoy to protect them from would-be bandits and alert them to danger. Noctis wasn’t concerned. He knew both he and his father could easily take on anyone seeking to ambush them, and there were military personnel surrounded them as the carriage pulled them through Niflheim to Calcano. It was another long, boring political trip that would end in another long, boring set of negotiations.

Noctis was tired, and every time he closed his eyes a chocobo squawked or the carriage would hit a rock and shake, jolting him awake. He was tired whenever he was on land, usually resting after long months out to sea. But as far as his father was concerned, he was exhausted from going on benders to Altissia for months at a time. Either way, his father looked at him in forlorn disappointment, and that wouldn’t change if he knew where he actually was when he disappeared for months at a time.

They were taking he long way to Calcano because the royalty of Niflheim anticipated them coming via ship. His father, King of Lucis, was overly cautious and with good reason. Niflheim and Lucis rarely got along, and they had been at war until an uneasy peace was agreed upon out of the need to focus on stopping the pirates at sea. Noctis didn’t doubt that as soon as the pirate scourge was taken care of, they would end up back at war in no time at all.

It wasn’t for lack of trying on his father’s part. Regis was every bit the man of peace, but King Aldercapt was an imperialist and wanted to conquer Eos one country at a time. Lucis was a vast country, strong in its magic and defenses, its navy the best out there. Noctis knew that Lucis was the only country capable of opposing Niflheim if war was reached again after the issue of piracy was taken care of. If Lucis fell for any reason, Niflheim would easily conquer Eos with little to no opposition.

When they had first heard of the proposal to further strengthen the defenses against piracy, his father and the council immediately assumed that it was a trap, a method to lure them into a false sense of security to attack. But King Aldercapt had sent Lord Ardyn to negotiate on his behalf, and they were able to agree to come to Niflheim if they came to a town on the coast and were able to bring their closest military personnel and the navy. Still, caution was a necessity.

Regis had commanded the navy to arrive at Calcano at the same time they went by land, showing their might as a country while surprising them with their method of arrival. Among those was the young commander, Ignis Scientia, who was specifically tasked with hunting and stopping pirates. Noctis recalled the handsome commander standing in his black naval uniform while his father was on the throne, giving him the specific instruction that he needed his expertise for the treatise in Calcano. He grinned deviously, knowing that they were playing a game of cat and mouse that Ignis was unaware of.

The only people who knew the truth of what he was doing when he disappeared for months at a time were the crew of _The Light of Lucis_ , a pirate ship that had earned a reputation for stealing from the rich and distributing the wealth to the poor. They brought healing potions to the sick and needy, money and food to the hungry, and sometimes just enjoyed robbing the rich and garish lords and ladies for the mere fact that they assumed their status made them better than anyone else. Noctis was with them for months at a time as their captain, and Gladio was always with him as his sworn shield.

When Noctis first joined the pirate crew, he created it with the intention of evening the odds. While he was a prince, wealthy and spoiled, he couldn’t just stand by and watch others suffer because of just basic lack of access to housing, food, and clothing. Trying to change it through the government and rule was too long a process, the council deliberating too much because they wanted to keep control of their precious resources and power. So Noctis learned how to sail, gathered a pirate crew, and took off for most of the year while everyone assumed that he was in Altissia, his face buried between some woman’s thighs.

He knew that if his father knew the truth he would be even more disappointed, mostly for dragging Gladio into it as well. When Gladio had heard his plan he had opposed it at first, but Noctis didn’t back down and eventually he agreed to be his first mate. After a time, Gladio saw the good work they were doing, and he finally conceded that this was the quickest way to help the citizens of Eos who couldn’t help themselves.

There were some troubles that came their way when they were at sea. _The Light of Lucis_ was a beacon in the night, but not every pirate ship was like that. Noctis tried to stay ahead of the other pirate ships, preferring not to interact with them, especially the ship the _Starscourge_. It was the most fearsome pirate ship that didn’t care about anything but pillaging and plundering, with towns left devastated if they were left standing at all. It was the reason why they had to have this treatise at all, and the reason why Noctis had to be in a carriage instead of at sea.

Noctis also had to contend with the might of the Lucian navy. While Niflheim had its own navy, Lucis had command of the seas with strong naval commanders like Ignis at the helm. Several times they almost came into contact with Ignis’s ship, _The Elemancy_ , and each time they barely outmatched him. Noctis was sure it was only a matter of time before Ignis figured out that his sworn prince was actually a pirate. He wondered how the naval commander would react. He wondered how his betrothed would react.

It was already arranged since Noctis was a child that he was going to marry Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and join their houses, uniting the Tenebraeans and the Lucians. Because of their political betrothal, Niflheim had yet to acquire Tenebrae as a territory, knowing that they would invoke the full wrath of Lucis if they did. Noctis had visited Tenebrae a few times growing up, all political arrangements so he could get to know his beloved future wife, but it was always awkward and strange. Princess Lunafreya was much more sophisticated than he was, and he was sure the cover of him going on benders to Altissia didn’t help their eventual marriage. But he was a prince of a strong country, and his future as king overrode any disrespect the rumors caused.

“We are getting close,” his father said, sitting across from him in the carriage.

He was a tall, proud man with a greying beard and hair. His crown resting on his head looked like a silver woodland halo, and he wore the royal attire befitting a king. He had black britches down to his shins with silver stockings and matching shoes, a black shirt with silver laced ruffles, and a heavy jacket with silver lapels. A black cape with silver clasps hung on his shoulders, extending down to his waist. He had a black cane with a silver head between his legs, his hands resting on it, the ring of Lucii shimmering on his finger.

Noctis was dressed similarly, only his attired was adorned with gold instead of silver. He always felt so uncomfortable in his royal attire, his golden woodland crown uncomfortable on his head. Black was the color of the royalty of Lucis, and it matched Noctis’s black hair and stormy blue eyes well. Still, Noctis preferred the loose shirts and pants more typical of what he wore at sea and hoped he would be able to get out of having to interact too much with many people.

“This has been the longest carriage ride ever,” Noctis replied dramatically. He was slouching in his seat, looking every bit the petulant prince, knowing that it was all the reputation he cultivated so that his father and everyone else did not suspect he was secretly a captain of a pirate vessel. It did feel like it was a particularly long carriage ride, one that required a few days travel once they reached Niflheim, but it was better than being ambushed or attacked.

“Straighten up, Noctis,” his father advised. Noctis adjusted himself in his seat, sitting taller and more like a prince. “Walk tall, my son. We are entering enemy territory when we step out of this carriage. I have no doubt that many will be clamoring for your attentions and affections in an effort to seduce and persuade you.”

“Anyone in particular I need to look out for?” Noctis asked with a grin that made his father sigh and shake his head in exasperation.

“Your betrothed will be there, Noctis,” his father sighed. “Please do not shame her. Or me.”

“I will be the ever charming prince,” Noctis reassured his father. “I do not mix business with pleasure, after all.”

“For all our sakes, I hope not.” He sighed again. “The last thing we need is for the Nox Fleuret’s to demand to know why my son has gone a cunting instead of courting their daughter like he should be.”  
“A cunting?” Noctis asked with an amused grin. “I did not realize you knew such terms.”

“I live and work around military men,” his father replied. “Of course I know the nomenclature when the men are looking to visit a whorehouse while in Niflheim.”

“On my honor, as Prince of Lucis, I will not go ‘a cunting’ while in Niflheim,” Noctis said as he put his hand over his heart in a mock vow. “I will be respectful and the picture perfect prince. Unless I find a good sleeping spot.”

“I will take what I can get,” the king replied. “Now, the governor of Calcano is Lord Besithia. He is a particularly ruthless man and had a bit of an earned reputation for it. Take care to watch out for him and his son, Prompto. If he is anything like his father, we need to be on guard.”

“Got it,” Noctis replied.

He had heard enough about Lord Besithia and his personal vendetta against pirates, although he didn’t know exactly why he hated them so ardently. Whatever the reason, he was pretty sure that getting along with him or his son was the least likely thing to happen, although his son wasn’t typically spoken of when people spoke of Lord Besithia. He didn’t really expect to get close to anyone there, knowing that each and every person who spoke to him was trying to ingratiate themselves into his life with little regard to who he was as a person. It was always what he could do for them, what political power could be gained from being close to him.

It was a reason why he preferred the pirates aboard his ship. No one gave a shit what titles he carried. There was only the ship and the sea. If he couldn’t hold his own as a captain then they would be a tribute to Leviathan as the murky depths consumed them all. There was no ceremony, other than being called Captain, and even still he treated it far more like a democracy. Everyone had a voice, and no one was required to stay or go. But they were all loyal to him and the cause, so they stuck with him through everything. Right now his ship was going to be waiting nearby, hidden from the sight of the navy, docked and decorated as a merchant trade ship in Calcano.

There was a commotion outside, the carriage arriving at the governor’s mansion at long last. When the carriage stopped, the door to the black box opened and Clarus Amicitia, his father’s sworn shield, was waiting for them. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, shaved hair, and piercing eyes that would easily intimidate enemies. Behind him was his son, Gladio, and Noctis’s sworn shield. His brown hair was longer, kept tied back but hanging at his shoulders, his ember eyes smiling. Both of them were dressed in the military uniform of Lucis with a badge on their arms indicating they were the shield to the king and prince. Both of them had the same tattoo that came with being granted the honor of being a sworn shield, their arms decorated with wings under their uniform.

It was already late into the day, the sun setting beyond the horizon, and Noctis could hear the waves crashing in the distance, his mind and heart already out to sea with the rising tide. He loved the freedom of the ocean, the call of the water over his princely duty, but for now he had to play the part of prince and future king. His father got out of the carriage first, giving him one last glance in reminder to behave, and he followed behind, keeping his back straight and head high as a prince was supposed to do.

There was a line of royalty waiting to greet them as their military personnel moved things about, instructing the stable hands and staff on what to do with the chocobos and which chest of clothes belonged to which person. Noctis’s father had brought with him Cor “The Immortal” Leonis from his council to assist in the treatise negotiations, but the rest were left behind to manage the daily affairs while he was in Niflheim.

As Noctis looked around, he noticed Ignis Scientia riding towards them on a chocobo with the captains of the other vessels under his command within the fleet, ever the punctual military man. He was dressed in the naval uniform, still of black and silver, but the material more suitable for life at sea. Noctis could at least recognize that he was attractive, with brown hair, green eyes, and pouting lips. He could also recognize that his best friend and sworn shield always looked at Ignis with a hopeful desire. He was far too obvious for his own good.

When they had grown up together, Gladio just a few years older than Noctis, he had asked Gladio one day why he wanted to be a sworn shield. Gladio had told him it was a family tradition, but more than that it gave him something to focus on. He admitted to Noctis that family wasn’t in his future, that he was secretly a gay man, and that he could easily hide his proclivities under the guise of being his sworn shield and a working man.

Noctis had been surprised that Gladio, an overtly masculine man, was gay, but Gladio was quick to point out that gay men didn’t look one way or another. He eventually realized that it was obvious once he knew, especially since he thought that the time he caught Gladio making out with a man in the halls of the palace was an attempt to intimidate the man instead. Well, it was a different sort of intimidation.

One day, long after Noctis had learned the truth from Gladio, he had grown curious about what it was like to be with a man. He didn’t really consider it to be something that should have been all that great. He asked Gladio about it one day, and Gladio had jokingly teased that he would give him a taste of what it was like. Noctis took him up on his offer, to Gladio’s surprise, and Noctis had been even more surprised that he enjoyed the sexual experience with his best friend. They very much considered it a one time thing, knowing that neither of them were attracted to each other in that respect, but Noctis knew after that he was most definitely bisexual.

Looking at the line of royalty in front of him pulled him out of his reverie, and he felt like he was walking into a behemoth’s territory. He suddenly took his father’s warnings seriously. First in line was King Aldercapt and Lord Ardyn. The King was tall and proud as he welcomed them to Niflheim, but Ardyn was smiling at them as if he knew a secret. He stood out from the others who were dressed in finery, wearing instead a long brown coat and a wide brimmed hat over his auburn hair, his golden eyes dancing in the setting sun. Noctis only had to deal with him from time to time, but each time he hated the man more and more.

Next to them were the Nox Fleuret’s, with the King and Queen of Tenebrae as beautiful as ever with their snow white hair. They stood in stark contrast to the Caelums, dressed all in white, the queen’s long dress more befitting of a ball or grand event rather than a simple greeting. But they were the king and prince of Lucis, and they were revered for their long lineage and commanded respect more than any other ruler or future ruler.

Princess Lunafreya and Prince Ravus stood next to them, as beautiful as their parents. While the princess’s hair was more blond, her brother’s was the fine silver that his parents blessed him with. Princess Lunafreya had bright blue eyes like the sky, and she wore a white gown with a tight corset. Her brother was dressed in white finery in the style all the aristocrats wore, but he looked like he was actually comfortable in the attire, unlike Noctis. Ravus had one purple eye and one blue eye, which many took to mean he possessed great magical prowess. As far as Noctis knew, that was a falsehood.

Further on down the line had to be Lord Besithia and his son, Prompto. Lord Besithia was handsome, but his features were sharp and made him look cruel. Noctis immediately noticed that his son, Prompto, stood a bit smaller than the rest, his features soft and warm, like he was better suited to a gentler life than the world of politics that he had be thrust into. He noticed that Prompto had blue eyes like the sea and immediately felt drawn to them, stopping himself only because of his father’s warning. A soft and gentle face did not mean he was an ally or a good person.

“Welcome to Niflheim,” Lord Ardyn said as he gave a sweeping bow, removing his hat ceremoniously. “King Regis and Prince Noctis. We are most fortunate to have you here.”

“As we are warmed by the welcome to this lovely town,” King Regis replied, donning his royal demeanor in place of his fatherly concern.

“I trust the roads have treated you well?” King Aldercapt inquired. “We anticipated you arriving via your royal navy, your majesty.”

“I beg your forgiveness, your majesty,” King Regis replied. “We must always take precautions to protect ourselves from would-be opportunists.”

“Yes, I imagine you would be particularly cautious with your only son, your majesty,” Lord Ardyn replied with a smirk.

Noctis’s hand twitched at that, his mind searching for a weapon in the royal armiger that only the line of Lucis had access to. They had lost his mother when he was a child, his father and him both suffering an injury that left his father using a cane and Noctis with a slight limp that only was visible if one looked particularly hard. They had been attacked while at sea, presumably by pirates, and Queen Aulea had lost her life defending Noctis. It was a reason why Regis hated pirates and why Noctis had kept his own piracy a secret from his father even more so than the legality of it.

“I am most blessed by the Six to have a father that is concerned for my wellbeing,” Noctis replied amicably. “He is a gracious king and a caring father. Anyone would be so blessed to be under his rule.”

“Beautifully said,” Queen Nox Fleuret commented. She and her husband embraced King Regis and Prince Noctis more warmly, the queen kissing them each on the cheek after curtseying in greeting. “It is ever so wonderful to see you both, your majesty, your highness.”

“And you as well, your majesty,” King Regis replied.

“King Regis, Prince Noctis,” Ravus said with a bow. He glared at Noctis, however, likely upset about the rumors of his benders in Altissia. He was always so overprotective of his sister, to the point of obsession, and Noctis knew that his supposed excursions only served to hurt Lunafreya. It was a calculated risk, but it was better than people knowing that he was the captain of a pirate ship.

“Prince Ravus, it is ever a delight to see you,” King Regis said warmly. “You certainly have grown into a fine young man. I anticipate Tenebrae will be lucky to have you rule when you ascend the throne.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ravus replied. “I only hope that my sister will be given the same opportunity as queen of Lucis.”

“No doubt, my son will treat her well,” King Regis replied with a diplomatic smile. He turned his attention to Lunafreya. “Princess Lunafreya, we are both blessed to be in your presence again.”

“King Regis, Prince Noctis,” Lunafreya said with a curtsey. “We are most happy to welcome you here. I do hope we may have the chance to speak about the future once the treatise has been concluded.”

“I do not doubt we will find the time,” King Regis replied warmly. Down the line they went, to the last two people of the lowest status waiting to welcome them to their home. Noctis thought they should have gone first because they would be staying in Lord Besithia’s home, but that wasn’t how the chain of command went. “Lord Besithia. We do thank you for such a warm welcome and for being such a gracious host.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your majesty, your highness,” Lord Besithia said with a deep bow. His son, Prompto, also gave a bow, looking a bit nervous to be around so many kings and queens. Noctis thought it was quite cute. “Our home is your home for as long as you are in Calcano. Your majesty, your highness, this is my son, Prompto. I believe he is about the same age as you, your highness. If you ever need anything from me, please do not hesitate to ask my son as well.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty, your highness,” Prompto said with another bow. Noctis stared at him, his soft features, his kind eyes, the freckles dancing on his cheeks. He was pretty. Really pretty. 

“You are quite cute,” Noctis blurted out before he could help himself. Prompto looked at him, eyes wide, a blush on his face. He glanced at his father, unsure of what to say or how to respond. Of course he didn’t know how to respond. Who would in a situation like this, where everyone was watching and listening?

“What my son means to say is that you look to be a fine young gentleman,” King Regis offered before Prompto could find a response. “Forgive my son. He is a bit exhausted from the days of travel.”

“Of course,” Lord Besithia said with a smile. His teeth were clenched though, and Prompto was looking away from all of them, still blushing. Noctis wondered if he accidentally hit a sore spot between father and son and felt guilty for it. “Won’t you please come in? We would be happy to show His Majesty and His Highness to your rooms.”

“You are most gracious, Lord Besithia,” King Regis replied without a glance at Noctis. “Please do forgive any faux paus we make during our stay.”

“Our home is your home,” Lord Besithia reiterated. “Please do follow me.”

Noctis and Regis, along with their sworn shields and council, followed the group of royalty into the mansion. Cor and Ignis would be introduced later, deemed important enough for the trip but not important enough for introductions at the moment. They were all shown to rooms in the same area of the mansion, ensuring that the royal retinue stayed together so that there was no obvious attempt at subterfuge or other form of trickery.

Noctis noticed that Lord Besithia whispered something to his son as the entourage was shown the mansion. Whatever he said must have not been kind because Prompto bowed his head and eventually disappeared from the group, swift and quiet as a shadow. No one noticed he was gone, save for Noctis.

They were shown their rooms, and Noctis was relieved to see that his bed was large enough for him to sprawl out and comfortably sleep despite being in enemy territory. He flopped on the bed in a very un-prince-like manner now that he was alone with Gladio. All pomp and circumstance was gone, and he knew that this was only a small reprieve before he had to join them for dinner.

“Smooth, your highness,” Gladio said with a grin. He was standing by the balcony doors, looking out at the town and the sea beyond it. “The poor little lord looked like he was about to faint.”

“Shut it,” Noctis said as he threw a pillow at Gladio. “It just came out. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Obviously,” Gladio answered. The pillow didn’t quite reach his shield, and Gladio bent down and picked it up. “Did you see him disappear pretty quickly after that? I wonder what his father said to him.”  
“I will apologize for it later,” Noctis offered. “It isn’t like I meant to hit a sore spot or anything.”

“The guy has probably heard that he’s pretty enough to be a girl his entire life,” Gladio pointed out. “Have some tact next time. Your Highness.”

He said your highness in such a way that was mocking, and Noctis was tempted to throw another pillow at him. “Ah, it doesn’t really matter anyway. He’s probably already been instructed by his father to get close to me. I am not about to engage with him while we are here.”

“Good plan. You really can’t trust anyone in Niflheim. Not any of the royalty here at least.”

“Mm.” Noctis was tired and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Luckily, Gladio didn’t try to wake him up or further talk to him. Instead, he assumed his role as the sworn shield and stood outside the room, letting Noctis sleep until he had to be waken for dinner.

Noctis didn’t particularly care to eat dinner amongst the group of sharks posing as royalty. While Prompto was certainly easy on the eyes, he wasn’t particularly interested in getting to know him or make any political allies. He wasn’t even interested in courting Lunafreya, especially since it was obvious they were going to be married regardless of how the relationship actually went. If the sea wasn’t calling him then his bed was, and it wasn’t the first time that he felt like he wasn’t cut out to be a prince or a king.

Dinner amongst the group of royalty took place in the large dining hall on the first floor. King Regis insisted on Ignis and Cor joining them, but they didn’t say much, in favor of letting the kings and queens discuss surface level matters as small talk. Noctis hated all the gilded flattery, the aggrandizement amongst them all making Noctis almost sick to his stomach.

He watched in silence as Lord Besithia expertly navigated each conversation while Prompto was silent through the dinner, keeping his head down and his mouth shut. He must have been instructed to do so, because Prompto only ever looked up and spoke when his father indicated for him to do so, and it was usually just a one word response in support of whatever his father had said. Noctis was curious about Prompto since he didn’t seem to be like his father at all, but he knew that Prompto’s very demeanor could easily just be a lie to get Noctis to lower his guard. That wasn’t going to happen.

Luckily, dinner passed by with relative ease, and Noctis immediately went back to the room he was staying in to sleep and enjoy the large bed he would occupy for the week. On the way down the hall, he noticed a painting of the town that made him stop, grateful that it was just him and Gladio passing by. He looked at the surreal painting of the sea town, the colors swirling in a way that created a gentle longing within Noctis, a painful tugging on his heart.

“That’s Argentum’s work,” Noctis told Gladio.

He would recognize the work anywhere. He had discovered the artist Argentum while he was raiding a merchant ship. The paintings were of the sea at night and were on their way to Altissia, but Noctis had fallen in love with the artwork and decided to keep it in his cabin on his vessel. There was a melancholy about the work that made him feel a longing he couldn’t quite place, and each time he encountered a new painting from Argentum, he recognized the emotion right away even if he didn’t know what it meant.

Noctis coveted each piece of art that he got of Argentum’s, usually apprehended through merchant raids that the trader and merchant Vyv encouraged him to pursue. Vyv was one of Noctis’s contacts along the merchant trade route, and if someone rubbed him the wrong way or got too greedy, he would contact Noctis and happen to let slip where they would be heading. Sometimes they had Argentum’s work on board, sometimes they didn’t. His crew stopped asking long ago if they were going to sell the paintings, and Noctis had started a collection of them. He always loved seeing the painter’s work no matter where he found it, and his hands twitched at the idea of stealing this painting.

“I wonder if Lord Besithia knows the painter then, since Argentum clearly has been to the town,” Gladio mused. “Maybe you should ask him. Then you can narrow the search and find your true love.”

Noctis blushed at that. Gladio had joked and teased that Noctis’s obsession with the painter was because he was secretly in love with him, even though he didn’t know the first thing about the elusive artist. When Noctis had asked Vyv about where he could find the painter, Vyv had just smiled and said Argentum liked to remain anonymous. It led Noctis to believe that Argentum itself was a false name to protect the painter’s true identity, but Vyv wouldn’t confirm one way or another. He tried to get more details, but Vyv had only kept quiet about it. All his pestering made Noctis wonder if he really did have a crush on a man he never met.

“He is just a great artist,” Noctis asserted, although Gladio was grinning in a way that said he didn’t believe him. “Come on. I’m tired. Do your job and protect me.”

“Yes, your highness,” Gladio replied with a chuckle. “If you play your cards right, maybe something good will come out of being here other than figuring out what the game plan is.”

“Not too loud,” Noctis advised. The biggest reason why Noctis was there was to figure out what their tactic was going to be for stopping piracy everywhere. They needed the information so they could outwit them all, one day taking over the seas as the strongest pirate ship in Eos. Right now that title was awarded to the _Starscourge_.

They moved on from the painting, Noctis making a mental note to ask Lord Besithia if he had met the artist Argentum and where he might be able to talk to him if so. He told himself as he finally dressed for bed, Gladio serving as his attendant as well while on the road, that he was only obsessed with Argentum because he was trying to understand the tug on his heart that often brought tears to his eyes. What was it about his paintings that made his heart ache?

As he hit the pillow, all thoughts of artists or piracy left his mind. Sleep was calling to him, and he was happy to oblige. Noctis fell into a comfortable sleep quickly, dreaming of fields of wheat with a deep blue sea on the horizon that reminded him of Prompto’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loving husband suggested that Noctis fall in love with Prompto's paintings without knowing it's Prompto's paintings and I shrieked in delight at the notion. I can only hope that I do the idea justice as I continue to write this. <3
> 
> Also the term "a cunting" comes from the Gentleman's Bastards series by Scott Lynch and I highly recommend anyone and everyone to read it. As I was writing this, I couldn't help but include the phrase in there.


	3. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is annoyed

Ignis wasn’t easily impressed, and right now he was not impressed. He didn’t think that the treatise or negotiations would be an easy road, but he had been promised that he could resume his life at sea after the week. The way things were going, it was less likely that any progress would be made for a month, not for lack of trying. It was as Ignis had suspected. Niflheim and Tenebrae both wanted the full might of the Lucian navy without providing any of the support that Lucis had requested. As far as Ignis was concerned, the conversation was getting nowhere and likely wouldn’t get anywhere for some time.

The negotiations for the treatise were taking place in a large room of portraits of long deceased kings and queens, and only those who had any say in the matter were allowed to attend. King Regis insisted on Ignis being in attendance as his royal council, a request that was an honor for Ignis to accept, since he spent his time at sea as a naval commander. When the scourge of piracy reached its peak, Ignis had just left the naval academy as a promising young sailor. The King had heard of how he had proven himself after just a year at sea and quickly promoted him to a captain of his own vessel. Now he was in command of an entire fleet with the specific instruction to focus solely on stopping the pirates who sought to disrupt and destroy society at large.

Due to his dedication and hard work, Ignis considered himself to be a straight laced man, from his punctuality to his treatment of the sailors under his command. He kept his black and silver captain’s uniform clean, his knee high black boots polished, and his brown hair well groomed. Every time they stopped into a port, women tried to seduce him and men envied him. He considered his position as naval commander to be his love and passion, and he never sought to tarnish his reputation by giving into carnal pleasures like the rest of his crew.

As a result, he earned the reputation as a man of his word, a great sea captain, and an eligible bachelor for those who could withstand a marriage to someone gone most of the year. Ignis didn’t particularly seek to marry, and while being a naval commander was a fine profession, he was still not a lord and had yet to achieve the honor of knighthood. He had curried the king’s favor through his hard work and determination, but he didn’t take it for granted. If anything, it made him work harder and aim for a more rewarding naval career.

Whenever he was on dry land, his sea legs always had trouble adjusting. He ended up staying in the palace, as most naval commanders did, within small quarters that were still larger than the captain’s cabin he occupied. The king always invited him to join the council, beseeching him for information regarding the scourge of pirates at sea, and Ignis was careful to be both pragmatic and hopeful about what the future held for the end of piracy. He was grateful that his parents were wealthy enough to provide him the schooling necessary to excel, and he was able to contain any nerves or fear at speaking to the king and his council in favor of ensuring he did his duty.

The last time he was on land was when King Regis had summoned him. Ignis didn’t know what to anticipate, but it certainly wasn’t him asking Ignis to meet him in Niflheim and help with the treatise so the countries could come to a reasonable conclusion on how they could all cooperate to fight the war on piracy. Prince Noctis was even there when the King asked him to go, a smile on his face like he had a secret that would only serve to anger Ignis. Ignis had agreed, of course, but he wasn’t sure what to expect and if he could even help.

Prince Noctis annoyed Ignis in a way that he couldn’t explain. He was a young, charming prince, spoiled and well educated. Ignis supposed he was annoyed by him for the rumors of his trips to Altissia, spending months at a time going on drinking binges and living in a whore house. It seemed entirely inappropriate for the future king of Lucis to be doing something so hedonistic, and he hated the idea that someone like Noctis would one day be in command of Ignis’s entire career. What annoyed him most, he figured, was that Noctis always gave him the same look like he had a secret that involved Ignis without Ignis even being aware of it.

His sworn shield, Gladio, was much the same. He always stared at Ignis whenever they were in the same room together, his eyes wandering from his duty over to the naval commander. Ignis was far more annoyed by his lack duty to his position, but he also felt uncomfortable by his gaze. It was almost in the way women looked at him, but Gladio was a man and it was more likely that he was part of some joke that only he and the prince knew. Either way, he was far more annoyed by Gladio than he ever could be by Noctis. 

Ignis had believed that he was prepared to deal with Gladio’s stares and Prince Noctis’s furtive smiles, but he wasn’t prepared for negotiations to look like this. The kings and queens were sitting around a large table, bickering like children about the treatise and what it should look like. Ignis felt like he was watching a group of children fighting over their favorite toy instead of kings and queens trying to negotiate between countries.

Cor Leonis sat to one side of King Regis, his most trusted councilmember, stern and strong in his military prowess. Clarus stood behind King Regis, far enough away to keep an eye on everyone but close enough to protect his king at a moment’s notice. Ignis sat next to Cor while Prince Noctis sat next to his father, surprisingly more interested in the negotiations than Ignis thought he would be. Gladio, as his sworn shield, stood behind him and next to his father, and Ignis could feel him staring at him periodically.

The Nox Fleuret’s were there, even Princess Lunafreya, who did more listening and silent contemplation than anything. Ignis was struck by how she seemed every bit the graceful young princess, someone who didn’t deserve to be married to a young prince whoring around for more than half the year. Like the princess, Ignis sought to do more listening than arguing at this point in time, since all the facts had yet to reveal themselves about what each country may be willing to contribute to the efforts.

Ravus, however, was particularly vocal, a young prince in need of proving himself to be a king. His parents let him say what he wanted, only reining him in when things got too intense. Noctis was quiet, like Lunafreya was, listening to each person talk, only speaking when he had a question. Lord Ardyn seemed more an instigator than anything, and he often whispered in King Aldercapt’s ear. Ignis had the impression that the king was not really the one in charge.

Then there was Lord Besithia. He had brought his son, Prompto, there for the negotiations. Prompto was clearly out of his depths while Lord Besithia could easily hold his own. He was diplomatic, an arbitrator instead of on one side or another. Prompto was nervous, particularly when things got heated, but Lord Besithia had probably brought him to get some hands on experience with politics. Prompto belonged in politics as much as Ignis belonged on land. 

“It is clear this is getting nowhere,” King Regis finally said after hours of bickering amongst them. “I suggest we all take a break and reconvene when we are refreshed.”

“An excellent suggestion,” King Aldercapt agreed, although he sounded more frustrated than any of them. Ignis was reminded of a child who wasn’t getting his way.

“I suspect the staff have already arranged lunch on the veranda,” Lord Besithia offered. “Please join me whenever you are ready, should you prefer, your majesties. The fresh air would do us all some good.”

They all were in agreement on that at least. All of them stood up and made their way to the exit, save for King Regis and his team. Gladio looked at Ignis, but Ignis blatantly ignored it, knowing that he would eventually have to reprimand the sworn shield to do his duty lest the prince come to harm. King Regis looked tired once the others had cleared out, and his shoulders rounded a bit.

“They are like children,” King Regis said with a sigh, echoing Ignis’s thoughts. He smiled at Ignis. “Not to worry, Captain Scientia. It is always like this the first day. By the end of the week we will be toasting to our success and health.”

“Getting through the first part is always the most aggravating,” Prince Noctis agreed. “But we need to be patient and they’ll eventually stop their bickering.”

“Tell me honestly, Captain,” King Regis said. “What is the likelihood of us being able to stop pirate ships like the _Starscourge_ without their technological assistance?”

“Too few men who are part of the Kingsglaive opt to go to sea, preferring to stay on land,” Ignis considered. “If more who had access to the ability to warp as you can, your majesty, were reallocated to the navy then we might stand a better chance. But it would have to be in conjunction with enough elemancy experts joining as well. Simply put, most of those who join the navy do not fit into either of those categories. Their technology would make up for that.”

“Cor?” King Regis asked, addressing the man by his first name as a sign of their close friendship.

“Captain Scientia is right,” Cor replied formally. “Whoever the captain of the _Starscourge_ is has the tactical expertise and the magical wherewithal to outsmart us all readily and easily. Without Niflheim’s assistance, we might as well just give the seas over to them.”

“And what about this _Light of Lucis_?” the king asked. Noctis startled at the name of the ship, and Ignis eyed him suspiciously. What about the name of the ship made Noctis look so startled, as if coming out of a reverie? He glanced at Gladio, his eyes smiling at him, and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in response.

“That is a bit of an anomalous ship and crew,” Ignis admitted. “To date, they have only attacked wealthy merchant ships or have taken from ships transporting the rich, and they have been redistributing whatever they acquire to the poor all over Eos. We have almost caught them a few times, but the captain seems to be a bit foolhardy and prone to whims of daring that we have not anticipated.”

“Intel also indicates that this captain has a network of people protecting him at sea and on land,” Cor continued. “He has curried the favor of the people due to his redistribution of his acquisitions. Rumor has it he is highly educated, a skilled military man, and adept at magic. At this rate, the ship will only continue to outsmart us until it surpasses even the _Starscourge_.”

“The people do love the captain,” Ignis affirmed. “It has been difficult to get intel on his routes or whether or not he even docked in certain port towns. He is protected by the everyday citizens who have benefitted from his escapades.”

“The captain of _Starscourge_ keeps his identity a secret by means of fear and leaving no survivors,” Prince Noctis offered. “The captain of the _Light of Lucis_ uses love and admiration to make people naturally want to protect him.”

Ignis didn’t like the way he said that. He sounded almost pleased that the captain of the _Light of Lucis_ was so well protected, almost gleeful that they hadn’t been able to catch up to the ship. Ignis had the sudden impression that Noctis knew more than he was letting on, and he eyed the prince suspiciously. 

“What his highness says is correct,” Cor concluded. “Without the countries working together, trading resources and intel to some degree, we do not stand a chance against those two ships alone. And those are not the only pirate ships on the seas.”

“Plus we need permission to enter Niflheim or Tenebraean waters,” Ignis pointed out. “Accordo has already given us their agreement as they remain impartial to any political ties or wars, but that is only one small country. Frankly put, your majesty, we cannot hope to accomplish anything without cooperation from everyone.”

“I was afraid of that,” King Regis finally said with a sigh. “I hope, for all our sake, they can come to reasonable terms instead of just wanting our might and magic.”

“That has always been Niflheim’s aim,” prince Noctis pointed out. “They do not plan to give us the blueprints to their technology. We should not be expected to give them the formulas to our potions.”

“Agreed,” the king said. He smiled at his son. “I am happy to see that your time away from Lucis has yet to addle your mind.”

“Gladio keeps me on track,” Noctis commented with a smile in Gladio’s direction, which was returned ruefully. There was something they were not mentioning, and Ignis was going to find out what it was.

“Let us all get some food, enjoy the fresh air, and perhaps even take a stroll along the shore,” the king offered. “Do not wander too far for too long. We are still in enemy territory and we still have work to be done. Captain Scientia, if you do find yourself wandering around town, please be on guard. I would prefer you to travel with someone as I cannot lose a valuable asset like you.”

“As long as Prince Noctis stays with my father, I would be happy to escort the captain around,” Gladio offered. 

“Done,” the king said before Ignis could object. “Noctis, you either go with the captain or you stay here with us.”

“Fine,” the prince replied rather huffily. He didn’t appear to appreciate the offer just as Ignis was particularly upset about it.

Ignis had to see the silver lining of it. He knew the prince and his shield were hiding something, and he had to figure out what it was. It could turn out to be something innocuous, but Ignis’s intuition was telling him that it was something related to the piracy issue at hand. And his intuition had never led him astray once, save for in his romantic life, but that was entirely nonexistent now and for good reason. As far as Ignis was concerned, he was not going to bother with romance in his future.

“Where to then, your highness?” Ignis asked as they finally left the room. “The veranda?”

“You can go there if you want,” prince Noctis said dourly. “I want to visit the docks.”

“I do not think we have time for that, your highness,” Gladio pointed out. “We can always visit later this evening.”

“Fine,” Noctis conceded. “The veranda for food then I want to check out the stables. I need to get away from people, not be around them more.”

Ignis knew it was a dig at him, but he only smiled coolly, earning an extra glance from Gladio. “The stables sound like a nice reprieve. I would like to accompany you. On my honor, I will be quiet and leave you alone.”

“Sure,” Noctis replied with a sigh.

They took their lunch on the veranda with the others, a fine spread that Ignis had the feeling Lord Besithia had carefully planned. He seemed to be the sort to prepare for everything instead of just hoping things went smoothly, accounting for every eventuality so that he could get what he wanted in the end. Ignis noticed that his son was absent, but no one particularly seemed to mind or care where he had disappeared off to. Ignis could tell that Prompto was treated as someone meant to be in the background, which didn’t bode well for his marriage prospects.

“Come on,” Gladio called when Noctis began to move towards the stables. “Otherwise he will leave us both behind.”

“Does he do that often?” Ignis inquired. 

“Usually when he wants time alone,” Gladio considered as they made their way to the stables, the chocobos squawking inside. “He is pretty adept at sneaking away, but I am better at tracking him down.”

“It sounds like he makes your job more difficult,” Ignis replied. 

“He is a prince. He can do what he wants.” Gladio shrugged. “Meanwhile we get to do all the work for him. I have heard a lot about you, by the way. You must be pretty good for the king himself to request you to be here. Especially since you are about my age, I would think.”

“You are the prince’s sworn shield,” Ignis pointed out when they reached the stables. “Surely you have just as a developed reputation.”

“It is family tradition for my family,” Gladio explained. They stepped inside the stables and Noctis was already checking out the chocobos, petting some while giving others treats. The stables were large and expansive, but not so large that it was easy to lose track of the prince. “It was obvious that I would follow my father’s footsteps.”

“It is still a great honor to be able to protect the prince and future king,” Ignis offered as Noctis made his way down the line. “So you might want to focus more on that and less on staring at me.”

“Looks like I have been caught,” Gladio laughed with a smile. “Sorry. You always catch my eye whenever you are in the room.”

“That sounds almost like a confession.” Ignis didn’t think that Gladio was even aware of what he was saying.

“Hmm… I guess it does.” Gladio grinned.

“Shh!” Noctis said suddenly interrupting their conversation. Ignis was annoyed by the prince’s sudden command for silence, but they obeyed nevertheless. He caught Noctis’s gaze as he walked over to him, looking at him staring into one of the stable pens where a chocobo was sleeping. Ignis was surprised to see that Prompto was fast asleep, the chocobo resting its head on his lap while Prompto leaned against the feathery beast.

“Looks like someone is just as exhausted as you,” Gladio whispered with a smile. “You should take a nap with him.”

“Just let him sleep,” Noctis argued, but he was blushing. “The guy has to contend with Lord Besithia more than we do.”

“Will his father not get upset by his absence in the negotiations?” Ignis inquired. Lord Besithia did not seem like the type of man to easily forgive his son for disappearing when he was needed. “Your highness, I will wake him so that he does not get embarrassed to be discovered here by the Prince of Lucis.”

“Alright,” Noctis replied. He looked like he wanted to stick around, and Ignis was suddenly reminded that Noctis had called Prompto cute when he first met him, in front of everyone. Maybe the secret they were keeping was that his proclivities were different from what was expected of a young prince. “Come on Gladio.”

They walked away, and Ignis stepped into the stable pen. He crouched down and gently shook Prompto awake. He startled, and the chocobo woke up and squawked groggily at Prompto’s sudden surprise and fear. He looked at Ignis like he was a wild coeurl who had him cornered, ready to strike. Ignis frowned, wondering how a young man could be so soft and afraid so easily.

“Apologies for disturbing you,” Ignis offered. “I did not want you to miss the negotiations. Lord Besithia does not seem to be a man easily pleased to overlook such things.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, still startled and half asleep. “I mean, thank you. I appreciate you waking me. I apologize for inconveniencing you.”

“Not at all,” Ignis replied as he stood. He held out his hand and Prompto took it. Ignis pulled him to his feet, and Prompto stumbled. Luckily Ignis was swift and strong, and he caught Prompto before he fell, one strong arm wrapping around his waist to keep him from falling. “Careful now.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said. There was a blush on his face, and Ignis was suddenly grateful he sent the prince away. If his proclivities were towards this young man, he imagined that this would have only served to stir his desire and cause considerable problems for the Lucian envoy. “Thank you for your help.”

“Come now,” Ignis said. “Let us go back.”

They walked back from the stables in silence, Prompto still half asleep and waking up. It was evident that Prompto was no cut out for this world of politics, and Ignis felt sorry for the young lord who was better off among the chocobos.

When they made their way back to the negotiation room, the others were settling in and getting ready to begin again. Lord Besithia didn’t look particularly upset when he saw Prompto enter the room with Ignis, likely because he was among the Lucians and saw it as a strategic move. Little did he know that Prompto would still be asleep if they hadn’t stumbled upon him.

Noctis looked at them both, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Prompto. It was evident that Noctis at the very least found Prompto to be attractive, but he made no effort to speak to him. Prompto kept his head down as the negotiations resumed, giving little opportunity for them to even speak anyway.

Ignis was once again struck by how much the kings and queens were far more like children than the youth in the room. His head was starting to ache, and he felt the urge to tell them all to use some common sense that they were all so clearly lacking. But this wasn’t sea life, he wasn’t in charge, and he had to be respectful of the kings and queens in his presence.

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really imagine Gladio being like "Heyyyyyy" and Ignis going "I am blatantly ignoring you" until he's too annoyed and can't ignore him anymore.


	4. Strange Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sneaks away for a reprieve

_You are cute._ The words rang in Prompto’s ears long after Prince Noctis said them. Cute. That wasn’t something to call a young lord, much less by a prince, and his father was quick to dismiss him that evening, telling him that he would talk to him about it later. He had been a man of his word, as he always was, and scolded Prompto for being who he was generally as a person. _How can you be so soft that the prince noticed it right away? Get your act together, son, or else your marriage prospects will be nonexistent by the end of the week. How could I have thought that you would find a way to ingratiate yourself to the prince?_

The truth of the matter was that he was inadequate and would be unable to achieve was his father wanted. So Prompto resolved to just stay as quiet and out of the was as possible. He felt terrible when Captain Scientia had to wake him up. Then he was mortified when he tripped over his own two feet and the sea captain had caught him, his heart beating rapidly as the refined man had gallantly caught him like he was a damsel in distress. How did his father ever think that it was a good idea for him to interact with anyone? The less amount of time he spent around such political powerhouses, the better.

The week of negotiations was too intense for someone like Prompto. He was better suited to stay in the background, but his father insisted he get the hands on political experience, especially if he ended up marrying Lady Aranea or Lady Iris. At one point, he saw his father speaking to Sir Clarus, and Prompto felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably at the notion of his father trying to match him with the sworn shield’s daughter. When he saw how strong and well suited to his job Sir Clarus’s son was, he knew there was no way the man would feel moved to marry his daughter to someone as weak as him.

The first couple of days of the treatise negotiations were difficult, with a lot of shouting and high energy in the room that made Prompto want to run away entirely. But as soon as they would take a break, it was as if they went back to being the perfect kings and queens, amiable and caring. It was all a façade for people who clearly hated each other. Prompto was constantly thrown off balance by it, but he found it easier to disappear during the breaks so he could give his heart a moment to return to its regular heartbeat. It didn’t help that he caught Noctis staring at him constantly, and Prompto felt like he was trying to dodge his stares. The handsome prince was likely mocking him like every other lord or lady did.

By the third day, it seemed like the negotiations were starting to smooth out a bit more. King Regis was taking control of the situation, and more and more the others were agreeing to his terms. Prompto was amazed at his adept manner of navigating through the political madness, but he could easily tell that those he brought with him had provided him information that gave him the upper hand. Captain Scientia in particular seemed to know far more about the difficulty with pirates than any of them, and Sir Cor “The Immortal” Leonis had stern features that easily intimidated even King Aldercapt. Only Lord Ardyn seemed unmoved by the king or the prince of Lucis.

Prompto really tried his best to avoid Lord Ardyn, but he seemed to always find him whenever he was specifically trying to avoid him. There were times when Prompto was walking back to his room and he would turn a corner only to find Lord Ardyn there. It was uncomfortable, the gaze that the man gave him making him shift and keep his eyes downcast. Lord Ardyn would trace a finger under his chin, wrap his arm around his waist, pull him close and laugh when Prompto struggled to break free of his grasp. _Still just as beautiful as always, I see. Take care that these Lucians do not steal you away. It is no secret that Prince Noctis knows his way around a silken sheet._

The reminder wasn’t something that Prompto needed. He knew about the prince’s reputation, about how he would disappear from his duties for months at a time to enjoy life’s pleasures in Altissia. Prompto couldn’t help but envy him and his position, how he could so easily just leave the Lucian palace in Insomnia and go where he wanted. Prompto never had such freedoms. But he also took Lord Ardyn’s warning to heart, knowing that he had to be on guard if the prince’s proclivities were towards men. How many times had it been that a passing Niflheim soldier had tried to get him into a compromising situation? Princes were just as capable as well.

Prompto avoided the Lucians and the Tenebraeans, despite what his father had asked of him. He occasionally ran into one of them, but he at least at the fortitude to navigate a basic conversation until he could escape it. Once he found Prince Noctis staring at the painting of Calcano that he had done, and he felt a pleasure at knowing that the prince admired the artwork. He then reminded himself that he could just as easily be trying to figure out why something so basic was hanging in the governor’s mansion. There was never an indication one way or another whether his artwork was successful, and he didn’t have the heart to ask Vyv about it. He couldn’t stand the disappointment of knowing that his work was considered laughable.

On the fourth day of the negotiations, Prompto awoke early enough in the morning to go to town and purchase some of the necessities he needed for his art. He was running low on some paints, needed new sketching charcoal, his sketchbook was relatively full. His father never asked him what he did with the gil that he mysteriously had on hand. Prompto never told him that he sold his artwork to Vyv, and his father never questioned where his flow of gil came from. While Prompto wasn’t sure if Vyv was underselling him, as he usually did with others, he noticed that over time the amount of gil he spent on a piece of his art steadily increased. Prompto hoped that was a good sign.

It was no secret that he was the governor’s son, but Prompto tried to pass through Calcano in relative anonymity. He dressed down every time he made his way into the town, pulling on loose brown britches with soft brown leather shoes and a white long-sleeved silk shirt. He had a brown cloak for the occasion, looking far more like a passing merchant or even a traveling pauper rather than a governor’s son. He had a satchel for his supplies, slinging it over his shoulder and across his chest so it wouldn’t easily fall off during a ride on a chocobo. Usually when he dressed like this he was able to escape the jeers and leering gaze of the soldiers in town. Usually.

The kings and queens were still fast asleep as he made his way out of the mansion and to the stables, despite the hour growing late into the morning. The negotiations had taken a toll on everyone, and Lord Besithia had the good judgment to have them all stay up late into the night, drinking to their good health. It would be a while before anyone was awake, and it was the perfect opportunity that Prompto was looking for to escape and get the supplies he needed. If he was lucky, which was rarely the case, he could disappear with none the wiser to the shore or to the meadow to use his sketchbook and plan his next painting.

Prompto had a method to his artwork that he lived by. He would sketch whatever his subject was, which was usually scenery or people in action. Portraits were boring to him, the still life seemingly devoid of any real emotion. After he was done with the rough sketch, he would take that and paint based off of his sketch, adding surreal touches through his addition of color and swirls of beauty that he envisioned the magic of Eos to look like. The final product was an image of what he meant to capture, even though the final product looked far more surreal than reality. But that’s how he saw Eos, how he saw everything around him. There was magic in everything, and he sought to capture that through his work.

The trip to the trade district where his favorite supply store was located was relatively quick, his trusted chocobo his best and only friend. When he reached his favorite art supply store, he tethered the chocobo outside to the post, even though he knew that the feathery beast was loyal and obedient to his instructions. He patted the chocobo, cooing and telling it to behave, and the bird nipped his shirt gently in quiet obedient agreement. 

The art supply shop was one of the places where Prompto felt comfortable, surrounded by oils and canvases, paints and charcoals. He bought all of the materials he needed quickly, knowing exactly what he was there for, and the shop owner was happy to oblige. It was easy to tell that Prompto was his most loyal customer. While Calcano was a prosperous town, his got most of his business from the merchants who passed through, in need of art supplies to sell to the starving artist or to a rich lord or lady who was convinced they had a knack for art. Prompto supposed he was that very lord who had fooled himself about his artwork, but he enjoyed it and forgot his anxieties while he painted or used his sketchbook. 

Prompto figured that he had enough time before everyone was awake and ready to begin another long day of negotiations, so he took his chocobo to the shore to admire the water gleaming on the horizon. There was a wall of cobblestone separating the shore from the traders, steps leading down to the sand strategically placed for easy access. Prompto never had the chance to learn to sail sine his father considered such work beneath him, but he felt a calling of the water that made him want to try. He doubted he would ever get the chance.

The docks in the port were lined with merchant vessel after merchant vessel, promising a busy day of trading for citizens and merchants passing through. While the docks were clearly the main attraction along the shoreline, there was a beach for those seeking to walk along the shore. In the near distance was a fleet of ships bearing the Lucian flag, and Prompto immediately felt intimidated by the sight of ship after ship at the ready, as if waiting for a war that was about to start. Captain Scientia was in charge of this entire fleet, and Prompto was not surprised that a man with such a commanding presence could handle all these vessels. 

It also meant that the military presence, both from Niflheim and from Lucis, was more prevalent along the shore. Prompto was not prepared for it, but he should have been. He immediately regretted coming to the shore and pulled his hood up on his cloak to hide his face. He was already walking along the shoreline when he realized his mistake and quickly turned back to the bird waiting for him, tethered by the wall separating the sand from the cobblestone. It was too little, too late, and a rather tall and leery Niflheim soldier was standing behind him as he turned to walk back to safety.

“Well hello hello,” the soldier said as he grinned at Prompto. “If it isn’t the little lord pretty enough to pass as a woman.”

“Excuse me,” Prompto said, keeping his head down as he tried to move past the soldier. 

Of course, the soldier side stepped with him, blocking his path. “What’s wrong, little lord? I am a soldier of Niflheim. It’s my duty to protect you from all these Lucians running about.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I am quite safe,” Prompto offered, even though he felt anything but safe right now.

What was it about military service that made men want to seek a partner, any partner, to lie with no matter if they were willing or not? Were they trained to be aggressive and applied it to their personal lives as a result? His heart was racing as he thought about how he could find a way to get out of the soldier’s line of sight, cursing himself for not thinking to bring his guns. Not that it would do any good. The guy was too close, and if he pointed a gun at a soldier then his father would admonish him, regardless of the circumstances. It would only serve to incite alarm in the townspeople, after all. 

“Let me make sure you stay that way,” the soldier offered as he grabbed Prompto’s wrist and pulled him close. His grip was tight, painful. “Come with me, little lord. I will make sure you feel safe and sound all through the day and night.”

“Let me go,” Prompto snapped through gritted teeth, trying to pull away. He was unsuccessful, and the soldier, far stronger than him, had his other arm around his waist, trying to hurry him along before anyone saw the struggle. “Let me go!”

“I think he wants to be left alone,” a voice with a strong accent said behind him. “I don’t reckon the govn’r would be too happy to see a soldier attackin’ his son.”

The soldier froze, looking at whoever had come to Prompto’s rescue with glaring eyes, and then ultimately released him. Prompto took several steps back, nearly falling in the sand, as he gripped his wrist and rubbed it to soothe the ache where he had been grabbed. The soldier’s grip was strong, and if the older man now standing in front of him hadn’t been there, he didn’t know what would have happened.

“What’s your business here sailor?” the soldier asked the man, his attentions turned away from Prompto and to the person who interrupted his pleasure.

“Cap’n is in town to do some tradin’ I s’pose,” the man replied. “I’m just watchin’ the ship and the shore ’til he’s done.”

“Then I suppose you only watch the ship and shore while you’re here,” the soldier seethed.

“I’ll take it under advisement,” the man replied.

The soldier stared at them both, realizing that with an audience he wasn’t going to get his hands on Prompto, then stalked off angrily. Prompto turned to the sailor who had helped him, a greying man with kind eyes and wrinkled, weathered skin. He dressed in a sailors uniform, an outfit similar to the one Prompto had on save for an old weathered yellow jacket that had the word Hammerhead half faded on the back.

“Thank you, sir,” Prompto said with a polite bow.

“Don’t you go bowin’ to me,” the man said gruffly. He sniffed the air briefly, like he was trying to catch a scent in the wind, and took out the toothpick in his mouth, pointing it at Prompto warningly. “And I ain’t no sir. Now you make sure you run along and stay away from the shore ’fore any more of ’em try and get you.”

“Yes,” Prompto replied awkwardly. “My apologies for the inconvenience.”

“Hey pawpaw what’s the deal?” a young woman called to the man. “You were supposed to head back already.”

They both looked at the young woman heading towards them from the cobblestone steps, and Prompto felt a blush rising to his cheeks. She was dressed in a sailors outfit, just like the man in front of him, but her shirt was far too low cut and cut off just above her naval. She had curly blond hair under a sailor’s hat and wore the same jacket at the man, just newer. It was entirely improper for a young woman, no matter her status, to be dressed so brazenly, and Prompto’s face felt flushed from the sight of her body proudly on display.

“This young lord needed some assistance,” the man replied, clearly unphased by her attire. Who were these people? “Just finishin’ up here darlin’.”

“Well did he pay you?” she asked with a smile, stopping to stand close to them, far too close for propriety.

“Not all deeds need to be paid for,” the older man replied. 

“The young lady is right,” Prompto said suddenly, knowing that it was the fastest way of getting out of the conversation. He took out a few gil from his pocket and handed it to the man with a bow. “I hope you accept this as thanks for your assistance.”

“Shucks, that’s mighty kind of ya, but it ain’t necessary,” the man replied. “Just be more careful in the future.”

“Please accept this. Thank you. I will.” Prompto spoke rapidly, knowing that if his father caught wind of him even associating himself with a woman like her then there would be hell to pay. “I must be off now. Father will worry.”

“Well hold on there,” the young woman said as he began to run away. She grabbed his wrist, making him turn and look at her.

His shock turned to fear as she gripped him tight, tight enough to bruise him, but she seemed unaware of what she was doing. In fact, she seemed unaware of anything. Her eyes were glazed over, the blue pupils and black irises turning a milky white. She wasn’t staring at him, but through him, and it terrified Prompto. He had never seen someone make such a drastic change, especially since her grip on him got tighter, her body rigid as she stood still. A few soldiers exchanged glances as they noticed her, but no one tried to intervene.

“Beware the man with golden eyes,” she said in a raspy voice. Rather, it wasn’t her talking, but someone talking through her. “One bright day in the middle of the night, events will turn the tide. The man with golden eyes will come and steal the future king’s most precious light.”

The change back to her normal self came on as quickly as she had turned into the strange creature speaking through her. She let out a sigh, like she had been holding her breath, and her eyes closed as she released Prompto, collapsing against the older man’s chest. He caught her naturally, looking at her in concern.

“Cindy,” the man said. “You hear me? It’s Cid.”

“I hear ya pawpaw,” she said weakly. She looked up at Prompto, her eyes back to normal, tired and drained. “What happened?”

“You had another vision,” Cid explained like it was an everyday occurrence. “When you touched this young lad.”

“Sorry, sir,” she said with an apologetic smile. “Please put it out of your mind.”

“Yes,” Prompto agreed in panic as he took a step back. “I apologize for anything I have done that may have caused you trouble. Thank you again for your assistance. Good day.”

He turned and ran away from them, fear and panic gripping him tightly as he raced to his chocobo and jumped on it quickly. The beast squawked in annoyance by the urgency but hurried away from the shore, and from Cindy and Cid, without much further protest. He tried to get away as quickly as possible without it appearing like he had encountered any danger. The last thing he needed was the townspeople asking about why he was racing a chocobo back to the mansion.

But he didn’t go back to the mansion, his panic and fear refusing to let go. Who were those people and what happened? Instead, he rode the chocobo past the mansion and to the meadow beyond it. Prompto went to his usual spot, his spot of safety, overlooking Calcano. It was at the top of a small hill, the green grass around him swaying gently in the wind as a tall oak tree sat on top of the hill. It was his only company, the place where he often sketched the town, and the one place he knew he could calm his nerves with little to no interruption.

The only problem was that someone had found his spot, and they were sleeping under the tree, the swaying leaves providing cover from the sun that had by now risen. Prompto’s mind was reeling, the words that Cindy had spoken in such a horrifying manner echoing through him, and he dismounted nevertheless, knowing that he could at least sit further away from whoever was under the tree. But the chocobo had other plans. It ran up to the person sleeping, and Prompto was forced to chase after it, trying to stop it before the person woke up and cursed him for disturbing his peace.

“Let him alone!” Prompto hissed as he grabbed the reins of the chocobo. It chirped at him argumentatively then trotted off to find some bugs and worms to snack on further down the hill, decided the fight wasn’t worth it. Prompto froze when he realized that the person the chocobo had almost woken was in fact the crown prince, Noctis, sleeping peacefully, his jacket being used as a pillow. Alone.

 _What do I do?_ Prompto asked himself as he looked around, trying to see if his sworn shield was nearby. Prince Noctis appeared to be alone, unarmed, and vulnerable. He was dressed in his royal attire, as always, and looked handsome even as he slept. What made the prince think that he could just sleep like that out in the opening? Did he have so much power, even here in Niflheim, that he was protected from would be assailants while Prompto had to rely on terrifying strangers to come to his rescue? He searched briefly for someone who was nearby, hoping that the prince wasn’t alone, until he realized that the only person who was with him right now was himself.

 _It doesn’t seem right to just leave him here._ His father would be panicking right now if he knew that he was alone. Prompto had seen how his father had looked at him with protective love, the kind of way a father was supposed to look at a son. It wasn’t the bitter disappointment that Prompto received from his father. He considered waking the prince and telling him to go back to the mansion, but he had the sudden intuition that Prince Noctis was not the easiest person, nor the kindest, to wake in the morning.

With a sigh, he knew that the only right thing to do was to let the prince sleep while he sat nearby, making sure that he was kept safe. Prompto really couldn’t do much in the event that bandits or others who sought to harm came at them, but he knew that it would give the prince ample time to run away quickly to safety, even if it was at Prompto’s expense. He sat next to the prince, noticing his handsome features while he slept, and felt the sudden urge to reach into his bag and take out his sketchbook.

Prompto didn’t really have much opportunity to sketch someone so beautiful as the prince of Lucis. He caved and took out his sketching materials, using charcoal on the thick pad of drawing paper to sketch the sleeping prince. A blush rose to his cheeks when he drew his pouting lips, his dark hair blowing in the breeze as it danced on his cheek, his lashes long and dark. Prompto was struck by how beautiful the prince was as he drew him. He felt like he had suddenly captured an intimate moment in his notebook, something that should have not been copied.

He sat like that for a while as he sketched the prince, finding himself lost in his world of art and the curves and lines of Noctis’s relaxed features. Eos fell away around him, and the shore seemed to be a lifetime ago. There was a rustling ahead of him when he was nearly done, and he saw the prince’s shield walking towards them. Sir Gladio looked furious, his gaze turning from the prince and piercing into Prompto. He stood up quickly, putting his sketchbook back into his bag, and bowed apologetically.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were taking the prince?” Sir Gladio snapped at him. 

“I-” Prompto began but he couldn’t finish. The shield kicked the prince’s boot, and he startled awake, looking from Prompto to Sir Gladio in confusion.

“Next time tell me when you disappear for hours to go and sleep! Your father was about to hang me for treason!” Sir Gladio looked at the prince angrily then turned his anger to Prompto, who was trying to shrink away. “And you! Have the common sense to tell someone when the prince drags you along!”

“I…” Prompto felt fresh tears in his eyes, unable to speak due to the man’s intimidating stature. “I…”

“Seriously? He’s a prince, not some lord who can just go off wherever he wants!” Sir Gladio continued angrily. “Use your head and alert the staff!”

Prompto took a step back, Sir Gladio’s anger piercing into his heart like a dagger. He tripped over the root of the tree, falling backwards as the sworn shield seethed at him. How could he explain that he just happened to stumble into him? It seemed unlikely that Sir Gladio would even believe him, and he was terrified of the man’s anger to the point where he couldn’t even find the words to tell him the truth. The prince was still half asleep, rubbing his eyes groggily, not even taking in his surroundings. 

Quickly, Prompto scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply in apology at Sir Gladio, trying not to let him see his tears. He attempted to rapidly blink them away, but he knew that if he didn’t get out of the situation soon then they would see how weak he really was. Luckily, the chocobo sensed Sir Gladio’s anger and quickly ran up to Prompto, chirping at him as he nipped at his cloak in concern.

“I am deeply sorry,” Prompto offered. It was a mistake to have waited for Prince Noctis to have woken up. But if he woke him up then the prince would’ve been angry, and if he had left him alone then the king would have been angry. Prompto was in a no-win situation, and he couldn’t tell whose wrath would have been worse. Right now, Sir Gladio’s anger cut through him and seemed terrifying enough to contend with. 

“I will be telling the king about this,” Sir Gladio snapped.

“Of course,” Prompto breathed, his voice wavering a bit. “Forgive me Sir Gladio. Prince Noctis.”

Prompto grabbed his satchel and jumped on the chocobo quickly, his panic climbing to an all-time high. 

“What’s going on? the prince asked as he sat up groggily, still rubbing his eyes. “How long was I out?”

Prompto didn’t wait for anymore of Sir Gladio’s wrath, whether it was directed at him or not. He made his way quickly back to the mansion, the tears stinging his eyes in the wind, chastising himself for not having the intelligence to make a better decision. If it was Sir Gladio or Captain Scientia then they would have been able to figure out the right thing to do. Then again, if it was either of them then there wouldn’t be such anger in the first place. What would King Regis think? What about his father? Somehow, he feared his father’s wrath more than the king’s.

Everything was so overwhelming. He wasn’t cut out for this and it was increasingly evident that he was only meant to be a disappointment to those around him. His heart hurt painfully, his panic over Sir Gladio’s anger overriding any fear he had about that lady Cindy and how she had horrified him. There was little he could do to make it right now, and it was increasingly unlikely that Sir Gladio would even believe that he had just happened to stumble upon the prince and sat with him because he didn’t want to leave him alone. 

As Prompto reached the stables, he ignored the alarmed looks of the stable hands, helping the chocobo back into his pen after he took off the saddle and reins. He put the tack on the mantle next to the chocobo pen, his vision blurred as he cried while doing it. Everything in his body was telling him just to take the gil he earned as an artist and run away, but he was too afraid to even do that.

“Do not let them see you cry,” Captain Scientia said behind him, alarming him as he adjusted the tack on its mantle. He startled, spinning around as he looked at the captain, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed from crying. “They will take any moment to prey upon what they perceive to be a weakness.”

“I-I am sorry,” Prompto offered as Captain Scientia walked towards him. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to Prompto, who graciously accepted it and wiped his tears away. “Thank you.”

“My first year at sea was particularly difficult,” the captain explained. “But I refused to let them see my fear or my sadness. I will keep your tears secret, because I know that many would jump at the chance to use it against you.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied with a nod. He attempted to give the handkerchief back to the captain, but he only shook his head in refusal.

“You keep it,” Captain Scientia said. “And you can call me Ignis while alone. You look like you could use a friend, after all.”

That startled Prompto, not expecting the captain to be so kind. The man was only a few years older than him, yet he was clearly far more advanced in his career and his maturity than Prompto could ever be. “Thank you, Ignis,” Prompto said, the name strange and unfamiliar on his tongue.

“Would you like to tell me why you are upset?” Ignis offered with a friendly smile. “Other than the fact that we have to pretend these royal brats are correct all the time.”

Prompto laughed a little at that, an airy laugh that only came after crying. He considered whether or not he should trust Ignis, whether he could trust him, and his father’s warnings rang clear in his mind. _Everyone wants something. The key is to get what you want first. Then you have them._ So he began by telling Ignis about the woman, Cindy, he met on the shore after the Niflheim soldier had attacked him.

Ignis frowned deeply when he listened to Prompto, his brow furrowed in concern. “Does this happen often?”

“Strange women grabbing me? No.” Prompto looked down at his wrist where she had grabbed him and saw fresh bruises there. On his other wrist were bruises from the soldier. He tugged at his sleeves, trying to hide both.

“No, men trying to assault you,” Ignis clarified.

“Yes,” Prompto admitted with an embarrassed blush. “Usually I can hide and navigate it pretty well, but I had forgotten that a strong Lucian presence meant a stronger Niflheim presence than usual here. They… They all say I am pretty enough to be a woman.”

“That is no excuse,” Ignis pointed out. “You are a beautiful man, Prompto, but that is not something that should be used against you. This world is far crueler than even I know, and it always finds ways to prove it to me. As for this woman… I would put it out of your mind. She may have been doing that to scare you after she saw how you were assaulted.”

“You are right,” Prompto admitted. Of course she was just trying to scare him. Everyone was always trying to intimidate, frighten, or hurt him. Why would a perfect stranger be any different?

“Do you remember what she said?” Ignis asked curiously. Prompto couldn’t forget what she said. It felt like it was seared into his mind, a grave warning that made him afraid for the future. He repeated back to Ignis with perfect clarity what she had said, word for word, and Ignis’s frown only deepened. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Prompto finished. “What do you think it means?”

“I think it means that she knows you are the governor’s son and were surrounded by kings and queens and wanted to scare you. Put it out of your mind.” Ignis smiled reassuringly, but there was something in his eyes that told Prompto he was lying. There was something that he was hiding, something that gave Prompto reason to believe that he should be afraid. “Now, what else is troubling you?”

“Nothing,” Prompto lied. It was better to keep the part about Gladio getting mad at him a secret. It wasn’t like Ignis would never find out, and he hesitated in fear that Ignis would only further chastise him. He was a Lucian, after all, and it was clear that there was something he was hiding about what Prompto had told him about Cindy. “Thank you for listening to my concerns.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied with a satisfied smile. “Let us go now. Before the others wonder whatever happened to us. They are already in an uproar looking for the prince.”

“Oh,” Prompto only said, a feeling of guilt settling into the pit of his stomach.

He followed Ignis back to the mansion and heard the staff and the kings and queens clamoring. The King outside, was telling his military personnel to search for his son, to find him at all costs, and Prompto felt a rush of fresh guilt course through him. He should have alerted the king, should have woken the prince and just taken his wrath instead of letting him sleep. His desire to sketch him was too great and it was likely the reason he let him sleep, a selfish decision that was panicking everyone. The King, in particular, looked more worried for his son than angry.

“The stables are empty,” Ignis announced. “The only chocobo that was missing was from Prompto, here.”  


“Prompto,” the king said as he turned to him. “Thank the Six you are safe.”

Prompto was shocked that he looked at him in relief. Why had he been afraid for Prompto’s safety? He was just some random lord’s son, no one worth worrying over. He bowed before the king and realized that the king must have been relieved because he was hoping Prompto had news of the prince’s whereabouts, nothing more. Prompto straightened and opened his mouth to tell him where Prince Noctis was, what had happened, and that he was sorry to not have had the better judgment to immediately wake the prince. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Prince Noctis called behind him before he could even utter one syllable. Sir Gladio was walking behind him, still looking angry. “Sorry everyone. I went for a walk this morning and fell asleep in the meadow behind the mansion.”

“Son,” the king said, his relief palpable.

It only made Prompto feel even more guilty as he watched the king wrap his arms around his son, ignoring all pomp and circumstance. The military personnel stopped scrambling around, now more annoyed than anything that he was only sleeping and not in immediate danger. Prompto was surprised that the king wasn’t scolding him or getting angry at him like Sir Gladio had been angry at Prompto. Where was the seething hatred, the admonishments, the utter disappointment that Lord Besithia would have given his son? Instead, when he released his son, he looked at him with a relieved smile.

“You know better than to go wandering by yourself,” the king commented. “We were all searching for you. Your shield was worried sick.”

“Sorry,” the prince replied again. He noticed Prompto then, his eyes brightening a bit. Prompto caught Sir Gladio’s gaze, his expression turning from anger to something that he couldn’t quite read. “Prompto…”

“I apologize,” Prompto said quickly, bowing deeply to the king and to the prince before they could further discuss his folly. “Forgive me. Please excuse me. I must change into more appropriate attire for the day.”

“You are dismissed,” the king said, his voice curious and inquisitive instead of angry. Prompto straightened and gave a quick bow to Ignis in thanks and to Sir Gladio in apology before he rushed inside. Behind him he heard the king inquiring about what had just transpired, but he didn’t wait to hear the prince’s response. 

The staff looked at him curiously as he rushed up to his room and shut the door behind him, panting as fresh guilt and anxiety made his chest ache. He knew he smelled of chocobo and sweat and called for a fresh bath from the butler and maid who always attended to him.

 _Do not let them see you cry._ Ignis’s words echoed in his mind as he set his satchel on the bed and took out the materials he had bought. With a start, he realized that some of his paints were missing, and his heart broke at the thought of them being lost in the meadow. It was something that he could repurchase, but for some reason it sent him over the edge.

 _Do not let them see you cry._ But that was easier said than done. And right now, Prompto was in far over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, every time I write Prompto getting upset my heart aches for him. (And if Gladio was mad at me I'd probably freak out too)
> 
> Gladio: ANGERRRRR  
> Prompto: Shit, I'm gonna die!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that the song Anywhere But Here by Five Finger Death Punch/Maria Brink (from In This Moment) served as inspiration for this chapter.


	5. Threats and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio realizes his mistake

Gladio felt terrible, and with good reason. He had let his anger get the better of him, yet again, and had jumped to conclusions before he knew the truth. But he had been panicked, worried that Noctis had been taken by Niflheim soldiers or King Aldercapt himself, trying to use this opportunity as leverage to hold the prince for ransom. He had thought that he failed as his sworn shield, assuming that Noctis would be fast asleep as he always was whenever the opportunity presented itself. He had seen the worry on the king’s face and knew that he had to find Noctis at all costs, even if that came at the cost of his life. If he didn’t keep Noctis safe then it would cost him his life.

It was the biggest reason why Gladio had thought the idea of Noctis being a pirate captain such a foolish task, one that came at a greater risk to him as his loyal shield than the prince realized. He had terrible anxiety because of it, rarely sleeping a decent night, and never letting his guard down around anyone. Not even the meek and mild like Prompto. Not even the beautiful and lustrous like Princess Lunafreya. As far as Gladio was concerned, everyone was a potential threat, to not only the prince’s safety but his own. 

While he thought the idea of piracy was akin to idiocy at first, he couldn’t help but concede that Noctis had been right. It was the fastest and easiest way to ensure that they were able to help those truly in need, even if Noctis’s reputation had to suffer as cover for his goals. It made Gladio laugh when he heard the rumors about Noctis’s supposed sexual exploits in Altissia, the falsehoods catching like wildfire thanks to every lord and lady’s inclination towards gossip. It made him laugh even harder when he thought about how awkward Noctis was around people he was attracted to. People like Prompto.

That’s what made Gladio think that Prompto and Noctis had snuck off together in an attempt for the prince to get closer to the governor’s son. When he had found them sitting atop the hill together, the prince sleeping while Prompto either wrote or drew something in his book, he had only fumed even more. It was his responsibility to protect Noctis, but it was just common sense that if they were going to sneak off together that Prompto should have had the wherewithal to at the very least alert a member of his staff. While he seemed timid and quiet, he was Lord Besithia’s son, and Gladio knew he at least had his wits about him.

More than his fear at what would happen to him, Noctis was Gladio’s best friend. He had been raised to treat him like family, and Noctis was the only person who knew everything about him at the palace, including the fact that he was gay. He had been Noctis’s first sexual experience with a man, and they had only ever been thick as thieves since Noctis was born. Well, more like pirates. Gladio couldn’t stand the notion that something bad happened to Noctis while in Calcano, and when he saw Prompto sitting next to a sleeping Noctis, he snapped.

Gladio always had an anger problem, something that he channeled into his duty as a protector and Noctis’s first mate. But there were times when his anger got the better of him, and this was one of those times. He saw Prompto’s fear, his tears, his terror, and it didn’t stop him from fuming at him, assuming that Noctis and Prompto had been together the entire time. He didn’t care if Noctis wanted to sneak off with the guy he clearly had a crush on, but when neither of them had the compunction to tell him he had been angry. He had been hurt that Noctis wouldn’t tell him.

After Prompto had apologized and rode off on the chocobo who came to his rescue, Noctis had fully woken up. He was always slow to rise, no matter when or where he slept, and Gladio’s wrath didn’t make it any easier for him to come to and get his brain working again. As soon as he realized that Prompto had been sitting next to him, he blushed bright red, then he looked at Gladio in seething anger that Gladio didn’t expect.

“What the hell is going on?!” Noctis had demanded as he stood up angrily, putting on his overcoat, looking every bit a prince once more. “Why did you chase him off?!”

“What do you mean what is going on?” Gladio had snapped. “If you are going to run off with the governor’s son, fine. But tell someone first.”

“I didn’t go anywhere with him,” Noctis had replied, his hands on his hips in petulant anger. “I was wandering around the grounds until I found this place and fell asleep. It’s not like I didn’t try to talk to him, but he left the mansion before I could even make my way downstairs.”

“What?” Gladio asked in bewilderment, his anger towards Prompto quickly deflating while his anger towards Noctis grew. “You mean to tell me that you went off… On your own?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that I needed to get away from all the ass kissers,” Noctis had snapped. “I wanted to go to the docks, but that would be too dangerous and obvious. So I found this place and fell asleep. Six, it’s not like I meant to fall asleep here. And all you did was take it out on Prompto?”

“Well he should have woken you up!” Gladio had pointed out, although he felt a growing sense of guilt for directing his worry into rage at Prompto.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You think I would have woken up even if he tried? And he probably thought the same thing as you. ‘It’s too dangerous to leave him alone.’ Even though I’m the captain of a fucking pirate ship.”

“A pirate ship is less dangerous than the King of Niflheim,” Gladio had pointed out darkly. He had realized that Noctis was right, though. If Prompto happened upon the prince then he was shoved into a situation where there was no good solution. And Gladio had only taken things out on him. He had taken out his own anger and worry out on the wrong person, a shy and quiet young lord who had only tried to keep the prince safe while he was sleeping, vulnerably exposed for all manner of predators.

“I know,” Noctis had replied in defeat. “It’s not like I planned on falling asleep. I just sat down for a second to rest my eyes. I was planning on being back before anyone woke up.”

“Come on,” Gladio said, turning to face the mansion. “I’m still pissed at you, but I owe Prompto an apology. If we get back in time then maybe we can catch him before things get any worse.”

“You better apologize.” Noctis looked at him accusingly. “All he’s going to think is that we hate him at this point.”

“Sorry for ruining your chances,” Gladio offered while Noctis bent over and picked something up. “What’s that?”

“Looks like a couple small jars of paint,” Noctis said as he held the small vials up to the sunlight. “Looks expensive. You think it’s his?”

“Maybe. Probably. Come on. Your father is worried about you. He was beginning to think that both you and Prompto were abducted.”

They had made their way back to the mansion, Gladio feeling a surge of regret in the pit of his stomach at his anger towards Prompto. He was still angry at Noctis, that wasn’t going to change, but he had planned to apologize quickly for his outburst. The last thing they needed was Lord Besithia using it as a means of getting something from them. His father had mentioned to Gladio that the governor had already mentioned marriage prospects between Prompto and Iris. There was no way in hell Gladio was going to allow his sister to marry someone Noctis was attracted to.

But they didn’t get the chance to apologize to Prompto. Gladio had seen just how upset Prompto was, how his eyes were red from crying, and immediately felt terrible. The guy had only done what was right, and Gladio had taken it out on him. When Gladio went to apologize, Prompto had expertly exited the conversation, and they were left to explain to King Regis Gladio’s folly. The king’s relief turned back to concern when Gladio had bowed deeply in apology.

“I am truly sorry,” Gladio had told the king. “Please forgive my misstep.”

“It is not me that you must beg forgiveness,” the king said sternly. “Both of you. Apologize to him and find a way to make it up to him. Gladiolus, I expect you to keep your anger in check better than this, especially towards someone who is already so meek. The last thing we need is Lord Besithia using this to his advantage, or to Prompto’s detriment. Fix it.”

“Why do I have to apologize?” Noctis asked while Gladio felt shame and guilt at the king’s admonishment.

“Because you went off on your own and caused the problem for everyone in the first place,” the king replied. “I do not expect you to apologize to anyone, save for Prompto. Your actions concerned us. Your shield’s anger hurt him.”

“Yes father,” Noctis replied, thoroughly put in his place.

They didn’t have time to apologize, though. Noctis was immediately pulled into the negotiations with his father, Cor, and Ignis. Gladio had been stewing in his guilt, especially when Lord Besithia had apologized for Prompto’s absence, stating that his son was feeling under the weather. _Beautiful men are seldom strong men_ , Lord Ardyn had commented in a way that made Gladio’s skin crawl. The man had a way of looking at Prompto that worried him, but Lord Besithia seemed oblivious to it.

Gladio waffled between his guilt over how he had yelled at and intimidated Prompto to the point where he had hidden himself away in his room and his obvious inclination to stare at and admire Ignis. He hadn’t had much of an opportunity to speak with Ignis save for the short moment they had following Noctis to the stables, but he knew that he was attracted to the naval captain. He attributed it to the form fitting naval uniform Ignis wore, but he knew that it was purely because Ignis was his type.

When Lord Besithia announced that his son would not be joining him, Gladio caught the concerned look on Ignis’s face. It was brief, momentarily there before it was gone, and Gladio wondered what had transpired between the two when Ignis had woken Prompto when he was found sleeping in the stables. Whatever it was, he was sure that Noctis would be jealous. He knew that because he was jealous of Prompto for the mere fact that Ignis seemed to take an interest in him.

The negotiations moved with an agonizing slowness, but it looked like things would be over soon. If everything went according to plan, then in two days’ time they would be heading back to Lucis. Gladio didn’t doubt that Noctis would hop aboard the _Light of Lucis_ instead, cleverly disguised as the merchant vessel the _Hammerhead _while they were in Calcano. They were all waiting just off shore, awaiting their captain’s instructions. All they had to do was stay out of trouble and figure out what the plan was to avoid the might of the countries banding together to stop the pirate invasion.__

__Once the negotiations for the treatise concluded for the day, Gladio immediately turned to Noctis. They were prepared to talk to Prompto and were ready to speak with him right away. But dinner was being announced, and they were once again pulled in a direction befitting a prince and his shield rather than two friends looking to apologize to someone who was just trying to do the right thing and got hurt. Gladio was ready to join Noctis, as he always was, but the king requested to speak with Noctis privately before dinner, with just him and the Queen and Princess of Tenebrae. So Gladio was left to stand outside a parlor room while they communicated about the arranged marriage, likely the king having to apologize for his son’s behavior._ _

__Gladio was standing outside the door, his father inside the room as the protector along with the princess’s lady in waiting, Gentiana. It was the type of conversation where the fewer the people present, the better. Gladio was trusted, likely more than any other person, but he was always with Noctis and just as guilty as the prince was as a result of it. So he was forced to stand outside, waiting for Noctis to finish apologizing to Lunafreya for being disrespectful to their future union, even though it was all a lie. Noctis was the least likely to whore around._ _

__“Come now, Prompto,” Gladio heard Lord Besithia say around the corner. He tried to pretend that he was uninterested, but he couldn’t help but overhear. “You need to eat something.”_ _

__“I am sorry, father,” Prompto replied. He sounded tearful, like he had spent the better part of the day crying. “I know you are disappointed in me, but I am not cut out for this. I do not have the capacity for politics.”_ _

__“Come now,” his father repeated gently. It was odd to hear the warmth in Lord Besithia’s tone, and Gladio heard the movement of a father hugging a son. “I know this is not the life best suited to you. But it is the life you have. Just leave it to me to make it better for you. I will not pair you with Lady Iris. Your constitution could not handle such a temperamental brother-in-law. Lady Aranea is the better choice.”_ _

__“Thank you, father,” Prompto choked out, and Gladio was once again reminded of how he had seriously messed up. “I am sorry to ruin your plans.”_ _

__“I know I do not act like it, but you are my son,” Lord Besithia said. “I will not stand for you being put in harm’s way when I have worked my entire life to keep you safe. Now, chin up and wipe those tears away. I am hard on you because those kings and queens would sooner devour you than welcome you. Smile, pretend you had a stomachache that is feeling better, and then retire to your room after we are done here. I will call on you tomorrow when your presence is mandatory for the demonstration.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Prompto replied. “I am sorry.”_ _

__“It was too much for you, and I should have known it. Your mother had much the same constitution until you were born. If you were a prince then having a soft heart would be okay. But you are not, and I need you to toughen up.”_ _

__“Yes, father.”_ _

__“Come on. Dinner shall begin soon and I do not plan to be the last one there when I am the host.”_ _

__A moment later they rounded the corner, and Gladio resumed his task as Noctis’s shadow, waiting for them to finish up their conversation on the other side of the door. He stood straight, tall, and proud, looking ahead while pretending that he didn’t hear Lord Besithia comforting his son because of Gladio’s misstep. If he wasn’t the prince’s shield then Gladio had no doubt that the lord would be demanding his head, particularly because of the way he glared at him while they walked past. Prompto kept his head down, following his father in forlorn despair._ _

__Gladio had heard that Lord Besithia was a particularly ruthless and cruel man, going so far as to be harsh even towards his own son. But overhearing them now, in that surprising moment of tenderness, Gladio wondered if Lord Besithia wasn’t being cruel but overly protective instead. Prompto was quiet, shy, and full of obvious insecurities. He wondered if it was his way of keeping his son safe while others, including Prompto, saw it as disappointment and uncaring scorn._ _

__“Go on ahead, Prompto,” Lord Besithia said to his son formally as he paused a few feet away from Gladio. “I will catch up.”_ _

__“It is alright, father,” Prompto muttered lowly, but not low enough for Gladio not to hear._ _

__“I said go on ahead,” his father reiterated, the same sternness coming back to his voice that was far more typical of the image Lord Besithia cultivated of himself. Prompto bowed and quickly walked away, his golden finery almost leaving an afterimage in the swiftness in which he moved._ _

__Lord Besithia turned around and looked at Gladio with a scathing anger that made even Gladio’s heart race in anxious fear. The man was strong in stature, but he didn’t have the same muscle on him that Gladio had. There was an air about him that commanded respect, much in the way kings demanded respect, and his very stare alone let Gladio know that he was not afraid to kill to protect his own interests, including his son._ _

__“I will say this only once,” Lord Besithia sneered at Gladio angrily. “You are lucky that you are the prince’s shield because when I find out about anyone disrespecting my son like that, they rarely live to see the end of the year. The last time someone had hurt him was during a holiday. A soldier got a little too handsy with him. Do you know what happened to the soldier?”_ _

__“No, Lord Besithia,” Gladio replied. His mouth felt dry, his heart racing in panic._ _

__“Neither does his family,” Lord Besithia replied. He didn’t smirk or smile. It was stated as a fact, an indication that the man was willing to do anything to protect his son. “My son’s constitution is weak, but his value is more than anyone realizes. You hurt him again, it will not matter if you are the shield to a prince or to Shiva. I will not stand for it.”_ _

__“Yes, Lord Besithia,” Gladio only replied. He knew that telling the lord that he was sorry, that he planned to apologize to his son, was no use. Lord Besithia was on a mission to make it known that he wouldn’t care about destroying all political alliances in order to protect his son. He doubted that Prompto was aware of how much his father cared for him._ _

__“Good,” Lord Besithia said. “I am glad we have reached an understanding.”_ _

__He walked away before Gladio could say anything in response. Gladio was surprisingly shaken by the threat, but he knew that the threat was warranted. He had been intimidated proportional to the way he intimidated Prompto, and it was no less than what he deserved. Lord Besithia would have it so that he couldn’t even approach his son going forward. The only way Gladio would even have the opportunity to apologize was due to the prince’s influence. No one could deny the prince of Lucis._ _

__The Caelums and the Nox Fleurets came out of the room a moment later, all of them looking satisfied by how the conversation went. Noctis was awkward around those he was attracted to, but he was a smooth talker around those who he needed to fool and convince he was contrite. It was easy for him to smooth things over with the Nox Fleurets, although Gladio was under the impression that Prince Ravus was not as convinced. For now, the conversation they had must have been enough because both Queen Nox Fleuret and Princess Lunafreya looked satisfied._ _

__As the prince’s shield, his duty right now was to continue being his shadow. They even shared a room together at night so Gladio could continue his job even in his sleep. That was another reason why he had been so mad. He was mad at himself for sleeping so soundly in Niflheim that he was completely unaware of Noctis’s disappearing act. And he was hurt that Noctis hadn’t even considered how much it would panic him to wake up and find him gone from the mansion._ _

__“You okay?” Noctis asked Gladio as they walked towards the dining room for the feasts that they had every night. At the end of the negotiations, Lord Besithia would likely be holding a party to celebrate their success. “You look a little pale.”_ _

__“Do not worry for me, your highness,” Gladio said formally. It was better not to tell Noctis about Lord Besithia’s threat. It would only incite anger, even though Gladio understood why he was threatened by the lord._ _

__“Alright,” Noctis conceded. “I want to talk to Prompto after dinner.”_ _

__“Yes, your highness,” Gladio agreed. While Lord Besithia was the sort to not easily forgive, he had the inclination that Prompto would be the opposite. The ways that the father was cruel, the son was kind. It was almost as if Prompto was trying to make up for Besithia’s ruthlessness, whether it was warranted or not._ _

__Dinner passed by with more agonizing slowness. Gladio was on duty, as was his father, so they could only stand by and watch, looking for any threats or danger, as the royalty ate. Ignis had somehow ended up sitting next to Prompto and was talking to him about life at sea throughout the dinner. Prompto’s eyes shimmered at the descriptions of life on the water, and Gladio couldn’t help but imagine how wonderful it was to set sail with Ignis as captain._ _

__It was nice to see Prompto forget his troubles as he listened to the sea captain, and Gladio noticed Noctis looking at him with a yearning that earned him a few glances from Princess Lunafreya. Noctis had asserted that he was a bisexual man, which didn’t bother Gladio at all, but in the presence of royalty it was something he would have to keep hidden. If the princess could see that her betrothed wanted to be with a young lord then it could cause problems for their royal engagement. Not to mention it was particularly taboo among royalty to sleep with someone of the same gender._ _

__Gladio thought about how unfair it would be to Prompto to have a prince promised to someone else sweep him off his feet. He didn’t think that Prompto could handle such heartbreak, even if the heartbreak was guaranteed. Noctis was ultimately promised to the princess, and Gladio doubted that even the prince’s will could easily change that. If his father found out that it was because he wanted to be with a man then it would be worse. Luckily for Gladio, his father understood that his duty came first, and he doubted that he would be forced into an arranged marriage like these lords and ladies constantly were._ _

__When dinner ended, Noctis retired to his rooms to retrieve the paints that he found in the meadow. He changed into less formal attire, but Gladio maintained his uniform, something that he would have to be in until he should set sail with the prince once again. Dinner had made him hungry, and he was grateful that Noctis gave him the time to scarf down something to eat before they made their way to Prompto’s room in an effort to apologize for both of their behavior. Gladio knew that if he hadn’t apologized by the time his own father caught up to him, no doubt hearing about his son’s outburst, then it would be even more hell to pay than having to contend with Lord Besithia’s wrath or King Regis’s disappointment._ _

__“How do you know where Prompto’s room is?” Gladio asked him as they made their way to the room._ _

__“A prince must know of all things,” Noctis replied with a devious smile. “Actually, I kind of asked the staff so that way we could remain more anonymous and avoid Lord Besithia.”_ _

__“Good plan,” Gladio said. “He’s a bit… Overprotective.”_ _

__“I wonder what’s more true,” Noctis considered. “Prompto is weak because he was born that way or because his father made him that way.”_ _

__Gladio considered the dilemma. “I don’t think anyone is necessarily born weak or strong, but circumstances can cast them into certain roles.”_ _

__“Good point.” Noctis stopped in front of a set of tall double doors, and Gladio had the impression that Prompto’s rooms were even larger than Noctis’s guest room. Lord Besithia was a man of contradictions. He spoiled Prompto just as much as he admonished him. Noctis knocked on the door, and a moment later they heard a soft “come in.”_ _

__“Good evening,” Noctis announced as they stepped through the doors, closing them behind them. Gladio was right. Prompto’s rooms were larger than Noctis’s. It didn’t matter how much of a prince Noctis was. Lord Besithia clearly valued Prompto more than any royalty, even if he was harsh or demanding towards him. He wondered why he was so strict with him then, keeping him hidden away and weak._ _

__Prompto was standing on the balcony, dressed down in a similar fashion to the clothes he was wearing when Gladio had found him sitting next to the sleeping prince in the meadow. He turned to them, startled and fearful that they were in his room. His face was framed by the starlight behind him, the soft glow of Calcano below illuminating his golden hair like a halo. Gladio was struck by how beautiful he was, a ray of light surrounded by the ethereal darkness of Eos, and understood why Noctis was so infatuated with him so quickly. He wasn’t Gladio’s type, but he wouldn’t easily decline an invitation from the lord._ _

__“Prince Noctis,” Prompto said as he stepped into the room, looking nervous and fearful. He bowed deeply, and Gladio felt the urge to tell him to stop. It wasn’t his place, though. He had to wait for permission from Noctis. Gladio suddenly missed being at sea where he could easily tell Noctis to get his head out of his ass. “I am truly sorry for any problems I may have caused you and your father. Please forgive my missteps.”_ _

__“Please don’t,” Noctis said softly, losing all formality. Prompto straightened and looked at him in surprise. That’s how Noctis was. If he had a crush or infatuation with someone, he would just lose all formality in favor of his awkwardness. He wasn’t the fearsome pirate or the elegant prince. He was just a young man trying to connect. “You don’t have any reason to apologize. We came here to say we’re sorry.”_ _

__“Sorry?” Prompto asked in confusion. “But you are the prince. There is no need for you to apologize.”_ _

__“Even a prince has to admit when he is wrong,” Noctis offered with a nervous smile. “And my shield’s actions are my actions. If he wronged you, then I have wronged you.”_ _

__“I should have known the right thing to do,” Prompto said with another bow in Gladio’s direction. “Please forgive me.”_ _

__Noctis looked at Gladio, a silent communication that it was his turn. “Lord Prompto,” Gladio began, an uncomfortable guilt in the pit of his stomach. Prompto looked at him, surprised by the sudden formality. Gladio bowed deeply, and he could tell Prompto was not expecting such a response. “I apologize for my actions and anger. It was unwarranted, particularly because you were trying to protect the prince and ensure his safety. Please forgive me, and I hope that we can bridge whatever gap or rift this may have caused.”_ _

__There was a silence as Gladio continued to bow, leaving him to wonder if Prompto had heard what he said. “O-Of course,” Prompto finally stammered. “You were just worried for the prince’s safety. There is no apology necessary.”_ _

__Gladio straightened, knowing that it was the formal reply that any lord or lady had to give, regardless of whether or not the apology was accepted. Noctis smiled, though, pleased that the awkward tension was hopefully over now. He took out the paints from his pocket and walked over to Prompto._ _

__At first Prompto took a step back, looking fearful, until he saw the small vials in Noctis’s hand, holding the three of them out in an offer of contrition. Prompto looked surprised, gleeful even, and seemed entirely unaware of how close the prince was now standing to him. They were so close that they were almost touching, like there was some sort of gravitational pull between the two that beckoned them towards each other. Gladio wondered if Prompto was born a woman if the marriage contract between Lunafreya would have been dissolved in favor of Noctis marrying Prompto. But Prompto was a man, and any hope of a relationship between them would only ever be fleeting._ _

__“Are these yours?” Noctis asked, resuming his informal tone._ _

__“I thought I lost these,” Prompto said with a soft yearning in his voice. He looked up at Noctis, a slight blush in his cheeks, and the back down at the paints. When he took them, Gladio noticed that his long fingers grazed Noctis’s fingers, and they both blushed as if feeling an electrical current connecting them momentarily. “Thank you.”_ _

__“It’s the least I can do,” Noctis replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Gladio felt like he should leave them to tumble in the sheets together, but that wasn’t likely something that either of them would do. Despite the rumors, Noctis was as awkward around a bedroom as he suspected Prompto was as well. “How long have you been painting?”_ _

__“For a while now,” Prompto admitted. “These paints are really hard to get ahold of and I need them for my next project.”_ _

__“Can I see what you’re planning?” Noctis asked excitedly, his eyes brightening._ _

__Prompto blushed bright red. Noctis was right. The guy was cute. But it wasn’t a bad thing. Instead, it seemed to fit him well. Not all men were supposed to be masculine like Gladio was, and not all women were supposed to be soft. He thought about his shipmate, Cindy, in particular, and suppressed a rueful grin. She was tougher than nails._ _

__“I will send it to you when it is finished,” Prompto offered. “I cannot guarantee that it is good, but I would be happy if you could accept it.”_ _

__“Really? Thanks.” Noctis was smiling brightly. “I love collecting artwork, and I’ll proudly display it in the palace. Everyone who passes by will hear the same thing: ‘My friend painted that.’”_ _

__“Friend?” Prompto asked in surprise._ _

__“Yeah,” Noctis said with another blush. “That is, if you want to be.”_ _

__“Y-yes!” Prompto said suddenly. He smiled, and Gladio swore Noctis was about to faint from the man’s beauty as he did so. “I-I don’t really have much going for me, but I would be happy to be your friend…. Your highness.”_ _

__“Just call me Noct,” Noctis managed, but his voice sounded almost choked up, like he was trying to contain his glee and desire for the lord. “All my friends do.”_ _

__There was a knock at the door before Prompto could reply, but he looked more excited than Gladio expected. The guy really was a loner, he realized, but he was also concerned that his joy was at knowing that his father would be pleased by the sudden turn of events. Even if he was a genuine young man, he was still the son of Lord Besithia. Every action they took was a political step whether he knew it or not._ _

__“Excuse me,” Prompto said as he went to answer the door, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way. Gladio was surprised to see Ignis waiting on the other side, and he felt a surge of jealousy. Had Prompto seduced the sea captain as well as the prince?_ _

__“Ig-… C-Captain Scientia,” Prompto said in surprise. “What brings you here?”_ _

__“I wanted to ensure you were okay,” Ignis offered as he looked past him and at Gladio. His heart fluttered at the sight of the attractive man looking at him, but Ignis looked concerned and annoyed. “And that you have recovered.”_ _

__“Y-yes,” Prompto managed. “Please do come in.”_ _

__The captain stepped into the room, and Noctis put his hands on his hips with a jealous posture that seemed to indicate he was just as worried that Ignis had somehow taken a step to seduce Prompto before he had his shot. “Captain Scientia,” Noctis said with a mock kindness that only Gladio could pick up on. “I thought you would have retired by now.”_ _

__“On the contrary, Prince Noctis, I do not sleep well whenever I am on dry land,” the captain replied coolly. “And when my heart is troubled by something, I cannot rest until I know that the matter is settled.”_ _

__“And that matter being?” Noctis asked._ _

__“The matter of a shield’s anger getting the best of him and hurting a young lord who meant no harm.” Ignis looked at Gladio, and Prompto looked surprised. “I was there when King Regis learned the truth of the matter, and I wanted to ensure Lord Prompto was well.”_ _

__“He’s fine,” Noctis replied for Prompto._ _

__“I think that is up to Prompto to decide,” Ignis pointed out. “Your highness.”_ _

__“I am alright, thank you for asking,” Prompto said, looking between Noctis and Ignis, who looked ready to square off and fight. Gladio’s hand twitched above the sword kept on his hip, knowing that if it came down to a fight between the two, he was beholden to defend Noctis no matter how attractive Ignis was. “They have apologized, although I told them it was not necessary. Please, Ignis. I am well.”_ _

___So they’re on a first name basis, then?_ Gladio looked between them, wondering if Ignis was the sort to be overly possessive or fixated on one person. If that was the case, then Prompto certainly caught his attention. It was a shame for Gladio, he realized. Prompto was about the opposite of who he was, and if that was Ignis’s type, then Gladio was out of luck._ _

__“Of course,” Ignis said, relaxing his posture and looking to Prompto and then the prince with a warm smile. “I am glad to see you well.”_ _

__“What’s your obsession with Prompto?” Noctis blurted out accusingly. “Are you in love with him or something?”_ _

__Ignis’s mouth twitched, a curious twitch that wasn’t angry or embarrassed. It was almost a smile, like he knew that Noctis had certain proclivities and was meddling in his affairs. _He’s testing Noctis_ , Gladio thought. _He knows Noct is hiding something, and he wants to see if this is it._ The captain was far more perceptive than any of them gave him credit for, and Gladio had the sinking feeling that if they weren’t more careful with their piracy then Ignis would find out in no time that they were in command of the _Light of Lucis_. _Let this be the trick that gets him off our scent_ , Gladio prayed to the Six._ _

__“I judge a man by a few things,” Ignis explained. “How he treats those of lesser status than he, how he treats people when no one is looking, and how he treats animals. Most have been found wanting in one category or another.” His eyes glanced at Gladio, and he felt the tides of anger and dismay in his chest. “But Prompto has not. As such, I find him interesting and worth befriending. May I ask why you are concerned about my proclivities, your highness? Are you in love with Lord Prompto?”_ _

__“H-he’s a man,” Noctis stammered his reply, blushing as he avoided Prompto’s shocked and blushing gaze. Noctis took a step away from the lord. “Of course not.”_ _

__“Then I suggest we all leave the lord to his rest since he has been feeling unwell,” Ignis offered. He smiled at Prompto, who looked the most uncomfortable by the conversation. “I do believe your father mentioned a tactical demonstration tomorrow.”_ _

__“Yes,” Prompto agreed. “I should get some rest then. He will want my assistance.”_ _

__Gladio didn’t know what Prompto meant by assistance, especially because he was such a timid man, but he supposed that Niflheim technology didn’t necessitate strength. Noctis was still blushing, looking at Ignis like he wanted to punch him, but he didn’t budge. Gladio was pretty sure King Regis would only tell Noctis that it was the consequences of his actions that Ignis was there, and he would only smirk at his son for being put in his place by someone of a lesser status._ _

__“Until tomorrow then,” Ignis said with a polite bow at Prompto, then another bow in Noctis’s direction. It was obvious that Ignis knew protocol, that Noctis should have been the one to be addressed first before his departure. But it was also obvious that Ignis held Prompto in higher esteem than the prince, and the bow in Prompto’s direction first was an underhanded insult because of it. He left the room with little ceremony, and Prompto looked like he was about to pass out from the high energy and tension in the room._ _

__“Who does he think he is?” Noctis snapped as he looked at the door angrily. Gladio put his hand gently on the prince’s shoulder to calm him while Prompto set the paints down by the easel in the corner of the room. He looked suddenly very lonely in that instant, and Gladio drew Noctis’s attention to it wordlessly. The communication was simple: _If you really like the guy, then make the effort.__ _

__“Hey,” Noctis said, back to his awkward self as he approached Prompto. “You alright? That was kind of intense.”_ _

__Prompto nodded, crouched down without sitting while he organized the paints. “Do not worry for me, your highness… Noct. I have a weak constitution, and I am afraid you will always be worrying if you start now.”_ _

__“I don’t think you have a weak constitution at all,” Noctis offered. Prompto looked up at him, his lips slightly parted, his long lashes almost fluttering at the prince. The attraction between them was so obvious that it was no wonder Ignis picked up on it. Yet, Gladio doubted that Prompto was aware of it, and Noctis was betrothed to their future queen, princess of Tenebrae. “You treat people well regardless of who they are. There’s a lot of strength in doing that, particularly when the world tells you not to.”_ _

__“T-thank you,” Prompto said as he stood up. They were standing close to each other again, the force of their attraction pulling them into a world only they could see. Gladio tried to look away, to give them privacy, but it was hard to when he had to be the prince’s shadow. “I never thought of it that way.”_ _

__“So what’s this demonstration that you’re going to be doing tomorrow?” Noctis asked with a smile._ _

__“Oh, it’s a tactical demonstration. My father is a technological expert and research scientist. He has developed new weaponry that will aid in the capture of pirates on the sea. He asked me to assist him. I am sure you will be there for it… Won’t you?”_ _

__Prompto looked at Noctis hopefully, and the prince leaned in ever so slightly. Gladio coughed in that moment to remind them that he was there. The two took a step back, both of them blushing. Prompto looked down and away from the two while Noctis looked at Gladio. His eyes said what he couldn’t say aloud. _Why didn’t you just let me kiss him?__ _

__“As loathe as I am to admit it,” Gladio began formally. “It is getting late and the captain is right. We should get our rest.”_ _

__“Fine,” Noctis replied with a sigh. He turned back to Prompto and gently took his hand in his, making the blond blush brightly. “I will be there tomorrow. Afterwards, I would like the chance to be with you privately so I may get to know you. Is that something you would like to do?”_ _

__“Yes,” Prompto breathed, his eyes wide. Gladio could almost see his heart jumping out of his chest when Noctis smiled at him._ _

__“I look forward to it, then.” Noctis leaned over and kissed Prompto on the cheek. “Sleep well, Lord Prompto.”_ _

__“You as well, Prince Noctis,” Prompto barely choked out._ _

__Gladio followed the prince out, who looked so happy that he was about to leap across the hall once the door was shut. “It’s good to see you can be smooth every once in a while,” Gladio said with a grin after Noctis let out a cheer once they were far enough away from Prompto’s room._ _

__“Do you think I have a shot?” Noctis asked Gladio with hopeful eyes. “I mean… It’d be nice to be friends with him.”_ _

__“Yeah, ‘friends,’” Gladio replied. He laughed as Noctis playfully pushed him. “If I hadn’t coughed then you two would be making out right now.”_ _

__“By the way, why did you?” Noctis asked with a blush. He wasn’t denying it though._ _

__“Because Prompto is a lord of Niflheim and you are betrothed to Princess Lunafreya,” Gladio pointed out. “The last thing we need is for Lord Besithia to come down on us for you breaking his son’s heart. And I do not doubt that he would not even bother with formalities if his son ended up hurt, prince or not.”_ _

__“Good point,” Noctis said, his smile falling. “Do you think… I…” He sighed. “I don’t have a good solution for this. Other than running away and abdicating the throne to go out to sea-”_ _

__Gladio stopped Noctis and put his hand over the prince’s mouth, stopping him from saying anything more. “We need to be cautious,” Gladio whispered. “There are those who are more perceptive than you think.”_ _

__Noctis’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. Gladio’s hand fell and he sighed. “You know that’s not going to happen anyway,” Gladio resumed he conversation. “Don’t make it harder on yourselves than necessary. Be upfront and tell him the truth. It’s not like he doesn’t know the reality of the situation anyway.”_ _

__“You’re right,” Noctis agreed. “Come on. I’m exhausted. I need to look good for our date tomorrow.”_ _

__Gladio laughed and ruffled the prince’s hair as they reached the guest room. “Who said anything about it being a date.”_ _

__“I’m a prince. If I say it’s a date, then it’s a date.”_ _

__They both laughed at that as they entered the room, shutting the door behind them to get some rest. Little did they know, it was a good thing that Gladio silenced Noctis when he did. Ignis was waiting nearby, listening to their every word, waiting for some hint of the truth that they were hiding._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I am prince and what I say goes. Now, Prompto, take off your shirt?  
> Ignis: I don't give a shit if you're Ifrit. Leave Prompto alone.  
> Prompto: WHY CAN'T I JUST PAINT IN PEACE?!


	6. Demonstrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto shows off

Prompto’s heart had been racing when the prince… no, Noct… had told him that he wanted to be friends. His heart had been racing when Ignis and Noctis looked ready to fight _over him_. His heart was about to give out when Noct had gently held his hand. He was pretty sure he was going to die when Noct kissed him on the cheek. _He’s a man. Of course not._ Noctis had every intention of just being friends with him. So why did he feel like the prince had nearly confessed to him? Was he reading that much into it?

His mind was in chaos as he prepared himself for the day, dressing in a style very much different from the standard aristocratic finery that he had to wear all week. His father had asked him to take part in a demonstration to show them just what could be done with Niflheim’s technology. While many were surprised that his father had asked him, Prompto was not in the least bit taken aback by the request. His father knew that this was his only talent worth highlighting, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Prompto pulled on tight white pants with a gold and white stripe running up the side. His white, long-sleeved shirt was loose but made for combat, form fitting on his abdomen so it didn’t shift out of place as he moved. He pulled on knee high white boots with golden buckles down the sides and holstered his ornate guns on his hips. The last thing he put on was his white jacket with gold lapels, cut off at the waist to prevent getting in the way of his guns. It was a tactical jacket that was made of a new material that stopped bullets with Niflheim’s symbol emblazoned on the back in red.

This felt more natural to him. This felt more free. He didn’t have to worry about wearing suffocating frills or a heavy overcoat. With this he was able to maneuver the way that he wanted, and he felt his confidence growing as he stared at himself in the mirror. Even his wild and untamable hair seemed to flow better with his tactical gear on. It was the outfit that he didn’t feel so self-conscious in, but he knew that his anxiety was only just around the corner. The worry that he would disappoint his father or even embarrass them both was looming, and there was no way to dress for that.

Regardless of how sure of his talent with a gun he or his father was, Prompto’s mind was still in disarray at the thought of facing everyone for the demonstration, particularly the prince. He hadn’t ever really thought about wanting to kiss anyone, or even wanting to be with anyone, but when Noctis had kissed him on the cheek he had suddenly imagined doing so much more than a gentle peck. It was entirely inappropriate, and if the prince knew that he had imagined tumbling into bed with him then he was sure that the rejection would be swift and merciless. All he had to do was get through the rest of the week, and he could sort out what it meant to feel such an attraction towards the heir to the Lucian throne.

Prompto wasn’t fooling himself by any means, either. He was acutely aware that Noctis was betrothed to Princess Lunafreya and that the prince had a knack for seducing women on long sexual excursions in Altissia. The last thing Prompto needed to do was make a fool out of himself by telling the prince that he had imagined what it would be like to kiss him. And all for what? A passing crush that would only end in tears.

The prince was sure to depart without him in just two days’ time as well. They only had today and tomorrow before the prince left for Lucis once more. If Prompto was lucky, which the Six had already established that he was not lucky in the least, then the prince would write him occasionally and his father would proudly gloat that his son was friends with the future king of Lucis. The more likely result would be Noctis forgetting all about him and the promise that Prompto made to send him a painting.

It would be a while before Noctis got a painting anyway. He had already started working on the new one, but it wasn’t something that Prompto could give him, and he was grateful that he had decided to finish planning it before he put the paint to the easel. Otherwise Noctis would have walked in and seen him taking the sketch he did of the prince while asleep and opting to add his surreal touches and swirls of paint and color. He would have to plan something less invasive and creepy and send it to the prince instead. A painting of the oak tree might do.

Prompto continued to worry about Noctis, embarrassing himself, disappointing his father, and the painting as he stepped out of his bedroom and made his way down to the back lawn. The negotiations were put on hold after breakfast in favor of Lord Besithia’s demonstration at King Aldercapt’s behest. According to his father, King Regis currently had the upper hand in the negotiations. They needed something, anything, to turn the tides. His father was prepared for this. Prompto’s unique ability to utilize the weapons that his father researched and invented for Niflheim were all that they needed to show the king that they, too, had something worth bargaining for.

It was a lot of pressure for Prompto, and usually he would have buckled under it easily. But it was his marksmanship that he relied on, and that made him confident enough to be able to make his way to the royalty awaiting the demonstration. The back lawn had been transformed into a dangerous obstacle course of sorts. There were targets spaced out throughout the lawn, placed in strategic distances that were increasingly difficult for the average marksman to attempt to shoot.

The worst of the obstacle course were traps set up, automatic crossbows, bear traps, and other hazards that made it impossible to move swiftly through it if untrained. It was different every time Lord Besithia set it up to test Prompto and make sure he didn’t lose his edge. He kept it intentionally difficult and different so that Prompto never knew what was coming. He just hoped he didn’t make it impossible for the demonstration. 

Lord Besithia was distracting the group of royalty by conversing with them about the benefits of the many weapons he was developing and the practical applications. He had recently developed many new bullets that had several capabilities that the potions of Lucis did not have. The lord would supply Prompto with the bullets that he would utilize at the time of the demonstration. They always changed, and Prompto never received just the plain bullets that he kept on hand on his tactical belt.

“Ah, there he is,” Lord Besithia said as he looked at his son with a proud smile.

Prompto stepped out onto the lawn and everyone, save his father, looked at him in surprise. He caught Noctis’s eye, who looked like he had just seen starlight for the first time. Prompto did his best not to blush, but it was difficult. He was supposed to be a confident marksman right now, not the shy bumbling lord who was prone to weaknesses.

“As you see, my son is well prepared for this demonstration,” he said as he extended an arm out for Prompto. Prompto stood next to him, feeling awkward to be on display, but his father put an arm around his shoulder and smiled. He proceeded to tell them how his clothing was specifically designed with Prompto’s talents in mind, how the jacket was impervious to fire and bullets, and how the clothing had been reinforced to handle the impact of magic and potions to lessen the damage sustained in battle.

“That is all well and good,” Prince Ravus interrupted. “But your son is not exactly a soldier.”

Lord Besithia smiled, and Prompto got Prince Ravus’s meaning. He was not strong or resilient or talented. He didn’t have a knack for swordsmanship or the ability to make it in politics. But they didn’t know where his marksmanship talents lied and how it was the only thing that his father found worth showing off. He was going to show them the only reason his father had to be proud of him.

“He is not a soldier,” Lord Besithia said smugly. “And that is exactly why I have brought him in for the demonstration. Prompto. Take your mark.”

The lord handed Prompto several bullets he was to use in addition to the normal ones. He looked at them, knowing exactly what they were based on the intricate symbols carved into them, both to reduce drag and to ensure he knew which was which quickly. He took out a gun, replaced three of the six bullets with the specialty ones that he had been granted, and took his mark at the beginning of the obstacle course.

“This is absurd!” King Regis said loudly in protest. “You mean to use your son as a guinea pig just to show off how your tactical gear works?”

“Of course not,” Lord Besithia replied. “I am so confident in my son’s abilities. I am certain he could do this course blindfolded and backwards. And keep in mind, your majesties, that this course is brand new. I think you will find yourselves rather disappointed in the fact that you will not be able to see his uniform be put to use at all.”

“That is impossible,” Noctis protested. He got up and walked over towards Prompto before he could begin the demonstration. Prompto wasn’t entirely surprised. Anyone who saw him in any other situation would have the same concerns. “I have seen the traps you have set. Anyone would get injured.”

“Prompto,” Lord Besithia said. “It is your choice.”

“I am not worried,” Prompto answered honestly. He smiled at Noctis reassuringly. “Please trust me, your highness. I will not fail.”

The prince looked at him in concern, but he took a step back to let Prompto proceed. Lord Besithia nodded at Prompto, his eyes twinkling in confidence in Prompto’s abilities. It was the only time Prompto ever saw him not ashamed or disappointed in him, and he only wanted to see more of that than anything. Prompto took his place at the start of the course and withdrew his other gun, both of them locked and loaded in his hands.

There was little to think about when Prompto got started. The first target was easy, the bullseye obvious, but they progressively got harder. Prompto used his body to swiftly move throughout the course, dodging traps and spears, fires and bows, hitting the targets as he easily flipped and twisted through the course. The specialty bullets were perfect for the demonstration. 

When a fire erupted in front of him, he quickly fired one bullet that exploded and deprived the fire of its oxygen. There was a flash bomb that went off, but Prompto was fast, faster than the flash bomb, and fired a bullet that erupted and absorbed the bomb of its light. There were other specialty bullets, but they didn’t need to see them all. These were enough, and Lord Besithia had given him others to test him in particular and determine if he knew the right ones to use.

As he reached the end of the obstacle course, he was panting, exhausted, and ready for a drink of water while his heart raced excitedly. There was only one last obstacle, one last trick that Lord Besithia always surprised him with. He looked around, waiting, not letting his guard down. A moment later, a man fired a gun at him, a plume of darkness erupting around him. Prompto was prepared. He fired the bullet that burst light throughout the darkness, and he shielded his eyes to protect him from the intensity.

He had successfully navigated through the course with the swiftness that his father demanded. Prompto had demonstrated how quickly the guns could respond to his trigger fingers, his ability to respond quickly only enhancing the practicality of the weapons’ capabilities. As he walked back over to his father, clearly gloating to a stunned audience, Prompto felt his body thrumming with the excitement and electricity of his talents on display.

“As you can see,” Lord Besithia said. “We have been developing automatic revolvers with the capabilities of keeping up with even the fastest of sharpshooters. In addition to that, we have been developing bullets to rival even the best of potion masters in Lucis.”

“Hold on,” Noctis said loudly. His eyes swiveled to Prompto.

“Yes, I believe we all share the same sentiment,” King Nox Fleuret said. “Where and why have you been hiding such talent?”

“My son is capable of many things,” Lord Besithia said offhandedly. “Many of which we have yet to ascertain. If we can train others to utilize these weapons with at least half the speed as he, then we will easily overtake the pirate hoard.”

“And why not have Prompto himself enlist?” Captain Scientia offered. “I am sure he could lend his talents very easily to the frontlines.”

“Would you want to have your own son put in harm’s way?” Lord Besithia asked. “If you were a parent, you would understand.”

“How do we know he has not taken some sort of performance enhancing drug?” Princess Lunafreya asked ponderously. Prompto bristled at the notion. “Sylleblossom extract for example.”

“That is a very dangerous drug and a very dangerous accusation,” Lord Ardyn said with a devious gleam in his eyes. “While the sudden shift in Prompto’s demeanor is alarming, it is not due to any drug or enhancement. This is the Prompto that I see all the time. And for your education, your highness, sylleblossom extract does not have that sort of performance enhancing effect.”

Prompto had heard Lord Ardyn and his father discussing the sylleblossom extract problem in Eos. It was a drug that was manufactured and disbursed by pirates, particularly from the _Starscourge_ , mostly sold and traded in whorehouses, amongst the military, and between curious lords and ladies. The drug was performance enhancing in many ways, but from what Lord Ardyn said, the effects were obvious. It turned a person’s eyes sylleblossom blue, but what the drug specifically enhanced was something that Prompto did not know. All he knew was that it was highly addictive, and one dose could send the user into a downward spiral where they would do anything to obtain the drug. Prompto would never use a drug, let alone one that could easily destroy his life.

“His eyes have not turned sylleblossom blue either,” Ignis pointed out. He sounded almost reverent. “This is purely his talent.”

“Now if anyone has any questions, I would be happy to answer them for you,” Lord Besithia said. He nodded to Prompto in dismissal. 

Prompto wanted to stick around and to explain to everyone that he was naturally this talented, but he didn’t appreciate the accusation from the princess. He knew his father could easily handle such questions or accusations and supposed the change in demeanor was concerning, but Prompto could never use a drug like that for any reason, even if his father tried to force him. He bowed politely to the audience of royalty and walked back into the mansion. It wouldn’t be required of him to change out of his clothes for some time, and his father would want to revel in his talents. But for now, he had successfully made the impact his father wanted and needed to lie low for some time.

He rounded a corner on his way back to his room and nearly collided with Lord Ardyn, wondering how he had gotten there so quickly. It didn’t matter how confident he felt or what he was wearing. Prompto was extremely clumsy and was going to topple over as he stopped himself from colliding with the lord. Ardyn understood that he was about to fall and caught him by the waist, pulling him so close that their legs were pressed against each other.

“What a miraculous performance, Lord Prompto,” Ardyn said with a grin. Prompto struggled against his grasp, and Ardyn only pressed against him harder, sandwiching him between the grinning lord and the wall. “Tell me what your secret is. I am dying to know.”

“It’s just something I can do,” Prompto said, squirming in his discomfort of Ardyn pressed against him. He thought he felt something pressing against him, but his mind immediately ignored it to prevent the flashbacks of the one vacation he had encountered something he would rather forget.

Ardyn did something that made Prompto’s skin crawl. His inhaled deeply, taking in Prompto’s scent as he pressed his face against the base of his neck, his lips pressed tightly against Prompto’s throat. There was a heat that Prompto felt in his face, his body screaming to get out of the situation now. How could his father be friends with someone like this, even if it was all political?

“Mmmm….” Ardyn began. “You smell sweet. I wonder if you taste as sweet too.”

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice called out, and Prompto felt his cheeks flush red with the heat of embarrassment. He tried not to look at Prince Noctis as he walked towards them, obviously pinned in a way that he couldn’t easily escape. He may be able to move quickly, but once he was pinned then he was trapped. “I believe Lord Prompto promised the afternoon with me.”

Lord Ardyn hesitated a moment, and Prompto fearfully expected that he wasn’t going to let him go. But he did, and Prompto’s chest heaved as he caught his breath, not realizing that he had been holding it in the first place. Ardyn turned to Noctis with a sinister smile, and gave a sweeping bow, almost as if he was mocking the prince.

“Of course, your highness,” Lord Ardyn said. “Take care with this one. He is precious. I do not think you will find him to be anything like the whores you frequent in Altissia.”

Noctis frowned at Lord Ardyn, but Prompto was inching away from the lord as quickly and quietly as possible. If it was between Lord Ardyn and literally anyone else, Prompto knew he would easily abandon him. And Noctis was a sight for sore eyes.

“I do not doubt that he is precious,” the prince replied. “We should all take care to exult him instead of leave him afraid.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Ardyn walked over to Noctis, the movement making Prompto pause in fear. “Please take care not to wander too far, you two. Your fiancé may think you are up to something, your highness.”

He stalked off, swaying as if he owned them all, and walked back towards the back lawn. Prompto was panting, flushed in embarrassment, and looking anywhere but at Noctis. He didn’t want the prince to think anything lesser of him, but this was the truth of who he was, just as much as he was capable of using a gun expertly. The prince had seen Ardyn being like this towards him, something he had been trying to avoid since Ardyn had been escalating whatever he was trying to do to him. There were memories that were better left forgotten, and Ardyn’s actions were about to bring them to the surface. He had to stuff them down at all costs.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked him. “That guy is creepy.”

“Yes, your highness,” Prompto said, slipping into a formal tone with the prince to create more distance between them. He couldn’t look at him, too afraid by what Noctis was going to say or do. He was preparing himself for Noctis to tell him that he was disgusting to be caught with a man in such a compromising situation. It didn’t matter if he wanted it or not. Anyone who saw them like that would assume the worst and immediately reject his friendship.

“You might want to tell your father about it,” Noctis offered. “Or at least not go anywhere alone while he’s here. I guess I will just have to be your company for the rest of my time here.”

Prompto looked up at him in surprise. He was certain Noctis was going to tell him that he was disgusting. He immediately thought about kissing Noctis, then he stopped himself and thought about the prince’s reputation. It only made him feel guiltier for the prince’s kindness. If only he knew that Prompto looked at his pouting lips, his beautifully stormy eyes, and wanted to do more than just sketch them.

“You don’t have to do that,” Prompto said, forgetting his formality.

“I know,” Noctis replied. He smiled. “I want to. Come on. Take me into town and show me what Calcano is really like. And don’t worry. I let my father know where I will be and who I am with.”

That’s when Prompto noticed Sir Gladio standing nearby, and he blushed even brighter red. Had he seen it as well? Being dressed as he was, accosted by Lord Ardyn, and saved by the prince and his shield was too much. The urge to fade away into nothing echoed in his mind again, but he didn’t have time to make an excuse and leave. Noctis grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the mansion and towards the town, not even giving him the opportunity to change his clothes. 

Prompto wondered if Noctis was doing it intentionally, taking him out of his comfort zone and out of his mind as he pulled him into town. He didn’t really have time to think about what he was worried about. Anytime he began to worry, Noctis seemed to pick up on it, and he would ask him about a shop, about an area of town, about something that Prompto liked to do. He stayed close to Prompto, so close that at times Prompto thought that Noctis was going to kiss him. It was almost like they were on a date.

It wasn’t long before Prompto found that he was enjoying himself, an odd feeling that he wasn’t used to. Gladio hung back, his presence known to those passing by while giving them enough privacy that their conversations were intimate despite the crowd of Calcano. Prompto showed him his favorite paint shop, and he had been so surprised when Noctis bought him a fresh set of brushes and paints that were beyond even his price point.

When he accepted them, he forgot himself and hugged the prince. As soon as he remembered that he was in public, with a prince no less, Noctis hugged him back, and a rush of joy went through him that he hadn’t anticipated. There wasn’t anyone else in the shop except the shop keep at the time, and Prompto indulged his hidden feelings that were growing for Noctis. His body was burning with a heat he had never experienced before as Noctis’s hands smoothed on his back invitingly. He hoped Noctis felt it too, but he also knew that he was only indulging himself and no one else.

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he pulled away from the hug. But Noctis was still holding on, their bodies mere inches apart. He was blushing but smiling nonetheless. “I am very appreciative of your gift. I hope you can forgive my familiarity.”

“You can hug me anytime you want,” Noctis replied with a blush. How was Prompto supposed to take it any other way than a flirtatious invitation? But that was impossible. He was a prince and had a reputation for being with women. “I mean… Let’s get going. There’s still more to see.”

Prompto nodded in agreement and walked with him, close enough that they often bumped their arms against each other in a familiarity that made Prompto’s heart race each time they touched. It felt like a date, it had to be a date, but he was getting ahead of himself and he kept telling himself that Noctis was a man and the prince of Lucis. Why didn’t he care that Noctis was a man?

They walked along the shore until they found a private part of the beach where they could be secluded. They found a place between two large boulders where the shore line met a wall of rocky cliffs. Gladio was standing nearby, providing an extra level of security so that they could be alone. The water came up to their feet as they sat on a smaller black rock between two large boulders, hiding within a small alcove, and they both took off their boots and rolled up their pants to prevent their fathers from yelling at them for damaging their attire. Prompto took extra care to make sure the brushes and paints, wrapped in a parcel, were stored safely and protected from the water.

At first Prompto kept his feet up on the cool rock, sitting next to Noctis in an awkward silence, searching his mind for a conversation. But Noctis took control of the conversation as he caught Prompto staring longingly at the sea and the ships anchored just off shore. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, pointing out different parts of the ships and explaining what each part was and what its use was for. Prompto listened in rapt attention, his heart only racing as Noctis’s arm slid further and further down until he was holding him by the waist, leaning against him while he pointed and explained everything he knew.

“You know a lot about ships,” Prompto mused aloud. “Do you spend a lot of time out at sea?”

“Sometimes,” Noctis replied. His arm was still around Prompto’s waist as he turned to look at him. Prompto’s heart did a series of flips and flops when he looked into Noctis’s eyes that were as tumultuous as the sea during a hurricane. He wanted to lean in just a little more, to press his lips against the prince’s, to let him lose even more formality between them in favor of familiarity. 

His feet were resting in the cool water, the waves receding and crashing as the ebb and flow of his heart yearned for something other than time on the water. The water kept his feet cool, but that was the only thing that felt cool right now. His body was burning with desire, his heart racing as he stared at the fine lines of Noctis’s face, the beauty of his dark hair illuminating his pale skin and the longing in his eyes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Noctis asked, nearly begged really, his eyes constantly going from Prompto’s lips and back to his eyes. Prompto’s voice caught in his throat and he could only nod. “I don’t actually go to whorehouses in Altissia.”

“I could tell,” Prompto replied. It was the first time, other than the demonstration he gave, that Noctis looked surprised. 

“How can you tell?” Noctis asked.

“You can talk for hours about ships and the open water,” Prompto explained. He kept looking at Noctis’s lips as well. “You haven’t once asked where a whorehouse is. And when I mentioned one you were really uninterested.”

Noctis smiled. “You are really perceptive.”

“Don’t worry,” Prompto said hurriedly. He didn’t know what Noctis was hiding, why he needed to pretend to frequent the whorehouses of Altissia, but he knew right then and there that he would never betray the prince’s trust. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“I know it is,” Noctis said as he inched closer. His face was so close to Prompto’s that he could feel the prince’s breath against his lips, the stirrings of desire growing like a gale turning to a storm on the water. “Can I tell you another secret?”

“Yes,” Prompto barely whispered. Noctis’s fingers danced on his hip as he kept his arm wrapped around his waist. They were both blushing, and Prompto wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around Noctis’s neck and pull him into a kiss. It took a great deal of effort not to do so.

“It’s a big one,” Noctis admitted. Prompto waited, wondering what it could be. “I have… An inclination towards men and women.”

Prompto wanted to stand up, pack his bags, go on a pilgrimage to the holiest of temples dedicated to the Six, and thank them profusely for making Noctis someone who liked men, only to return to kiss Noctis. Prompto was very quickly realizing that the attraction he felt for Noctis was the only time that he felt attraction towards anyone. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t have any inclination towards men.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Prompto breathed, their lips so close to a kiss that he felt like it was inevitable. He hoped it was inevitable. “I have the same inclination.”

This was it. Prompto knew it was it. Noctis was going to kiss him, they were going to fall in love, and they would damn anyone and everyone who would dare to tear them asunder. He was so close to his desires feeling fulfilled that the rest of Eos fell away in favor of the beautiful prince in front of him. Just as he was so sure it was going to happen, he heard Gladio’s voice calling for the prince, and Noctis immediately pulled away, a look of annoyance on his face.

“What?” Noctis asked as Gladio peaked over the boulder, looking at them with a grin.

“It’s getting late,” Gladio said. “If we don’t get back soon then your father will worry. Both of your fathers.”

Prompto knew he was right, but he tried not to feel the bitter disappointment and annoyance that Noctis was proudly displaying. It meant that he had wanted to kiss him, right? He looked up at Noctis longingly as the prince stood up on top of the rock in which they sat and sighed, stretching like he had just taken a nap.

Maybe it was all a game to him, Prompto thought. He looked annoyed, but it wasn’t necessarily the case that he was attracted to Prompto or wanted to be with him. Prompto had gotten swept up in the moment and entirely forgotten that Noctis was betrothed to a princess. For all he knew, these excursions were like fever dreams to the prince, fleeting and remembered with fondness but ultimately forgotten in time.

The feeling that reality was something much more disappointing than what Prompto had wanted it to be came over him as he stood up and grabbed his boots. They pulled their boots back on, and Prompto felt his heart falling just as quickly as it had risen. What if it had all been a game to get Prompto to admit that he had those sorts of proclivities? What if he was going to use it against him and accuse him of having an affair with Ardyn? Didn’t his father tell him all the time to never reveal his weaknesses? How could he have been so blind as to get swept up in the heat of the moment?

They made their way back to the mansion, Noctis chatting happily about life in Lucis and how much Prompto would enjoy it there. He even mentioned Prompto visiting and spending a summer with him, and Prompto’s heart did another flip until he reminded himself that this wasn’t something that would ever work out, even if Noctis did have an inclination to be with him. It was so obviously clear that he was the only one who would take it seriously as indicated by Noctis’s nonchalant attitude while they strolled back to the mansion. Prompto gripped the parcel of brushes and paints wrapped up delicately for him that Noctis had bought him, reminding himself to know his place.

“I had a wonderful time,” Noctis said when he had escorted Prompto back to his room. “Perhaps we can spend some time after dinner. I would love to watch you paint.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed. He hesitated. “You will be leaving for Lucis the day after tomorrow, will you not?”

“Maybe I can stay a little longer,” Noctis said hopefully. Prompto could tell by his tone that it wasn’t likely to happen, though. Noctis would return back to Lucis, back to safety, and Prompto would be forced to live his own life wondering what could have been between them.

“You are always welcome here,” Prompto offered, but his voice communicated to him that he knew that it wasn’t likely to happen. “And I would love for you to visit after dinner.”

“It’s a date then,” Noctis said with a blush and a smile. “I hope you enjoyed today’s date as well.”

“I-I did,” Prompto replied. He was blushing brightly. So it was a date? Maybe all hope was not lost. Gladio coughed, letting them know it was time to end the conversation. “I will see you for dinner, then.”  
“Of course.” Noctis smiled at him and looked around, making sure they were alone before kissing Prompto on the cheek. Prompto’s skin burned where Noctis’s lips had touched him, and he only wanted to kiss his lips. “See you soon.”

Prompto couldn’t help but hope for more, even though he knew that reality would never be so kind to him. He liked Noctis. He liked him a lot. It was dangerous, and he worried that he was falling in love with the prince. It was the first time that he changed so quickly for dinner, pulling on his stuffy clothes with an excitement that he couldn’t help but feel. He needed to calm down, to not get his hopes up, to remind himself that the truth was likely not even close to what he was imagining.

Nevertheless, he was looking forward to dinner and after dinner, wondering what Noctis might think if he showed him the sketch that he had done of him while he slept in the meadow. Would he find it creepy or horrifying? Or was it something he would like to the point where they would end up in bed, sighing between kisses as their bodies caressed each other, caving to their lust?

But Noctis never arrived for dinner. Lord Besithia announced that the Nox Fleurets and the Caelums would be having their own private dinner, and Prompto was reminded with jarring heartache of the reality. Noctis was engaged, betrothed to the princess of Tenebrae. What was he thinking, assuming that Noctis would want to be with him for a night, let alone fall in love with him? Love? That was a foolish thought.

His heart ached through dinner, and Prompto did everything in his power to ignore Lord Ardyn’s obvious stares. Ignis was there at the very least, as was Cor Leonis, and Prompto found comfort in being able to speak with them. They were highly interested in his techniques with his guns, so Prompto used it as an opportunity to ignore the painful thudding in his chest.

After dinner, he excused himself to his room, explaining that he was exhausted. It wasn’t a lie. He has spent so much time in town with Noctis after exerting himself for the sake of the weapons demonstration that he needed time to sleep and recoup. But part of him was hopeful that Noctis would still meet with him after dinner, that he would take the opportunity to apologize for his disappearance.

That moment didn’t come, though. Prompto changed out of his stuffy attire and moved his easel to the balcony, finding himself unable to sleep while his heart ached painfully. He spent the better part of the evening painting the night sky, letting the heartache guide his paintbrush. It didn’t help that he was using the new brushes that Noctis got him.

Sleep was not coming easily to him while he kept telling himself that he had been foolish for assuming that Noctis was serious. Even still, he hoped late into the night that Noctis would make a sudden appearance. He waited until his painting was complete, much more fluid and guided by his emotions than the method he usually used, and he was too exhausted to continue. _He's a man. Of course not._ Whatever Noctis had said had to have been a lie, the truth ringing in his ears and his heart.

Prompto brought the easel back into his room, not noticing Lord Ardyn leaving the grounds of the mansion, and made his way to his bed. As he crawled into bed, he scolded himself one last time, reminding himself that the best thing for him was to put distance between him and the prince. Then he wouldn’t end up with any further heartache than he was already dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord my-son-has-a-weak-constitution Besithia: Prompto, go walk into a death trap.  
> Prompto: Yes sir.


	7. Offers and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis contemplates his choices

Noctis was annoyed by the sudden request to have a private dinner with the Nox Fleurets. It meant that he had to forego having dinner with the larger group. While he didn’t particularly care about sitting there with Lord Besithia or King Aldercapt, he was missing out on spending as much time as possible in the short remaining time he had with Prompto. And it meant leaving Prompto alone with Lord Ardyn around. Sure, Ignis would be there as would Lord Besithia, but Noctis had promised to meet him for dinner and after. 

But the Nox Fleurets had other plans, and they took their dinner in a private room that Lord Besithia had prepared for them. He felt awkward, anxious to be sitting there, his mind far away, his heart with Prompto. There was a truth within him that was stirring, something that he couldn’t quite admit just yet, but it was increasingly evident as the evening went on. The conversation was kind, polite, but there was no love or desire between him and his betrothed.

It was nothing against her. She was the very symbol of beauty, perfection, and royalty, an obvious choice for the future queen of Lucis. But Noctis couldn’t see himself with her, especially since she was so much better suited to the task of ruling, knowing just what to say and when to say it. He was awkward, fumbling, and only pretended he was the suave and smooth prince that people saw him as. She didn’t know anything about his true self. Unlike Prompto. 

Noctis had shown Prompto sides of himself that he kept hidden. He had spoken to him about the sea, the open water, about everything that was safe for him to say without openly admitting that he was the captain and commander of a pirate vessel. He had been surprised when Prompto had told him that he could easily tell that Noctis didn’t actually spend his time in whorehouses. He had fallen for him even more when Prompto had just smiled and told him he wouldn’t mention it to anyone. Prompto didn’t ask what he was really doing, and there was an automatic trust that was cultivated between them that made Noctis confess that he was attracted to both men and women. Why had Gladio come in at the worst possible moment when he was so close to kissing Prompto?

While the dinner progressed, Noctis’s mind was increasingly going back to Prompto and how he had been so close to just kissing him. The next time he saw him he wouldn’t lose the opportunity again. There was little time to waste when he knew that he would have to return to the sea or to Lucis. His father would never approve of him staying behind in Niflheim, let alone so he could fall more and more for a man. Noctis was secretly scheming on how he could steal Prompto away from the mansion, but that was unlikely as well. Lord Besithia would never let his son go. He would have to do this carefully, through the correct channels.

Noctis hoped that once the dinner was over, he would be able to join Prompto and spend the night watching him paint. If he was honest, he could easily stare at Prompto all night long, no matter what he was doing, and he looked forward to seeing what type of talents Prompto had with a paintbrush. Would he immediately use the new brushes he got him? He hoped so. It made him forget all about the painting done by Argentum in Lord Besithia’s hall. Whatever talents Prompto had with paint had to be just as good, if not better, than anything Argentum could produce. Maybe he was just being blind as he fell for Prompto rapidly, but he couldn’t wait to see what Prompto was capable of.

Since his mind was off and dreaming of Prompto, he let his father take control of the conversation. That was, until Ravus had not so subtly pointed out that Noctis’s reputation was damaging to Lunafreya, that she was hurting because of his tendency to whore himself around. Noctis wondered what was worse. Him whoring around or him falling for a man who was having dinner in another room of the mansion? 

“I just want to ensure that you remember your place,” Ravus had said accusingly.

Noctis was about to say something, but his father stopped him, bristling at the accusation in Ravus’s tone. Ravus was a prince, set to inherit the throne of Tenebrae, and he clearly hated Noctis. But Lucis was a stronger country than Tenebrae was, and Noctis’s father commanded more respect than what Ravus was providing at this point. It didn’t matter if he was prince. In terms of status, Noctis was more powerful and above even the king and queen of Tenebrae. 

“I assure you that my son remembers his place quite well,” his father, as the King of Lucis, said firmly. “Do you, Prince Ravus?”

There was a tension after that, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence as they continued their dinner. Afterwards, Noctis had wanted to immediately go to Prompto and apologize for being absent during dinner, to reassure him that when it came down to a choice between him and Lunafreya, the choice was obvious. He wanted to press his lips against Prompto’s, to kiss each and every freckle on his face no matter how long it took.

But Lunafreya had requested to go on an evening stroll with him, and his father gave him a look that said not to deny the request. Noctis had suppressed a rather large sigh as he agreed, walking around the large mansion with Lunafreya. Her lady-in-waiting, Gentiana, walked with Gladio, keeping a safe distance away from them so they could have a private conversation. Lunafreya spoke about Tenebrae, about their future together, and about how she looked forward to their union, almost as if she was desperately trying to remind Noctis of his duty. He was well aware of his duty, and he was well aware of how he was ready to forsake his duty for someone else.

The conversation came to a screeching halt when Noctis saw Prompto as they walked on the front lawn. He was sitting on the balcony, staring up at the night sky, constantly turning his attention from the beauty of the moonlight to the easel in front of him. Noctis’s heart skipped a beat and he stopped walking, looking up at him, his golden blond hair illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight. He wanted to call out to Prompto, to tell him to wait for him and he would be there in just a moment, but he hesitated.

Prompto was lost in his painting, but even from this distance Noctis could feel his melancholy. His heart ached, realizing that if Prompto was thinking of him, then he had caused him considerable distress. Lunafreya was standing next to Noctis, looking at him, studying him, as if trying to assess what he was thinking. This was the first time Noctis had ever felt torn between duty and desire. As he stared at the young lord, he felt that he would eschew every manner of princely duty just to spend one night with him. It was an unsettling thought. He had known as a pirate that one day he would have to give that up. But Prompto was something he didn’t want to give up, no matter the cost.

“His father is considering marrying him to Lady Aranea,” Lunafreya had offered, pulling him out of his reverie. Noctis looked at her. “He had considered Lady Iris until your disappearance. Lady Aranea is a rather good choice for him, I think. She is strong and would be able to defend her husband, and he would be able to keep her kind.”

Lunafreya was right. He had met Lady Aranea a few times, and she had always been headstrong and sure of herself, a woman who was better at combat than most men were. She was from a newer house of royalty, but one that boasted strong political ties with Niflheim and Lucis both. It would be an easy union for Lord Besithia to arrange, and if Lady Aranea saw Prompto’s talents with a gun, then she would readily agree to the arrangement. She would be able to keep Prompto safe, maybe even going so far as to make him stronger in ways that his father kept him weak.

But Noctis was a prince and a pirate captain. Surely he would be the best choice to be with Prompto, even if he was a man. He would be able to cherish Prompto, keep him safe, and make him stronger in a way that only a prince could. It didn’t matter that he was betrothed to Lunafreya. But he knew that wasn’t the way society viewed things. Two men dating was taboo enough. For two men to rule as lovers? That was unheard of, impossible even. They would have no heirs to the throne, no line of succession, and other countries would try and take advantage of that. Prompto was from Niflheim, a lesser lord no less, and he would be influenced by his father to assist the king in a grab for power. 

The only thing that would make it possible would be if Noctis shirked his duty as a prince and gave up his right to be king. He would have to tell his father that he had fallen for a man and wanted to spend his life on the sea with him. It would not go over well, and Noctis didn’t know if he could do that either. He was the only son, the only one who could succeed the throne, and he couldn’t just abandon his royal duty to rule Lucis. He knew it, Lunafreya knew it, and Prompto no doubt knew it as well. It was the first time Noctis ever cursed being born a prince.

“It is a wise choice,” Noctis had reluctantly agreed and they continued their walk. He wanted to look back at Prompto but he didn’t, just barely missing Ardyn walking across the front lawn behind them.  
It was late, later than Noctis wanted, before they had returned and they parted ways as gracefully as ever. His emotions were in disarray as he made his way back to his room with Gladio in tow. He considered stopping by Prompto’s room. He even went to his room and paced outside the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to knock and inevitably made his way back to his room in forlorn heartache.

“It’s not fair,” Noctis said angrily as he took off his royal attire and pulled on his night shirt. “I should be able to be with who I want to.”

“You’re right,” Gladio commented. Noctis looked at him, tears in his eyes. “It’s not fair, Noct. You’ll have to make a choice. The crown or Prompto.”

“Is there even a choice?” Noctis demanded. He wasn’t angry at Gladio, and he knew that his friend was aware of it. He was upset, heartbroken, his soul torn between duty and desire.

“There is always a choice,” Gladio replied. “It’s just a matter of whether or not what you’ll sacrifice will be worth what you’ll gain.”

Noctis went to bed that night, falling into a fitful sleep, with his mind wrestling with Gladio’s wisdom. The next day, Noctis didn’t race to see Prompto or try and seek him out. He got dressed and ready for the final day of negotiations, knowing that there would be a grand ball in the evening where all would celebrate the success of the treatise between countries. There was little time left to be with him, but Noctis was hesitating to reach out to him. He told himself that the distance between them would make the heartache less intense.

He knew how this was going to go, and he cursed himself and his position for it. At best they would have one beautiful night together, and Noctis would wake in the morning and tell Prompto that he would be back, that they would reunite one day and be together. But that wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t be back to Niflheim, and he wouldn’t be able to do much other than write to Prompto in secret, expressing his love for him from afar. Maybe he would meet Prompto on the sea, but he doubted that Lord Besithia would be willing to send his son into dangerous waters.

They would continue an emotional affair throughout their lives. Noctis would marry Lunafreya, Prompto would marry Aranea, and if he was lucky then Prompto would move to Lucis where Aranea’s manor was located. They would meet occasionally to caress each other in private once Noctis was king, and then they would part ways, only the more heartbroken that their affair would never end in them being together more permanently. Noctis would try to keep his desires in check, and they would both continue to long for each other until the day he died.

It wasn’t something he could do to Prompto. He couldn’t fathom putting Prompto through such pain, through demanding him to be there for him while knowing that they could never really bring their relationship to fruition. It wasn’t fair to either of them, but even less so to Prompto. Rumors would inevitably start about their relationship. Noctis’s reputation would survive as future king, but Prompto’s wouldn’t. He knew that it was better to put distance between them and let things end before they could even begin. He would have to only long for and desire Prompto privately, throughout his life. Then Prompto wouldn’t have to experience such pain and could move on with his life.

“What’s the plan?” Gladio asked him, already up and ready to go for the morning. 

“Go back out to sea,” Noctis said, ignoring that Gladio was asking about Prompto. “Return to Lucis at some point.”

Gladio nodded, understanding his meaning. “One more day to get through then.”

“Am I making the right decision, though?” Noctis asked him suddenly.

“There’s no right or wrong,” Gladio replied after a moment’s consideration. “Each choice has consequences, and it’s up to us to weigh the consequences and choose what’s best for us.”

“I guess you’re right,” Noctis answered. “Then why do I feel so miserable?”

“A broken heart will do that.” Gladio hugged his friend, and Noctis was grateful for his support. “Come on, prince of Lucis. Let’s get through this shitty day and this shitty ball and then tomorrow you can forget all about Prompto.”

Noctis expected Prompto to greet him excitedly, to have to tell him that things that happened yesterday were a mistake, that he had a duty to the crown and that he couldn’t feasibly be with him and be king in the same breath. Noctis didn’t see Prompto until after breakfast, sitting in the negotiation room, speaking with Ignis about something Noctis couldn’t hear. They all stood up, bowing to the prince, and when Noctis dismissed them, Prompto immediately resumed his conversation with Ignis. 

There was something in the way that Prompto avoided Noctis that indicated that he, too, understood the reality of the situation. Noctis looked at him a few times, trying to gauge his reactions to things, but Prompto’s eyes only flickered over to him momentarily. When he looked back to Ignis it was like he was trying to force himself to pay attention to the conversation and ignore Noctis entirely. He couldn’t stand it, even though he knew that this was for the best. The communication between them, or lack thereof, was an indication that Prompto was also in agreement with his decision.

Negotiations continued on, the kings and queens working out the final details of the treatise. Niflheim would supply intel and weapons to Lucis for the sole purpose of fighting the pirate invasion on the seas. Likewise, Lucis would supply intel and potions to Niflheim to help them fight within their waters. If a chase for a pirate ship was underway, then they would fly a neutral blue flag to indicate that they were in pursuit, preventing the other countries from stopping them when they entered into their territory. Tenebrae would provide refuge and supplies for soldiers passing through, and all would report back to Captain Scientia so he could plan strategic attacks to end the pirate scourge once and for all.

It was a good plan, the best they had, but relied on some manner of trust between countries, which was the hardest thing to come by. None of them on the Lucian council doubted that Niflheim would dissect their potions and try and enhance or otherwise change and replicate them. Likewise, it was obvious that the Lucians would dismantle the weapons, figure out how they worked, and infuse them with magic to make them better. 

“Captain Scientia,” King Regis said as the contract was drawn up by Lord Besithia. “I have been considering what you have said about the Kingsglaive. Typically they stay on land, but they will go wherever I send them. I am going to be assigning a special ops team to assist in your capture of the pirates at large. Please treat them as you would your crew, and utilize their talents in any way you deem necessary.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis replied with a bow. “I will ensure that they are used to our advantage.”

“Oh, and Lord Prompto,” the king addressed Prompto as if forgetting something. He looked startled to be addressed as he turned to look at him. “I would like to speak with you and my son for a moment. Privately, if you do not mind.”

“Y-yes your majesty,” Prompto said as Lord Besithia gave him a nod of approval.

He got up from the table, his eyes obviously looking anywhere but at Noctis, and they followed the king out of the room. Noctis wondered if the trip to Calcano had been more strenuous on his father than previously assumed. He looked tired, and his limp was more pronounced. Noctis was also wondering if his father was going to scold them for disappearing yesterday or if he had some sort of special request to stay away from his son. It wouldn’t surprise him if Lunafreya had mentioned to the king how he looked at Prompto.

They stood out in the hall, the doors to the negotiation room closed, and Prompto bowed deeply to the king as if he were the one to request his presence. King Regis looked at Prompto with an almost fatherly affection in his gaze, waiting for the nearby staff that were no doubt listening to leave. They scuttled off quickly, but Noctis didn’t doubt that Lord Besithia had someone listening nearby.  
“Your father,” King Regis began. “Tell me what kind of man he is.”

Prompto looked at him, startled by the request. He didn’t answer right away, and Noctis wondered if it was because he was nervous. He went to say something, but his father held up his hand, and he stopped. That’s when he realized that Prompto was only considering what he was going to say.

“He tries his best,” Prompto said after a moment more of contemplation. “My mother’s death impacted him and he had not recovered since. I doubt he will recover from the grief. I know he wishes I were a better son, but instead he has me.”

“A kind heart is not a curse,” the king pointed out.

“My father would disagree, your majesty.” Prompto looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. “Many would seek to take advantage and hurt those with kind hearts. Some even would go so far as to make such a person fall in love when it was unwarranted and unkind as they know it will only end in heartbreak.”

Noctis felt a stab in his heart, knowing that Prompto was talking about him. Prompto had mentioned love. Love. Prompto was in love with him? His heart was beating rapidly, the notion that Prompto loved him making him want to scream his attraction and desire towards him from the tallest mountain. But it also meant that Noctis had, unintentionally, hurt him already. It was what he was trying to avoid.

“Perhaps. There are often circumstances beyond our control that make love only a dream for the lucky,” the king offered and Prompto nodded. “Now tell me. Is your father cruel?”

Prompto looked up at the king, his eyes wide in nervous fear at the question. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Remember, it is treason to lie to a king, no matter which king it is,” Noctis’s father said. Noctis doubted he would arrest Prompto for such a lie, especially since he obviously knew the answer already.  
“Sometimes, your majesty,” Prompto admitted. “But it is not his fault. He would be less cruel if I lived up to his expectations.”

“My son has managed to disappoint me frequently in the past year,” the king replied. _Ouch dad_ , Noctis thought, but it wasn’t entirely false. He had disappointed his father with rumor after rumor, even though they were lies. “I am still not cruel to my son.”

“With all due respect, your majesty, you are a king. It is your duty to treat all your subjects kindly and without cruelty. My father is not a king and has no such compunction.” Prompto paused, a blush on his face as he looked away, knowing he was arguing with a king. “And my father really does try. He is smart, strong, and needs to protect me at every turn. The least I can do is make it easy for him.”

“I understand,” the king said. He glanced at Noctis then back to Prompto. “You are a good son. Your father should be proud of you. I ask these questions because I am taking a calculated risk. Captain Scientia has expressed that your talents in marksmanship could be used to train many of our soldiers. And he seems to think that you would make a valuable ally to the crown in your kindness. I would like to extend the invitation to invite you to Lucis for the time being.”

Prompto looked up at the king with the same incredulous expression that Noctis gave his father. “Your majesty?”

“You are a fine young man, Lord Prompto,” the king continued. “You only need see what we see. We would be departing via the sea and returning back to Lucis posthaste tomorrow. I, personally, would like you to accompany me and train the captain’s fleet during that time. When we disembark in Lucis, you would then train my council and my son. They need to know how to fire a gun with at least half the expertise that you can.”

“I… Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto said with a deep bow. “I would have to discuss this with my father. That is, not to say that I do not wish to go, your majesty.”

King Regis held up a hand to silence Prompto’s flustered attempts to explain himself. “I understand quite well. Your father needs to be consulted on the matter. Please let me know by the end of the ball this evening. I would like to make necessary arrangements as soon as possible.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto said with another bow. “I will immediately speak to him about the issue.”

“Thank you. You are dismissed.” King Regis smiled kindly at Prompto as he gave one final bow and returned to the negotiation room. Noctis was about to follow him, his mind racing a million miles a second, his hopes soaring in the knowledge that he might actually get to be with Prompto in some capacity. “I did not dismiss you, son.”

“Father?” Noctis asked as he stopped and stared at him. 

“It has come to my understanding that you are quite close to Lord Prompto,” his father said as the door to the room closed once more. He said it in a way that made Noctis believe that his father knew what Noctis felt towards Prompto. “Please remember your duty to the throne. Not all of us can make the decision to do what makes us happy. It is the sacrifice of being king. We must do what is best for the people, regardless of who we value.”

“I understand,” Noctis said as his heart fell. His father was right, of course. It was best not to engage with Prompto beyond a professional capacity. The warning came as a surprise to him, though. He had anticipated if his father found out then he would outright reject him instead of just providing a gentle but stern reminder. He doubted Lord Besithia would be so kind to Prompto.

“The last thing we need is for Prompto to tell his father that you broke his heart. I would not doubt that he would start an international incident over it. The man is too protective of his son. Come now. Do not fret. Through time you will find love with the princess.”

Noctis doubted it, but he only nodded and followed his father back into the negotiation room. Lord Besithia had finished drawing up the treatise and was speaking in hushed tones with Prompt in the corner of the room. Prompto looked despairing, pleading almost, and his father looked angry. Noctis was surprised. He was sure that Lord Besithia would have jumped on the opportunity to send his son to Lucis so he could report back to him on their politics. Looking at their conversation, it appeared to be the opposite, like he was insisting Prompto stay in Niflheim. Was he that controlling of his son that he wouldn’t approve any trips outside Niflheim without his approval or presence?

The others in the room were speaking with each other in loud enough tones that it was drowning out their conversation, so Noctis couldn’t really make out what they were saying. But Prompto said something that must have sent Lord Besithia over the edge. The lord’s hand moved swiftly as he backhanded Prompto, the action causing a loud noise as the back of his hand connected with Prompto’s face. There was a hush that fell over the room, all of them turning their attention to the lord and his son. Even Prompto looked surprised, and he slowly reached his hand up to his face, trying to figure out if the pain he felt was real or not.

Lord Besithia seemed to remember himself, his anger turning to flushed embarrassment. He looked beyond Prompto and at the room around him. It was the first time Noctis had ever seen him look uncomposed, unable to find the right words to say to explain hitting his son in front of so much aristocracy. Tears gathered in Prompto’s eyes as he stared at his father, still in shock. 

“I am sorry,” Prompto said as he bowed to his father deeply. “Forgive me.”

There was a silence in the room as everyone looked on. Lord Besithia knew that he should have been the one apologizing, but instead Prompto was still bowed, waiting for either a dismissal or further castigation. Noctis stared on in angry pain, unable to make a move until Lord Besithia acted again. If he made an attempt to hurt Prompto again, then he would intervene immediately. 

“Yes,” Lord Besithia finally said. “You are dismissed. Do not come out of your room until the ball.”

“Yes, my lord,” Prompto said. He straightened and gave another bow to the others in the room. “Forgive me your majesties.”

Prompto left immediately after that. He had to pass by Noctis on the way out of the room, and Noctis made to say something to him, but he wasn’t looking in his direction. He wasn’t looking at anyone. There was a bright red spot on his face from where he had been struck, mingling with his tears and embarrassed blush. When the door closed with finality behind him, everyone turned to face Lord Besithia.

“Apologies your majesties,” Lord Besithia said as he straightened his shimmering red overcoat with golden buckles. “It was inappropriate of us to argue in such company.”

“Some children need a firmer hand than others,” King Aldercapt said dismissively. Noctis made to say something, but his father gave him a stern look that told him not to say anything. Cor Leonis and Ignis looked just as concerned, but they didn’t say anything either.

“Let us sign this treatise so we may retire until the ball this evening,” the queen of Tenebrae said. “I think we could all use a celebration.”

“Agreed,” King Regis said. 

The treatise signing was awkward after that, all of them quickly getting through the document and signing one after another. King Aldercapt went first and King Regis went last, the two most important kings to begin and end the signing. Once they had all signed it, they shook hands amicably, but there was little other celebration. They would celebrate later at the ball, but for now they could rest while Lord Besithia and his staff set up for the evening.

Noctis followed his father out of the room with the others from the Lucian envoy in silence, none of them thinking of the treatise. He wanted, no needed, to see Prompto and to make sure he was safe.  
“I don’t get why Lord Besithia did that,” Noctis blurted out before he could remember his surroundings. His mind was too focused on Prompto.

“Because Prompto stepped out of line,” Ignis replied before the king could. “Lord Besithia is a man who likes to be in control.”

“So Prompto can just come with us anyway,” Noctis said with a shrug. “It’s not like he can’t make his own decisions.”

“He is not a prince, your highness,” Cor replied. “He must honor his father or there will be consequences. It is not the same as a prince going on an excursion.”

“Your majesty,” Ignis said as he addressed the king. “Please allow me your pardon to check on the young lord and ensure he is well.”

“You may go,” King Regis said. “Please apologize to him on my behalf.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Ignis bowed deeply, only glancing at Noctis before he walked away and immediately went to see Prompto.

Noctis spent the rest of the day ruminating on Prompto, on his pain, and on his acknowledgment that they were only kidding themselves by pretending that they had a shot at being together. But every time he saw Prompto he felt like he was going to lose himself if he didn’t reach out to Prompto. Prompto had said that he loved him. Was this something he could just so easily ignore without another thought? His heart tugged painfully as he laid in the bed, thinking of what was right and what he should do as he fell asleep.

Gladio shook him awake after a time, and when he opened his eyes the night had already fallen. He had to get dressed for this ball so that the kings and queen could keep on congratulating themselves for their intelligence and for coming to the agreement on the treatise. The ball was only going to be some stuffy arrangement that Noctis would find an excuse to escape from so that he could just be left alone. No doubt Lord Besithia had invited every lord and lady nearby, which meant that Cor and Clarus would be hiring on extra staff.

He got dressed quickly, changing into a royal garb that was befitting a ball, which basically meant his typical clothes had more gold and frills on it. It was always so uncomfortable, but he supposed that the entire ball would be uncomfortable. Would Prompto even be there? Would it even matter? He apprehensively made his way downstairs where the ball was already in full swing, his heart tugging painfully when he thought about having to leave Niflheim tomorrow without Prompto. It was all so unfair, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing Noctis as a guy who decides that he's not going to pursue Prompto: NOCTIS WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!  
> It doesn't matter if I write it or not, I definitely scream at them just as much as if I hadn't written it myself XD


	8. Love and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto attends the celebration ball

Prompto stood in the background as the ball commenced, the redness from where his father had struck him slowly ebbing away. It still hurt, but his heart hurt more, and he chose to stay as far back as possible so that he could fade into the crowd. There were lords and ladies of Niflheim present, many of them just trying to get a moment alone with the prince of Tenebrae or the prince of Lucis. No one was paying Prompto any mind, save for Lord Ardyn, who periodically eyed him hungrily as he moved around the room. Prompto didn’t care anymore. His heart was too shattered to care.

When Noctis had kept his distance from him, he knew that he had been looking into things far too much. Noctis was never going to love him, kiss him, or hold him. That he had fallen for the prince was his own fault for getting ahead of himself and thinking that he even stood a chance with Noctis. He had taken the prince telling him his secrets to be an invitation. The truth was far less beautiful.

Then his father had struck him in front of everyone when he had pleaded with his father to go to Lucis. If he couldn’t be with Noctis then maybe he could be of use to him. He would do anything for the prince, and he supposed that was exactly Noctis’s intent. Make him fall for him so that he could use him. Hadn’t his father warned him about that? But his father had other plans, and when he thought to object, his father had struck him. _You are not to disobey!_ His father’s anger echoed in his heart just as much as the right side of his face throbbed.

Prompto was dressed in his tactical uniform, as requested by his father. Put it on, remind them of Niflheim’s power, and shut up. _Don’t make a sound and if anyone approaches you, then find a way to excuse yourself. I will not tolerate you being taken from me._ Prompto could only agree, bow, and apologize to him once more. One week was all it took for him to forget his place. One week and one prince.

The music and beauty of the ball wasn’t enough to take Prompto out of his pain. If anything, it enhanced it. While others laughed, drank, and occasionally glanced at him while they danced, he stayed to the shadows and faded to the background. Everything was too bright, too beautiful, and Prompto had a strange sensation that he was walking through a fog or through a dream. When he awoke tomorrow, he would see the envoys off with his father, and then he would get back to disappointing his father without anyone else’s help. 

Prompto didn’t think he needed to tell King Regis that he wouldn’t be going. It was evident in the way that his father struck him that leaving Calcano wasn’t going to be an option, much less leaving Niflheim. Prompto told himself that his father was just worried and afraid of losing him, like he had lost his mother, but the pain was there nevertheless. He wanted the pain to stop, for him to forget all about Noctis and just fade into the background until his father married him off to some unfortunate lady.

He had a plan. The painting he had done late into the night last night was wrapped neatly now that it had dried, a letter attached to it that made him feel both vulnerable and foolish. It was something he would give Noctis just before they left, and he would thank him for the time together. Then he would go back to his room in the mansion and not come out until the wounds in his heart turned into nasty scars that bled when scratched. But he had learned not to scratch those wounds, to just keep them as they were without revisiting the past. It was how he got through the worst parts of his life. Compartmentalize, suppress, and move on.

“Pardon me,” Princess Lunafreya said as she approached Prompto. She was wearing a white ballgown with a blue sylleblossom pattern at the base of her skirt as if she had been walking through a field of the flower and caught them on the way by. Her hair was pulled back and braided delicately, and her blue eyes were shimmering in the glow of the many candles along the walls.

He had been standing there, his hands clasped behind his back, trying to be as quiet and as invisible as possible. It was difficult since his father had him wear his tactical uniform. He had caught several women, and even a few men, stare at him as he walked by. But he had found a particularly interesting spot along the far wall to fixate on, staring while unseeing, looking past everyone and everything. He was a statue until his father said to go to his room for the night.

Everything had an ethereal glow about it, especially with so many beautiful aristocracy present. Lunafreya looked every bit the future queen of Lucis, and Prompto wanted nothing more than to just be left alone. He still remembered her accusation that he had been using drugs. Prompto just assumed that Lunafreya hated him and was here to make fun of him or otherwise mock him.

“Your highness,” Prompto said as he bowed deeply. His heart was aching and he wanted to escape, but he remembered his formal training for such situations and fell back to that. Whenever he was hurting, whenever things were tough, he fell back to what he knew and only did what his training in the ways of being a young lord had taught him. It was easier than trying to think and feel at the same time.

“This week has been quite a blur,” Princess Lunafreya said after a brief curtsey. “I am afraid I have forgotten my manners and have yet to speak with you. Please forgive my impropriety.”

“Not at all, your highness,” Prompto said with a monotone politeness. His heart was thudding painfully and he didn’t want to worry about who he spoke with or not. “I do hope you enjoyed Calcano. It is a lovely town, though not quite as grand as the large cities you may be accustomed to.”

“It is a very lovely town,” the princess agreed. “I can see why so many citizens love to live or visit here. I do hope to come back when all this madness has calmed down. Perhaps you could show me around as you have Prince Noctis.”

“Of course,” Prompto replied with a small bow. “I would be delighted to show you around, your highness. Although you may find that the town is small enough to see all the wonders in just a short span of time.”

“Somehow, I do think there is a magic here that draws even princes and princesses in.” It was almost an accusation as she studied Prompto, but Prompto wasn’t thinking right now. He was going through the motions until he was back in his room. When he was cut off to dull the pain, no amount of accusation could hurt him.

“There is magic in all of Eos, as long as you know where to look, your highness,” Prompto replied. “We may yet find magic in the smallest of moments.”

“You are right,” she said with a smile. “Will you do me the honors of having this dance with me? It is the least I can do for not taking the time to know our most gracious host better.”

“Lord Besithia is the host,” Prompto replied. “I am sure he would be honored to share a dance with you.”

“Then I am sure he would also be honored to have his son dance as well. Come now. You cannot say no to a princess, after all.” She smiled and held out her arm for Prompto to take.

Prompto reluctantly agreed and took her arm on top of his in the manner befitting the dance. She smiled at him and he gave her a nod and small smile as they walked out onto the dance floor where the dancing had continued. A string quartet was in the corner of the room somewhere, close enough for them to listen to the music and dance along while far enough removed that it wasn’t impeding the flow of the guests moving about. The white walls with gold and red trim were sparkling in the light of the many candles, the glow bright enough for a ball but dim enough for it to have an otherworldly effect.

The music was cheery as the dancers took their mark, four men and four women standing in a line. Prompto saw Noctis standing at the far end of the line of men, but he ignored his presence although he could feel him there. It was like there was an electricity between them, but he had to close off his heart just to get through the evening. The red spot on his face where his father hit him ached painfully instead, a reminder to know his place and keep it. So he looked at Lunafreya across from him as they began the dance, a rather formal affair that all the lords and ladies learned for events like these.

The men would do a small dance, then the women, all of them moving their feet more than their hands or any other part of their body, stiff and formal as always. Then they would do a small dance with their partner across from them, their hands pressed together in the air as they did one rotation. Another small dance that involved switching places, and then the cycle repeated until all the lords and ladies had danced with each partner across from them.

Prompto thought these dances were so boring and stiff, the formality behind it losing any sort of love or emotion in the movements or the music. He followed the pattern perfectly, knowing that one trip would cause an incident he couldn’t afford. As he danced, he was painfully aware of where Noctis was, trying to avoid looking at him or meeting his gaze at any point during the dance. The sooner he was finished with this dance, the better. He focused on Princess Lunafreya since she had invited him to the dance in the first place.

As the dance continued, Prompto noticed that there was an incorrect change of places. A woman was suddenly on the men’s side and Noctis was suddenly standing across from him. The woman didn’t look particularly concerned, likely dancing with her friend in the first place. But Prompto was staring at Noctis with wide eyes, his heart caught in his throat, the dance suddenly something he needed to escape from. 

Prompto followed the dance, trying not to look at Noctis, but the prince’s eyes were drilling into his, and he found himself captivated. He couldn’t look away no matter how hard he tried. The dance was going to conclude soon, but Noctis and he were suddenly facing each other. Their palms pressed together in the air as they did a rotation, their other arm behind their backs, and Prompto felt time slow. He stared into the prince’s eyes, his beauty far too great for him to resist. It was almost like they were the only ones in the room, the rest of the lords and ladies, kings and queen, superfluous. Every time he touched him, he felt like he was coming alive, waking from a dream and finding that his reality was right in front of him.

“Can we talk?” Noctis asked him as they spun slowly. The final part of the dance got an extra rotation, and Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. He wanted nothing more to lean in and kiss him. There was a magic between them, a fire and electricity that created a static of lightning as they moved within each other’s gravitational pull. It was a black hole that had pulled Prompto in with no chance of escape.

The dance ended before Prompto could reply, and the audience clapped politely despite the misstep on Noctis’s part. Every bit of it was intentional, but the audience didn’t know that. Prompto wanted nothing more to tell Noctis that he would talk to him as long as possible, but Princess Lunafreya approached them and Prompto took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back once more. She was a reminder of the reality of the situation, and Prompto shut down again, putting a wall up between them as was necessary.

“Thank you for the dance, your highness,” Prompto said with a bow to them both. “Please enjoy the rest of your evening. I wish only blessings from the Six for your union.”

He didn’t look at Noctis as he turned and walked away. He couldn’t feel right now. If he did then he would only feel pain, and that wasn’t appropriate for the situation. The last thing he needed right now was for his father to be further enraged by his mistakes. While he was required to stay by the ball in the grand ballroom of the mansion, he wasn’t required to stay in the spacious room. There was a balcony that everyone was ignoring, and so he walked there numbly, taking the fresh air into his lungs as he stepped outside.

The full moon had finally risen, and Prompto bathed in the moonlight as he walked over to the marble baluster, flat and wide enough for guests to sit on it as they stared out at the back lawn. The balcony was large, befitting that of a grand ballroom, but Prompto was the only one out there. No one wanted to miss the chance to be near the princes and princesses, the kings and queens as they celebrated. Prompto was the only one who wanted to be away from them all.

He sat on the balcony, overlooking the lawn, his face turned towards the moonlight. The starlight was obscured by the moonlight, but it was soothing nonetheless. Whenever he was down, he felt like he could bathe in the natural glow of the universe and feel comforted by its rays cascading over his body. Whether it was day or night, he found peace alone and with the nature of Eos and beyond. Prompto closed his eyes, offering a silent prayer to the Six for his heart to stop hurting as painfully as it was now. Let him forget and move on.

Prompto sensed a shift in the air while his eyes were closed, and he could tell Noctis had stepped out onto the balcony. He could sense that same electricity between them, but he tried his best to ignore it. Opening his eyes he continued to look out at the moonlight and starlight, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. _Don’t think about it, Prompto. Just shut down and move on. Get through this evening and let your heart close off to the prince._

“Prompto,” Noctis called to him. Prompto took a deep breath and turned to the prince, trying to ignore the overwhelming desire as he looked at his beautiful dark features, the exact opposite of Prompto. He made to stand up and bow to the prince, but Noctis stopped him. “Don’t. There’s no need to be so formal with me.”

“If you say so, your highness,” Prompto replied. He turned back to the moonlight and tried to keep his heart closed off even more. He could feel the cracks beginning to break, his heart wavering as he heard and felt Noctis walk towards him more.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked as he approached him. He half sat next to him, one leg propped up on the baluster, too close for comfort in Prompto’s opinion. “Your father-”

“I am quite well, your highness,” Prompto said as he looked at him. “I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was out of turn and my father had to discipline me to your discomfort.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he looked at him. He said his name in concern, and Prompto hated how much he liked hearing his name dancing on the prince’s lips. “You did nothing wrong. Your father should be the one to apologize. And please stop being so formal with me. I don’t want that distance between us.”

“I apologize, your highness,” Prompto said. The wall was still up, he was still shut down, albeit with a greater amount of difficulty. The heartbreak and desire were mingling dangerously close to the surface. He felt fresh tears and had to push it down as much as he could. “I know it is not my place, but I beg of you to please bear with it until you depart tomorrow. I must maintain this distance between us for my own sake. I will only become undone if I do not.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. He looked saddened, despairing even. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Prompto said. His heart was beating rapidly, but he couldn’t let Noctis’s sadness overwhelm him. Noctis was a prince, betrothed to a princess, and he was only seeking Prompto’s company to be able to take what he wanted from him. “I got ahead of myself and forgot my place. Nothing more. I truly wish you and Princess Lunafreya the best life possible. You deserve all the happiness that Eos has to offer.”

Prompto expected the conversation to die there. He expected Noctis to take that to mean that he understood his place and the reality of the situation. He expected Noctis to tell him that he was glad to be friends with him, to confirm that their friendship would never extend beyond that, and that Prompto had been foolish and thought there was something more. He felt like there was something more, even now, but that was foolish and impossible. He was the only one thinking that there was a love between them that didn’t exist.

But that’s not what happened. Noctis didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t leave either. Instead he did the last thing that Prompto imagined he would do. Swiftly, before Prompto could really keep track of what was going on, Noctis stood up. He wrapped an arm around Prompto, his hand on the small of his back, and he leaned into Prompto while he simultaneously pulled Prompto close.

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, a burning desire that created a heat and electricity through them to erupt into a wildfire that spread through Prompt’s body. He looked at Noctis in shock as he kissed him, his lips soft and sweet. The lightning that coursed through his veins and into Noctis and back overwhelmed him, and he closed his eyes, pressing his lips against the prince’s with an intensity that surprised even him.

Noctis’s tongue traced his lips, and Prompto parted his in reply. Their tongues caressed each other, and Prompto’s arms wrapped around Noctis’s shoulders as he sat on the balcony. The prince was standing in between Prompto’s legs, and the hand on the small of Prompto’s back moved up and down his spine, making him shiver. He took his free hand and pressed it against the cheek where Prompto had been struck, cool and smooth against the burning desire. He leaned into it, their lips still connected, both of them refusing to let go.

Prompto was forgetting to breathe, his longing for more of the prince’s lips and tongue making his heart race and his spirit soar. Noctis pressed his forehead against Prompto’s, and he finally pulled away from the kiss. Prompto gasped, his cheeks red under his freckles, as they stared at each other, their lips only centimeters apart. Noctis caressed his cheek with his thumb before taking Prompto’s hand in his and pulling it to his chest as he gripped it tightly.

“I will forsake it all for you,” Noctis breathed. “I will forego everything, every crown, every jewel, every moment in the palace or on the throne, just for one night with you. I love you, Prompto. I will not give you up for anything. So please. Come with me. Be with me until the sun sets and darkness falls over Eos for eternity. Stand by me, and I will love you long after I am gone from this world. I swear it by the Six.”

“Yes,” Prompto said with tears in his eyes. “I will go where you go. I swear it. I love you, and I will never leave your side.”

Noctis smiled and he kissed him again. Prompto closed his eyes, his heart feeling a sense of fulfillment as he gripped Noctis’s hand tightly, the warmth between them only growing. It felt like the creation of the universe developing between them, a swirling nebula that would one day result in a galaxy of possibilities. The moonlight was enveloping them both, welcoming them to its glow and inviting them to stay in their love.

“Noctis,” Gladio called behind them. “Your father is looking for you.”

He didn’t sound surprised or even worried. It sounded like he expected this to happen. Noctis pulled away from the kiss, his eyes shimmering and reflecting the moonlight. Before he pulled away completely to return to the ball, he kissed Prompto again, his lips only tasting sweeter and sweeter. The desire in Noctis’s eyes made Prompto’s heart skip several beats as he continued to stare at him.

“I’ll be right back,” Noctis nearly whispered. “Wait for me.”

“I will,” Prompto replied. His heart was tumbling a million miles an hour, his thoughts about a future with Noctis creating a giddiness in him that he had never experienced before. He was going to be with Noctis, and Noctis was going to do what he had to so that he didn’t have to marry the princess. He didn’t know how hard it was going to be, but Noctis looked so determined that he believe he could do it.

“You sure about this?” Gladio asked Noctis as he approached him. Noctis stopped and looked at his sworn shield, not uttering a word. “Just making sure. Come on. Make sure you tell your father sooner rather than later.”

Noctis followed Gladio back into the ballroom, leaving Prompto alone on the balcony. He was smiling suddenly, the feeling that he had a future to look forward to taking away any pain that he had felt before. He had Noctis. Noctis had him. It was something that was meant to be and they were going to do what it took to make it happen. He was so overjoyed that he didn’t worry to much about the logistics.

Prompto heard the sound of whistling nearby. It got closer and closer, and he turned to see what it was. With a start, he shot up to his feet quickly, a sudden fear gripping his heart. The bomb came straight for the mansion, and he was powerless to stop it. He could only watch in terror as it connected with the building just a few feet from the balcony, exploding upon contact. Prompto jumped out of the way, rolling as he fell to the ground, the rubble from the explosion nearly crushing him. 

The mansion shook and the lords and ladies inside screamed in fear. Prompto looked up and saw the people inside beginning to run to try and escape the mansion as the sound of whooping and hollering echoed around him. He looked over the balcony and saw a hoard of men walking towards he mansion, all of them brandishing swords and guns. Several had glowing potions in their hands, bombs ready to throw and take down the building. Save for one man. He stood tall, looking up at Prompto, targeting him. His eyes were the only thing Prompto could see, the rest of his face covered with a black mask. His eyes were golden.

“Prompto!” he heard Noctis call out his name. The sound of the prince’s voice spurred him into action, and he stood up and began to run towards the calling of his voice. But he couldn’t find him, and he only heard him shout one more time. “Wait! I need to get Prompto!”

Prompto ran into the chaos of the ballroom, the lords and ladies running out as the military personnel on hand had brandished their swords and guns, at the ready for combat. He stood still, trying to get his bearings at the people ran by in a swirl of madness around him. Someone ran into him, clipping his shoulder, the force sending him to the ground painfully. He had to get out and get to safety.

The exit was difficult to get to due to the rush of people all clamoring for the exit, but Prompto knew of a secret passageway built into the wall of the ballroom. It was nearby, and he moved quickly, finding his way to the wall and moving quickly until he got to the small nook that indicated a false wall there. He pressed the button and the door opened for him. With one last look around, realizing that Noctis and the others were likely out of the building already, he stepped into the passageway and followed it in complete darkness until he came out the other side.

It was a calculated risk, but it was too dangerous to be among the crowd where he would be trampled if he fell one more time. He came out the other side, the sound of fighting, looting, and cheering nearby. The passageway ended near his room, too far removed from the exit, but he could take another secret passageway in his room downstairs to the back exit. This way he could grab his guns and at least make sure he was protected.

There was a darkness that enveloped his room as he opened the door and shut it behind him, locking it quickly to hopefully deter any invaders. It had to be pirates. But how did they get past the Lucian navy? He didn’t have time to think about it, his passion for Noctis turning into panic for his own safety. Noctis would be safe, he knew, but right now Prompto was alone and trying to find a way to safety as quickly as possible.

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside his room and knew he wasn’t going to make it to the passageway on time. Instead he ran to his large wardrobe, climbed inside, and shut the door behind him, encasing him in darkness. Prompto realized that he was breathing heavily and covered his mouth and nose with both of his hands, trying to calm his breathing and his panic. There was a banging on the bedroom door until it gave way and he heard the sound of laughter and footsteps.

“Captain says he wants the mage,” one of them was saying. “Search the place until you find him. And don’t destroy the artwork. You know how captain likes that shit.”

There was the sound of footsteps, doors opening and slamming shut, the bed being overturned. They were systematically going through his room, getting closer and closer to the wardrobe. Prompto was sitting in it, his legs pulled towards his chest, hands covering his mouth, and he knew it was only a matter of time that they would find him. He heard the pirate closest to him stepped up to the wardrobe. The doorknob turned, and Prompto stared at it in fear as it opened ever so slightly.

“Captain, sir!” one of the pirate’s said. Whoever had opened the wardrobe had stopped what he was doing, giving Prompto only a temporary to find a way out. There wasn’t one. “We were just checkin’ this room.”

There was a low voice, almost a hum. Prompto couldn’t make out who was speaking, but a moment later he heard footsteps thudding towards him with finality. His panic was going to overwhelm him, especially since he realized he didn’t have his guns on him. He was trapped, and there was no escape. How had things turned out so terrible? He had just been kissing Noctis just a short while ago. Now he was about to be killed.

The door to the wardrobe opened and he nearly let out a yelp in surprise. Lord Ardyn was staring down at him, a satisfied smile on his face. Prompto stared at the lord in surprise and confusion, but he didn’t feel like he was going to be any safer with Ardyn’s presence. If anything, it was the opposite. He was pretty sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest or give out entirely.

“Hello Prompto,” Ardyn said. Prompto made to jump out of the wardrobe, to try and move past him, but Ardyn was right in front of him and was unmoving. He reached out and grabbed Prompto by the throat, pulling him out of the wardrobe with an unnatural ease. Prompto gasped for breath as he struggled against Ardyn’s grip, his feet kicking and dangling dangerously in the air. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this.” 

Prompto tried to struggle, but it was pointless. His eyes widened in fear when he looked at Ardyn. Prompto stared at him, his fate sealed as his panic turned to sheer terror. _Help me Noctis._ But he could only think about how Ardyn’s eyes were such a horrifyingly unnatural gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled upon the song _Mercy Mirror_ by Within Temptation while editing this chapter, and it fits Promptis so well in this scenario that I can't help but mention it.
> 
> "It's a wicked game life plays  
> How it gives and takes away  
> No turning 'round, touching ground  
> What we had was so much more than I realized  
> If I could, I'd embrace, embrace you
> 
> And look in my mercy mirror  
> I need you more than I have known  
> So look in my mercy mirror  
> 'Cause I'm not ready to let you go  
> Now I know, now I know  
> I'm not ready to let you go"
> 
> When writing the dance, I based it off of some colonialism type dances, with some embellishments. An example of what I based it on can be found here: https://youtu.be/4BDGGlRo3OI


	9. Rescue Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis volunteers to find Prompto

“Get the king and the prince to safety! Now!” Cor called out to both Clarus and Gladio as they desperately rushed out of the mansion and towards the ships. It was the safest place for them while Ignis and the others would be prepared to fight. Lords and ladies were rushing through the town, men and women alike trying to reach safety. Pirates were infiltrating the town and were looting, pillaging and otherwise plundering as they could. How had they gotten past the Lucian navy? It wasn’t possible. Ignis had set up defenses that would have made it impossible for them to go in or out without him knowing. Unless they were already in town before they even arrived.

The night sky overhead had a preternatural glow as fires erupted all over Calcano. Women and children shrieked and screamed, the sound of guns fired, steel clashed as sword went up against sword. There was only one task that the Lucians were concerned with. Get the king and the prince to safety. If they happened to help or save someone along the way then it was a bonus.

“Where is my son?!” Lord Besithia screamed wildly as he caught up with them. His eyes were desperate, searching, as he looking to the group of them heading towards the docks. He looked to Noctis, expecting him to have the answer. Clarus was at the front, his sword at the ready, and Gladio at the back. Cor was on one side while Ignis was on the other. The king and the prince were in the middle, both of them looking worried but for different reasons.

“Come with us, my lord,” King Regis commanded as he ignored his question. “We will get you to safety.”

“I will not go anywhere without my son!” Lord Besithia insisted. “I must find him. His constitution…”

Ignis could tell that there was something he was holding back, something he wasn’t saying. He looked concerned, panicked, as any father would be, but he seemed unconcerned about any of the kings or the queen being harmed or taken. There was a singular focus on saving his son. It was odd coming from a man who had struck his son just hours before this. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more than just fatherly concern.

But they didn’t have time to think about it. They had to move. As they were standing in a group, all of them scanning their surroundings for further danger, explosions and fires erupted around the town, the screams climbing high into the night with the flames. If they could get the king and the prince to safety then they could focus on helping the town. Ignis didn’t doubt that his crew was moving quickly to assist the townspeople. After all, that was the entire reason why they were there.

“Come with us,” King Regis repeated. “We will search for your son once the smoke has cleared. I am sure that he is safe.”

“No!” Lord Besithia screamed it, and they all looked at him in surprise. He was not the type who would disobey a king, let alone yell at one in objection. “You don’t understand! These pirates… If they get him…”

“Tell me now,” the king commanded, realizing that his concern was not just fatherly worry. “Tell me why you have kept your son hidden. Quickly.”

“He is a mage!” Lord Besithia announced desperately. Everyone stared at the man in shock. “I have tried to keep him hidden, but if even one pirate knows about it then he will be taken.”

A mage? They were extinct, weren’t they? The last mage that existed was a young lady in Niflheim but she had died fifteen years ago. They were a race of very strong magic that existed during the reign of Solheim, powerful enough to turn the tide on any war or create the most prosperous of cities. Ignis looked around at Calcano and suddenly thought about how pleasant of a place this was to live in, how it was scenic and beautiful to the point that even the moonlight seemed to create an ethereal glow about it. Stepping into the town, one would just think it was an ideal portside location for families and merchants to frequent. Now that the word ‘mage’ was mentioned, he had the jarring impression that it was a magic that was woven into the cobblestone on which they walked. One wouldn’t know it until it was pointed out, but it called those who visited to stay and never leave.

“Are you sure?” King Regis asked with a frown. “Or are you just saying this so we will rescue your son?”

“Of course I’m not lying!” Lord Besithia spat. He had lost all propriety in place of his desperation. “His mother was a mage as well. I had hoped that he would take after me… But he followed his mother’s footsteps more than mine.”

“We have to go back,” Noctis said as he looked at his father. There was a desperation growing in his eyes, a panicked expression. He looked about to hyperventilate, looking around for some sign of Prompto. “If Prompto is in danger… I cannot let him die.”

“He will not die,” the king replied. Ignis took his meaning well. If Prompo really was a mage, even if he didn’t know it, then he would be captured and taken out to sea. Lord Besithia was right. All it took was for one pirate to know his secret and he would be gone. Ignis shuddered to think of the horrors Prompto would be subjected to at that point.

“Please help him,” Lord Besithia begged. “He does not know of his power. If he did then he could easily fight them off.”

“You have kept his power hidden from him,” Ignis pointed out accusingly.

“I had to!” Lord Besithia replied desperately. “If King Aldercapt knew what he was capable of… I will not subject my son to torment and torture! I swore to his mother that I would not let him be used in such a manner.”

Ignis wasn’t sure of what exactly King Aldercapt would do to Prompto if he found out, but he had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t good. Lord Besithia was a groveler, someone who ingratiated himself into the world of politics and sought to elevate his position by any means possible. For him to hide Prompto’s power and refuse to let the king of Niflheim use him for whatever purposes he wanted spoke to a level of devotion that betrayed his political goals. Ignis knew then that Lord Besithia had been harsh towards Prompto and kept him hidden away to keep him safe. It wasn’t necessarily a good way to parent, but it did explain it.

“Your majesty,” Ignis said as he addressed the king. “We do not have time to stand here and deliberate. I request that I go back and find Lord Prompto so we may bring him to safety. If Lord Besithia tells it true, his son cannot fall into the wrong hands.”

Noctis gave his sworn shield a decisive look, and that was all it took. “I will go as well,” Gladio said. “I have no doubt that you will be well protected with your shield and with councilman Cor. You have the divinity of the Six on your side with your magic as well. Please let me go with Captain Scientia so that we may find him.”

“Go,” King Regis said with little deliberation. He looked at Lord Besithia. “If you are lying and any harm comes to my men, it will mean your death.”

“I would happily surrender my life if it means Prompto is kept safe and away from his power being discovered,” Lord Besithia replied with such assurance that Ignis doubted he was lying. “You do not understand the power I have seen him use as a child before we repressed it for his own safety.”

“Let us go,” Ignis said as he looked to Gladio. He wasn’t sure about this man, wasn’t sure about how he would be able to assist, but he knew that he was the prince’s sworn shield. If Noctis seemed to think that sending him was a good idea, then it was his duty to go where commanded and Ignis’s duty not to object.

Quickly, they separated themselves from the group and made their way back to the mansion. It wasn’t particularly slow going, but there were several pirates along the way that impeded their progress. Ignis knew that Gladio had to be able to defend the prince as his shield, but even he was surprised by the swiftness in which he moved, his deftness with a broadsword that shook the pirates to the core before he could even strike. He was tall, broad shouldered, and muscular, but he was quick and carried his broadsword like it weighed nothing. That was only something that extensive training could accomplish.

Ignis fought by his side, using his scabbard, keeping several small vials of potions in his breast pocket in the event that they needed stronger force and defenses. When they reached the mansion they heard the sound of laughter as a fire raged, the looting mingling with the pirates’ joy that created a cacophony of fear and anarchy. Most of the pirates were at the mansion, but Ignis had a feeling that they were not just looking for gems and riches.

There were defenses in place, pirates stationed at the entrances by their captain’s orders, protecting those inside from any soldiers who would otherwise defend the mansion from attack. There were several bodies strewn across the grounds, all of them Niflheim soldiers. It was clear that they were ordered to protect the place while it was raided so that their captain could get what he came for. Their captain knew about Prompto’s power and was coming for him.

“Quick,” Ignis said as he pulled Gladio behind a long decoration of shrubbery, keeping them hidden so that they could coordinate their attack. “The mansion is vast. Too vast for us to feasibly find Prompto without having a plan.”

“We should check his rooms first,” Gladio agreed. Ignis looked at the strong man as he peaked out from the shrub and then ducked back down. “There’s five on guard, but they look to have formal training. They know to stay alert and anticipate an attack.”

“Then they are from the _Starscourge_ ,” Ignis clarified. “Reports indicate that at least some of them have military training. They may have defected to the life when their ships fell or their captain may have training that he used to his advantage. It will be more dangerous. If you do not wish to continue, then now is the time to turn back.”

Gladio looked at him with a grin, sending Ignis’s heart thudding for a reason other than his fear for their safety. Perhaps it was the moonlight or the glow of the fires raging, but Ignis had the sudden feeling that he had gotten the wrong impression of the man the first time they had met. Right now he looked at him and suddenly thought he was far better of a man than he originally assumed, beautiful and strong in the preternatural glow and danger. His eyes were like the smolders of a fire, embers of amber and honey.

“This is what I live for,” Gladio said as he looked at him. “The prince gave me an order, and I intend to see it through.”

“An order?” Ignis asked. The prince hadn’t commanded Gladio to do anything.

“Not all orders can be verbalized. Not in this case. But the order was clear. Find Prompto, protect him, and bring him to safety.” Gladio smiled at Ignis as they crouched behind the shrub, looking at him in a way that made Ignis’s heart do a flip again. He adjusted his glasses, knowing that he had to focus on the task at hand.

“Then we should begin,” Ignis commented. He pulled a small vial out of his breast pocket. It was glowing yellow, lightning in a bottle, small but deadly. “I will clear the way.”

Ignis stood up, but Gladio grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down quickly. He was about to ask Gladio what his intention was, but he found out quickly enough. Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’s, the sudden force of his passion surprising Ignis entirely. What surprised him even more was that he found himself caving to Gladio’s touch immediately, their tongues caressing each other in a hidden desire that erupted within him unexpectedly. Had his annoyance towards the man actually been attraction?

“I thought I should do that in the event that we both die,” Gladio said with a smile that made Ignis want to kiss him again. “If we make it through this, then we’ll pick up where we left off. Gives me a reason to try and not die.”

Ignis was flustered, unable to respond beyond nodding. But a task had to be completed, they had to save Prompto, and their attentions turned back to the mansion. Ignis’s focus turned from Gladio to the thought of Prompto being taken out to sea on the Starscourge, and he quickly stood up, threw the potion with perfect aim, and waited.

It hit the ground in front of the five pirates, exactly where he intended to aim. They looked at in in surprise, but it was already too late. Lightning erupted from the potion, engulfing them in electricity that immediately killed them, sending their lifeless bodies flying to the ground with an acrid smell that came with burnt flesh. War was a messy and dangerous business, one that did not guarantee survival. Ignis was suddenly very glad that Gladio had kissed him before they ran, closing the gap between them and the mansion, ignoring the charred space where the potion had done its work.

Inside was a mess, papers strewn across the floor and furniture destroyed and dismantled. Ignis could hear the sound of a fire raging in the mansion while there were screams and hollers of excitement and delight, the pirates reveling in the chaos. He had little time to think about it, following Gladio’s lead as they were immediately bombarded by several pirates.

Gladio could hold his own, his fighting style entirely different than Ignis’s. Nevertheless, it was complimentary. It was more forward, a show of force rather than the refined acrobatics that Ignis was capable of. They fought together, their backs pressed against each other at one point, and Ignis caught Gladio’s smile, laughing and reveling in the fight alongside the captain as much as the pirates were reveling in the anarchy. They couldn’t take their time, and the messy business of killing the pirates was over in a flash. Once they fell, they were moving up the steps and towards Prompto’s rooms.

There was looting and anarchy down the hall in the opposite direction of Prompto’s rooms. Ignis took this as a good sign, any sign that Prompto may be safe was a good sign, and he nodded to Gladio to continue their way down the hall with caution. The two fell into a comfortable rhythm together, checking each room for someone lurking in the shadows. Gladio went first while Ignis had his back turned to the sworn shield, backing down the hall so that he could alert him to the presence of anyone trying to sneak up on them. They had almost successfully made it down the hall to Prompto’s rooms when three pirates bombarded them. Gladio was not looking in the direction of the pirate, the moment of hesitation enough to make him vulnerable to the attack.

Ignis moved swiftly. He jumped in front of Gladio as he turned to try and stop the pirates. Ignis caught them first, deflecting the force of the first pirate’s sword with his scabbard, just barely making it in time to prevent the sword from connecting with Gladio’s heart. Quickly, he pulled out a dagger from his naval jacket, shoving it into the pirate’s heart with a force that caused a loud squelching noise followed by a low groan from his victim. The other pirates moved quickly, trying to get the jump on Ignis, but Gladio was on hand now.

Gladio struck one of the pirates quickly with his broadsword, the man being nearly cleaved in two as he collapsed to the ground. His quick thinking gave Ignis the time he needed to deflect the last pirate’s attack, dodging his first strike with his sword then slicing the pirate across the chest with his scabbard. He swiftly struck the pirate in the back with his dagger, plunging into his heart, and the pirate crumpled to the ground quickly. 

“Thanks,” Gladio breathed. He was panting, they both were, from the adrenaline and the fear coursing through their veins. Most thought that men like Ignis and Gladio fought without fear. In fact, it was the opposite. They fought despite their fear.

Ignis meant to reply to him, but there was a pirate on Gladio suddenly, coming from the shadows and ready to attack. He managed to slice Gladio’s face, just above his eye, with his sword. That was the only hit he got. Ignis grabbed Gladio’s shoulder, pulling him out of the way. The pirate made to attack from above, so Ignis went low, crouching down and slamming the dagger into his throat expeditiously. The blood pooled and landed on Ignis’s face, a drop falling on his glasses, but he did not let it bother him. It wasn’t the first time he had a pirate’s blood on him.

The pirate gurgled for help as Ignis pulled the blade out of his throat, effectively collapsing his windpipe. He struggled to breathe as he choked on his own blood, falling to the ground while his face turned blue. Ignis didn’t even bother to look at him. Instead, he took off his glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of his jacket, turning to Gladio to check on the man. When he put his glasses back on, Gladio’s wound came into focus. It was shallow but deep enough that it would scar.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked.

“A scratch like this won’t kill me,” Gladio replied. “Remind me to never piss you off, though. I have a feeling you’d kill me before I even knew what was going on.”

“You are right about that.” Ignis smiled in response to Gladio’s grin, but the job was not yet complete. They had to press on and find Prompto before it was too late.

They heard a strangled scream coming from Prompto’s rooms and moved quickly. It sounded like Prompto was crying for help. If he was still there then there was a chance they could catch him in time. With a swift glance in each other’s direction, they ran to Prompto’s rooms, abandoning the caution they had at the start. Luckily there were no additional pirates on hand, likely all the ones who were sent to guard and loot in this area of the mansion already dead or gone.

Gladio didn’t wait for permission. He kicked the double doors to Prompto’s room open, the wood protesting angrily as it splintered and came off the hinges. They looked around, trying to find the source of the screams, until they both stopped and stared in disbelief. Lord Ardyn was standing by a hidden door in the wall, smiling as he looked at both Gladio and Ignis. Prompto was behind him, bound and gagged, struggling wildly as two pirates began to pull him into the passageway. He looked at Ignis and Gladio with pleading, desperate eyes, and Ignis felt his heart lurch knowing that if they didn’t save him now then Prompto would be taken.

“Lord Ardyn?” Gladio asked in disbelief.

Somehow Ignis wasn’t surprised. He knew that the captain of the Starscourge was a man with great might, someone who displayed unnatural strength and left his victims too scared to speak. He knew that the crew of the pirate vessel were well trained and knew how to use all manner of weaponry and potions. He had also seen the hungry way Ardyn looked at Prompto, like there was something in him that he had to devour or possess. He had heard Noctis angrily tell Gladio that Ardyn had assaulted Prompto when they thought they were alone. To have the captain of such a ship be a lord, and Ardyn no less, made more and more sense as Ignis thought on it.

“Gentlemen,” Ardyn said with a smile that made Ignis’s skin crawl. “It has been a pleasure to visit and stay, but as you can see I am currently indisposed, and Prompto is currently tied up.”

He laughed at the joke, and Ignis used it as a distraction to try and attack. He took out a vial of a fire potion and struck Ardyn with it directly. It erupted into flames, and Ignis felt his heart soar momentarily, triumphant that he would stop Ardyn and save Prompto. But that’s not what happened. Instead, Ardyn stepped out of the fire like it hadn’t even affected him, a sinister grin on his face, his golden eyes gleaming in the firelight.

“All the potions and tricks in Eos cannot save him now,” Ardyn said. He took out a vial of his own and grinned as he looked at it like it was a curiosity worth studying. “Please inform Lord Besithia that I will take very good care of his son. If you are ever able to catch up to me, and that is a big if make no mistake, I think you will be surprised to see that Prompto will not want to leave my arms.”

Ignis didn’t like the way he said that. It was clear that he was planning to do something to torture or otherwise subdue Prompto, to make him compliant and unwilling to leave the _Starscourge_. They had to get him now before that could happen. Ignis and Gladio both rushed towards them as Prompto disappeared into the passageway, but Ardyn was faster. He threw the vial down in front of them, and a black plume of smoke erupted.

Everything was dark, and Ignis reached out a hand while he coughed, trying not to inhale anymore of the smoke than necessary. He felt Gladio’s hand reaching for him and took it, holding onto it as he was pulled back the way they had come. They both collapsed into the hall, coughing and wheezing, their vision clearing as they looked at each other. Ignis’s hand was still in Gladio’s, but he didn’t have time to think about that now. He was staring into the room that was not black as pitch. 

“Where does that passageway end up?” Ignis asked. “We have to stop them.”

“I don’t know,” Gladio replied. “Dammit, of course he knows what Prompto is. Lord Besithia probably told him himself!”

“We don’t have time to think about it,” Ignis said as he stood up, releasing Gladio’s hand. “Come on. I’ll take the back, you take the front. We have to get him.”

“If we split up one of us could die,” Gladio said, but he followed Ignis down the hall, both of them running without concern for their own safety anymore.

“If we don’t split up then Prompto will be taken and subjected to a torture worse than we can fathom,” Ignis pointed out. 

There was no decision as far as Ignis was concerned. They had to get Prompto to safety before things got worse for him, and they certainly would once he was on the pirate ship. He took the back while Gladio went to the front of the mansion, his heart pounding as he looked for any sign of the young lord. He spotted him being carried away over Ardyn’s shoulder like he was a rag doll, conscious and struggling but unable to break free.

Ignis made to save him, to run after them, but several pirates were on him quickly, ready to defend their captain and his bounty. They were walking in the opposite direction of the docks, into the forest and beyond, and Ignis knew exactly how they had managed to slip past their defenses. Ardyn commanded them to come by land, to dock at the town a few miles away from Calcano. It was a smart plan, one that would ensure their success. After all, Ardyn knew the layout of the mansion, when and how to attack, and even where Prompto would be hiding. With a start, Ignis realized that the treatise had been Ardyn’s idea. All of this was a plan for him to get Prompto. It had to be.

As he fought, Ignis tried to make progress to reach Ardyn and Prompto before they disappeared into the forest. He fought off pirate after pirate, sure that he was going to break free and reach them. But he was unsuccessful, and Ardyn let out a long whistle to call the surviving crew back. Ignis took out a vial, his last potion on hand, a blizzard ready to freeze them in their places. A pirate had managed to sneak up on him and hit him on the back of his head. He swiveled quickly, using his dagger to subdue the pirate permanently, then collapsed to the ground from the pain.

His vision blurred as he looked up, trying to keep his eye on Prompto so that he could save him. He called out for him, but the blow to the head was harder than he anticipated, and the world spun from the disorientation of the head injury. Touching the back of his head he realized he was bleeding. 

“Better luck next time,” Ardyn called before they slipped into the forest, bringing Prompto with them.

Gladio was by his side a moment later, crouched down and looking around wildly for any other sign of an attacker or for Prompto. “I had him,” Ignis said. “He disappeared into the forest.”

“Let’s go,” Gladio said as he stood up, ready to run.

“It’s too dangerous,” Ignis insisted. “With the cover of the forest, we cannot hope to fight them. They can hide in the shadows and kill us before we even know what’s going on. No. It’s better to send help to the neighboring towns. They’ll be docked in the closest one.”

“Come on,” Gladio said as he pulled Ignis to his feet. “Can you walk?”

“I’m fine. We must hurry. I suspect Ardyn planned this entire event just for the sake of getting Prompto.”

They began to run back towards the town, and towards the docks, as quickly as possible. In his heart, Ignis knew it was a futile attempt, but they had to do what they could. He would board his ship and sail to the nearest town, hoping to catch up with the _Starscourge_ in time to save Prompto. The only problem was that the ship was faster than his, and even with the crew moving on foot and carrying Prompto, they would likely be long gone before he managed to reach the town.

When they reached the docks, they hopped on a boat and rowed quickly to Ignis’s ship, _The Elemancy_. It was taking longer than the time they had, and Gladio looked at him in a way that indicated that he knew it. But they did not slow their rhythm, insistent on trying until the last moment when they had to admit defeat. The king and prince were waiting on board, looking at them in dismay as Lord Besithia stood next to them, his panic climbing.

Ignis ignored them. He began barking orders to his crew, who were already preparing to set sail. They moved swiftly and with all the urgency in Ignis’s commands flowing from his words and into their work. Lord Besithia began demanding to know what happened, but Ignis ignored him until he couldn’t any longer. He turned to the lord, his anger and temper flaring.

“I am trying to save your son,” Ignis snapped at him. “Now be quiet so I can command my crew and hopefully we can make it to the _Starscourge_ in time.”

“The _Starscourge_?” Noctis asked in a panicked whisper. He turned to Gladio as Ignis continued to deliver his orders, the crew sending the ship sailing in no time at all. But while it was a fast ship, it was still a ship and took time to get moving. The drums down below signaled that the crew was rowing to get the ship into motion, but by the time they would reach the next town the _Starscourge_ would be long gone.

Ignis was right. They reached the town, burned down to embers, the ship already gone, likely coordinated to be on the move by the time Ardyn returned to the crew he left behind. It wasn’t even in their line of sight, and he heard Lord Besithia demanding to know what was going on while he prowled the ship looking for his son. Ignis knew that he was distraught, but he was being a distraction to his crew, and once someone was on his ship then he was king.

“Where is my son?!” Lord Besithia demanded as he approached Ignis. “You swore that you would get him!”

“Sir,” Ignis said sharply, his hands clasped behind his back, tall and proud as a captain of his ship. He was on the water, in his element, and this was his space. His head was aching painfully, and he was going to have to have it looked at. “I understand your concern, and on land you are lord and capable of doing what you will. But this is my ship, and you will treat me with the respect that comes with it. Or you may disembark. Have I made myself clear?”

Lord Besithia looked at him in surprise for being castigated, but he looked to the king, realizing he was on a Lucian ship lost in his desperation. He straightened, composed himself, and looked back to Ignis. “Yes, Captain,” he replied. “What is our next course of action?”

“We regroup, return to the harbor, and then decide where we are going next,” Ignis explained. The crew nodded, already moving to take them back to Calcano. “We will have to gather intel and determine where they have sailed. Without that information it will be a matter of waiting for the next whisper of news. The _Starscourge_ is a phantom on the seas. We will have to be strategic about this.”

“Ardyn knew what he was doing,” Gladio confirmed with a nod. He looked into Ignis’s eyes, both of them feeling connected to each other in their failure. Everyone turned and looked at him, startled by his information. “Ardyn’s their captain.”

The news settled on them heavily, but none felt it so much as Lord Besithia. He looked out onto the horizon as the sun began to turn the world grey, ready to peak above and beyond the sea. The waters looked calm, like they had never been disturbed by a passing ship at all. Suddenly, he let out a painful, guttural scream, one that made the others standing by feel their own hearts shatter. Lord Besithia collapsed to his knees, crying for his son, unable to do anything but cry for the young man lost out on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is _I'll Be Gone_ by Linkin Park


	10. Devastation and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and the others assess the damage

There was a hush over the mansion as they stepped through the front door. The fires had been put out and there was a hole in the side of the back wall by the ballroom balcony. Papers were strewn everywhere, tables had been overturned, and furniture had been destroyed. It looked like a tornado or a hurricane had come through the building, not a crew of pirates seeking a bounty. The only evidence that the pirates had been there were the bodies strewn across the lawn and inside. Noctis could see where Ignis and Gladio had successfully subdued them. He could feel where Prompto had been and now where he wasn’t.

Ignis was right about the plan of attack. They had to do recon and figure out where the Starscourge was headed, which meant sending men to the town that was burning a few miles down the road. Noctis wanted to go, but his father had been stern and insisted he stay in the event that any pirates were lurking nearby. He wanted to tell them that he was a pirate nearby, that he could easily take to the seas and retrieve Prompto, but it wasn’t something that he could just confess. Not with Captain Scientia and other military personnel nearby.

King Regis summoned his special ops team of the Kingsglaive. He usually kept some Kingsglaive members nearby, but this special ops team had been summoned to come as quickly as possible. Noctis didn’t know how they got there so fast, but he supposed that was why they were Kingsglaive. It was also very likely that they were running reconnaissance in Niflheim already. They were waiting at the mansion for the king by the time they all made it back to shore, standing tall and proud in uniforms of black with serious faces.

“Your majesty,” their leader said as they all gave a bow. He was tall, with long hair that was braided and shaved on the sides, facial hair, and blue eyes. “I see we were too late.”

“Unfortunately we all were,” King Regis replied. They were standing just past the front entrance, the king and prince with Lord Besithia, Cor, Ignis, and the two sworn shields facing the Kingsglaive operatives. “Nyx, I thank you for arriving so expeditiously.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Nyx replied. The Kingsglaive uniform was different from all others. It was all black, save for one silver band on the arm indicating that they were of a different caliber of solider. The pants were tight with knee high black boots, a black undershirt and jacket, and a black cloak that hid all manner of weapon. It was a good look, particularly useful to keep them to the shadows if need be. Noctis knew if they pulled up the hood to their cloak, they would disappear entirely on a dark night.

The Kingsglaive was a different sort of military operation from the standard soldiers. They were strong, world class, and had the ability to access the king’s magic to warp from place to place. It didn’t matter if the operative was male or female. All those who had access to such a talent were enlisted. It was a mandatory enlistment, something that Noctis wasn’t particularly pleased about, but the soldiers in front of them gave no indication of anger or hostility. Noctis knew they were talented fighters and had even trained with them, but he wondered just how good the four of them would be.

“We must take assessment of the damage here,” King Regis said. “But first, introductions. These are my four most trusted members of the Kingsglaive. Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius, Titus Drautos, and Libertus Ostium. Captain Scientia, they will be under your command from here on out.”

“Please treat us as you would your crew,” Nyx said to Ignis with a bow.

“Thank you for joining us in our hunt,” Ignis replied.

The king sent the glaive to assess the damage, and Ignis and Gladio went with them to show them where the capture had taken place. Lord Besithia was shaken, his mind at sea with his son, and let King Regis take control of the situation. Noctis supposed that his father would be just as upset if he had been captured or injured and suddenly felt guilty for his life as a pirate. He wasn’t guilty enough to quit, not with Prompto out on the water somewhere, amongst a band of pirates that were likely doing unspeakable things to him at this very moment.

“Where is King Aldercapt and the others?” Noctis asked as they walked through the rubble and into the grand dining room. He didn’t particularly miss Lunafreya or the others, but he also didn’t want to worry about their safety. The staff was slowly coming back to the mansion, immediately starting the process of picking up the mess while Lord Besithia sat at the table with his hand in his hands. 

“They are likely long gone,” King Regis said. “I do not anticipate them coming back after having a town so thoroughly destroyed.”

“It is my fault,” Lord Besithia muttered. “I should have known.”

They looked at the man, all of them frowning in concern. Lord Besithia was usually so tall and proud, strong in his ability as a politician in Niflheim. He was the type to remain strong and tall through even the most difficult of times, not willing to show others, let alone kings, that he was weak. But that was not the case right now. His wife was long dead and his son was gone. He was a hollow man without them. 

Lord Besithia’s devastation at the disappearance of his son seemed to have a greater effect on him than most people would have assumed. He looked timid, scared, devastated to have lost him. He looked guilty, like the knowledge of Ardyn being the one to take him was too much to bear. His face was pale, his usually proud demeanor slumped, and he didn’t even bother with propriety anymore. Noctis was suddenly struck by how much he cared for his son, even if he had been harsh or even cruel with him at times.

“Tell us about Prompto,” King Regis offered as he indicated to Noctis to sit at the table with him. Cor and Clarus were on standby, waiting and watching for any sign of danger. “Tell us about his power.”

“I told him he was a sickly child growing up,” Lord Besithia said, his head still in his hands, elbows on his knees. “But it was quite the opposite. His mother was the last known mage of Eos, and I had fallen for her. Somehow I convinced her father to have us marry. When Prompto was born, we hoped that he would take after me, especially since he looks so much like me. Except his hair color and freckles. Those belong to his mother.”

There was a silence as if he was trying to put his thoughts together. He looked at his father, wondering how he would react if he lost his only son just as Lord Besithia had. Whatever it would be, it wouldn’t be good, liking hurting him like Lord Besithia was hurting.

“Unfortunately, Prompto took after his mother. He showed a talent for magic that we had to hide away. He could… He could move the tides, take a seed and turn it into a fully grown oak tree, make the rain disappear in an instant. His talent lies with nature, just like his mother. But the world is dangerous for mages. His mother’s talent was kept secret, and we knew we had to keep his a secret as well. But how do you get a child to stop using such power when he doesn’t understand what he’s doing?

“We heard of a potion master in Altissia who could suppress his abilities, so we took him there immediately. He warned us that it would change his demeanor, that he would be scared and weak and timid. It was a calculated risk, but it was one we had to take. I vowed that I would protect him with everything I had. Six, I’m a failure of a father. On the way back from Altissia we were attacked by pirates… By the _Starscourge_. His mother died to protect him, and we made it back to Niflheim, but just barely.”

“Is there any way to remove the suppression?” King Regis asked. He wasn’t bothering to say what they were all thinking. If Ardyn had been the captain of the _Starscourge_ for so long, it meant he was responsible for the death of Lord Besithia’s wife.

“Yes,” Lord Besithia replied. “If the right potion is used then it will unlock his power. He won’t know how to control it, though. Look for sudden storms on the sea, wild changes in weather, islands appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He will have a lot of raw power, and Ardyn will seek to control him and use it.”

He looked up as he said it, his eyes shimmering without much hope. If there was any chance that they would save him, then he would give them anything he needed to help. Noctis didn’t know if it was necessarily a good thing that Lord Besithia had turned Prompto into such a timid man because of the potion to suppress his talent, but he understood the need to protect him as well. He kept him safe for twenty years so far. That was a better track record than most would have achieved. 

“When did you tell Lord Ardyn of his talent?” King Regis asked.

“When? Never! I swore to his mother that I would never tell a soul.” He looked at the king with a desperation that begged for forgiveness. “He must have figured it out on his own. His talent with a gun probably gave it away. Not everything can be suppressed.” He let out a forlorn sigh. “I failed him. I failed my son, and the last thing he heard from me was me telling him I was disappointed in him.”

“We will get him back,” Noctis said. He was determined, insistent on getting Prompto back. While he was sure that the Kingslgaive and Ignis were up the task, he also knew that they worked within the bounds of the law. Noctis didn’t have to do such things while he was at sea with his vessel.

“Excuse me,” Lord Besithia announced as he stood up and walked away, needing a moment to recover as much as he could. Ardyn was supposed to be someone that he had trusted, and now he was confirmed as the captain of the _Starscourge_ and Prompto’s abductor. How did a father recover from his son being abducted by his best friend?

Gladio and Ignis entered the dining room with the glaives. Ignis was carrying something that was wrapped up in a cloth with a ribbon around it. He looked at Noctis then down at the rectangular object, his expression grim. He handed Noctis the gift with a formal bow.

“We found it in Prompto’s room,” Gladio explained as they looked at it. Noctis was surprised to see an envelope tucked into the ribbon with his name on it. “It might be a good idea to open it in private.”

Noctis took his meaning well. Just before the bomb went off that separated them, they had been kissing. He thought back to the feel of Prompto’s lips against his, liquid sunshine on his tongue, and felt a flush of desire and pain. When he had gone back into the ballroom, Gladio had told him his father was looking for him. But upon approaching his father, he found that he hadn’t called him or needed to speak with him. Noctis didn’t doubt it was Ardyn’s effort to separate them and get Prompto alone. 

“What if it’s from Ardyn?” Cor asked. “We might need to open it now.”

“I bet it is from Prompto,” King Regis considered. 

“I will check with Lord Besithia. Please do not touch it until I confirm.” Noctis understood Cor’s trepidation, but it looked to be a painting that Prompto had done, wrapped neatly for him to take back to Lucis. His heart ached as he remembered Prompto on the balcony, alone when Noctis should have been with him. Never in his life had Noctis felt so strongly towards someone before. To have lost him so quickly felt like a punishment from the Six. But even if Noctis deserved to be punished for something, Prompto certainly didn’t. 

Noctis grabbed the envelope as he stood. One of the staff was on hand so he asked him where Lord Besithia went then walked up the steps to find him. He was in the hall, staring at a painting, tears openly streaming down his face. Noctis felt like he had misunderstood Lord Besithia entirely. Behind his ruthless and cunning exterior, he was just as afraid and compassionate towards his son as King Regis was to him.

“My lord,” Noctis said as he approached him. “I am sorry to interrupt your grief. Can you please tell me if this is your son’s handwriting?”

Lord Besithia looked down at the envelope that Noctis extended and nodded. “He has beautiful handwriting. So many people say that he should have been born a woman, myself included. In reality, it is but the world that needs to change.”

Lord Besithia looked back up at the painting, and Noctis followed his gaze. With a start, he recognized it as the Argentum painting that he had considered stealing to take with him. Looking around, he realized that all of the artwork had been touched, either taken or destroyed, save for this one. What was it about this painting that the pirates didn’t want to touch?

“My son did this,” Lord Besithia said as he looked at it. Noctis’s eyes widened in shock, his heart hammering in his chest loudly. “He does not think I know it, but I do. He has been selling his paintings to the merchant Vyv for some time now, but he never bothers to see how well they sell. To him it is all about the art. If only he knew that his artwork is famous all across Eos.”

“Prompto is Argentum?” Noctis asked in disbelief. He thought back to gift for him, the obvious painting that was wrapped in a thick cloth to protect it.

Lord Besithia continued to look at the painting with a sad smile. “His talents are numerous, even with the potion that suppressed his abilities. He has to channel it somewhere, I suppose. Please do not think less of me for what I have done. If you knew what King Aldercapt would have done to him if he found out. He would have dissected him and studied him like an animal in a cage. I suppose what awaits him on the _Starscourge_ will be just as bad, if not worse.”

“We will get him back,” Noctis repeated, staring at the painting in awe and disbelief. Gladio had said that he was in love with Argentum without even meeting him. He had fallen for Prompto so quickly, like he had known his heart all this time, and with good reason. Prompto painted his heart, his melancholy, his pain, under the name Argentum, and Noctis had coveted each one that he came across.

“I hope you do,” Lord Besithia said. He looked at Noctis with a grim determination. “If it comes to it, if it is the choice between keeping him in Ardyn’s grip or killing him, then I want you to kill him. Lord Ardyn and I have been close for years, and I know his heart. I do not want my son to suffer anymore than he has to all because we are too afraid to let him go. And make no mistake, Ardyn will make him suffer until he submits. He is a vile man with a dark heart.”

“Then why befriend him?” Noctis asked in shock. How bad could Ardyn be if it meant Lord Besithia, a man who clearly was devoted to protecting Prompto, was suddenly asking Noctis to kill him if necessary? 

“There’s truth in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer,” Lord Besithia replied. “I kept him close in an effort to assuage him and ensure Prompto’s safety. Now I see it was only to his detriment. If Prompto comes back to me, there will be much to make up for.”

“I will get him back,” Noctis insisted. “I will not let him suffer. Even if that means I have to personally get him myself.”

“Thank you.” Lord Besithia sounded like he didn’t particularly believe Noctis had the capability to stop Ardyn. “And when you see my son, please tell him that I am sorry.”

“You can tell him yourself,” Noctis affirmed. “Come on. We do not have time to waste.”

Noctis’s hands were trembling as he clutched the envelope and walked back into the dining room. There, the men were arguing, save for the Kingsglaive who were silently listening in. Ignis was arguing strategy while Cor was insisting that it was too dangerous to go. King Regis was listening, contemplating, and looked to his son and Lord Besithia when they entered the room.

“Tell me,” King Regis began, and the argument immediately died down. “The mages of Eos have all but died out. How can we be sure that Prompto is one of them?”

“You saw him on the course with his gun,” Lord Besithia pointed out. “I suppose that is the only evidence you have for his strength and power. But I can guarantee you that his ancient magic still exists, and Ardyn will try and covet it until someone else manages to steal him away.”

“Prompto spoke to someone on the shore the other day,” Ignis offered. “It sounded like a prophet. She told him ‘the man with golden eyes will come and steal the future king’s most precious light.’”

Everyone turned and looked at Noctis, bringing a flush to his cheeks by the attention. There was another problem, though. Ignis knew about Cindy, one of his most trusted crew members. If she was found out and captured by anyone, it would spell danger for them all. And if she was found out by Ardyn it would be an even bigger disaster. He couldn’t let her fall into his grip as well.

“That could be a charlatan,” Noctis offered.

“I doubt it,” Ignis replied. “The way he told it, it was as if he remembered every detail. From all the reports on the ancient magic, she fits the bill.”

“If this magic does exist and Prompto is as you say, Lord Besithia, then we cannot just sit around and wait for a sign of Ardyn’s ship,” Nyx interrupted. It was the first time he spoke, but when he did speak, the room quieted to listen. He had that sort of presence about him. “And if not, we rescue a poor lord who was taken out of spite. Either way, we should not just sit around and do nothing.”

“Nyx is right,” Noctis agreed. “We have to get him.”

“Right now I want you back on a ship to Lucis,” King Regis said to Noctis. “I do not care if the pirates are gone. It is too dangerous to stick around. Find a ship and go home within the hour. We will decide what to do about Prompto.”

“Very well,” Noctis replied with a humble bow. He looked to Gladio who nodded. He looked to Ignis, who was glancing at Gladio curiously. Noctis knew what that look meant. “Captain, a word please.”

Ignis looked surprised to be addressed so formally by Noctis, but he followed him out with Gladio nonetheless. Noctis took the gift Prompto had given him and held onto it tightly, wondering what the painting was and what was inside the envelope. Regardless, he looked at Ignis once they were out earshot of the others.

“Gladio is a good man,” Noctis said as he looked at the captain. Ignis might have been expecting to hear something about Prompto, but not this. He looked at him in shock. “I do not want him to get hurt, and I know you live a life at sea. Can you promise me that you will do your best to write to him?”

Ignis looked from Noctis to Gladio, a sudden blush in his face. “Yes, I will write him.”

“Good,” Noctis replied. “Now please promise me that you will do your best to find Prompto. He is suffering somewhere, and if you cannot do it, then I will find other means to get him back. Whatever the cost.”

“I swear by it,” Ignis affirmed. 

“Here.” Noctis took something out of his breast pocket. It looked like a metal cigarette holder, but it was slightly bigger, envelope sized. He kept it on him so much that he never really thought about it. “I was given this by my mother when she was still alive. It is an old piece of magic that will send a letter to whoever has its pair. Gladio has the other one. Write to him and put it in that. He will receive it without you having to wait to get to port and for someone to deliver it.”

Ignis and Gladio both looked shocked that Noctis was granting that to Ignis and with good reason. Noctis had refused to surrender this small piece of magic. It was one of the few items that had belonged to his mother that he coveted more than anything. Except now he had something else to covet more, and Gladio deserved to have a peace of mind in knowing that if he was going to pursue something with the captain that it wouldn’t be months of waiting for just one piece of information. He wasn’t sure how it would work out since Ignis was technically pursuing them as well, but that was information that was better kept a secret for now.

“Thank you, your highness,” Ignis said with a voice filled with gratitude and awe.

“You can call me Noct,” Noctis replied with a smile. “Just… Just help Prompto in any way you can.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “I also want to see Prompto safe. Please do not doubt that.”

Noctis nodded in affirmation. “Well Gladio. Let’s go find a merchant ship to take us home. That’ll be the safest course of action rather than taking a military ship.”

“Agreed,” Gladio replied. It was an easy lie to tell. Get on a merchant ship that was actually their pirate ship.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Noctis offered.

He walked away, standing back enough so that they could have the time to say goodbye. Gladio took Ignis’s hands in his, an expression of concern and longing in his eyes in acknowledgement that they would be separated for a while yet. Noctis couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Ignis was blushing and it was nice to see the captain so easily undone by Gladio. Gladio kissed the captain, and Noctis intentionally looked anywhere but at them, only coughing to interrupt when the cough became a bit longer than they could afford.

“I will see you soon,” Gladio promised. “Stay ahead of the _Starscourge_. Anticipate everything but mercy. They will give you none.”

Ignis nodded in affirmation. “Protect yourself as well as the prince. Do not lose sight of what is important.”

“Like you.” Gladio kissed him one more time before releasing him and turning to Noctis. “Come on.”

They didn’t speak again until they were close to the docks, the shop keeps and business owners boarding up their businesses if they were affected by the pirate invasion. Noctis looked at the paint supply store, it’s windows smashed in, in dismay. He took the time to stop and provide a large quantity of gil to the owner, who thanked him profusely for his kindness and generosity. Noctis was sure that Lord Besithia and his father would help, but right now they were focused on how to deploy Ignis and where. 

The crew of the _Hammerhead_ was waiting for them, all of them looking on in worry as they got on the ship. Noctis didn’t say anything, didn’t give any orders, until they were sailing out into the waters. They knew exactly what to do when they were undercover. They were stopped and questioned by the Lucian navy, but once they saw Noctis was on board, they waved him through in presumption that he was setting sail for Lucis. 

Once they were far enough out on the water, the _Hammerhead_ changed their sails back to the _Light of Lucis_. The pirate flag was a skull with a crown and a shield, a bit tongue-in-cheek for Noctis and Gladio. His crew took off their yellow hammerhead jackets, and Noctis ordered them to set sail for the next town over. They would lend aid there first before the Lucians set foot in the territory, likely to get more information from the Niflheim citizens than the Lucian military ever could. 

When they landed, Noctis had changed out of his princely attire in favor of his pirate uniform, a black ensemble with a loose shirt and black pants, knee high boots sturdy for the waters, and a black cummerbund purely for aesthetic. He had a black cape on, his hood pulled up to keep his face obscured for anyone passing by who may recognize him. They got the information they needed quickly as soon as they provided them assistance. The _Starscourge_ had set sail, headed for Altissia. One of citizens heard a pirate mention it.

They quickly set sail just as the Lucian naval fleet began to approach the harbor. Luckily for Noctis and Gladio, the _Light of Lucis_ was faster and far enough away that they wouldn’t catch up. They gave it an honest effort, and Noctis quickly barked his orders at the crew, ensuring their quick escape with a precision befitting a pirate captain. He looked out on the water, letting the others do all the work for once, his pain and fear gripping him at the thought of where Prompto was right now.

Once they were well on the water, he let his pain and despair grip him. He excused himself and walked into his cabin, the gift from Prompto on the bed, waiting for him to unwrap it. Noctis felt fresh tears in his eyes before he even opened the envelope, a sense of longing and desire to have Prompto in his arms nearly overwhelming him.

_Prince Noctis,_

_Thank you for the time you have spent with me this past week. I can say with confidence that the time with you has been the best time of my life. It may come as a surprise to you, but I have fallen for you. As a man, I realize that this is something that could be seen as a concern at best, and something that causes you to feel considerable disgust. I do apologize for any dismay you may experience, but I find it impossible not to tell you. My heart beats only for you, and I hope that one day you can look past that and consider me a friend. Please do not think ill of me or wonder where you went wrong. You are only perfection, and it was only natural for me to fall for you as a result. I truly hope you will accept this gift, and rest assured I expect nothing in return. Please live your best life with your future queen and know that my heart will always be with you._

_Love always,  
Prompto_

Noctis read the letter, his hands shaking, tears streaming down his face as he sat on the edge of his bed. He turned to the wrapped painting and took the cloth off of it carefully. It was clearly an Argentum piece, no a Prompto piece, and only made Noctis cry all the more. The painting was of the sky the night that Noctis saw Prompto painting on the balcony while he walked with Lunafreya. It was filled with such longing, such love, such despair, that Noctis had to set it to the side as he sobbed into his hands.

“Captain?” Cindy called from the other side of the door. She walked inside, seeing his tears, and frowned deeply. “I’m sorry captain.”

“For what?” Noctis asked as he looked at her. Cindy wasn’t the type to judge him too harshly for a moment of weakness, for crying in despair as he felt an unfathomable depth of longing to have Prompto by his side.

“I saw it coming, captain,” Cindy replied. She looked at him apologetically. “I didn’t tell ya in time.”

“Have you ever been able to change the future before?” Noctis asked, knowing the answer.

“No,” she admitted. That was how her power worked. She was a prophet, as Ignis had guessed, and could see the future. Many used the prophets to try and change the course of the future, to stop their fates, but none could succeed. The prophets could only see into the future, but they were powerless to stop it from happening. As a result, most people in power ended up killing the prophets in superstitious fear that they were causing the future to come true. Over time the prophets faded into obscurity, most of them living quiet lives to keep themselves safe. 

“It was better I didn’t know,” Noctis replied. He paused. “Well, maybe I would have cherished him a bit more. But we have to get him back. At all costs.”

“Yes, sir,” she said. “Just hang in there, captain. We’ll be in Altissia soon. Then Prompto will be happy to love ya again.”

“Cindy?” Noctis asked as she made to leave. She looked at him. “Have you seen what Ardyn is going to do to him?”

She paused, her eyes saying more than words can. “Yes, captain. It’s better ya didn’t know.”

Noctis nodded, his heart falling with his tears. “I will love him no matter what happens to him.”

“I know, captain. I’ve seen that too.” She hesitated, like she wanted to say something else. Ultimately, she didn’t and left Noctis alone to his despair. 

When he came out of the cabin there was only one thing on his mind as he stared out on the water. He had turned his despair to grim determination, focused on a singular goal. He would save Prompto at all costs. Even if that meant it cost him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter because I got a new piercing and man does it hurt XD
> 
> I usually write a lot over the weekends and such, but this weekend I will be baking for the holidays so I have a lot to prep for and I might not be able to write as much this weekend. I hope to get at least one chapter out this weekend, especially since this next chapter has been on my mind and I NEED TO WRITE IT


	11. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is taken to the Starscourge
> 
> Trigger Warning: Let me be clear here. This chapter has strong themes of sexual assault, rape, forced drugging, suicidal ideation, and captivity. I will provide chapter specifics in the notes so those looking to skip the details can read that instead. I DO NOT write anything detailing rape as I am not about that, BUT this chapter was very hard for me to write and may be hard for some readers. Please proceed with caution

The town was burning in the distance as Prompto was pulled onto the _Starscourge_ , his heart crying out for help from someone, anyone. Ignis and Gladio had tried to save him, and he had been grateful for the attempt, but it wasn’t enough. If he was stronger, if he was a fighter, then he could have feasibly escaped. But he wasn’t anticipating Ardyn. Once he saw that Ardyn was the one taking him, he knew his fate was sealed.

The water bobbed against the ship, a gentle rocking that would otherwise be welcoming in different circumstances. They had taken Prompto through the forest, Ardyn carrying him like he weighed nothing, and tossed him onto a rowboat to take him to the _Starscourge_. At first Prompto thought that there was some mistake, that they had taken the wrong person and were just committed to the act now that they had him. But as they moved so furtively in the night, Prompto had slowly realized that he had been the target all along. That only scared him all the more.

He was bound and gagged, and Ardyn carried him over his shoulder as he climbed up the rope ladder on the side of the ship. There were so many pirates on the large ship, far larger than any ship Prompto had been on, although he hadn’t sailed since he moved to Calcano with his father. They were all bustling about as Ardyn dropped him onto the deck of the ship. He landed painfully with a muffled scream, and the pirates leered at him as Ardyn stared down at him with lustful eyes.

Prompto was terrified. If anything, the word didn’t do it justice. He was so afraid, knowing he was trapped and no one was likely to come for him. Noctis had just kissed him only moments before the bomb went off, but a kiss did not mean that he would come for him. He was a prince, and Prompto was just a lesser son of a lord, only a lord by what he was set to inherit. Noctis was set to take over the throne of Lucis one day, and he highly doubted that his father would even let him go after him.

It didn’t help that his father was chronically disappointed in him. Lord Besithia was a hard man to please, and Prompto did an excellent job of hurting him and upsetting him. If anything, he would only be happy to be rid of him. It was becoming increasingly evident that no one was coming for him, that he was on his own and subject to whatever whims Ardyn had in mind. He immediately thought of ending his own life should the need arise. Surely it would be better than what Ardyn had in store for him.

Ardyn took out a knife from his long brown jacket, the blade gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. He leaned over, and Prompto flinched as he cut his ropes and gag, leaving him free to stand up. Prompto only stared up at him in fear, knowing that Ardyn would not have untied him unless he could not escape. The multitude of pirates standing around him, laughing at his plight, only supported his suspicions. 

“Welcome aboard the _Starscourge_ ,” Ardyn said with a devious grin. He turned to the crew. “You all know what to do. Whoever disturbs me will be hanged.”

The pirates all cheered and laughed at Prompto’s expense as Ardyn pulled Prompto to his feet, his grip on the back of Prompto’s neck tight and painful. Prompto stumbled forward, tripping over a lose floorboard on the deck, as Ardyn pushed him towards a cabin door, the wooden frame looming forebodingly in front of him. Prompto was panicking, his heart racing, knowing that waiting for anyone to come and rescue him was a futile wish. He was on his own as the cabin door opened and he was forced inside. 

The door to the large cabin closed with finality and Prompto was tossed onto the bed like a toy or a doll to be played with. Ardyn lit a lantern by the door, illuminating the cabin with a sinister glow. There was a large bed, which Prompto was lying on, his fear gripping him and making him unable to move. A window looked out onto the water as the ship began to leave the harbor, and there was a desk with a multitude of papers on it. What they said on those papers, Prompto had no clue. A wardrobe sat across from the desk, half open with several gaudy articles of clothing sticking out.

“You are a hard man to abduct,” Ardyn mused as he locked the door and walked over to his wardrobe. Prompto stared with wide eyes, barely daring to breathe for what might happen. “Your father really keeps you tucked away from the rest of Eos.”

“What do you want with me?” Prompto asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was panicked, afraid of what Ardyn was pulling out of the wardrobe. 

“Everything,” Ardyn replied with a smile in his direction that made Prompto’s breath catch in fear. He took out a small vial of a substance that worried Prompto. It was a churning of two colors that never quite combined together, a liquid gold and sylleblossom blue like a galaxy swirling in constant motion. He had a syringe with a needle in his hand and flashed another dangerous look in Prompto’s direction.

Prompto knew that his chances of escape were slim. He knew that Ardyn was fast and strong, so strong that he could easily carry Prompto like he weighed nothing. But looking at the vial, looking at Ardyn fill the syringe with the liquid, Prompto knew he had to try. He quickly got up and ran for the door, his heart stuttering in wild panic. It was no use. Ardyn was behind him, hand on the door above his head, keeping it closed as Prompto scrambled and scratched at the doorframe to do anything to desperately open it.

“Let me go,” Prompto whimpered, tears in his eyes as Ardyn stood so close behind him that his body was nearly pressing against his. He didn’t like how close Ardyn was, how his sinister intentions were roiling off of him in wave after wave of sadistic intent.

“Oh, you poor thing you,” Ardyn said as he stroked the back of Prompto’s neck, making his skin crawl. “I will never let you go. You are far too valuable for me to let you go.”

He grabbed Prompto suddenly, and he let out a scream in horror. Ardyn took him in his arms, still holding onto the syringe, and began dancing with him, a mockery of the fear that Prompto was experiencing. He laughed as Prompto struggled, knowing that there was no escape, and Prompto heard the sounds of pirates laughing outside at his screams of protest.

Ardyn sang a light singsong, his voice mocking Prompto as he danced him around the cabin, reveling in how he could just easily swing him about without much effort. Prompto could only stare in horror, his body screaming for escape as Ardyn danced him around. His eyes looked ready to do more than just dance with him.

He grinned at Prompto as he spoke, a dangerous hum of truth that Prompto didn’t want to hear. “It is such a shame that you were kissing the prince under the moonlight just a little while ago. He will certainly wonder what became of you, but the prince is betrothed to a young princess who has the right parts between her thighs. Consider it your last good memory before you give yourself to me completely.”

“I will never give myself to you!” Prompto screamed as he struggled in one last attempt to be rid of Ardyn.

Ardyn laughed and tossed him to the bed again. Prompto kicked and screamed as Ardyn got on top of him, his fists flailing uselessly as the strong sea captain straddled his waist. He so easily used one hand to pin both of Prompto’s hands above his head, the syringe of the fluid gleaming dangerously in his other hand. Prompto eyed it, knowing that it was meant for him, and screamed as Ardyn plunged it into his neck painfully, injecting him with the substance without hesitation. 

Prompto stopped struggling immediately, his body slack as the substance began to take its course. Ardyn got off of him, standing and staring as he waited to see what would happen, still smiling. There was a flush of heat that came over Prompto’s body, his veins feeling like they were on fire. But it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was the opposite, like his body was coming alive in a way he never thought possible. He could feel every muscle, every sinew, every cell in his body, all of it working in perfect harmony to create the being that made up Prompto.

He held his hands up, studying them curiously, each movement creating an after image like he was moving impossibly fast and his eyes had to catch up still. There were traces of gold embedded into his hands, liquid sunshine that sparkled and gleamed from his skin and outward. The drug was working its course, and all he could feel was a flush of desire that couldn’t easily be sated.

Slowly, Prompto sat up and looked around. The very air seemed to glow with a preternatural halo that he hadn’t noticed before. There was a magic woven into the very fabric of everything, swirling in an ebb and flow that only changed direction as Prompto or Ardyn moved. Everything that they did had an action and effected the fabric of the world around them, an opposite reaction as they passed through life itself. With a start, Prompto realized that it was how he painted, weaving magic into his paintings that he subconsciously saw before Ardyn had ever done anything to him.

“What have you done?” Prompto asked, his very words sending color and change into the room, the ebbs and flow around the air it took to speak changing and swirling like he had created a ripple in a pond. 

“I only gave you something to take away whatever suppressant your father used to hide your power,” Ardyn said with a satisfied smile. “And I threw in some sylleblossom extract in there to keep you compliant. That would be the flush of heat you feel.”

“How… Why?” Prompto asked as he looked at Ardyn. He was surprised by what he saw. It was Ardyn, but he could see beyond Ardyn. He could see within him, see his heart. His usually golden eyes were black, a soulless echo where his heart should have been. “Why sylleblossom extract? It’s so addictive.”

“Exactly,” Ardyn said as he pushed Prompto gently down onto the bed with two fingers on his shoulder.

Prompto stared at him in wide eyed fear, fear at Ardyn and what he was going to do and fear at how his body was aching in a pleasant fire by his touch. He imagined that anyone who touched him would have the same effect on him, and his heart was screaming and begging for Noctis to come to him and rescue him. He saw his wish on the air of magic that Ardyn could not see, a mix of gold and silver as it drifted into the room and permeated the walls and beyond. Prompto hoped it meant that whatever magic he had access to would reach the prince.

“You have a strong power as a mage, Prompto,” Ardyn explained as he straddled him again. This time it wasn’t in a desire to inject him with anything to get him to comply. It was in desire to devour him. “If I didn’t subdue you then your power would be visible all across Eos as soon as I unleashed it. The sylleblossom extract will do that, and it will make you beg for more. Everything I need from you will be mine with this simple drug. You will see that you will do everything for me without question just to get more of the drug that makes your body feel so alive.”

Ardyn reached between Prompto’s thighs as he said it, making Prompto gasp and his back arch as he gripped him, sending a jolt of pleasure that escaped his body in a swirling madness of color. Ardyn smiled at him, and Prompto felt tears in his eyes when he knew that Ardyn was right. There was a fire burning in him from the sylleblossom extract, and he needed that fire to go away. He looked at Ardyn and knew that he had him, able to do what he wanted with him no matter if Prompto wanted it to happen or not.

“Stop,” Prompto pleaded into the universe. It wasn’t just an ask for Ardyn to stop. It was an ask for the drug to stop, for the sylleblossom extract to not be in his veins, for him to be free and clear of the burning fire in him that he couldn’t escape. It was him begging to be off the ship, safe at home, in Noctis’s arms, still on the balcony kissing him. It was a desire to be free of this life and away from anything that caused him such pain and fear.

“The drug is gripping you tightly by now,” Ardyn whispered into his ear as he leaned over, his hand working between Prompto’s thighs, making a soft moan involuntarily escape his throat. “Do you really want me to stop? I can make this fire go away. All you have to do is say the word.”

“I…” Prompto gasped and shuddered into Ardyn’s touch, a self-loathing filling his heart as the captain worked his magic to do exactly what he needed to in order to subdue and capture Prompto. “I want the fire to stop.”

“Then surrender yourself to me,” Ardyn breathed. “Do that, and I will make the fire go away each and every time to feel it. You are mine to control here and now. Make this easy on yourself. Don’t fight it. Just give in.”

“It will happen anyway, won’t it?” Prompto asked desperately. 

“Yes.” Ardyn’s lips traced Prompto’s neck, as tears streamed from his eyes. They were fresh dew on a new flower, sparkling diamonds against golden streams of pain and heartache mingled with the desire of the sylleblossom extract.

“Okay,” Prompto said in resignation, knowing that his fate was sealed either way. He felt his heart and soul being tucked away, locked behind a door that he couldn’t open while he was in pain. “Do what you want.”

Ardyn grinned and did just that, leaving Prompto exhausted and well spent from the effort and energy expended. When he was finished, Prompto curled himself into a ball, the sea captain well satisfied by his display of might and pleasure. Tears flowed freely, his heart wracked with painful sobs as he felt the reality of what just happened settling in. Everything felt like it was crashing down, and the worst part of it was that the sylleblossom extract was still taking its course. When would the effects wear off and what would the withdraw symptoms be like? 

“You’ll start to feel an excruciating pain when the effects of the drug wear off,” Ardyn explained as if reading his mind. “When you do, you will beg for more to take away the pain. I want you to experience that so that you know who is in control here, who your mercy is. Understand that I am your savior and salvation, I am your lover and I am your captain. If you disobey me you will only suffer and beg for death.”

Ardyn got up and walked over to his wardrobe. He grabbed a large chain and shackles from the wardrobe then walked back over to Prompto, studying him and appraising him. Prompto was nude, crying, and begging for some sort of mercy where there was none. He belonged to Ardyn, just as Ardyn had said, and there would be any sort of reprieve unless he found a way to end his own life.

“Come here,” Ardyn commanded. He said it forcefully, a command for his slave to approach him and do as he was told or else there would be numerous consequences.

Prompto unwound himself from the ball he was curled into and walked over to him, his tears flowing freely, his heart heavy as he kept it hidden and locked behind the door in his mind. Ardyn shackled his neck, his hands, his feet, ensuring that Prompto clearly belonged to him. Prompto looked down, trying to ignore his self-loathing and the unfathomable pain, guilt, and shame that gripped him as he stood in front of Ardyn. The fire was slowly coming back, and Prompto knew that the drug would have that effect until he was left begging Ardyn for reprieve. He only hated himself more, standing nude and used in front of Ardyn, knowing that Ardyn had done everything so perfectly to get him right where he wanted him.

“Come,” Ardyn said as he grabbed the chain attacked to the shackle around his neck. Ardyn was dressed, but he was not giving Prompto such leisure as he opened the cabin door and pulled him forward, out onto the deck where all the crew could see Ardyn’s work.

The pirates cheered and jeered at him, his body fully on display as Ardyn held onto his chain tightly. Prompto looked down at his feet, trying not to feel the shame of being paraded around like a naked trinket for Ardyn to show off. He was proving a point, that Prompto would do whatever asked of him, commanded of him, or he would suffer the consequences. Right now, Prompto was commanded to follow Ardyn around with his feet and hands shackled, the chain around his neck a decorative leash for his new owner.

“Crew,” Ardyn announced as they stopped in the middle of the deck. The moon was beginning to set as the sun was beckoning a new day, a grim day that Prompto wanted to run from as much as possible. “We have got our bounty. If any of you touch him, it is my wrath you will deal with. He is mine, and mine only. Am I understood?”

The crew cheered in support, all of them looking at Prompto with lustful eyes. Whether they were lustful for his body or for whatever power Ardyn thought he had, Prompto couldn’t say. Either way, he knew that he was put on visible display so that the entire crew knew that he belonged to Ardyn. Prompto supposed that it was better than being shared amongst the crew, although it wasn’t much of a consolation. He was still going to be used up until he Ardyn left him for dead. Just when that would be, Prompto didn’t know.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ardyn ordered him. Prompto looked at him in wide eyed fear and terror, staring at the man’s black eyes while his heart begged for some sort of mercy. _Six, please just kill me now. Make it stop and just kill me._ “Do not make me repeat myself.”

Prompto complied, his heart aching behind the door as Ardyn fully displayed his might in front of the crew, tears streaming down his face as he did whatever he could to have his mind leave his body. It was difficult, the sylleblossom extract bringing his body to light in a way that left him feeling dirty, ashamed, and guilty. He cried while the crew cheered and laughed at his pain, Ardyn enjoying himself until each and every crew member knew who Prompto belonged to.

There was a pain and fear at knowing that this was his life now. He had lived such a sheltered life, that even his father’s bitter disappointment was something that he longed for over this. But if his father knew what he was going through, what he was being subjected to, he would only look at his son with shame and disappointment, knowing that he was damaged goods now and no longer useful to him.

Noctis would only look upon him in disgust. Even if he did like Prompto, there was no way he would want to be with someone so beyond repair, that was so used by Ardyn in front of the entire ship to see. The only hope he had was to find a way to kill himself before long, knowing that it was his only escape. The echoes of laughter continued well into Ardyn’s display of power, and Prompto felt his heart and soul dying as he realized that his life was only pain and torment from here on out.

“Get in there,” Ardyn commanded once he was finished, tossing Prompto into the cabin and back onto the bed. “I did that for your benefit.”

“I cannot see how that was for my benefit,” Prompto said weakly. _Six, please. Just kill me._

“If I did not then they would have all taken their turn with you. They are a bunch of lawless thieves. Unless someone claims their property for all the world to see, then they will do what they must to take it. You are mine, and now they know it.” Ardyn closed the door behind him after barking a few orders to a crew member.

“When will this stop?” Prompto asked aloud, to no one in particular.

“Until I’ve used you up and there is not an ounce of magic left in you, young mage,” Ardyn replied. He sat down on the bed next to him, his black eyes swirling dangerously, black holes where his soul should have been. “And there is a great deal of magic within you. The sylleblossom extract will wear off soon.”

“Am I to let you know when it does?” Prompto asked. He felt his heart shutting down, as he always did when things were difficult, but now there was a physical need to protect what little of him was left. He was going to be a shell of who he once was by the time Ardyn was done with him. 

“Oh, you will let me know, whether you want to or not.” Ardyn reached over and Prompto flinched as he stroked his blond hair with an almost loving grace. He was looking at Prompto the way a man looked at a prized jewel, shimmering and glowing for all the world to see. “You are going to make me the most powerful man in all of Eos.”

“I don’t want to do anything,” Prompto whimpered, his heart bleeding through as he tried to shut it down as quickly as possible. “I just want the pain to stop.”

“It will stop in time,” Ardyn replied. “Your heart will become as calloused as mine and you will no longer feel pain or fear. You will only know the pleasure of being with me and of your own power, which I will teach you to use.”

Prompto didn’t think that was possible, and the recesses of his mind were beginning to feel the effects of the sylleblossom extract wearing off. With it came a pain in his limbs that he wanted to avoid, like his nerve endings were being frayed by someone taking a hot poker and stabbing him with it from the inside out. He tried to stop the pain, to put it out of his mind, to tell himself that it was only a temporary feeling, that he just needed to get through it and then the pain would ultimately recede. 

But as the pain continued, it grew, engulfing his entire body in a pain that was indescribable, unimaginable. Prompto wanted it to stop, to either die and let the pain of his existence stop once in for all or to just have the pain stop altogether, for him to be taken out of this place and away from Ardyn. He whimpered again, wordlessly crying as he tried to keep himself from screaming from the pain. It was no use. He let out a shriek of pain and terror, his wordless screams begging for death or reprieve.

Ardyn injected something into him, the pain of the needle not even touching the pain of his entire body in agony from the withdraw of the drug. A moment later, the pain receded instantly, the drug rushing through his system again, returning the feeling of burning desire within him that was now becoming his new norm. He knew that the only end to taking the drug was getting through such excruciating pain or dying, and he broke down into wracking sobs, overwhelmed that this was now his life.

“Shh,” Ardyn said as he pulled Prompto into his arms and on his lap, rocking him back and forth like Prompto was his lover. “You will not have to feel that pain again. Just do as I say, and you will be okay. I control the world’s supply of the drug, so you will never want for more of it.”

Prompto couldn’t speak. He could only cry. No amount of shutting down his heart and mind could help him with the level of overwhelming despair he was feeling. Just a few hours ago he was in his father’s mansion, sitting on a balcony with Noctis, his only worry whether or not Noctis reciprocated his feelings. Now he was a captive slave of Ardyn, captain of the _Starscourge_ , and had been turned into an addict so that he would do Ardyn’s bidding.

As Ardyn held him, he looked around for something, anything to end his life. Ardyn must have anticipated it. There was nothing there to give him the hope that he had a way out. All he had was the shackles on his wrists and feet, the chain around his neck, and the drug in his system. Ardyn had even taken away his clothes to rob him of all his property, which wasn’t much in the first place. 

“I just want to die,” Prompto whispered as Ardyn continued to hold him.

“I know,” Ardyn said. “I know. But you are more use to me alive than you are dead. When the time comes, I will give you a swift, merciful death.”

“When will that be?” Prompto begged. He just wanted it all to end.

“Not for a long time. Not until I burn all of Lucis to the ground.” Ardyn hummed lightly, as if the thought excited him, but Prompto only felt a sense of dread in his heart, traveling down to the pit of his stomach.

Ardyn was aiming to kill Noctis and King Regis. Prompto remembered the pain of the withdraw from the drug, and his heart fell even more. He knew what he had to do. When the time came, he would die before he let Ardyn hurt Noctis or his father. It was the only thing that gave him any hope. He knew that he would die, and that Noctis would be kept safe as result. That was enough to keep him going. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered not posting this chapter and rewriting it but I realized that a lot of what happens after this hinges upon this chapter. Plus, if I'm being honest, pirates weren't exactly all the Jack Sparrow types or the Robin Hoods of the seas. There were horrific pirates like Ardyn, and as such, Ardyn very much fits the bill of a pirate taking what he wants with little remorse.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this, but the chapter summary is provided below for those who opted to skip over it as well. 
> 
> (I'm sorry Prompto)
> 
> Summary (For those skipping the chapter):   
> Prompt is taken on the Starscourge and is drugged with a substance that releases his power as a mage and also with syllblossom extract. He is raped by Ardyn, once in private and once in front of the crew so Ardyn "claims" him as his bounty. He is put in chains and Ardyn tells him that he will teach him how to use his power so then Ardyn can use it to burn Lucis to the ground. Prompto withdraws from the effects of the drugs, an excruciating process that Ardyn stops by injecting more into him. Prompto is trapped on the Starscourge and resolves that he will die before he lets Noctis come to harm.


	12. Whispers on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis races to Altissia
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicidal ideation

“Again!” Ignis called from the deck, looking at the Kingsglaive operatives warping up the mast. “If I can reach the top in the same time it takes you, then you aren’t moving fast enough!”

Nyx warped to the crow’s nest. He barely missed it, miscalculating the distance the ship was moving, and began to tumble to the ground. Catching himself in time, he warped to the crow’s nest again, this time successfully making it. He was panting, looking down at Ignis, giving him a nod as he recognized his mistake. The entire Kingsglaive had the same issue. They were used to stationary warping, being able to go from building to building. Here, on the sea, they had to further calculate for the wind speed and the distance the ship would travel by the time they made it there.

“Like he could do it any better,” Libertus muttered to Crowe, close enough to Ignis for him to hear but far enough away he thought he wouldn’t be overheard. The entire glaive was panting, tired, and ready for a break. Ignis would give them no such luxury. Not while they were chasing down the Starscourge in an effort to rescue Prompto.

_Ignis,_

_I hope you are well in the waters. The prince had a dream of Prompto, and we are worried it is more a memory that has somehow reached him in his sleep. Perhaps it is part of his power. Either way, it was troubling enough that he was inconsolable for quite some time. Please make haste to train the Kingsglaive for a fight on the water. I fear that Prompto does not have long._

_Love always,  
Gladio_

_P.S. I do hope you are well. I keep thinking of our kiss and hope we can pick up where we left off before long._

Ignis had received the letter, as promised, in the metal container that Noctis had given him. He kept it in his breast pocket, and it always felt warm whenever a letter was received. Most of the time it was communications regarding their own relationship. But the letter he received regarding their concerns for Prompto matched his own and troubled him deeply.

“I could, Mr. Ostium, because I am the captain of this vessel,” Ignis replied sternly. “I do not doubt my crew could match my pace, as they have been impeccably trained, just as I am training you four now. Perhaps a demonstration could prove my point?”

The glaive agreed, but the rest of the naval crew gathered around to watch the captain. He was an adept fighter on land. At sea he was the best, and he moved like a wild coeurl, dangerously fast and ready to strike at a moment’s notice. He had been training the glaive for a week now as they headed to Altissia thanks to a citizen from the town adjacent to Calcano providing the instructions. He had said that the _Light of Lucis_ had asked the information to be shared with the Lucians. It was too suspicious for it to be a coincidence that both pirate ships would show up at the same time.

Ignis had a feeling that the prince and Gladio were somehow involved with piracy, but to what extent, he did not know. Part of him wanted to know exactly how they were involved, while another part of him didn’t want to believe that Gladio would engage in a life of piracy while he was also pursuing him. If he was involved in some way, then it would only mean that he was pursuing Ignis as a means to an end. That hurt more than Ignis had anticipated.

He had resolved to be a man of the seas, to be on the water alone and unencumbered by love or romance in any capacity. While he had never considered dating a man before, when Gladio had kissed him it had all come together and made perfect sense for him. The fact that he had been so obviously attracted to Gladio without even realizing it made it harder for him to say no and no longer speak with him. When Noctis had given him a means of communicating with him instantly, he could only agree and indulge in his own flights of fancy.

In the end, if Gladio and Noctis were somehow involved in the life of piracy, even in some capacity, then it was up to Ignis to bring them to the king for punishment. He didn’t like the idea, particularly because it meant that Gladio would surely lose his life while Noctis would only get a slap on the wrists. It didn’t seem fair, but they both knew the risk. Ignis was ultimately beholden to his position as a naval commander, and it didn’t matter if it was the man he was attracted to or his greatest enemy. He was expected to treat them all the same.

Then again, Ignis was getting ahead of himself. For all he knew, Noctis and Gladio were on their way back to Lucis or on yet another excursion to Altissia for Noctis to indulge and engage in all sorts of nefarious acts. He hoped that Noctis was as serious about finding Prompto as Gladio said he was, and he suspected that there was something between them that had yet to be discussed beyond the two. Ignis’s heart hurt at the notion of Prompto waiting for Nocis to save him while knowing that Noctis was going to marry Princess Lunafreya. From what Ignis had heard, they would be married before the end of the year.

Ignis doubted that Noctis would do anything before Prompto was safely returned, his obsession with the young lord overpowering his princely duties. It made Ignis further suspect that there was something going on between the prince and the lord, but it wasn’t an easy question he could just ask Gladio. Gladio had been specific in what he wanted with Ignis, but the prince could not so easily ask for something like that of anyone other than his betrothed. Even if he had a sordid affair with an abducted lord, it would only end in their pain. Then again, Prompto was already suffering. Having to hear that the prince was getting married by the end of the year was likely the least of his worries.

“Very well,” Ignis continued as the crew gathered, his mind snapping back to the task at hand. Any thought of Prompto spurred him into action. “Shall we race then?”

The four of them met with Ignis on the deck, the wind stirring a breeze in the air that warned Ignis of an oncoming storm. While the sunshine was currently beating on their backs, Ignis could feel the change of the air currents, the water beneath them changing so minutely but enough for him to tell that there was a storm on the horizon. He wondered if it was because they were getting close to Prompto and it was their rescue that was causing an uproar in the waters. Or perhaps the Six were angered that Prompto had been taken in the first place. Whatever the case, they didn’t have much time for demonstrations or games.

Ignis took off his naval jacket and set it to the side, the cumbersome clothing not something he would wear during the best of battles. They took their mark, and Ignis’s first mate announced the start of the race. It was over quickly. Ignis was climbing quickly, vaulting from the ropes to the mast, utilizing every foothold for leverage as he launched himself upwards. With the breeze and the tide, Ignis had to make small calculations to determine where his hands needed to land so that he didn’t miss the ship as it pushed forward. The crew below was cheering him on, always in support of their captain over the land lovers who relied on the king’s magic to fulfill their duties. 

He jumped on the top mast, just beneath the crow’s nest, seeing that the four of them were just behind them. They were catching up, but he was faster. He ran along the top of the mast effortlessly, and jumped up, grabbing the rope and climbing to the top of the crow’s nest. Ignis barely broke a sweat, and he heard the cheering of the crew down below when he was the first one to make it. The others landed a moment later, Nyx cursing for his sluggishness but congratulating Ignis for clearly showing them up. Ignis made his way down to the deck, the others following him behind in defeat.

“We are all exhausted,” Crowe complained as the four of the glaive met with Ignis on the deck. “That was not fair.”

“I am a captain,” Ignis pointed out as he put his naval jacket back on. “I am in a perpetual state of exhaustion. What is your excuse again?”

“The captain is right,” Titus offered. “Exhausted or not, we should be able to catch up with him.”

“While you are busy making excuses, Prompto is out there on the water, suffering,” Ignis continued. “It may seem like fun and games, but there may come a time where your talents will have to be put to good use to get him back. If I cannot guarantee that you will be able to execute your plan, then I cannot risk sending you. It would only spell your demise as well as Prompto’s.”

“We need to work harder,” Nyx agreed. “It is our responsibility to execute our job the way the king has asked of us. Captain Scientia is training us, and we must take his teachings to heart.”

Ignis didn’t like what the king’s ultimate plan was, a plan he kept from his son because he knew that Noctis would object. The task he gave them was very simple. Find Prompto and bring him home. If by surreptitious means Prompto were to join Ardyn’s side, then they would be required to kill him instead. A mage could not be on the wrong side, his power strong enough to turn the tide of any war. Ignis did not think that Prompto would ever want to be on someone else’s side other than Noctis’s, but it was hard to say. The Kingsglaive was aware of what they had to do if it came down to it. Ignis was going to do everything in his power to ensure Prompto survived this.

“What do the reports say again?” Libertus asked again. They all asked the same questions, pouring over the details to see if there was a better tactical strategy that they could map out before they had to face the _Starscourge_ and whatever traps that might come with it.

“All reports indicate that the _Starscourge_ is headed for Altissia,” Ignis repeated. “Likely to restock on supplies and men. They stopped off at a port town in Niflheim before they took to the seas again. Reports state that the captain was not amongst the men who pillaged the town, and there was no sign of Prompto either. Chances are they were together. But a tidal wave took out the town when the pirates were done, and by all indication of what Lord Besithia has said, it is likely Ardyn is already using Prompto’s powers for his own gain.”

“If that is the case then it is likely that Prompto must be held at fault for his own part in whatever it is they plan to do,” Titus offered, not for the first time.

Ignis shook his head, but it was Nyx who spoke. “We do not know all the details yet. I would not be surprised if Prompto was being coerced or forced in some respect to use his powers. The _Starscourge_ is the most vile of the ships and Ardyn likely has a litany of resources at his disposal.”

“What are the odds that Prompto is going to make it through this?” Crowe asked Ignis. “I just want to be realistic, captain.”

“They are not great odds,” Ignis admitted. “But we have fought battles and won in worse odds than this. As long as Prompto wishes to escape then the task ahead of us will be easier. And I cannot imagine him wishing to stay with Ardyn.”

“Did you see the way the prince talked about him?” Libertus gossiped to Titus. He grinned. “I bet I would not want to stay if I knew I snagged a prince or princess at home.”

“None of that now,” Ignis scolded them. “If you have time to gossip, then you have time to ready the ship for the oncoming storm.”

“Storm?” Nyx inquired. He looked up at the sky, trying to see what Ignis saw. “It is a bright sunny day.”

“For now, Mr. Ulric,” Ignis replied as he looked at the horizon. “For now.”

Sure enough, Ignis was right. The storm came on sudden and with an intensity that would have drowned unprepared ships with ease. If he had been a lesser captain and unaware of the subtle changes in the weather, the storm would have engulfed them without mercy. The ship rocked dangerously, riding the swells of the storm as the crew ran along the deck. The crew followed Ignis’s orders to ensure they didn’t capsize. In moments like these, Ignis took to the helm, taking control of the ship and leading them through the storm and to safety, offering a prayer to Leviathan to make them through the weather.

Each swell was the back of the great Leviathan, a sinew of water rising and falling as a great beast making its way through the sea. The rain pounded on them from overhead, making everything difficult to grip, and Ignis’s grip on the wheel only grew tighter as a result, using his weight against the force of nature to keep the ship from flipping as he kept the ship steady. Lightning flashed overhead as thunder echoed around them, a booming noise that indicated they were in the heart of the storm. He shouted over the cacophony of violence pouring down on them, barking orders that his first mate relayed to the crew as they scrambled about, each act an intent to stay alive.

While Ignis had certainly gotten them through storms with a wrath of the Six woven into each wave and raindrop, this storm seemed different. It was stronger, almost as if they had been surrounded by the storm itself instead of it just passing through. Ignis had the sense that they were trapped in a bubble, like a ship in a bottle that was constantly struggling against the rising tide. Just when he thought the Six were out for revenge, a divine punishment for not being able to rescue Prompto, he heard it. It was a voice on the air, echoing around him. No, it wasn’t on the air. It was the storm itself, rising with the swells and falling with the rain.

_Six, please hear my prayer. Make it all stop. Make the pain stop. Kill me and let all this pain end._ Ignis’s heart was racing as he heard Prompto’s words in the air, all around him, and the crew looked at him in surprise. He kept his eyes focused ahead, barking orders, but knew now that the storm was a product of Prompto’s own emotional turmoil.

“Prompto!” Ignis called into the storm. “Prompto! Can you hear me?!”

He knew he was asking for a lot, too much even, but if Prompto was a mage then there was a slim chance that he would be able to hear Ignis. He could reach out to him, perhaps even help him, and find some way to save him before they even had to battle the Starscourge. He waited, straining to listen to the storm, to hear it for what it was. The storm was Prompto’s pain and rage, his inability to escape from his current situation while he waited for the reprieve of death. Ignis felt a surge of guilt with the rise of the next swell, knowing that if he had just gotten there in time then none of this would have happened.

_Ignis? How… How can you hear me?_ The voice echoed around them all, a thunderous boom clashing overhead that nearly drowned out the sound of Prompto’s surprised voice in the rain. There was a moan in his voice, a groan of pain, as he mentally fought whatever Ardyn was putting him through. Ignis squinted, looking through his rain spattered spectacles as he saw the outline of a person on the deck as he came into focus. There was a glow, a soft halo, around the image of Prompto as he came into view, the crew startling and jumping away from him. 

Ignis did the opposite. He had his first mate take over at the helm and immediately vaulted over the railing, dropping to his knees to cushion the hard landing as the ship rocked dangerously under his feet. With little hesitation, he ran towards the spectral image of Prompto, his heart racing as he tried to reach him in time. Prompto looked soft, hazy, like he was far away and just happened to find himself on the ship. The rain fell around him instead of on him, and he was naked, save for the chains on his hands, feet, and neck. He looked terrified, startled, his spirit far away from his body.

“Prompto,” Ignis gasped as he approached the image. “Where are you?”

Prompto looked to Ignis, startled and ashamed. “On the _Starscourge_. With… With Ardyn. Ignis, where is this place?”

“This is my ship,” Ignis replied quickly. There was little time to waste. He didn’t know how long Prompto could remain there. “Prompto, this storm is your doing. Whatever is happening to you, it is creating aftershocks in the waters.”

“I am sorry,” Prompto replied with his eyes wide. “I do not know how to stop it.”

“Do not worry yourself,” Ignis insisted. “We have weathered worse storms. Prompto, I am sorry I could not save you in time, but we are coming for you now. Please tell me. Are you headed to Altissia?”

“Ardyn will not tell me anything,” Prompto said sadly. He looked at Ignis in sudden shock and fear. “Ignis, you have to warn the king! Ardyn means to burn Lucis to the ground. I vow I will die before he can use me to harm the king or the prince. Please, warn them all! I… The first chance I get, I will kill myself. I will not let him harm Noctis or the king.”

“Prompto,” Ignis begged. “Wait for us. We will save you. We swear it.”

Prompto looked at him sadly, his eyes echoing painfully. That’s when Ignis noticed that his spectral image had golden eyes rather than the sea blue they usually were. What had Ardyn done to him to alter his very soul and cause him so much pain?

“There is no saving me,” Prompto told him, sending a pain into Ignis’s heart by the truth of the words. “Even if you rescue me… I am lost.”

The chain around Prompto’s neck began to pull him away from Ignis, as if Ardyn had the means to pull him back into his body. Prompto’s hands shot up to the shackle around his neck as he struggled to stay with Ignis and away from whatever pain he was feeling. Ignis reached for him, but his hand went through Prompto’s arm. He wasn’t really there after all. He was aboard the _Starscourge_ , fighting to keep his sanity before he could end it all.

“Tell them!” Prompto gasped as he was pulled towards a void of darkness that had opened up on the deck, taking him back to whatever nightmare awaited him. “Tell Noctis… Tell him I love him, and I am sorry! I will not let him die!”

Prompto was gone, pulled back into the void, to whatever torment waited for his soul. Suddenly, the storm dissipated, the clouds dispersing and the waters calming as quickly as it had appeared. Prompto must have figured out a way to stop the storm. Ignis fell to his knees, his mind reeling as the crew looked around in shock and surprise. He let out a scream of pain and agony for Prompto’s plight, for his own failure to rescue him before it even got to this point, and slammed his fist against the deck with a jarring pain.

“Captain?” Nyx asked him as he approached him. Gulls called overhead as if the storm had never even existed in the first place. “That was the power of the mage? What do we do now?”

Ignis composed himself, no one blaming him for his outburst, and stood up, assessing the damage of the ship. There were some boards that were splintered, some water that was leaking out of the ship after it had nearly been engulfed. Overall, the ship had fared better than he anticipated. He commanded an entire fleet, but they had been sent all across Eos in an effort to find the Starscourge, while Ignis took his ship on a direct path to Altissia. Right now, he never felt more alone on the water, more hopeless in an effort to complete a mission with the best possible outcome.

“We press on,” Ignis said. “Take stock of the damage and continue our mission. We will do what we can to save Prompto before he ends it himself. The prince will not forgive us if we cannot complete our mission.”

“How long will it take for us to reach Altissia?” Titus asked.

“Two weeks,” Ignis replied. “Even for the fastest ship, it will take two weeks. We must hold onto hope that Prompto can survive that long.”

“And if he cannot?” Crowe asked realistically as Ignis took out the metal case that the prince had given him. He had to send a letter to them, to tell the of what had happened. The prince had a right to know that Prompto was thinking of him, and he had to warn the king about Ardyn’s plan.

“Then we pursue them anyway and take down the _Starscourge_ before it has a chance to reach Lucis and the king,” Ignis replied. He turned to the crew. “We must make haste! If you are not sleeping or eating, I want you working! There is a young man who is in danger, and I intend on seeing him to safety.”

The crew let out a cheer, a renewed sense of purpose coursing through them as the captain walked back to his cabin to write to Gladio and inform them of what had happened. If Prompto knew of even a mention of the plan that Ardyn had to dismantle and burn Lucis to the ground, then they had to act quickly. They would have to take the fight to the waters before they could reach the shore of Lucis, much less the crowned city of Insomnia where the king resided. 

He wrote of how Prompto assured them that he would die before that happened and how he had told Ignis that he loved the prince, but he left out the part that Prompto stated he was beyond salvation. Perhaps it was wrong of him not to include it, but Ignis had a sinking feeling that something was being done to Prompto that was altering him irrevocably, and he didn’t want to have the prince bounding off to try a half-brained rescue attempt, assuming he wasn’t involved in any sort of piracy to begin with.

Ignis indulged in the pain he felt in his heart while he wrote the letter. Gladio and he had formed a bond when they had tried to protect Prompto, a resolve that they both wanted to see him safe, to make up for their failure to retrieve him as they had promised. It was an order from the prince that Gladio was unable to fulfill, and a pain that Ignis had in his heart in his inability to save his friend. 

More than that, Ignis had seen how Gladio fought and aimed to protect those around him, how he had disproved Ignis’s first annoyed impression of the sworn shield. He thought of how Gladio’s tongue tasted on his lips, and his fingers went to his lips as he paused while writing his letter. He didn’t want Gladio to be involved with piracy, as his heart longed for the man in a way that he never anticipated. Life at sea had never felt lonely until now.

He looked at the letter as he finished it, knowing that his longing for Gladio was outweighed by his duty to the crown and to save Prompto before it was too late. There were too many uncertainties, but a feeling of foreboding came over Ignis as he thought about what Prompto had said and his suspicions of Gladio and Noctis. Before long they would have to face the truth, whatever that may be. As Ignis took back to the helm, placing the letter in the case before sticking it back in his breast pocket, he had a sense that recovering Prompto alive was becoming an increasing impossibility. Chances were, they would be recovering a body, and Ignis would be forever regretting his inability to save him when he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsglaive: We're the fastest and the best out there  
> Ignis: BITCH YOU THOUGHT
> 
> I have been baking all weekend and still have more to bake, so I figured I would take the time to write this chapter before I got back to it.   
> My husband suggested that I end this fic by having Noctis built a submarine in the shape of a chocobo and rescuing Prompto as they jet off in an underwater, metal chocobo. As hilarious as that would be, it doesn't quite fit the tone of this fic. Maybe I'll write a spoof fic based off of it as a one-shot? XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starscourge lands in Altissia
> 
> TW: Sexual assault, forced drugging, abuse, torture, captivity. Please be aware that this chapter may be difficult for some readers. Please proceed with caution.

“Put this on,” the pirate commanded, throwing the clothes at Prompto and pulling him out of a deep sleep. He was a young pirate, with brown hair and blue eyes. Even for a pirate he was attractive, and Prompto looked at him and wondered how he had even gotten into the life. Then again, he was still questioning where he went wrong in his life to bring him on the _Starscourge_ as well.

Even though Prompto had been sleeping soundly, he startled awake, knowing that any moment that someone could take him out of his dreams he could be tortured or drugged again. Prompto didn’t know if he could survive without the sylleblossom extract, and Ardyn gave it to him anytime he felt the effects of the drug wearing off. It kept him compliant with his commands, and Ardyn used the effects of the drug as an excuse to take advantage of his own sexual desires. As long as Prompto went along with it, then it wasn’t painful or unpleasant. Well, as much as it could be not painful nor unpleasant. 

Sleep didn’t come easily to him, but when it did he either had horrific nightmares that left him screaming or such sweet dreams that he was left crying when he woke. He didn’t know what was worse, but Ardyn would only inject him with more of the drug either way then cradle him like he was a concerned lover. Either way, his dreams were never quite the reprieve he was looking for, especially when he dreamt of Noctis. Those were always pleasant, and he knew they were impossible dreams.

It was difficult for Prompto to figure Ardyn out. On one hand he treated him as well as a captive could be treated, almost endearingly like he was his lover and they were sailing the seas to avoid a society that would cast them aside. He had even showed him how to start using his power, something that was amazing and filled Prompto with awe and excitement. It was hit or miss, but Ardyn would only stroke his hair and the back of his neck, telling him that he was doing well and to keep practicing. Prompto knew it was for the demise of Lucis, but no amount of drug could make him compliant in Noctis’s demise. He loved him too much for that.

On the other hand, he would drug Prompto regularly, keeping him compliant and under his control. He refused to let Prompto out on deck unless he was practicing his power, and he never gave him clothing to wear, keeping him embarrassed and humiliated in front of the crew. If Prompto objected to anything, Ardyn would strike him hard enough to leave bruises. The worst was when he was frustrated about something, he would take it out on Prompto, having his way with him in whatever fashion he preferred until Prompto was left crying soundlessly and wordlessly.

The worst of it came once and only once. Ardyn was busy pillaging a nearby village, stopping for his own leisure, and Prompto had started to withdraw from the extract while he was kept on board the ship. He was crying out in pain, begging for death, until he couldn’t think anymore and felt his mind leaving his body. That was when he heard Ignis call out to him. Guilt coursed through him when he realized he was responsible for this storm Ignis was trying to weather, his pain from the withdraw symptoms wreaking havoc on the seas. Despite his struggle to stay out of his body, to continue his communication with Ignis, he had been relieved that Ardyn pulled him back by giving him the drug to calm his pain. He had been relieved and ashamed.

Occasionally Ardyn would force Prompto to eat something. Prompto was never hungry, even when he was forced to eat, and he assumed it was a mix between his own desire to die and the drug taking away his appetite. He was stuck in Ardyn’s cabin, neither knowing whether it was day or night, and when Ardyn came in with food he knew he had to eat it. Otherwise the consequences would be worse. Prompto ate barely enough to convince Ardyn that his strength was up, then he would curl up in a ball in the bed and try and fall back asleep.

Even if he had terrible nightmares, sleep was always better than being awake. He had resolved that he wouldn’t let Ardyn use him to hurt Noctis, and he was constantly looking out for some way he could end his life. The biggest reason he wasn’t allowed on the deck without Ardyn there to show him how to use his power was that he tried to jump off the side of the Starscourge the first opportunity he got. The pain was immeasurable after that, both from the withdraw of the drug and from Ardyn’s wrath, and he was sure that he had scars on his back where his knife had taken from his flesh. Ardyn had a healing potion on hand, but it wasn’t enough to completely get rid of it.

Prompto knew that the next time he had a chance to end it, it had to be something with such finality that not even Ardyn could bring him back. Ignis had told him to wait, to give them a chance to rescue him, but Prompto was becoming increasingly aware of how much being a captive to Ardyn’s whims was changing him. If the drug didn’t make him an addict for life, then the trauma of being in Ardyn’s grasp would leave him a shell of the person he used to be. He didn’t think he could live with himself and the memories that this experience would bring, even if he somehow managed to safely withdraw from the sylleblossom extract.

A much more likely fate that awaited him if he survived was living as a sylleblossom extract addict, doing what he had to in order to get the drug before the withdraw symptoms began to take effect. Prompto had heard of those who became addicts moving to Altissia where there was a steady supply of the drug, and they would sell their bodies to obtain it. Prompto didn’t want to live like that, but if the pain was any indication of what was in store for him when he withdrew from the drug then he would much rather prefer death.

Prompto stared at the clothes the pirate had thrown him, looking at it as he sat on the bed, his chains rattling as he moved. The pirate eyed him, the bruises on his body, the love bites that Ardyn had left, and Prompto could see a clear lust in his eyes. But Ardyn had claimed him in front of everyone on board. If this pirate made a move towards him now, all he had to do was scream and Ardyn would be there. If any of them touched him without Ardyn’s permission then it would spell their doom. And no one dared to cross the captain.

“I can’t get these on without the shackles coming off,” Prompto said as he looked down at the brown britches and the white silk shirt. “I need your help.”

“I don’t have the keys,” he replied. “I will get the captain.”

He disappeared and Prompto looked down at the clothes, wondering if he could use them somehow as a noose. It wouldn’t be quick enough for Ardyn to not catch him before he died, so he sighed instead and sat up on the edge of the bed, hunched over as his body ached from the last time Ardyn had him. It had only been a few hours ago. Prompto guessed by the way his mind was already warning him that the drug was about to wear off.

The door to the cabin opened a moment later, and Prompto looked up at Ardyn as he filled up the entryway, looking at him with familiar lustful eyes. “I heard you need help putting on your clothes.” 

He said it mockingly, like Prompto was a child in need of dressing in stead of a young adult in shackles and chains that prevented him from getting dressed. “Yes, sir,” Prompto replied quietly, looking down at the clothes in his hands.

“Very well,” Ardyn replied. He looked to the pirate behind him. “Loqi, get the others to land soon. I want to be heading to shore shortly.”

“Yes captain,” the pirate replied. He gave Prompto one last glance. A mistake, realized too late. Ardyn noticed his stare and grabbed him by the throat, choking him threateningly.

“Are you thinking of having him for your own?” Ardyn asked menacingly, making Prompto’s own breath catch. It was an anger that he could not cope with no matter who it was directed at. Loqi choked out a breathless no, and Ardyn released him. “Eye him like that again and your life is forfeit.”

Loqi nodded, grabbing his throat and rubbing it to soothe the pain, before running away from them in terror. Ardyn turned back to Prompto, closing the door behind him as he walked into the cabin, his menacing presence turning to calm gentleness as he approached Prompto. Prompto was shaking, terrified by Ardyn’s wrath and the thought of it being taken out on him. 

But Ardyn only knelt down, staring at him with lustful eyes, as he took a ring of keys out of his pocket. He took the shackles on his feet off and stared at Prompto expectantly. Prompto offered the britches to him, and he took them in one hand, his other hand caressing his inner thigh up in between his legs. Prompto gasped, the drug perpetually leaving him in a state of desire, and shuddered into his touch.

“The shackles are off and you have a chance to run,” Ardyn said as he continued to work his hand. “Will you run?”

“No,” Prompto gasped. He hated himself for how much he enjoyed the pleasure he felt, knowing that it was Ardyn’s intent with the drug as well. Everything was to keep him compliant, and he was succeeding.

“Good.” Ardyn released him. “Otherwise, this could have gone very differently.”

Prompto nodded, his heart racing, as he stepped into the britches on Ardyn’s command. He shackled his feet when he was done then took off the shackles around his wrists. There was the same teasing on his chest, the same question, and the same answer that Prompto provided. Where would he even go? There was no hope of getting out of cabin, much less off the ship. Ardyn helped him into the shirt before putting the shackles back on, smiling as if pleased by his attire.

“You will come with me,” Ardyn announced to him as he stood. Prompto looked up to him in question. “We are in Altissia and I have some business to attend to.”

“The… The drug?” Prompto asked, knowing that he was coming due for another dose. It was the first time he was asking for the drug, and Ardyn caught that as well. He smiled at him, as if pleased his methods were working.

“In due time, my young lord,” Ardyn said as he reached out and caressed his face and under his chin. “I have a point to prove with another pirate. Please forgive this trespass, but I promise you it will only be a minute or two after the pain starts that you will get your dose. Then we will spend the night together with only pleasure on our minds to make up for it.”

Prompto suppressed a grimace, knowing that would only enrage Ardyn. He could only go along with what Ardyn was saying, despite his mind racing and begging for the drug preemptively before things got worse. He was already panicked, knowing that he was going to feel like his body was being stabbed from the inside out by thousands of knives, and not for the last time he just wanted for things to end and for him to be free of this pain. 

“Come on,” Ardyn said as he grabbed the chain attached to the shackle around his neck and pulled him to his feet. “It is time for us to experience the pleasures of Altissia together.”

Prompto followed him out, knowing that if didn’t he would have just been tugged along regardless. It was night, the Altissian city glowing on the water, beckoning Prompto to a lively joy that was barred to him. The city was a place where anyone and everyone could go and enjoy themselves, save for those who were bound and in chains like Prompto was. The laws regarding drugs, prostitution, and other forms of taboo pleasures were lax in the city, and there were no such laws that made it illegal for pirates to pass through. It was a perfect place for a pirate to trade his wears, and it had become an informal rule that none of the pirates pillaged and plundered in the town. There was no need to. The city was lawless enough for them to take what they wanted with little consequence.

Ardyn descended a rope ladder on the side of the ship, Prompto following behind obediently, the chains making things a bit more cumbersome to descend. Towards the bottom his feet caught and he fell. Ardyn caught him before he could fall into the water or onto the boat painfully, and he took the opportunity to kiss him deeply, playing at being Prompto’s lover instead of his captor. Prompto realized why he was doing it. Loqi was staring at them, seated on the boat, ready to row them to the shore while the other pirates were boarding their own boats. 

He could only indulge Ardyn, knowing that struggling would only result in pain. Prompto kissed Ardyn in return, their tongues mingling together, and he only made Ardyn believe that the pleasure he felt wasn’t the result of the drug. Satisfied, the captain set Prompto down on the boat then took a seat next to him, keeping his arm wrapped around him like they were lovers on a boat ride headed for a beautiful city full of pleasures. The chains certainly got in the way of that image being complete.

Once they set foot on soil, Prompto felt a new sort of panic set in. He was so close to freedom. All he had to do was walk over to the citizens passing by, the tourists looking for sex, the pirates looking for a good time. All he had to do was beg them for mercy and to help him out of his predicament. Ardyn looked at him with a smile, and he had a feeling that the captain could sense what he was thinking. Something in him just told him to run out and beg for help, to ignore the chains on his hands and feet that surely gave away that he was a captive in need of help. 

But no one paid him any mind, save for the occasional tourist who would glance over then continue on their way. Why would they look at him? This was a city where anyone could pass through, pirate or lord or prince even, and do whatever they wanted with little thought or remorse. At best they thought Prompto was involved in some sort of elaborate foreplay with Ardyn. At worst they didn’t particularly care that he was Ardyn’s captive. Either way there was no one to turn to.

“Let’s go,” Ardyn said as he grabbed the chain around Prompto’s neck and held it with no tension in his hand. He wasn’t worried that Prompto would run away. There was no need to worry. Ardyn had all the drugs Prompto needed, and he knew that he would follow before it was too late and Prompto was begging for mercy. “We have an appointment.”

Prompto followed Ardyn, keeping his head down to his feet to both hide his humiliation and keep himself from falling over the chains. The city was alive with the raucous sound of life, men and women calling them from balconies, some of which knew Ardyn by name and others who knew him as a captain. Taverns and inns lined the cobblestone streets, all of them packed with bottle after bottle of wines all local to Altissia. 

“Hey captain!” a woman called from one of the balconies. Prompto looked up and saw the woman dressed down to her lace lingerie, a blush rising in his cheeks as her breasts were nearly tumbling out of her corset. “How about a night with me and that boy of yours? I bet you’re not the only one who knows how to please a golden eyed boy like that.”

Golden eyed? Prompto’s eyes were blue, weren’t they? Did the drug turn his eyes gold like they turned others’ eyes sylleblossom blue? He remembered that Ardyn’s eyes were golden before he saw him for what he was, the soulless man with only darkness within. Was he also taking the extract for the benefits? Was that the reason why his eyes were now black to Prompto? If so, would Prompto end up the same?

“Maybe next time, dear,” Ardyn called back. He laughed. “Although this boy is the best I’ve ever had!”

“Well now I am offended,” the woman called as they continued on. She was laughing though. “Come see me anytime and I will prove you wrong!”

Prompto didn’t ask Ardyn about the woman. He didn’t want to, and Ardyn seemed happy to let anyone and everyone know that he was currently with his captive. Several times he thought they were about to stop at a tavern replete with wine, but they continued on until they were down a dark and dimly lit alley, a soft glow coming from a door painted red. Ardyn stopped in front of it, knocked twice, and waited. 

The door opened and a large man let only Prompto and Ardyn inside. He was scarred, badly bruised, but smiled at Ardyn in a friendly enough manner. Prompto looked around and thought that the location was a smith’s shop initially then realized that there were others there for one of three things. It was a place for piercings, tattoos, or brandings. Prompto looked to Ardyn in panic, who only smiled at him. 

“I need a brand on him,” Ardyn said to the man. “One that lets them know that he is mine.”

“We can do a magical branding,” the man replied gruffly after a moment’s consideration. “It’ll wear off if you’re away for about a week’s time, but he’ll be compelled to follow you otherwise.”

“Perfect,” Ardyn replied with a smile while Prompto was only staring between them in fear. _No. This is worse than the chains._

“I won’t go anywhere,” Prompto begged as he gripped Ardyn’s sleeve desperately. “I swear it. Please don’t do this.”

“He needs a piercing too,” Ardyn continued, ignoring Prompto’s desperation. 

“Ear? Or somewhere else?” The man smiled at Prompto, looking him over. “He’s pretty enough to be a woman.”

“Nipple piercing,” Ardyn replied with a grin. “I want him to feel more sensitive there.”

“Only one? Or both?” The man clearly did not care about Prompto’s panic. He considered Ardyn to be his owner or even them being in a dominant-submissive relationship. “If you’re looking for him to be more sensitive there then I would recommend both.”

“Agreed,” Ardyn replied. “Both it is. Take good care of him. He’s more valuable than anyone you’ve ever worked on before.”

Prompto looked at Ardyn, clinging to him desperately for him to say this was all some sort of joke. Ardyn merely pulled on the chain around his neck, painfully forcing his gaze upward as the soulless man stared into his eyes. He was grinning, relishing in Prompto’s panic, but there was anger there as well. The man in charge of the shop only went to the back to prepare for the branding, a fire with several hot pokers and branding irons roaring in the back, making the shop hot. Prompto was sweating, both due to his fear and due to the heat in the shop.

“Do not disobey,” Ardyn snapped. “You will have this done because I own you. It won’t matter if anyone takes you from me. You will always come back to me, and this will ensure it.”

“I won’t go anywhere at all,” Prompto pleaded. “I always belonged to you, and I know that now. Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m ready for you two,” the shop keep called. Ardyn only pulled Prompto along helplessly, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the medical chair behind a partition. He was mixing a potion together, something for the magical branding to work and do as intended. “I need some of your blood so he will only be compelled to follow you.”

“Very well,” Ardyn replied. He took out a blade from his belt and sliced his hand. The man collected a few drops into the potion, the liquid turning a horrific black color. It was likely something only Prompto could see, but he couldn’t be sure. The man finished the mixture then turned to the fire. “Any preference of pattern?”

“Artist’s choice,” Ardyn mused. 

The keep shrugged and picked one of the branding irons, drizzling the potion on it with a dangerous sizzle. He put it back in the fire to rest then turned back to them, looking between them in consideration. Prompto hoped it was the consideration to not follow through with the branding or the piercings, and he looked at him hopefully. 

“It’ll be a thousand gil,” the artist announced. Prompto’s heart fell. Why did he even dare to hope in the first place? 

“A thousand? That’s a bit steep, isn’t it?” Ardyn argued.

“It’s five hundred for the branding and the piercings,” he explained. “Then an extra five hundred to keep my mouth shut. I can recognize a pirate capturing a young lord when I see one. A thousand gil and I haven’t see or heard of either of you.”

Ardyn smiled as Prompto’s fate was sealed. “Done. I want the brand on his wrist. Make it obvious.” He pulled out the gil and handed it to the man, who pocketed it and turned back to the fire. 

“Take off his shackles,” the man instructed.

Prompto didn’t want to have the branding or the piercings done. He wanted to be free of this, to die in peace or to escape completely. He looked to Ardyn, who removed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the shackles on Prompto’s wrists. The keep turned back to them with a hot poker and had Ardyn hold his arm out as he forced him to bend over the medical chair so that his arm was fully extended onto the table, palm up.

Prompto was breathing heavily, hyperventilating as he watched the man come closer to him. Ardyn held him with both hands, one on his palm and the other on his upper arm, keeping him stationary with his abnormal strength. Prompto’s feel flailed, struggling uselessly as his arm was held still, his need to break free and run away overpowering any fear of Ardyn’s wrath. _No no no no no. Six, please. Don’t let them do this._

The Six either weren’t listening or didn’t care. The keep pressed the hot iron into his flesh, and he let out a scream in terror and pain as it seared into his skin with an acrid sizzle. His legs gave out, the pain nearly as bad as the withdraw effects of the drug, and he shrieked and begged for the pain to stop. A moment later, the man pulled away the iron, a branding newly seared into his skin, bubbling painfully, the flesh turning red and raised. It was a series of nondescript lines of varying thicknesses, something that was not of any artistic flair. It was just a simple brand that did the job.

Ardyn released Prompto, and he collapsed to the ground weakly, his heart still racing but his body weak from the pain that was throbbing in his wrist. _Why? Why do the Six let this happen? Do I deserve this? Have I done something to warrant such misery?_ His body was limp as he sat against the partition wall, staring at the brand that forever bound him to Ardyn. It hurt. More than the physical pain, it pained him to know that if Ardyn so much as left the room he would be begging to be by his side.

“Hold up your wrist,” the keep instructed. Prompto didn’t even look at him. He just obeyed. The keep sprayed something on his wrist, and a moment later the pain was gone. “Sorry kid. If the pay is good enough I’ll do just about any job.”

“I’m a dead man anyway,” Prompto muttered weakly as he pulled his hand back. The spray took away the pain and instantly healed the branding. _Thank the Six for small blessings, I guess._ If he could even all it that. “What’s one more thing to add to the list?”

The keep stared at him, but Prompto didn’t bother to look anywhere other than at his wrist. It was a mark that was going to keep him by Ardyn’s side until he died. And now that he had the mark, he was going to find a way to die sooner rather than later. _Sorry Ignis. You were too late. It’s over._

“Get him up on the table so we can do the piercings,” the man ordered Ardyn.

Ardyn looked at Prompto. That was all he needed. Prompto got to his feet, stumbling enough so that Ardyn caught him under his arm. He nodded and got up on the table, taking off his shirt before the man could ask him to. What was the point in fighting anymore? The worst had been done and there was no saving him anymore. He was lost, done for in every capacity. Ardyn knew how to thoroughly take away his spirit, his ability to fight back, and make sure that he would never escape save for his own death. At least Prompto still had that, but for now there was no way he could disobey. It wouldn’t help him anyway.

The man looked to Ardyn and then to Prompto, hesitating for the first time. But he had been paid to do a job, and he was going to see it through. The piercings were painful but not nearly as painful as the branding, and Prompto was silent through the process. The man sprayed the same healing spray quickly after he was done and the ache in his chest went away, save for the aching of his heart.

He only let out one tear, a tear for himself and knowing that he was no longer the same person he had been just a few weeks ago. His heart was irrevocably broken, and he tucked it away deep within the recesses of his mind. Even if Noctis or Ignis or anyone managed to save him, it wouldn’t be the same Prompto that they had set out to save. They would see that, realize he was broken beyond repair, and leave him to die quickly enough. As he sat up and looked at the piercings on his chest and the branding on his wrist, he knew that there was no way someone like Noctis would ever continue to love him.

“Shall we test it out?” Ardyn asked as he looked to the keep. “The branding, I mean. We will get plenty of use out of the piercings later.”

“Alright,” the keep said. “Go to the entrance of the shop and wait for us there.”

Ardyn walked away, and Prompto followed him with his eyes, the partition separating them the first time since his capture that he had been off ship and away from the man. He could just take the opportunity to ask the keep to get him out, a promise to pay him whatever he wanted since his father was a lord and surely he would ransom the money if asked. He could sneak away and find his way back on his own even.

But as Ardyn left his line of sight, a new and unsettling emotion took hold of him. He had to get back to Ardyn. Looking down at the branding, he felt the spell doing its job, and a fear gripped him. Ardyn was out of view, and he had to be with him at all times. He wouldn’t survive without Ardyn, and he had to be in his arms. The magic was strong, compelling him to move forward, and he was off the medical table and walking towards Ardyn without thinking about it.

The shop keep grabbed him around the waist, holding him close to prevent him from following the captain. He struggled, fighting against the man’s too-strong grip, his limbs flailing as the need to be close to the captain overwhelmed him more and more. Prompto let out a scream for Ardyn, his voice climbing several octaves while he continued to fight for freedom. Ardyn was all that mattered, and he had to be near him.

“I’m so sorry,” the man muttered, but Prompto didn’t care. All he needed was Ardyn. “I know you’re the young lord they’re all looking for, and I did it anyway. But you don’t cross Ardyn. No one does.”

“Let me go!” Prompto screamed as he continued to struggle, ignoring the man’s apology. “Let me get to Ardyn! I need him!”

“Come to me,” Ardyn called from the front of the shop. The man released him, and Prompto ran, stumbling initially then swiftly rounding the corner and over to the captain of the _Starscourge_. He practically jumped into Ardyn’s arms, his heart pounding and his body thrumming to be in the man’s grip once more. “Good Prompto. Now tell me that you love me and I will give you the world.”

Prompto could feel the edges of his true self begging to be let out, a specter caught and locked in chains within the recesses of his mind. “I love you,” Prompto breathed, his heart still racing as he gripped Ardyn tightly, only feeling the spell on his wrist continuing to work. Was it the spell? He didn’t know anymore.

“How long before the effects wear off?” Ardyn asked the keep.

“About fifteen minutes should do the trick,” the man replied as he joined them at the front of the shop. A few others there, getting tattoos and piercings of their own, observed the situation, but no one spoke up. “He’ll go back to normal by then.”

“I think I like him better this way,” Ardyn mused as he stroked Prompto’s hair. “Perhaps I should use an aphrodisiac on him as well.”

“Take that up with the potion master down the road,” the man replied grimly. Prompto only pressed into Ardyn more, his head buried in his chest, the desire from the drug and the effects of the brand mingling together to make Prompto forget all about anyone else. Had there ever been anyone else? He couldn’t remember anymore. “You can take the shackles off his feet and neck now. He won’t leave you alone anymore.”

“Like an abandoned puppy looking for a home.” Ardyn smiled. “I’ll take the shackles off his feet, but the one around his neck is purely for my enjoyment.”

“Do whatever you want,” the man said. “But kindly get the fuck out of my shop now. There are a lot of people looking for him. If they find out that I had anything to do with this then no protection of Altissia’s lax laws will save me. I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

“And I humbly thank you for doing it anyway,” Ardyn said. “Come on Prompto. We have a pirate captain to meet with. Let’s hope he can join us before the effects of the brand wear off.”

“Why do we have to meet with him?” Prompto asked as he looked up at Ardyn longingly. He walked arm in arm with the captain, the other pirates of the crew staring in surprise as they rejoined the group in the alleyway. “Can’t we just go back to the ship together?”

“Ah, as much as I would love that,” Ardyn began as they continued their stretch down the alleyway. “I have a point to prove with this pirate. You see, he seems to think that you are in love with him instead of me.”

Prompto frowned in confusion, while something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to not fall for Ardyn’s tricks. Ardyn bent down and took the shackles off his feet, throwing them to the pirate Loqi to catch, before they continued their walk. Prompto couldn’t understand why he had been chained in the first place. He would never leave Ardyn’s side. That much was certain. 

“But there’s only you,” Prompto considered as he looked at Ardyn.

Ardyn smiled at him, the soulless black of his eyes drawing Prompto in more and more. “There is only me. And I will make sure that all of Eos knows it.”

They stopped in a potions shop and Ardyn bought several vials of a bright pink one while the shop keep looked on in concern. He didn’t say anything, though, particularly when Prompto only smiled at him in reassurance. That smile began to fade by the time they made their way to the tavern that Ardyn chose, and Prompto was beginning to feel like something was amiss, that he shouldn’t be there with Ardyn. He was supposed to be somewhere else, with someone else. But where, and with whom?

“Drink this,” Ardyn commanded as they sat at a table. He held the pink vial up for Prompto, who took it and drank it immediately. A moment later he had forgotten the concern that he felt before and was only staring at Ardyn with the same longing. Ardyn smiled at him before he kissed him deeply. “Now, we wait.”

Ardyn wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist and held him close while Prompto nuzzled into the captain’s chest. This was where he belonged. Anywhere else was just foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Every time I write chapters this heavy I'm always tell myself I need to write something light and fluffy after. I don't want to spoil too much but I can guarantee that this stuff doesn't continue on for the whole chapter so just hang in there folks. (Unless you're like me and love reading things that are painful because I like to torture myself?)


	14. Fighting for Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds Prompto
> 
> TW: Drug withdraw

The ship docked in Altissia a few days before the _Starscourge_ did. Noctis had anticipated barely catching up to them, so when he discovered that they hadn’t even landed yet, he was concerned. He hoped that they were just making stops at different ports but would ultimately still be making their way to Altissia. So he waited, walking around and asking anyway in case someone had encountered Prompto without realizing it. They hadn’t, as he suspected, and Gladio insisted that they stick around and wait at least for some news of the ship to find them.

He sent his crew around Altissia to keep an eye out, parked in different key areas as they posed as drunken pirates enjoying their time in the city on the water. If one of them saw or heard of their arrival then they would relay it back to Noctis, who was waiting in a tavern of his own in the main city square, watching and waiting. By the third day he was anxious and expected that he had made a mistake and was only leaving Prompto to further torture while he sat around and did nothing.

On the fourth day, Cindy came to him, telling him that Prompto was going to be passing through. She didn’t look happy, though, and warned him that things were not going to go well. She couldn’t see so far into the future of what the outcome of everything would be, and Noctis only held onto that as the only sign that there was still hope. He was determined to get Prompto back at all costs, and he refused to just let him suffer alone on the sea for any longer. He didn’t care how difficult it was for him. If it was difficult for him, then it was even worse for Prompto.

Noctis kept to the shadows, wearing his black captain’s attire, a hood over his face to protect his identity. He sat at a tavern off the main thoroughfare, waiting for word of Prompto’s whereabouts so that he could find him and steal him away again. Gladio was by his side, dressed in a similar fashion, both of them sitting a table drinking wine. He wanted to act, but Gladio had urged him caution. One misstep could spell Prompto’s death or worse, being taken back to sea with no hope of rescue anymore.

On the fifth day he received word from Cid that he saw Prompto and Ardyn settling down into a tavern just nearby where Noctis was waiting. He sprang into action, trying with great difficulty to keep himself from running to Prompto and just taking him away from Ardyn’s grip. That was a dangerous option, and he knew he had to be careful. If everything went according to plan, then he would have Prompto back by the end of the night. He just had to take it step by step, being patient so that the end result was what Prompto needed it to be. 

Gladio and Noctis stepped into the tavern, taking stock of how many pirates from the _Starscourge_ were on hand. There were four. Then there was Ardyn and Prompto, sitting at a wooden table in the corner, and Noctis felt his heart both stutter and fall. Prompto’s eyes were a vibrant gold, the same color as Ardyn’s, and he looked _happy_ to be there with the captain.

Ardyn had his arm around him, and Prompto was leaning into his touch, as if he was craving more. Noctis suppressed a shudder when Ardyn pressed his lips against Prompto, and Prompto not only leaned into the kiss but pulled Ardyn further into it. It was a far cry from how he was when he stumbled upon Ardyn assaulting Prompto at the governor’s mansion.

Noctis wondered a first if he had just given into Ardyn’s whims and learned to love him the way he had confessed to Noctis. But then he looked closer, really looked at Prompto and his beautiful features. He looked gaunt, like he wasn’t eating much, and his eyes were not a natural hue. His pupils were enlarged, his eyes hazy, and he was clearly high on something. Ardyn had been drugging him, likely with something that made him crawling back for more and more. And there was a shackle around his neck, a chain extending from it, and a branding on his wrist. Ardyn had really hurt him.

There was a painful tugging at Noctis’s heart as he thought about just the abuses Prompto had to suffer through that he could see. The scarring likely went a lot deeper than that. Gladio put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, letting him know not to just go and attack Ardyn when there were so many people on hand. It took everything in him not to warp over to the captain and plunge his blade into his heart. He was pretty sure that the other pirates would take them down quickly, especially since there were so many onlookers. That wouldn’t help Prompto at all.

Instead he walked over to them, and Ardyn looked at him with a smile as if he was expecting him all along. Prompto didn’t so much as glance in their direction, leaving Noctis to wonder if he would even turn to look at him if he took his hood off. Whatever he had been drugged with seemed to rob him of all will, his mind addled with the effects as they coursed through his body.

“Why if it isn’t the illustrious captain of the _Light of Lucis_?” Ardyn said with amusement as he looked at him. “Do please take a seat. Prompto, please say hello to Captain Night.”

Ardyn held onto Prompto’s chin and turned it so that he was forced to look at Noctis as he sat down. “Hello,” Prompto said, his words slurring. He was clearly on a cocktail of drugs. “It is nice to meet you.”

_Prompto, please hang on. I’m here. I swear I’ll get you out._ “Hello,” Noctis barely managed. Gladio was sitting next to him, both of them tense and ready to take Prompto away.

“What can I do for you?” Ardyn asked. “We just landed in Altissia, and I would like to show Prompto all the wonders the city has to offer.”

“There are many people looking for Prompto,” Noctis offered with as much monotone as he could muster. “It might be a good idea to ransom him or give him to someone who will ransom him. I can take him off your hands.”

“Ah, a wonderful suggestion,” Ardyn said. He spoke as if Prompto wasn’t even present. “That is, if Prompto feels the need to return home. Let’s ask him.”

Prompto was looking up at Ardyn with longing eyes, a gaze that he had given Noctis previously. But this look was fueled by drugs, and Noctis kept reminding himself that Prompto was locked away in his body somewhere, struggling to break free. At least, he hoped Prompto was still in there.

“Prompto,” Ardyn began. “Tell Captain Night here. Do you love anyone?”

“Yes,” Prompto said.

“And who is that? Go on. Tell him.” Ardyn was grinning wickedly as Prompto turned to look at Noctis.

“I love Ardyn,” Prompto said. A strange look came over him. “Ouch.”

“It’s beginning,” Ardyn said. He took out a vial of sylleblossom extract and set it on the table in front of him. “Prompto here will do anything for me. Anything at all. Just to get this small vial in his bloodstream. It is such a potent drug, and most people end up killing themselves before they can get through the withdraw and get it out of their system.”

“So you’re drugging him to hear what you want,” Noctis replied.

“That and a few other tricks,” Ardyn mused. “It’s really a shame. He is in love with the prince of Lucis. With the effects of the things I have in place he has forgotten all about him. No matter. The prince of Lucis is rumored to be marrying Princess Lunafreya before the year is out. If anything, I am but saving him from a world of heartbreak.”

Noctis clenched his fists tightly. His father had told him during the trip to Niflheim that he wanted him and the princess to be married by the end of the year. I am not marrying the princess. _I refuse to. It doesn’t matter how scarred Prompto is. I love him._ If he was willing to travel all of Eos to save him, then there was no way he was going to marry someone else.

“How is drugging him and torturing him saving him? Do you love him that much that you can’t just let him make his own choices?” Noctis was angry, disgusted at Ardyn, and fearful for Prompto. What sort of toll would the drugs take on his system? Would he even survive a withdraw?

“Love? Oh no.” Ardyn grinned as Prompto began to squirm in his seat uncomfortably, eying the drug on the table. Ardyn grabbed it and took it back, making Prompto whimper in despair. “I value what he can do for me. Anything I can do to make him mine will help me with that. In due time I won’t even need to use anything but the extract, and that will only to keep him alive.”

“Ardyn,” Prompto cried, tears in his eyes as he gripped Ardyn’s arm in pain. “Ardyn please. It hurts.”

“I know, my pet,” Ardyn replied as he turned and looked at him. He stroked his hair with mock gentleness. “I know it hurts. Tell me, what would you do to get rid of the pain?”

“Anything,” Prompto begged. The gold in his eyes were speckled with Prompto’s natural blue, and Noctis watched in horror as Prompto begged for mercy. “What do you want? I will do it. Please.”

“I want you to suck of my friend here,” Ardyn said as he pointed to Noctis. Noctis felt pain and fear grip him. “Will you do that to end the pain?”

“Yes!” Prompto gasped. He collapsed, the pain too intense, and Ardyn caught him around the waist and held him up. “It doesn’t matter. Just make the pain stop or let me die already.”

Ardyn smiled at Noctis as he took the vial and a syringe with a needle. “It’s more potent if you inject it. It also makes the withdraw more intense.”

He put the extract into the syringe then plunged it into Prompto’s neck. Prompto immediately sighed in relief, the gold coming back to his eyes, and he sat up and looked at Ardyn with a thrumming of energy that the drug could only bring. Noctis could only watch in horror and wonder why Ardyn was telling him all this. Did he just have the need to gloat or did he know who Noctis really was?

“I believe you made a promise,” Ardyn said in a soothing voice as he looked at Prompto. Prompto looked at Noctis, his eyes looking worried by his promise. Nevertheless, he moved in compliance with Ardyn’s commands, ready to do what he was asked.

“That is unnecessary,” Noctis insisted, holding up a hand. Prompto paused and looked to Ardyn, who nodded and he settled back in his seat. “I think you have made your point clear. Why show me all this?”

“Because I want you to tell the world that even if Prompto were rescued, there would be no salvation for him,” Ardyn demonstrated. “He will only want me or death. The sooner the world understands that, the better for him. And I doubt anyone can handle him withdrawing from both the binding spell woven into his brand and the sylleblossom extract at the same time.”

“Binding spell?” Noctis asked, his heart racing as Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s wrist and displayed the brand on it for Noctis to see. His heart fell, fear gripping him tightly as he looked from Ardyn to Prompto.

“Even if I didn’t give him the sylleblossom extract or the aphrodisiac, he would only be compelled to find me,” Ardyn pointed out. “Prompto is lost. What you are seeing is a shell that looks like Prompto. Maybe he’s in there somewhere, but I doubt it. Right now, he’s so focused on me that there is no other thought in his mind.”

“I get your point,” Noctis said finally. Gladio was shaking next to him, enraged just as much as Noctis was despairing. “I will ensure the others know what became of him.”

He stood up, knowing that he had taken the time he needed to assess the extent of what happened to Prompto and what they would have to do to save him. Walking away from him was the hardest part, knowing that he was leaving him up to Ardyn’s whims while his mind was formulating what had to happen to bring Prompto, all of Prompto, back to him. He thought of the kind, nervous, smiling young man, the painting he hung in his cabin that Prompto had gifted him, the kiss on the balcony, and knew that Prompto was in there somewhere. He had to just do what he could to find him.

“Noctis?” Prompto called as Noctis began to walk away. He turned and looked at Prompto, his eyes staring at him. Not just at him, into him. Like he was looking into his soul.

“Noctis?” Ardyn asked in amusement, his eyes flashing anger dangerously at Prompto. He didn’t sound surprised, though, like he knew that Noctis was in front of him the entire time. “What about Noctis?”

Prompto ignored Ardyn, staring at the prince, his golden eyes looking at him painfully, like he had a sudden moment of clarity where the real Prompto came back to him. “Just let me die.”

Ardyn gripped the back of Prompto’s neck and forced him to look at him, turning his gaze away from Noctis. “You heard the man,” Ardyn said as he looked to Noctis. “Let him go.”

Noctis could only nod, looking at Prompto as the clarity disappeared and his eyes were glazed over again, his heart aching when Prompto disappeared from his own body. He hoped that wherever he sent his mind and heart it was a kinder place than this harsh reality. Gladio grabbed his shoulder and steered him away before Noctis could do anything. They walked away in silence for a long time, heading back to the docks and where the _Light of Lucis_ was waiting for them.

“He’s in there, Gladio,” Noctis whispered darkly. “You saw that. We have to get him back.”

“How much of him is left?” Gladio asked. 

“He’s there,” Noctis only replied. “We will get him.”

The trip back to aboard their ship was quiet, the atmosphere heavy with the image of Prompto filling their minds. Noctis knew that something had to be done, and they had already been formulating a plan. The entire time they were speaking with Ardyn, the rest of his crew were furtively sneaking around the Starscourge, assessing weak points, where Prompto was staying, and the likelihood of a successful rescue. The entire point of speaking with Ardyn was to distract them. The fact that Prompto was there gave them the added benefit of knowing what they had to do to truly save him.

“What’s the damage, captain?” Cid asked once they were on board and Noctis pulled his cloak hood off. 

Noctis told him, his heart aching at the image of Prompto so far gone that he had retreated within himself somewhere safe. As he explained the drugs, the binding spell, the branding, unsure of what they couldn’t see, Cid’s expression grew darker, more concerned. The rest of the crew looked at him much the same, and he knew the outlook. He knew how grim it seemed. But he wasn’t going to let Prompto continue to suffer.

“If we’re going to do this,” Cid began gruffly. “We’re going to need your cabin, captain. And some chains.”

“Chains?” Noctis asked. The last thing he wanted was for Prompto to continue to exist in chains, the image of the shackle around his neck echoing painfully in his mind.

“I’ve only seen one person successfully get off the syllebossom shit,” Cid explained. “It takes a toll on a person. If we don’t chain ‘im up, it’ll be more like we’re just delaying his death. The bindin’ll work the same. Best chain Prompto up or just put him out of his misery.”

“How long will the binding spell work?” Gladio asked him. 

“Depends on the strength. It was branded into ‘im, so I ‘spect it’ll be strong.” Cid sighed and looked out onto the water then to Cindy, who nodded. “I’ve seen ‘em never go away. Ardyn strikes me as a frugal man, so I’d say a few days, maybe a week.”

“A week chained up in the cabin,” Noctis considered. “What can we expect?”

“The worst,” Cindy said as she approached them. “He’ll say shit he don’t mean. Anything to get back to Ardyn or get the drug. If you can’t hold onto who he really is then it’s best not to be involved. It’ll be hard on us. Harder on him.”

“Let’s do it then,” Noctis said. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

As suspected, Ardyn returned to his ship with Prompto. A scout informed them when they had returned, and Noctis shuddered to think of what they were doing on board the cabin. He had to wait patiently to get Prompto alone, knowing that he couldn’t afford to fight Ardyn and his crew in hand to hand combat. The best bet was to be sneaky, waiting for the best time to find him alone and taking him away.

They made their way to the _Starscourge_ under the cover of night, their cloak hoods pulled up, the knowledge of what they had to do weighing heavily on their minds. Gladio, Cid, and Cindy were with him, a skeletal crew while the rest of the _Light of Lucis_ made their presence known in Altissia to throw off the crew of the _Starscourge_ , coming back gradually as if tired instead of preparing the ship for departure. They took one boat with the four of them, pulling it up to the side of the _Starscourge_ next to the small window just wide enough for Noctis and Prompto to fit through.

Noctis looked to the others, who nodded in approval. Cid handed him a small syringe with a needle, and he looked down at the drug in his hand. It was a sleeping potion, he recognized, potent enough to immediately knock anyone out, no matter how much they resisted. Noctis would have to rely on upper body strength to hoist Prompto out of there. 

“He won’t come willingly,” Cid repeated for the millionth time. “It’s the spells, the drugs, not him. Just remember that.”

Noctis nodded and tucked the syringe in his breast pocket. “Any clue about our success rate?” he asked Cindy.

“Do you really want to know?” Cindy asked.

“Probably not. Wish me luck, guys.” Noctis took out his sword and threw it. It stuck into the side of the ship right next to the window, and in a flash of blue light he had warped to the weapon, his heart racing as he looked into the room.

Prompto was asleep on the bed, naked and spent, while Ardyn was pouring over several papers with a satisfied grin on his face. A moment later there was a calling at the door, a young pirate asking for Ardyn’s help. They had set that up as well. Cause an issue with the ship that Ardyn had to address long enough that he wouldn’t realize that Prompto was gone. Get Prompto alone. Rescue him swiftly, with all the quickness that he could muster.

Ardyn looked around the room in suspicion before closing the cabin door and leaving Prompto alone in the bed. He stirred, shifting uncomfortably, the brand on his hand going from the dull red to a vibrant black. Whatever spell had been used was trying to wake him up to get him to pursue Ardyn. Noctis had to act quickly or else he would lose his chance to save him at all.

Quietly, Noctis opened the window, thankful that one of his pirates had loosened the hinges while scouting the ship, ensuring that he had a quick and easy entry and exit. The window opened with a small creak, and he fastidiously threw his blade inside, warping with a soft thud on the cabin floor. There was a soft gasp from the bed, and Noctis looked up and saw Prompto staring at him in wide eyed horror, waiting for something terrible no doubt. Noctis waited a moment until he was sure that Ardyn hadn’t heard him, and then stood up and sheathed his blade.

“What are you doing here?” Prompto asked as he looked at Noctis. He was still hooded in his cloak, his heart beating rapidly as he looked at Prompto like a passing shadow looking at the sun. “Where is Ardyn? I need to go to him.”

“Ardyn sent me,” Noctis lied as he walked over to Prompto. Prompto grabbed the blankets on the bed and pulled them close to him, covering his chest but not before Noctis could see that he had two new piercings. There was a multitude of bruises on his torso and arms, and he didn’t doubt that not all of them were done in the throes of passion. 

“Why did he send you?” Prompto asked. “I need to go to him.”

He said it almost like it was a compulsion, like his mind was telling him to find Ardyn and he was singularly focused on that task. Noctis had read up on binding spells, primarily on why binding spells should never be utilized. They made the person who was bound believe that they would die without the other in their presence. It was the type of spell that made the person forget who they were and lose themselves completely in the other. It was the sort of spell that a person would kill themselves or another over due to their lack of sanity and reason. Noctis hated Ardyn even more for branding such a spell into Prompto’s skin. 

“He sent me because I have a new strain of sylleblossom extract he wanted me to try out on you,” Noctis lied. He pulled out the syringe of the sleeping potion. “It is said that you will be even more connected to him if you take this. Do you want to be with him?”

“Yes,” Prompto pleaded, forgetting himself entirely. He dropped the blankets, his bare chest exposed, and leaned over, his hands on the bed as he looked at Noctis hopefully. “I need to go to him.”

“Let me give this to you, and then I will take you to him. He will be very pleased to see that you were already given the medicine.” Noctis eyed Prompto’s neck where several needle marks were, speckled all over like he had been bitten by a vampire from legends. 

“He will?” Prompto asked in excitement. “Then go ahead. I need to go to him.”

Noctis frowned as Prompto sat upright, tilting his head so his neck was easily accessible to the prince. It was too easy, and Prompto was only waiting expectantly, the binding spell pulling him towards Ardyn insistently. As he plunged the syringe into Prompto’s neck, injecting him with the potion, he only hoped that it was strong enough to combat the binding spell enough to get him on board the _Light of Lucis._

“That doesn’t feel like sylleblossom…” Prompto began, but his eyes closed and he was passed out a moment later. Noctis caught him in his arms, a hopeful longing filling him as he felt like with Prompto in his arms things would be okay. But he was in Ardyn’s cabin, trying to rescue Prompto, and he could only be grateful that the shackle around his neck was purely decorative. 

Noctis worked quickly, wrapping Prompto in his cloak and heaving him over his shoulder. Even though Prompto looked and felt so frail, he was entirely deadweight in his slumber. Gladio would have been better suited for the task, but Noctis was the only one thin enough and strong enough to fit through the window and grab Prompto. He could also warp, where Gladio couldn’t, giving him a speed they needed for such an undercover task.

The window was higher than Noctis remembered, mainly because now he had to lift Prompto’s limp body through it just enough to drop him. Gladio was on standby, ready to catch him, but getting him through the window was the hard part. He grabbed Ardyn’s desk chair and brought it to the window, hoisting Prompto up while trying not to make a sound. His muscles ached and strained against the weight, protesting with every fiber that he shouldn’t be lifting the weight of a person.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened and Noctis froze, watching in horror as the young pirate from before stepped inside to grab something for the captain. He looked at Noctis, trying to hoist Prompto up and out through the window, then spun around like he was going to call out for help. There was a moment of hesitation though, and when he looked back to Prompto, he grabbed his own neck, soothing it like it was hurting him. With a sigh, he shut the cabin door and approached Noctis.

“I didn’t see you or hear you,” the pirate said as he helped lift Prompto out of the window. “I was never here.”

“Why?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“Because Ardyn is a cruel man and if I could escape I would have a long time ago,” the pirate said. “And what he’s done to Prompto… It’s worse than what he’s done to any of us. If he somehow survives this all, for his sake I hope he forgets about it all. Seriously, you might want to repress his memory. Just consider it.”

“Thank you,” Noctis replied. They pushed Prompto out of the window and he looked down. Gladio caught him easily then gave him the thumbs up. He was about to leave when he hesitated, looking to the pirate. “Come with us. We can get you out of here.”

“As much as I want to escape, I fear Ardyn far more,” he replied. “Just go. If I don’t go back then Ardyn will know something is up.”

Noctis nodded and vaulted himself out of the ship. He tossed his sword downward, then warped onto the boat and landed with a hard thud next to Gladio. Gladio was seated, holding Prompto in his arms like he was cradling a small sleeping child. Cid and Cindy immediately began to row, working expeditiously to get back to the _Light of Lucis_ before Ardyn could find out that Prompto was missing. His heart was racing as he thought about the pirate still on board and if he was actually just setting them up in a trap.

But they made it safely back on board the _Light of Lucis_ with little time to rest. Gladio carried Prompto the rest of the way while Cid barked orders in a hushed insistence on Noctis’s behalf to get them as far away from Altissia as possible and heading towards the shores of Lucis. Noctis knew they would have to alert Ignis that they just happened to come across him and save him, leaving out the finer details of their piracy or the rescue, but for now they had to get away from Ardyn and the _Starscourge_.

They kept the lanterns on the ship out, the sails a jet black hue to blend in with the surrounding darkness, utilizing the light of the moon to keep them going and out of danger. It was a risk, but everything they were doing was a risk, and the crew knew how to operate by moonlight and nothing more. Just as they were almost out of the harbor, Noctis heard a blood curdling scream in the distance, jarring them all as they stared back at the Altissian city. Ardyn had discovered that Prompto was gone.

“Take him to my cabin,” Noctis barely whispered to Gladio. “I don’t want him to wake up and try anything to get back to him.”

They used the tide to head out to the open waters with rowers below, watching as the Starscourge also set sail, likely looking for them. Noctis didn’t need to order the crew around. They knew that capture was not an option. Tirelessly, half of the crew kept below deck to row and get them faster and further away, while the others took control of the sails. Noctis remained at the helm, navigating the waters with his heart pounding the entire time. No one dared to speak unless it was necessary, even though the sound of the rushing water around them would drown out anything they would say.

“Are we clear of them?” Noctis asked Cindy as she stared back as the _Starscourge_ attempted to catch up to them. They were searching for a ghost in the dark, and Noctis would not make easy prey.

“Keep goin’ as ya are,” Cindy whispered. “If ya do then you’ll be fine.”

Noctis nodded and continued on furtively, the ship racing against the _Starscourge_ while Prompto was secured in the captain’s cabin. He didn’t know if Cindy was telling the truth or not, but after several hard hours, with the crew exhausted, she finally looked to him and nodded that they were safe. With a sigh, he relaxed and handed the helm to her, letting her know that he would be in the cabin and for her to take over. She accepted graciously and began calling for light in the sea of darkness. A moment later several lanterns were lit, but Noctis ignored it and stepped into his cabin.

Prompto was asleep on the bed, chains around his neck, feet, and wrists. He didn’t look any different than when he had been held captive by Ardyn, and Noctis grimaced at the thought of him going from one captor to another. But these chains had been secured to the wall, and Noctis wasn’t his captor. Ardyn still had a tight grip on him, and these chains were only here for his own safety. If they didn’t do this, then Prompto would likely jump into the sea and try and swim back to Ardyn. Or he would just try and kill himself.

“You best buckle up,” Cid said at the entry of the cabin. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride. Just keep in mind that it’s the spell and the drugs talkin’, not Prompto. He’ll try anything to get what he wants.”

Noctis nodded and sat by the bed, running a hand through Prompto’s hair. It was brittle, not soft like it had been only a few short weeks ago. “A pirate helped me. He suggested a memory repression.”

“Mem’ry repressions don’t do shit for the withdraw,” Cid considered. “An’ the bindin’ spell don’t care ‘bout no repressions. Best way ‘round it is through it.”

“I’ll leave you all in charge of the ship,” Noctis said as he stood up and looked at Cid. “I will be preoccupied with Prompto.”

“We’ll come an’ relieve ya when ya need the break,” Cid offered. “Just… Just remember that this is gonna be harder for Prompto than for any of us.”

“Thank you. I will.” Noctis looked back at Prompto, who was beginning to stir, a soft groan in his lips like he was in pain. “I guess we better buckle up for this.”

No amount of preparation readied him for what happened. Prompto woke with a wild expression of pain and desperation, pulling on his chains and demanding to be released so that he could go back to Ardyn. Noctis only sat by the door, watching him, telling him that he would be alright, while Prompto screamed and begged to be returned to the captain. It was difficult to watch, to see Prompto’s mind torn asunder by the binding spell. Then the pain started.

The drug wore off, and the agony that Prompto felt echoed across the seas. He screamed, begged, pleaded for any reprieve at all. At first he asked Noctis for more of the drug, but when Noctis admitted that he didn’t have any, Prompto began to shriek in agony, crying out for him to just end it all. A storm gathered in the oceans, tossing them about while they tried to weather the storm. Cid injected a sleeping potion into Prompto just to calm the waters around them, but it didn’t help the pain. Prompto still screamed in his sleep, waffling between calling out for Ardyn and for more of the drug.

This went on for three days, and in that time Noctis didn’t leave his side. He sat by the door, sharing in Prompto’s agony, helping Prompto when he would pass out from either screaming or from the pain, cleaning him up from the times he would get sick and vomit whatever food Noctis tried to get him to eat. At one point Cid offered to relieve him, to help him out, but Noctis refused. It was his task and his alone. 

On the fourth day, Gladio insisted that Noctis take a break and get some rest while Prompto slept, crying out for Ardyn in his sleep to come and save him. Noctis wasn’t for once fooled that they were safe, and he relied on his crew to get them to Lucis and stay ahead of the Starscourge before Ardyn could catch up to them. He was grateful to them and delirious in his lack of sleep, taking to the barracks down below to get some rest while Prompto slept. Gladio knew when he was at his breaking point and when he needed his rest.

He fell asleep for a while until he heard Gladio shouting for Prompto to stop. Noctis shot up in the hammock, nearly falling out of it ungraciously, and warped up the steps and to the captain’s cabin that was central to the ship. Panic gripped him when he assumed the worst, that Prompto had somehow broken free and was attempting to escape the ship. He thought that was the worst. He was wrong.

Prompto was clawing at his shackles, awake and alone, left to his own devices. His fingers were bloody, the nails broken in jagged shapes, and there were scratch marks on his face where he had hurt himself. He was struggling against the chains, desperately crying for freedom from the pain, yearning to go back to Ardyn. Gladio was staring in horror, but Noctis quickly shouted at him to help him, acting fast, his heart racing. If they let Prompto continue like this then it would only get worse.

“Please,” Prompto sobbed as Noctis jumped onto the bed, the sheets stained with Prompto’s blood, and wrapped his arms around Prompto to keep him from harming himself again. “Please, just let me die. It hurts so much. The knives under my skin hurt so much. Please let me die or let me go back to Ardyn so he can take the pain away. I need to go to him.”

It was the same phrase he always said. _I need to go to him._ He said it like it marked the end of his sentence, a compulsion that he had to say each and every time he spoke. Noctis ignored it, ignored the pain in his heart, and only held Prompto as he shouted to Gladio to get their medical supplies. Gladio obliged, and took off, grabbing Cid and Cindy to help. He continued to hold Prompto and willed him to feel just how much he loved him and how much he wanted him to make it through this.

“Please,” Prompto whimpered. “Just let me die. I need to go to him.”

“I cannot,” Noctis whispered, his voice hoarse and thick with tears. “I cannot let you die, Prompto. I love you. And I will selfishly keep you here until the bitter end.”

Prompto didn’t say anything after that. He cried, sobbed into Noctis’s arms, his hands bleeding out of his fingertips, the blood getting everywhere, even on Noctis. He didn’t care about where the blood ended up. All he cared about was getting Prompto through this. He had to live. After all this, he had to live. 

Cid and Cindy came into the room, staring in shock, as they assessed the damage. Gladio was just behind him, running his hand through his hair in exhausted desperation. Cid had a medical kit in his hands, and he sat on the bed and helped clean up Prompto while Noctis continued to hold him in a desperate plea to the Six. Each time Cid bandaged one of Prompto’s fingers, he would let out a cry in pain like Cid was breaking his fingers instead of healing them. 

“Ardyn wouldn’t do this,” Prompto whispered. “Ardyn loves me. I need to go to him.”

“You’re almost through the worst of it,” Cid told Prompto when he was finished. They all ignored everything Prompto said, knowing that what he was saying was a result of the binding spell or the withdraw symptoms. “Hang in there, and when you come out the other end you’ll remember who you are.”

“I don’t want to remember,” Prompto whispered. “I just want to die. I need to go to him.”

“It’ll be alright,” Cindy told Prompto, although she didn’t look so sure. “The pain will be over soon.”

Prompto looked up at her and nodded, not really seeing her. His golden eyes were speckled with his natural blue, and Noctis wondered if it was something that would ever completely go away. “Tell Noctis I’m sorry. Tell him I love him, and I am sorry for everything. He doesn’t deserve this.” A strange look came over his face, like he was trying to fight the urge to say something. “I need to go to him.” 

At that, Prompto collapsed in Noctis’s arms, unable to continue on, his eyes still open, looking but not seeing. Noctis looked at him, and Cid immediately reached over and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief and nodded to Noctis, putting his medical supplies away.

“He’s not out of the woods yet,” Cid said. “This is the worst part.”

“How can it be the worst part?” Noctis asked. “Worse than the screaming and the self harm?”

“It’s the part that will kill him or save him,” Cid said grimly. “It’s up to the Six now. And Prompto.”

“You said that you’ve only seen one person get through it,” Noctis said. He looked at Prompto as he laid him on the bed, his eyes staring at something far away and out of their line of sight. His chest was rising and falling, shallow but there. 

“I got through it,” Cid clarified. Noctis looked at him in shock. “If he gets through it, he won’t be the same. Ya need to face that truth now. The Prompto you love is dead.”

“I love him no matter who he is,” Noctis insisted. He began to clean up the sheets and blankets around Prompto, adjusting everything so that he was more comfortable.

“He can’t feel it,” Cid said. “He can’t feel anything we do to him now. He’s lost.”

“Where did he go?” Noctis asked, trying to make him comfortable anyway. It was more for his own benefit than for Prompto’s. He needed something to do so he could focus his mind and feel useful. 

“For everyone it’s different, from what I heard,” Cid considered. “I went back to better times. I’m not sure where Prompto will go. It’s about him coming back that I’m worried about.”

“Cindy?” Noctis asked as he looked to her. “Can you see what will happen?”

Cindy shook her head. “I can’t see it. He’s not here on Eos, so I can’t tell.”

Noctis settled in next to Prompto, staring at the body that was devoid of his spirit. “I’ll wait with him here then.”

It didn’t matter how long it took. He would wait for Prompto to come back to him. He loved him. No matter how much this changed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I was listening to _Endlessly_ by Amaranthe and it reminded me so much of Prompto and Noctis my heart ached for them.
> 
> Also, conversations with my husband:   
> Husband: THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY THIS CAN END  
> Me: Oh Lord  
> Husband: A NAVY SEAL TEAM OF CHOCOBOS COMES AND RESCUES PROMPTO  
> Me: That's... ridiculous  
> Husband: THEY'VE BEEN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME IN THE BACKGROUND. WITH SNORKELS. IT'S THE ONLY FEASIBLE ENDING


	15. The Light of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto fights to survive
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation, abuse, allusions to rape, suicide attempt

Prompto was panicking, his heart racing, his fear gripping him tightly. He was running through darkness, a void with no indication of what was ground and what was sky. There was nothing there, just his fear and panic gripping him tightly, holding onto him and refusing to let him go. He had to escape, but he couldn’t. He kept running, hoping to find a way out.

_Prompto_. He heard it clearly. Noctis was calling to him. Where was he? Why couldn’t he find him? He tried to follow the sound of Noctis’s voice, but it echoed all around him, like he was everywhere. Prompto had the sudden feeling that he was nowhere, that he was lost in the void while he tried to find his way home. Where was home? Did that ever exist? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

There was a light ahead of him, dim but visible. He had to make it there before it disappeared entirely. Could he make it there? Prompto knew he had to try. He hoped Noctis was on the other side, prayed that the Six would finally give him some sort of reprieve. Despite how weak he felt, how hopeless everything seemed, he wanted to reach the light and make it back to Noctis. It was the only thing he could try and do.

Just as he was about to reach the light, a hand gripped his ankle and held him tightly. He fell over, twisting around as he looked down at the hand reaching out of the darkness and keeping him trapped there. He knew whose hand it was, and he felt fresh panic in his throat, a scream on the edge of his tongue. Prompto pulled, gripping his leg with his hands as he tried to break free. He had to break free. There was no choice.

“Let me go!” Prompto screamed as he pulled, hard.

There was a release of pressure as Ardyn’s hand let go, disappearing back into the darkness. Prompto was panting, staring at where the hand had been, his heart racing at the thought of being trapped here with Ardyn forever. He turned around and stared at the soft white light, calling to him. _Prompto_. He heard it again. Noctis’s voice, softly guiding him home.

Prompto looked at the light, the soft white glow washing over him as he heard Noctis’s voice all around him. The light was Noctis, his soft aura beckoning Prompto forward and welcoming him into his arms. It was a gently pulsating presence, unassuming and warm, a presence that would never take and hurt him. The light was echoing in Prompto’s heart, and he knew that he couldn’t stay in the darkness forever. Not when Noctis was calling to him, welcoming him to his world of light without any hesitation or stipulations. He was accepting Prompto as he was, even if he wasn’t the same person that Noctis fell in love with when they first met.

Standing up, Prompto knew that was where he belonged. He had to get back to Noctis, to make sure that the warmth of his nova was not cut off from him forever. _Prompto_. Noctis was calling for him. Through his tears, he felt like he was breaking, like he was about to shatter at any moment. Nevertheless, he took a step towards the light, his knees weak and his hands shaking. He had to get to him. He had to reach Noctis.

Prompto walked towards the warmth of Noctis’s gentle spirit, his calming soul, his body weak and giving out on him. He fell at one point, the tears flowing freely as they disappeared into the darkness of the void. Resolved, he wouldn’t give up, he wouldn’t give in. Stumbling, he stood up and took another step forward, towards the light. There was only one option, and that was to reach Noctis.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered, his voice hoarse, like he had been screaming far too long. He took another shaky step, his body about to give out, and coughed, clearing his voice. “Noctis!”

Prompto reached out towards the light, trying to grab hold of it before it was too late.

*** 

There were soft yet strong arms wrapped around him when he opened his eyes, and he felt a scream on his lips. He was in chains, his hands heavily bandaged, and he was in an unfamiliar place. Prompto tried to move, but the chains only rattled as he did so, and the arms around him tightened. Before he could keep quiet, before he could ensure that Ardyn wouldn’t hurt him, he screamed. His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, and his throat ached and was dry.

The arms immediately pulled away from him, and Prompto tugged on the chains, his mind trying to find a way to escape as quickly as possible. His mind felt clear for the first time since he had been drugged, and he knew he had to take advantage of this. He had to get out and get to safety. If he couldn’t do that then he had to end his own life. Those were his only choices.

“Prompto?” a familiar voice called to him. He pulled away as far as he could, unable to get off the small bed, smaller than what he remembered, and tugged at the chains. “Prompto! Stop! It’s okay!”

“Get off!” Prompto screamed, his voice only coming out as a whisper, as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, comfortingly. It felt different from Ardyn’s forceful arms, meant to control him. It was gentle and kind, warm and hopeful. He struggled anyway, worried that it was some sort of trick or trip. “Let me go! I-”

Prompto started coughing, his lungs wheezing dangerously as his breathing became shallow, his hands tingling numbly as he tried to breathe. He was hyperventilating between his hacking coughs, and he felt panic seizing him and gripping him tightly. He wouldn’t let Ardyn get him. Not again. He had been too afraid to fight back before. Not anymore. He would fight back to his last breath.

“Prompto,” the voice called to him as he struggled against whoever was holding him. The voice sounded familiar, but Prompto was too wrapped up in his pain and fear to realize who he was with.

“I won’t let you get me,” Prompto wheezed as he struggled against the chains, against the person holding him. “I’ll die before you can drug me again!”

“Prompto!” the voice nearly shouted. The arms wrapped around him tighter. “It’s me. Noctis.”

Prompto stopped struggling immediately, his fear turning to surprise. He looked down at the pale arms holding him, then turned and looked at Noctis. He was sitting in the bed, gripping him tightly, his exhaustion plain on his face for all to see. Noctis’s features looked pained, despairing. But he looked hopeful, albeit cautious in his hope. He was looking at Prompto, searching his eyes for some sign that he was there.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked as he looked at him. “Where… Where am I?”

“You’re on board my ship,” Noctis said. “You’ve been with us for nine days.”

“Nine days?” Prompto asked as he looked around. “What… What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Noctis asked. 

“I was in Altissia,” Prompto recalled. He looked down at his wrist, the shackle covering the branding, but not completely hiding the mark. “No. No… Ardyn… He…”

Prompto stared at the chains, the bruises on his body, his bandaged hands, and found he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Everything was coming back to him. All the pain, the torture, the despair that had made him lock himself deep within the recesses of his mind. The drugs that had kept him compliant, subject to Ardyn’s sexual desires whether he wanted it or not. He looked to Noctis, a sudden shame and guilt wracking the core of his being, knowing that there was no way someone like Noctis would consider loving him after he had been so broken.

Noctis pulled him into a tight hug as he faced Prompto, one hand on the back of his head while the other was on his upper back. Prompto was hyperventilating again, but Noctis kept his breathing calm. He didn’t say anything, and eventually Prompto fell into the same breathing rhythm as Noctis. He was crying, sobbing really, but his breathing was even and he knew that Noctis had him in his arms.

“It’s okay,” Noctis whispered. “You’re safe with me. I won’t let him get you ever again. I will die before he gets you.”

“You came for me,” Prompto sobbed. “You came for me.”

“Of course I came for you,” Noctis replied soothingly. “I would never leave you to him. I love you, Prompto.”

Prompto was shaken, unable to understand what Noctis was saying. His heart was racing, and he felt like he was tumbling through a void. If he hit the bottom then he would shatter into a million pieces, and Noctis would be left to realize that each piece had been altered, tainted, by what had happened. He was damned, changed forever by Ardyn, and Noctis would only be sorely disappointed to see that the person he loved was no longer there.

“Why… Why am I in chains?” Prompto asked in confusion. 

“You were pretty bad,” Noctis replied. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and immediately began to take the shackles and chains off. “The withdraw effects of the drugs and the binding spell would have made you jump into the sea in an attempt to get back to the _Starscourge_ , and you cut up your hands pretty bad. We had to do this for your own protection.”

Prompto nodded in understanding, a wave of relief and a feeling of pressure being released washing over him when the shackles were off his wrists, ankles, and neck. They clattered to the floor with a finality, and he looked at them with the sudden sense that he was free at last. Then he remembered the branding on his wrist, and he looked down at it, stared at it with the sense of grief that he would never truly be free of Ardyn. He could feel the echoing in the back of his mind, a whisper of the binding spell beckoning him to Ardyn. Would he ever be free of him?

As he felt his pain and fear beginning to take over as he stared at the branding, Noctis’s hand was suddenly in his, soft and gentle, warm and comforting for him as he gripped his hand tightly. He looked up and stared at the beautiful prince, his exhaustion plain on his face, but his relief and longing just as palpable. Prompto could see beyond what others could see with whatever power he had as a mage, and when he looked at Noctis, all he could see was light, caring and loving. It was a warm glow that beckoned him into his gentle and loving embrace, and he felt a yearning tug in his chest, an ache that was both painful and pleasant. 

“You’re not alone,” Noctis said. “Cid said this experience would change you, and of course it would. Who wouldn’t be changed by this? But that doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you through each moment of it.”

“You barely know me,” Prompto whispered. “Why?”

“We don’t always get to choose who we love,” Noctis replied. “And we don’t always get a lot of time to decide if we’re going to continue to love that person. I fell in love with you and I intend on seeing this through to the end. I just hope that means we will be together until we’re old and grey.”

“You’re a prince,” Prompto considered aloud. “You’re betrothed to a princess, and I… I am damaged. Ardyn… He knew how to hurt me and to make it so that I would never be whole again.”

Prompto looked down at his skin, trying to see within his own soul, and he felt a blackness there that Ardyn had placed very carefully and painfully. He felt the pain of that darkness threatening to overwhelm him, knowing that within it were all the memories and pain of what had been done to him. He knew that somewhere in there was the pain of knowing that he had been turned into an addict and would have to fight that his entire life. It was more than any one person deserved to deal with. 

“I refuse to marry anyone who isn’t you,” Noctis whispered. “Not until you tell me that you don’t love me anymore. And you are still you, Prompto. You’ve been changed by this experience, but we all change over time. Some people just go through a lot in a little time and change rapidly. It doesn’t mean you’re not whole. It just means you’re different.”

Prompto looked into Noctis’s eyes, his gentle light reaching out to Prompto graciously. For each spot of darkness that threatened to overtake him, there was a ray of light extending from Noctis, promising to heal him. He reached out to Noctis, his bandaged fingers touching his face, his lips, lightly, and Noctis remained still, like he knew Prompto was searching for something within him.

The thought of kissing Noctis terrified him, bringing back memory after memory of what Ardyn had done, using his own body against him to create a deep wound. The branding, the piercings, they were a reminder of that, a claim that Ardyn owned every inch of him, and each time he kissed or loved someone else, Ardyn would always be in the back of his mind. He kissed Noctis anyway, refusing to let Ardyn take control of him now that he was free of him and free of the drugs. He refused to be afraid to love Noctis.

Noctis was clearly surprised by the action, but he didn’t run away like Prompto thought he would. Instead, he pulled Prompto into his arms, his hands on his back comfortingly, and kissed him in return. There was a sweetness as their tongues melded together, Prompto’s arms wrapped around Noctis’s shoulders as he craved more of the reassurance that Noctis wasn’t going to leave him alone. His body was crying out to run, his entire mind shrieking in fear that something bad was going to happen, a product of how Ardyn had trained him. But he refused to give into the fear, reminding himself that this was Noctis, that he was safe, and that he was free to love who he wanted.

“I love you,” Prompto finally whispered as he rested his head against Noctis’s chest, his heart crying out in fear for any pain that would ensue but also for the love that Noctis was offering. Noctis kept his arm wrapped around him without any pressure for more or anything else, either content to let Prompto take things at his own pace or not willing to overstep.

They stayed like that for a long while, Noctis holding Prompto in his arms while he cried and clutched onto Noctis for support. His heart was aching, his mind chaos, but holding onto Noctis gave him an anchor to this world and his life in a way that somehow gave him hope despite all of the terrible things that had happened. There was one thing that Ardyn never counted on, one thing that he never anticipated. Noctis and Prompto loved each other, against all the odds, and they were willing to face those odds together.

“You’ve been in the cabin for a while,” Noctis considered. “Do you want to get some fresh air? We’re a few weeks out from Lucis.”

“Lucis?” Prompto asked, his heart thudding anxiously in his chest. He had never been to Lucis before, never so far from home without his father with him. “My father… He must be so disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Noctis asked in confusion. Prompto pulled away from the hug and looked into his concerned eyes. “Your father has been sick with worry. He’s beside himself with guilt. When he finds out you’re safe in Lucis, I imagine he’ll hop on a ship first thing.”

“What?” Prompto was more confused now than ever. The last thing his father had told him was that he was a disappointment and a failure. There was no way his father was worried about him. If anything, he was happy to be rid of him.

“I can’t explain it, but you’ll understand when he sees you again. I think his methods definitely need improvement, but he kept you sheltered to keep you safe. The fact that Ardyn took you is something he considers to be one of his failures.” Noctis smiled gently at him and reached up to gently touch his face.

Prompto involuntarily flinched, his mind immediately anticipating being struck or worse. “Sorry,” he said as Noctis looked at him in concern and caressed his cheek softly.

“Do not apologize,” Noctis insisted. “You’ve been through a lot. If it takes a lifetime to unlearn what Ardyn did to you, then so be it. I’ll be there every step of the way.”

Prompto nodded and looked around the cabin, a sense of being trapped beginning to overwhelm him. It was a feeling that wouldn’t easily go away, something that came with the pain of being shackled and locked away for Ardyn’s pleasure and his pain. The thought of going outside suddenly seemed very welcoming.

“Can we go on deck?” Prompto asked shyly. “I would like some fresh air.”

“Sure.” Noctis got up immediately and went over to the wardrobe in the corner.

That’s when Prompto realized he was naked, and he looked down in dismay. Noctis could see all of the bruises, the bites, the piercings that he had, on his skin. They were a natural part of him now, an addition to the freckles on his shoulders and face. How could Noctis just look at how bruised and battered he was and somehow think he was still worth loving? And that was all the marks that he could see. What about the withdraw, the pain, the knowledge that he had been abused for Ardyn’s sexual gratification? Surely, Noctis would realize that he wasn’t worth the fight anymore. Not after he had been so damaged beyond repair.

Noctis brought over a black silk shirt and britches to go with it, clearly from his own wardrobe. Prompto felt weak, hardly able to stand when he got up, and was embarrassed when Noctis had to help him dress. Noctis never said anything to indicate that he was upset or disgusted by Prompto or needing to help him. Prompto didn’t know what was worse. The fact that he was waiting for Noctis to reject him or the fact that Noctis was so clearly not going to do it that he felt guilty for it.

“It’s a bit chilly on the water,” Noctis explained as he wrapped a thick cloak around him. “And you’ll probably be cold since your body is weak. Come on. I’ll help you out.”

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist gently then waited for Prompto’s fear and panic to diminish enough so that Prompto could wrap his arm around Noctis’s shoulders. He was patient, guiding, loving, and Prompto knew that he was going to have to fight the urge to tell him that he wasn’t worth all the effort. If a prince thought he was worth the pain and effort, then surely there had to be something there. Who was he to deny a prince, especially when his own heart was calling out to be with him every moment of the day?

They walked slowly, Prompto’s body weaker than either of them realized, the withdraw from the drugs and the binding spell taking a toll on his entire system. When they opened the door to the cabin, the fresh salty sea air hit Prompto, the rush of wind filling his lungs with a painful freedom that made his heart ache. Gulls called overhead, and the sound of the water rushing around them as the ship sped towards Lucis called him forward. The crew stopped and looked at him, their concern turning to relief as he took one uneasy step onto the deck with Noctis by his side, half holding him up for support.

Prompto was surprised to see the two people from the shore of Niflheim, Cid and Cindy, on the ship, both of them at the helm chatting with Gladio about something. They stopped talking when Noctis and Prompto stepped onto the deck. Prompto’s legs nearly gave out from how unsteady he felt, but Noctis had his arm firmly around his waist and wasn’t letting him fall. He gave an uncertain smile to the prince, feeling foolish for being so weak, but Noctis only smiled back at him lovingly and helped him over to the railing of the ship. 

It took a lot of energy for Prompto to make it that far, and he leaned against the railing for support once he made it over. Noctis kept an arm wrapped around him, holding onto him in the event that the ship swayed and he fell, or if his body was too weak and gave out on him. Prompto let out a sigh, a long sigh of relief after breathing in the sea air deeply, his eyes closed as he felt the wind on his skin, the ship breaking the water with a cacophony of tidal noises that seemed to beg Prompto to be calm and at peace for now. 

He felt Noctis’s arm around him, the gentle but firm presence there to guide him out of the darkness and the pain. Prompto leaned into his touch, and Noctis looked at him in surprise and delight. There were no words that needed to be spoken, only the moment and feeling that, for once, Prompto was safe and where he belonged. Noctis kissed his forehead, and he leaned against Prompto as they stared out onto the water, the beautiful blue calling them both to a new tomorrow.

_I am safe. I am safe. I am safe. I am safe and loved and Noctis is by my side._ Prompto repeated the words in his mind as he let himself just be in the moment, reminding himself that not all touches were painful, not all people were out to use him. Noctis wanted him and only him as he was, not for what he could do or what he could bring. He just wanted to be there in the moment with him, forgetting the worries of the world for another day.

In the back of his mind, Prompto knew that no matter how much Noctis wanted to be with him, chances were he would end up marrying Princess Lunafreya. Duty came first, and neither of them could ignore the weight of the crown. But that would be a topic for another day. Right now he just needed the reprieve to feel the beauty around him, to hold onto some good, no matter how fleeting it was. Noctis was the good in his world, the one who had been able to rescue him, to hold him, to tell him that he was going to be okay. He was the one who told him that he loved him, even if he was broken and damaged.

“Hey Prompto,” Gladio called behind him. He turned, his body sore and aching like he had aged twenty years, and looked at the muscular man. He was looking at him in concern, like Prompto was about to break at any second. Truth be told, Prompto felt like he was going to break in an instant. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m sore all over,” Prompto admitted. “Everything aches and I don’t think I can stand up for long without help. But I’m alive. And I’m safe. And I’m with Noctis again.”

Noctis beamed at that, his eyes coming alive in a way that made Prompto’s heart do all sorts of flips, a mermaid dancing on the water in delight and joy. It ached so beautifully, to know that he could still feel so much love and happiness within him that tears came to his eyes. Prompto had assumed that life after this, if he had even escaped, would only be pain and fear. He hadn’t anticipated there still being love and joy. He didn’t think it was possible for him.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, his brow furrowing in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Prompto said as he wiped his tears away with one bandaged hand. His hands ached terribly and he assumed that the withdraw was particularly painful for him. It was all hazy, and he was thankful for it. “I’m just… Really happy that you’re here.”

Noctis smiled and took him in his arms, holding him tightly while he cried, this time in tears of joy. “You’ll probably be a wreck for a while. It’s okay. I’m here to get you through it.”

“We’re going to Lucis, right?” Prompto asked, a sudden thought coming over him. “It’s… It might be too dangerous for me to go there. Not because of what will happen to me. I’m worried about what might happen if Ardyn finds me there. He wants me to destroy Lucis for him. I refused, of course. I’ll die before that happens. But I don’t know what sort of power he still has over me, and I don’t want there to be any chance that I could do something to hurt you.”

“We’re going to make sure you are kept safe,” Gladio explained. “And we’ll make sure Lucis is safe too. Once you’re within the palace walls, Ardyn doesn’t stand a chance of getting you back. I’ve already communicated with Ignis, and he is going to meet us there with the glaive. The full force of Lucis will be prepared to protect you.”

Prompto looked at him in shock, remembering how he had been able to somehow reach Ignis while he was aboard the _Starscourge_. “Hold on. How did you guys find me?”

Noctis smiled guiltily, looking at Prompto like he had a wicked secret. “That’s… A bit of a secret. This is my ship. The _Light of Lucis_.”

Prompto looked at him and at Gladio, both of them looking guilty and dressed like… pirates. A wave of dread came over him, sudden and sharp and painful. He went from one pirate ship to another. From what his father said, all pirates were dastardly people who sought only to pillage and plunder, and from Prompto’s experience on the Starscourge, he hadn’t even come close to how terrible pirates actually were.

If Noctis was both a prince and a pirate, did that mean he was going to use his power to overtake him as well? Was he just building up to the moment where he could hurt him like Ardyn had? The brand on his wrist itched painfully, and he pulled away from Noctis in a panic, his fear sending him to a dark place. _Go back to Ardyn. At least you know what to expect there._ The thought came to him suddenly, and it only made the pain in his chest get worst, his thoughts spiraling out of control.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, but he sounded so far away. He couldn’t even really hear him that well. All he could hear was Ardyn’s laughter. The world around him seemed so far away, like he was looking at it through a dirty pane of glass, and he felt himself falling into a deep, dark void. “Prompto, can you hear me?”

Prompto took a step back, but his body was too weak. He collapsed, his legs giving way, and Gladio was quick to catch him. He let out a cry for help, but his voice was still hoarse and it barely came out as more than a whisper. All he could do was panic, breathing heavily and hyperventilating as Noctis took him into his arms, both of them on the floor of the deck, his arms comfortingly around him as he clutched onto Noctis for support.

“Breathe,” Noctis said soothingly. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Prompto couldn’t think of anything. His mind was blank, yet the chaos within him surged like the great beast Leviathan rising up out of the waters. The air around him was changing, the ship sailing through dangerous waters, and he felt like he was sinking further and further into the void.

“Prompto, I need you to calm down,” Noctis said gently. “Breathe slowly. A deep breath in… and let it out slowly. Good. Now let’s do that again. A deep breath in…. and let it out slowly.”

Prompto didn’t know what else to do other than follow his instructions. He listened to Noctis, his mind a battlefield, trying to claw his way out of the void slowly. What would happen if he reached the bottom? The air cleared, the water calm once more, and he felt his panic turning to vague anxiety as over time. Gladio was crouched down beside them, looking at him in fear and concern.

“Pirates,” Prompto whispered once he was calm enough to speak. “You are pirates.”

“We steal from the rich and give it to the poor,” Noctis explained. “So yes, that makes us pirates. But we do not pillage, or plunder, or rape, or murder. No one on this ship will harm you or touch you unless you want to be touched. You are safe, Prompto.”

“Safe,” Prompto repeated the word, trying to understand what that word even meant. He had felt it a moment ago, hadn’t he? Then why did it feel so far out of reach now? He looked up at Noctis, who pushed his hair out of his face before kissing him gently on the forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “I should have told you sooner. Please believe me when I say, we will not hurt you. We followed you all the way to Altissia to rescue you. I swear on the crown that I will not hurt you.”

Prompto only nodded, his mouth dry, as he held onto Noctis tightly. He looked to the water, the calling of the waves, and had the sudden impulse to jump in. Maybe he would turn to sea foam like in the old tales. It sounded peaceful. Quiet. Pain free. It was a dark thought, but his thoughts were all darkness right now. He didn’t know if he should talk about how the sea seemed to beckon him to its dark depths, knowing that he could end up worrying others more.

“You’ve worried this lot here a bunch,” Cid said as he approached them. Prompto looked up at him, still in Noctis’s arms, their legs a tangled heap as Prompto sat between Noctis’s thighs. “There’s no way they’ll let you get hurt. ‘Specially this one here. The captain wouldn’t leave your side. If he wanted to hurt ya, he wouldn’tve saved ya.”

Prompto looked to Noctis, still holding him in his arms, his expression concerned and loving. It made him feel guilty for panicking, for worrying about being on a pirate ship with Noctis at the helm. Wasn’t the _Light of Lucis_ one of those ships that didn’t hurt others? Hadn’t he heard rumors that they only passed through and provided things to the poor that were taken from rich merchants and wealthy lords and ladies, leaving them shaken but unharmed? Why was he so concerned? 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto croaked hoarsely. He looked at the water, the waves breaking on the sea invitingly, and he thought about how much he had hurt them.

“Don’t be,” Gladio offered. “You’ve been through hell. If any of us went through what you did then we’d probably be panicking to be on a pirate ship too. But this ship is for the people. Not for ourselves.”

“I’ve heard the rumors,” Prompto considered. “Wait. Does Ignis know?”

There was a silence, and Gladio shook his head. “I think he suspects it, but he doesn’t know,” Gladio replied. “I will tell him soon.”

“You should,” Prompto replied. “He likes you a lot. I can tell.”

Gladio smiled brightly. “Yeah? And to think, I was worried that you and Ignis were a thing.”

“Me an Ignis?” Prompto asked in surprise. Noctis pulled him closer, and Prompto leaned into his touch instinctively. He was startled by it, knowing that his body naturally was comforted by his touch only affirming that he was where he was supposed to be. It was just a shame that he was too far damaged to be worthy of the prince. “I’ve only ever considered being with Noctis.”

Noctis was smiling when he turned to him, and he buried his face into Prompto’s neck. Prompto froze, reminding himself that it was Noctis and he was okay, the feel of his breath on his neck sending a tingle down his spine. Ardyn had used such pleasures against him in his drug induced state, but he wasn’t drugged right now. Noctis loved him, and he loved Noctis. It wasn’t wrong to feel love and pleasure by his touch.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” Noctis said in relief. “I thought… Well it doesn’t matter what I thought. The truth is that you are with me, and I’m going to treasure you forever.”

Prompto liked the thought of that, but the darkness in the back of his mind was still calling to him. Was it him or the dregs of Ardyn’s control that was beckoning him onward? Did it really make a difference? Cindy walked over to them as Cid took the helm again, switching out with her so that they could both speak to Prompto.

“Hey there Prompto,” Cindy said happily enough. She sat down on the deck like it was the most natural thing to do, her legs crossed in front of her. “Glad to see ya awake. We were worried about ya for a while there. Can I ask a question?”

Prompto nodded, unsure of what her intentions were. “S-sure.”

“Cid said the withdraws all work different for each person,” Cindy considered. “Usually I can see into anyone’s future without effort. But when you were out, you were gone. Where did ya go?”

Prompto was startled by the question. Go? Did he go anywhere? He thought about it all, but it was all too hazy. The more he focused on it, the less he could remember. It was like there was something that his mind was blocking out for him so that he didn’t have to remember the pain. He could remember darkness, a void, but he couldn’t remember much else. The pain had been so intense the first time he had withdrawn from the drugs that he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t remember.

“I… I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “All I remember is darkness. And… And a light. I think it was Noctis? But that’s about it.”

“You two were so obviously meant for each other,” Cindy said. She smiled at him, but then sighed and looked sad. “It’s just a shame.”

“What is?” Noctis asked. 

Cindy shook her head, a smile on her face again. “Don’t worry about it. You two just enjoy yourselves now that Prompto’s back.”

She stood up and looked down at Noctis, leaving Prompto to wonder what private conversation they were trying to have in front of him. He thought about how much he didn’t belong in any part of Noctis’s world, how he was the only thing keeping him from having such a perfect life since he was so scarred and broken. The ocean called to him again, a dangerous resolve settling into his heart.

“Why don’t we set something up for Prompto to enjoy the fresh air while you get some rest, Noctis?” Gladio offered. “We still have some time before we’ll reach Lucis.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said again as he looked over to Noctis. “You are probably exhausted.”

“Exhausted but happy you’re here,” Noctis said. “If I had to stay up for ten years, I’d do it. Just as long as you came back to me.”

They set up a chair for Prompto by the helm, a place for him to sit and let the rushing of air wash over him with the warm cloak still around his shoulders. Noctis sat next to him in a chair as well, quickly falling asleep as his head rested on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto watched the water as the ship cascaded through it, his mind adrift on the water, numb to the world around him. The only thing that was anchoring him to the world was Noctis, and he knew that Noctis was going to marry the princess. It was the reason why Cindy had given them that look. He wouldn’t be able to be with him forever, no matter how much Noctis wanted to be with him.

Prompto just took the time to enjoy his moment with Noctis, his heart and mind too scarred for him to really be someone the prince should be with. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, although he fought it since he didn’t know what his dreams would bring and he didn’t want to continue worrying anyone. Several times he startled awake, each time waking Noctis and leaving Prompto to apologize. Noctis only yawned sleepily and put his head back on his shoulder, his mind off into a dreamland that was far more pleasant than this one.

When he fell asleep again, with Gladio at the helm, his eyes forward as the crew worked on the ship to keep it moving forward at a quick pace, he felt himself drifting off to a world where Ardyn’s eyes were always staring at him, laughing at him. He felt trapped, unable to get out, and heard Ardyn’s words echoing in his heart. _You can never escape me, Prompto. You are mine. There’s only one way to escape me. In your heart, you know it’s true._

Prompto startled awake when he felt Ardyn’s reach grab him by the throat, his mind and heart racing as he looked around for a sign of danger. The sun had set, the starlight guiding their way, and Noctis was no longer by his side. He looked around for him then figured that he probably moved to the cabin to get better rest. Gladio was still at the helm, and he smiled at Prompto as he weakly stood up.  
“You alright?” Gladio asked.

Prompto nodded. “Just stretching my legs. I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Just call if you need me,” Gladio offered. 

“I’ll be okay,” Prompto said as he looked out at the water that was now dark as void in the night.

The moon was gently drifting overhead, the swirls of lunar light enveloping Prompto in its warm glow. It reminded him of when Noctis had kissed him under the moonlight on the balcony, just before everything had changed. It was almost a nostalgic feeling, and Prompto longed for that simplicity he felt before he had been scarred and broken. He walked towards the railing of the ship, his legs still unsteady as he was slowly gaining his strength back. He had to shuffle his feet more than walk, and his heart was being pulled forward painfully.

Prompto barely made it to the railing, and he clutched it as he tried to keep his weight supported. It wasn’t working, his legs and arms giving way, and he leaned forward dangerously as he tried to remain upright. He looked down at the water, the echoes of pain in his mind sending him down a dark spiral, darker than the water around him. He looked at it, feeling its pull, the world around him falling away.

_Prompto._ He heard it then, loud and clear in his mind. It was Ardyn, calling out to him. _Come to me Prompto. You know this is where you belong. No one will ever want you now. Don’t be fooled. Noctis is only biding time until he can use your power for Lucis. At least I am honest when he lies. He cannot love you. You are but a slave to my whims. Come back to me, Prompto. Come back to where you know you belong._

Prompto stared at the water as the ship continued to push forward, and he saw Ardyn’s golden eyes shimmering through it. Fear gripped him as he tried to keep himself upright, Ardyn’s call calling him onwards to return to him. He thought he heard someone yelling for him behind him, but all he could hear was the sound of the water and Ardyn’s voice.

_Prompto. Come back to me. You better come back to me or the pain will be so much worse. I can give you the best pleasure or the worst pain. It is your decision. Come back to me, Prompto. Now!_

The command was a shout, loud and clear in Prompto’s mind, and he felt himself tumbling forward. Prompto couldn’t scream, he could only fall, his mind catching up to his body as the void sought to take him. If he couldn’t be free of Ardyn, then he would end it all and be free of everything. The rushing water came up on him faster than he expected, his heartbreak turning to a grim resolve as he braced for the impact. _Let me go, Noctis. Let me be free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song _Castle of Glass_ by Linkin Park really defines Prompto in this fic and I listened to it a lot writing this chapter.  
> I also listened to _Come What May_ from Moulin Rouge for the Promptis in this chapter and their relationship as a whole. "I will love you, til my dying day." OW MY HEART <3


	16. Snow in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis make a decision

Noctis had woken up from a deep and peaceful slumber that he hadn’t gotten since before Prompto had been taken. When he woke up Prompto was still sleeping soundly, a much more restful sleep than when he had been trying to withdraw from the sylleblossom extract. He had gotten up and Gladio had promised to watch Prompto while he took a stroll around the ship, speaking with the crew one by one to thank them for their support and help while Noctis was holed up with Prompto. They all insisted that no thanks were necessary. All of them were good men, and he was proud that he had them as part of his crew.

While he had been talking to one of the crew members, he sensed a sudden change in the air. It felt different from when Prompto was upset or in turmoil. It didn’t feel like Prompto. It was the same foreboding air that hung around the _Starscourge_ , and he thought he heard a voice echoing on the wind. He thought he had heard Ardyn.

It had given him the instinct to check back on Prompto and make sure he was safe. When he looked back at the helm, he noticed that Gladio was staring on ahead, as if entranced by the waters and the waves, under some sort of spell. Prompto was nowhere to be seen. He looked around in panic until he saw Prompto leaning over the railing of the ship, teetering dangerously as the ship cut through the water. Panic gripped him tightly, and he called out to Prompto in fear. There was no response.

Noctis began to run towards him, his sword drawn, ready to warp at a moment’s notice. He called to Prompto again, and Gladio seemed to snap out of the trance. Ardyn was trying something, and he was going to succeed. He let out a scream as Prompto toppled over the railing as if he had been pushed or pulled. Noctis knew he didn’t have a lot of time. If Prompto hit the water then he would be lost. The seas were dangerous, and even in the midst of summer the waters were icy.

It all happened so quickly yet in slow motion as well. He aimed high, throwing the sword well above the water and warped to it, the pull of his magic moving him with a flash of blue light. Quickly, he twirled in the air, looking down to see Prompto falling, his arms stretched out to him as if he was trying to find his way through the darkness. Noctis threw the blade towards him, warping just within reach. When he grabbed Prompto tightly, he knew that there was still danger. They were still falling. He clutched onto Prompto tightly, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist.

Noctis realized that Prompto was likely just as entranced as Gladio was and fell overboard as a result. He moved with haste and threw the blade towards the railing of the ship. It stuck into the side of the wooden railing as he warped them both to safety. Panting, terrified, he clutched onto the sword while he held Prompto with his other arm. Prompto was weak, but he was clinging onto Noctis for his life with whatever strength he did have. If they weren’t pulled to safety quickly then Prompto would fall into the water, and his attempt to save him wouldn’t matter.

“Gladio!” Noctis called out to him. “A little help!”

Gladio’s strong arms reached over and pulled them both up and over quickly, and they collapsed onto the deck with a heave and a breathless sigh. Prompto was still clutching onto Noctis, tears in his eyes, while they were all panting and looking at each other in fear. Gladio was sitting next to them, his elbows supporting his weight, and looking from Noctis to Prompto in concern. Noctis put one hand on Prompto’s head, smoothing his wheat blond hair for his own reassurance that he had managed to save him.

“What happened?” Gladio asked. “I couldn’t move. It was like I was stuck there.”

“Ardyn,” Noctis realized. “Prompto, are you okay?”

“He tried to call me back,” Prompto whispered. He was shaking in Noctis’s arms. “I was okay with just… With saying goodbye. So he didn’t get me. So he didn’t hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him tight. “It’s okay,” he breathed, his voice shaking as much as Prompto was. He was terrified that Ardyn could reach them across the seas, wondering what else he could do. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“How?” Prompto asked. It was a good question, one that Noctis didn’t have a good answer for.

“We’ll take turns on watch,” Gladio replied. “Two at a time. Sorry Prompto. You might need to stay in the cabin until we reach the shores.”

Prompto nodded and only gripped Noctis tighter. Noctis felt his heart aching for him, to know that he preferred to die over going back to Ardyn leaving him with a painful stabbing sensation in his heart. Ardyn still had a hold of his mind, able to reach him and call to him, able to make Prompto believe that he had no one to turn to. How could he break through Ardyn’s grip on Prompto and convince him that he was there for him, that he wouldn’t leave him? 

“Prompto,” Noctis said softly. “When we get to Lucis, I want to make sure that you’re protected at all costs. But for now, we have to keep you close by. Do not go anywhere without us. Do not leave my side. Can you do that for me?”

Prompto nodded. “Yes. I… I am so sorry. Once we get back to Lucis, you can go and be with the princess. I appreciate your worry now, but I know that your father will make you marry the princess no matter what. Just… Just please promise to love me until that moment happens and I’ll be okay.”

Noctis didn’t like that thought at all. He hoped that his father would be a more reasonable man, that he would support Noctis no matter who he fell for. But Prompto had a point that he couldn’t ignore. He was the next in line to be king, the only son of Regis and Aulea Caelum, and he was betrothed to princess Lunafreya. There was an expectation for him to fit the mold, marry a princess, have children, and continue the line of succession. If Prompto had been born a woman, then things would have been easy to change.

But Prompto was a man, and he had been through so much. King Regis would likely not take to the idea of a relationship between the two very well. Noctis was willing to eschew all tradition and rebuke the marriage contract, something he still intended to do. However, Prompto seemed to have a better understanding of what was likely to happen than Noctis did. Noctis refused to see the truth for what it was, and only held Prompto tighter still.

Noctis also doubted that this was the only thing going through Prompto’s mind. He was coping with a lot, as any of them would be, but it was hard to voice his fears about the Starscourge. It was easier to push people away then have to face the pain, especially since Ardyn likely told him that no one would love him after what had been done. It was easier to give into that fear instead of fighting for love.  
“I will love you forever,” Noctis breathed. “And I will not leave you. No matter what happens. So please don’t leave me.”

Prompto nodded, unable to say anything. He was prone to fits of silence or fits of crying, and Noctis didn’t blame him. It was difficult to tell which was going to happen, but he was willing to help him through each and every one. Noctis wasn’t sure which was worse. The crying was difficult, but he knew that Prompto needed to be comforted and held. The silence was just Prompto withdrawing into himself to a place no one, not even Noctis, could reach.

“Let’s get him inside,” Gladio suggested. “We’ll take care of the rest later.”

Noctis agreed and Gladio helped them up, opting to carry Prompto since he was so weak already and particularly drained from clinging to Noctis for his life. They had changed the bedding on Noctis’s mattress, changed the sheets and blankets, gotten rid of the blood in place of fresh linens. Life on the sea was hard, but Noctis had at least that on hand with him. Gladio put Prompto in the bed, and Noctis covered him with blankets helpfully. His body was so frail now, and Noctis doubted he had eaten anything in a while.

When Noctis offered to sleep on the floor so that he felt secure in the knowledge that Noctis wouldn’t harm him, Prompto insisted that he sleep in the bed with him. He could tell that Prompto was afraid, but he complied. Prompto hesitated when Noctis offered to have him in his arms, but ultimately he rested his head on Noctis’s chest. Noctis felt a rush of pleasure go through him as he wrapped his arm around Prompto and held him close. There was no way he would touch Prompto without his permission, and he doubted that sex was anything on the table anytime soon. If anything, he wouldn’t be surprised if Prompto never wanted to have sex again. That was fine with him, as long as he got to keep Prompto in his life. As long as Prompto healed.

Now that they knew that Ardyn had a way of using some sort of magic to keep calling Prompto back to him, they all focused singularly on getting back to Lucis, more so than before. It was risky, sailing straight towards the coast under a pirate flag, but they had no doubt that the _Starscourge_ was behind them, just out of sight, trying to desperately catch up. The _Light of Lucis_ was a fast enough ship, but Noctis didn’t doubt that the _Starscourge_ was faster. Whatever might they could muster to get them there and avoid a battle was necessary. Whatever kept Prompto safe from harm.

Prompto had insisted that he could just remain in the cabin, chained back up to the wall, for the duration of the trip so that they didn’t have to worry about watching him. Noctis refused to do that, and the rest of the crew agreed with him as their captain. Noctis entered an agreement with Prompto that he would be supervised at all times with at least one person watching him to make sure he wasn’t a danger to himself or Ardyn hadn’t gotten to him somehow. In return, if he was feeling the compulsion to hurt himself or to go back to Ardyn, he was required to tell someone so they could protect him. Prompto agreed, apologized, and then was profusely hugged by Noctis and assured that it was no trouble for them to make sure he was safe.

Noctis was surprised how quickly he got used to life at sea with Prompto, and he often thought about how he would happily commit to a life of traveling the waters with the man by his side. Prompto’s body was slowly healing but was still weak, so he often spent time sitting at the helm just watching the water as they headed towards the shore. He was often quiet, retreating within himself, so the crew all took turns to talk to him. Noctis could see Prompto’s surprise, especially since Ardyn had made him believe life on the water was only danger and pain, but over time he began to ask questions about the ship and how things worked there.

There were moments when Prompto felt the call to jump into the water. Sometimes it was because of Ardyn trying to beckon him home. Sometimes it was Prompto’s own compulsion. But he was true to his word and would tell someone, usually Noctis or Gladio, Cid or Cindy. Prompto was gravitating towards the other three naturally, and Gladio had more than made up for his outburst that seemed years ago back in the meadow in Calcano.

If Noctis wasn’t sitting with him, Gladio would talk to him about Lucis and the shining city of Insomnia. Prompto gradually opened up to him as well as Noctis, and Noctis felt a rush of jealousy when Gladio mentioned that Prompto really would have been a good match for his sister. He had been even more jealous when Prompto had blushed but was reassured when he heard the man he loved mutter something about how he only wanted to be with Noctis.

Once Prompto was strong enough, Cid put him to work. The rule on the ship was that if someone was capable of working then he should be working. Prompto was no exception, and he seemed eager to help. There were small tasks that he was asked to do, like mopping the deck or learning how to tie knots, but he did it until his body gave out and he had to rest. Cid told Noctis that it wasn’t just to help out the crew who went out of their way to save Prompto. It was also to keep Prompto’s mind focused and from drifting to more dangerous waters. It helped, and Prompto gradually stopped talking about wanting to hurt himself. Even the number of times Ardyn was calling to him was getting fewer with time.

There were so many times that the crew caught Noctis’s eye wandering over to Prompto, not out of worry but out of love. He couldn’t help it. Prompto was on his ship, finding the courage to continue on despite his pain. Noctis couldn’t help but desire this life to continue forever, for them to forget their worries and only stay at sea, never setting foot on land again. Prompto would often come to him and tell him things that he found out, blushing and excited as his strength slowly returned back to him. There was a comfort of having the person he loved naturally gravitating towards him, to share with him everything he learned.

Noctis would spend time with Prompto, teaching him things about map reading on the waters, how to handle the ship, what to expect for a life at sea. They would often be sitting together, leaning so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Occasionally they got caught kissing, only when Prompto would blush and say it was okay. Noctis was trying to help Prompto learn that there was good in the world, and that he would never hurt Prompto or take advantage of him.

At the end of the day, when Prompto was far too exhausted to continue, he would take a seat next to Noctis as he took control of the helm, sailing through the night with the stars as their guide. These were Noctis’s favorite moments. He would talk to Prompto about the waters, about his adventures, about all the things that he did to try and make Eos a better place regardless of the law. Prompto listened in rapt attention, his cheeks pink under his freckles, as if imagining exactly what Noctis was saying. Sometimes he would tell Noctis about things in his past, but usually he just listened to Noctis ramble on about life at sea.

Noctis also spoke to the future, about how he wanted more moments with Prompto under the stars, the water surrounding them soft and comforting instead of dangerous and damning. Prompto’s eyes shimmered at the picture that Noctis painted for him, and they often ended their conversations with Noctis’s arms around Prompto, holding him in comfort and safety. He enjoyed knowing that Prompto had the same vision for the future that he had, even if it ignored all the other problems and the harsh reality of their position and status. He only wanted things to be as they were now, and Prompto seemed to agree.

They were about a week out from Lucis when Noctis had realized that he had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with Prompto. During the day Prompto would spend time working with the crew, and Gladio had even started training him in hand to hand combat. He was still weak, but he gave it an honest effort, and his strength had slowly built up far more than where it was when they first rescued him. At night it was his time with Noctis, a forbidden romance that was slowly being cultivated under the guidance of the stars bringing them home.

Noctis didn’t want it to change. He wanted this life to continue on forever. But duty was bringing them home, and Prompto wasn’t safe on the water until Ardyn and the threat of the Starscourge was eliminated. As much as Noctis had confidence in his crew, he knew that it would take more than one pirate ship to be able to take down someone as strong as Ardyn. He had heard the rumors and saw firsthand how he left towns and people decimated and devastated. Prompto couldn’t survive that again.

One night, while Noctis had a hold of the wheel, the waters relatively calm as they sailed onward, Prompto was by his side as always. He was standing up more and more, trying to keep his strength, despite how tired he was. Noctis knew that he was struggling internally as well. They slept in the same bed together when Cid would come and relieve them for the night, and Prompto often woke up screaming or in tears. Noctis would just pull him into his arms and remind him that he was safe, and Prompto would clutch onto him like Noctis was the only thing drawing him out of his pain. Noctis was happy to be that person but sad that Prompto needed it in the first place.

“What’s it like being captain?” Prompto asked as he stood next to Noctis. He was cold a lot and had claimed Noctis’s heavy cloak as his own, particularly since he didn’t have any of his own clothes on him. Noctis liked how the cloak fit him now that he had been gaining back the muscle and weight that he lost while under Ardyn’s thumb. He looked healthier now, a soft glow about him as he was coming into his own. He looked kissable, as always.

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto and pulled him towards him, standing between him and the wheel that turned the ship about. Prompto was blushing, and Noctis could tell he was nervous, but he kept his hands on Prompto’s and put them on the wheel. Their bodies were pressed together, comforting and warm, and Noctis rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. He was trying hard not to let his own racing heart echo so painfully clear as they guided the ship together, the starlight dancing on the water like they were sailing through the heavens.

“It’s a feeling of freedom,” Noctis said, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s the feeling that your destiny is yours to control. No one can tell us what to do or where to go. The sea is ours and we belong to the sea. With the endless horizon of water, we can give our hearts over to the universe and just allow ourselves to feel. Danger, excitement, worry, it’s all gone when the water calls us forward. The only thing that is left is the freedom to be who we want to be.”

Prompto looked at him, his eyes shimmering with tears at Noctis’s words. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It’s not,” Noctis replied softly with a smile. “And it’s better when I have you there with me. Sailing together, towards a perpetual horizon. I could do this forever with you, if you wanted.”

“When all this is over,” Prompto breathed. “Take me with you, wherever you go.”

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, their hands intertwining as they held onto the wheel, a sweet desire spreading from his tongue throughout his body. It was warm and comforting, delightful and inviting, and he only hoped that with each kiss he gave Prompto it took away a little of the pain. There was only this moment, the starlight washing over them, and Noctis willed Prompto to see his heart. His tongue grazed Prompto’s, and he felt something cold and wet on his cheeks as he continued to kiss him. His desire was building, but he was content just to keep Prompto in his arms until he couldn’t any longer.

They continued to kiss, Noctis’s eyes closed as he savored the gentle touch of Prompto’s lips and tongue, until he realized that there was something wet and cold continuously cascading on his head and cheeks. He pulled away and looked up and was shocked to realize it was snowing. It was the middle of summer. There was no way that it should be snowing right now. He looked over to Prompto, who was blushing bright red.

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he looked up. His eyelashes caught the snow, decorating his face and hair. He looked like a snow fairy, not human but beautiful and alluring. “I haven’t learned how to control it completely.”

“You’re doing this?” Noctis asked in surprise. He knew that when Prompto’s emotions were particularly intense then storms would rage and the sea would surge. He had never seen a soft snow flowing around them.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied shyly. “It’s… It’s the first time we have kissed that I haven’t felt any worry about anything. You take my worries away. Growing up we would sometimes go to the tundra in Niflheim for father’s research, and I always loved the peace of the snow. I guess you remind me of that peace.”

Noctis beamed at that, his heart sending flurries of his own into the universe, invisible but present. Prompto blushed brightly as if he could see the burst of light emanating from Noctis’s heart in his own pleasure. He had to remind himself that Prompto needed to take things slow, even though his mind was miles ahead of where they were pacing things. It was okay to take things slow. Prompto’s healing was more important than his desire.

“I want to always be that peace for you,” Noctis said. “Until we’re old and grey and our bones are so brittle we can’t move without creaking.”

Prompto laughed, actually laughed, at the image, and Noctis felt his heart soar. It was the first time Prompto had laughed since they rescued him. They resumed their focus ahead of them wordlessly, Noctis keeping his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, sailing together as the snow continued to flurry around them. It was the first sign that Prompto was recovering, and Noctis selfishly kissed him every so often. Whenever he did, the snow would flutter heavier than before, and it only gave Noctis a rush of pleasure to know that he had such a wonderful effect on the man he loved.

“Heaven is on Eos,” Noctis whispered, his mother’s words echoing in his heart. It was something she had always said when he was a child, although he was too young to understand it. Now he knew it to be true more than anything. “Heaven is a person.”

“You are my heaven,” Prompto whispered in return. He was looking straight ahead, out onto the water, like staring at Noctis while he said it was too embarrassing to admit. “I don’t remember much but… When I was under, I was in darkness. Your light pulled me out. I knew then that you were my heaven.”

Noctis kissed Prompto again, the snow gently falling on their shoulders as it swirled around them in tandem with their passion. “You are my heaven,” Noctis repeated Prompto’s words. He felt so fulfilled in that moment, so calm and at peace, that he knew if they were able to exist in this moment forever, he would gladly do so.

“I’m tired of being afraid,” Prompto said after another long silence, the ship creaking with a satisfied groan as it pushed through the water. “I have so much power in me according to everyone, but I’m so afraid all the time. I want to be able to protect myself. I want to be able to protect you.”

Noctis understood the meaning behind his words well. _I want to be able to stay by your side even if I can’t be with you._ It was a thought that was always looming in the back of their minds. Between Prompto’s pain and Noctis’s future as king, the odds were stacked against them. Noctis had to do whatever he could to ensure that they got the future that they wanted, not the future that others wanted for them. If that meant forsaking the crown then so be it.

“When we get to Lucis, I’m sure my father will be able to set you up with someone who can train you,” Noctis considered. “You’ll be protected there and free to build up your strength.”

“Will… Will I still be able to be by your side when we get there?” Prompto asked softly. “I know I have asked for a lot already, but I just don’t know if I can do it without you.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and held him tightly, his chin still on his shoulder. “I will be there for you every step of the way. I’ll park the ship for the time being and will only set sail with you by my side.”

“The crew…” Prompto’s mind was worrying far too much, and Noctis knew he had every reason to worry. There were so many questions that Noctis didn’t have the answers for. The only answer he had was that he loved Prompto and would do anything to be with him. If that meant keeping him safe in the palace until the threat of Ardyn was eliminated then he would wait with him. If it meant that once he was safe for good that Noctis had to give up being king, he would do it.

“There’s a lot that depends on other people,” Noctis admitted finally. “But I know that I am not going to just give you up. If that means giving up something in return, then I’m okay with that.”

Prompto turned his head, straining to see Noctis while he held him. “You can’t give up the crown. You are the only one who can sit on the throne. I… I know that means you have to marry the princess, and I know I will have to let you go. But you would be such a good king, Noct. You will be such a good king.”

He said the words so softly, so assuredly, that a pain blossomed in Noctis’s chest. The snow stopped, the peace of the moment gone now that they had turned their attentions to the reality of their situation. Noctis couldn’t just abandon the throne, no matter how much he wanted to, but he couldn’t give up Prompto either. It would be unfair of Noctis to demand Prompto to stay in his life, knowing that he couldn’t be with him beyond being a love affair while he was married to someone else. It would be unfair to him to have to spend his nights with someone else, only to be with him for a few days out of the year.

“What’s the point in being a king if I can’t have it all?” Noctis asked. “What’s the point if I cannot have the one thing I want? What good is it if I cannot have you?”

Prompto was quiet for a while, considering his options. “I don’t think I will ever marry, truth be told. Not after what happened. My father will easily recognize that my marriage prospects are zero, so that’s not an issue. And I really can’t marry someone when I know all I want is you. But… If I have to let you go so you can be king, then I will only ever be at your side in whatever capacity I can be. Kings have had mistresses before, right?”

He laughed, but it was without joy. There was a sadness between them as they understood that once they reached Lucis, everything was going to change once again. It was easier for Noctis to say he would forsake it all while away from the throne, after all. The time at sea had only been a dream, a recovery for Prompto and a wish for Noctis to see him heal and to be with him. They were unable to be together in the long term as long as Noctis was the sole heir to the throne. And Prompto was right. He would be a good king.

“That’s not fair to you,” Noctis pointed out. “It’s not fair to me, but especially not to you.”

“But it’s the best choice we have. Just… Just promise if it does come to that, that when you marry Princess Lunafreya, you tell her about us. I don’t want her to be hurt because of our relationship. And if she cannot cope with it, then I will never ask for anything more than friendship. She seems like a nice person, and I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”

“But you would end up the most hurt out of this. Well… Besides me having to marry someone I don’t love. But you would have to watch that unfold and… Prompto, I cannot do that to you. No matter how much I try, I cannot think about hurting you like that.”

“You don’t have to think about it then. Not for now at least. I’m already trying to prepare for that moment because I know it will destroy me.” Prompto pulled away from Noctis’s grasp and walked over to the railing of the ship.

Noctis’s heart lurched painfully, worried that Prompto would jump, but he only leaned against the railing and looked out onto the water. The starlight from the galaxies beyond them framed Prompto’s silhouette, and Noctis felt his breath catch when Prompto turned back to him and looked at him. How could anyone think that he could just leave someone so beautiful and kind for someone he didn’t love?

“No matter what happens, I know I will always love you,” Prompto said as he looked at Noctis. “Even if that means I have to make compromises or give things up that I would rather not. Please just stay with me as long as you can. That’s all I ask.”

Noctis could only stare at him, knowing that Prompto wasn’t even asking for a life with him. He was better able to face reality far easier than anyone else was, and he had a feeling it was due to the experience on the Starscourge that showed him the worst of humanity. He wanted to reach out to Prompto, but his hands had to remain steady at the helm, his eyes focused on what was ahead. That’s how it always was. Prompto was always going to be just out of reach.

“I can take over,” Cid said as he walked over to him. “You two go get some sleep.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied as he looked at the older man. Cid had always been a friend to him, one of the first to help him get started on his life at sea, and he had always been a support to him when he didn’t know what to do. Just like Gladio and all the others who supported him blindly. 

“You want my opinion?” Cid whispered to him. “Make you choice here and now. If not, you’ll lose Prompto before you even have the chance to have him.”

Noctis thanked him again as he relinquished control and handed it over to Cid. Cid whistled a tune absentmindedly, as if he hadn’t said anything at all, as Noctis walked over to Prompto. His mind was instantly made up as he stared at him, waiting for him with an innocence that Ardyn couldn’t just take and destroy. Cid was right. If he really did love Prompto, then it didn’t matter what his father or others demanded. He wasn’t going to just let others take control of his life. Plenty of kings had ruled before without a queen. What did it matter if he ended up with a man by his side instead of a princess?

“Let’s get some rest,” Noctis offered as he held a hand out for Prompto to take. “I’m not going to give you up, Prompto. We’ll figure it out as we go along, but I know I cannot marry someone else in place of you.”

Prompto looked at him, truly looking into him as he often did, and nodded before taking his hand. Noctis gripped it tightly and walked with him to the captain’s cabin for them to get some rest. His heart was thudding in his chest heavily, knowing that if he didn’t make up his mind now when things were easy, then others would be swift to tear them apart. Both of them pulled on their nightshirts, the bruises on Prompto’s body almost healed, while Noctis thought about how he refused to just let Prompto go.

“Wait,” Prompto said as Noctis climbed into bed and offered the spot next to him as he always did. Noctis looked at him in anticipation, wondering if Prompto was on the verge of another crying spell. “I… I don’t want us to not be… you know, together.”

Noctis’s eyes widened as he looked at Prompto, his heart suddenly leaping ten feet into the air. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? “But… I don’t want to go to fast or pressure you or anything.”

“I know,” Prompto said quickly. He was blushing brightly.

He straddled Noctis, sitting on top of him with his hands on his shoulders, and Noctis felt a heat rising to his thighs that he hadn’t anticipated. They both blushed as Prompto shifted on top of him, and Noctis inhaled softly. A wave of desire spread from his loins outward, and he had the urge to reach out and touch Prompto that he resisted with great difficulty.

“I was thinking about it, and I don’t want to continue being afraid,” Prompto said as he looked into Noctis’s eyes to show how sincere he was. “I want… I want us to be together. I want to create better memories where pleasure doesn’t have to come at my expense. If things end up not going our way… Well, I just want to know that we have at least this.”

Noctis’s hands instinctively went up, caressing Prompto’s back as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues hungrily met each other, anticipation turning to desire. A flush rose to Noctis’s face as he felt Prompto on top of him, taking control of the situation, running his hands over Noctis’s body in a need that couldn’t be stifled by any pain that Ardyn may have caused. He gave Prompto complete control, knowing that whatever would happen had to be pleasurable for them both.

Prompto’s body on top of him brought him to a point of passion that he had never before felt. His hands caressed Prompto’s back, his hips, his chest as he took off his nightshirt, reveling in the way his fingertips made Prompto shiver while he felt a fire spreading from each place he touched him. Noctis had been with women and men before, but this felt different. It felt like a desire and longing had culminated into a love that couldn’t be matched. He could only stare at Prompto longingly as he moved gently but assuredly, a sense of fulfillment knowing that Prompto trusted him and only him to be with in such a way.

Noctis gasped as shuddered under Prompto as he moved on top of him, his hands on his back as their tongues intertwined, moaning into Prompto’s touch. Fire and electricity coursed through every inch of his body, starting from where he connected with Prompto and spreading outward, a moan dancing on his lips that was muffled by Prompto’s sweet kisses. He needed more of him, and Prompto only obliged. Their bodies moved in tandem, Noctis thrusting up while Prompto moved down, their moans climbing as Prompto’s back arched and Noctis kissed every inch of his neck and chest, willing him to see only the pleasure he felt.

They spent the better part of the night entangled in each other’s arms, exploring every inch of their bodies, crying out for each other in pleasure and ecstasy. Noctis savored each moment he had with Prompto, each time he made Prompto beg for more and writhe on top of him and under him with undulating gasps of pleasure and love. Noctis took his time to make sure each and every moment Prompto experienced him was full of the desire and the need to be together, removing any pain that he may have experienced. He knew then that this wasn’t something he could just let go of. Not now, not when Prompto had surrendered everything to him and he gave him everything in return. Not when he knew that he loved Prompto more than life itself.

When they were both thoroughly spent, the sun turning the sky grey with the promise of a new dawn, they collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Noctis pulled Prompto into his arms as they faced each other, his hand lightly brushing Prompto’s hair out of his eyes before he kissed him again. There was a lot about the future that was uncertain, but Noctis knew that being with Prompto was all that really mattered to him. If he wanted to be with Prompto then he would have to take a stand, and he couldn’t wait or waver.

“I love you,” Noctis breathed as he pulled Prompto closer, their bodies pressed against each other. “I won’t let you go. I swear it. I told you when I first kissed you that I would forsake everything. I am still willing to do that. Please say that you will forsake it all with me.”

Prompto stared at him, studied him, looking for any traces that he would falter or deviate from his intentions. Noctis was resolved. He wasn’t going to give him up. Finally, a smile that made Noctis’s heart flutter and his desire grow again came to Prompto, a simple smile that he hadn’t seen from him since they spent a day on the shores of Calcano. He broke into a grin and couldn’t wait to see more smiles from him in the future.

“I will forsake it all for you,” Prompto smiled. “I love you.”

Noctis kissed Prompto again and held him tightly, the world, for once, no longer feeling so dangerous or looking so bleak. Even in his dreams he could still feel Prompto in his arms, and he knew he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH everything was so heavy for so long that I was like I NEED SOME FLUFF and it was overdue. Plus pirate Noctis seducing Prompto is an adorable thought.
> 
> This sort of ends the first section of the fic and the next portion will have some more Gladio and Ignis stuff so stay tuned!


	17. Admissions of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reunites with Gladio

Ignis received the letter from Gladio and felt his heart stammer for several reasons. They had been racing to Altissia, trying to make it there to intercept the _Starscourge_ before it was too late. Apparently, it was too late, but not for the reason he anticipated. But when he read the letter, he knew the truth then and there. It was going to be a difficult conversation with the king. With Gladio.

_Ignis,_

_We have Prompto. Please divert to Lucis. We shall make haste to bring him to safety._

_Truly yours,  
Gladio_

_P.S. I look forward to seeing you and picking up from where we left off._

Ignis didn’t doubt that Prompto would be kept safe. He also didn’t doubt that Gladio and Noctis were part of a pirate ship. There were only two ships on the seas that were faster than _The Elemancy_. One was the _Starscourge_ , which they had already been pursuing with haste. The other was the _Light of Lucis_ , which had been spotted just off shore of the town adjacent to Calcano. He wondered if Gladio assumed he was unintelligent or unable to make the connections, and his heart fell when he read the letter because it meant that his suspicions had been correct. All those love letters shared between the two meant nothing if there was no truth or trust.

But Ignis was also ecstatic that Prompto was safe. While a life of piracy was illegal and certainly not condoned in polite society, he couldn’t argue with their results. Prompto was on his way to Lucis, likely scarred for the rest of his life, but safe and headed towards a veritable fortress of peace. He would be kept there until they knew what to do with him, and he didn’t doubt that Noctis would be his greatest advocate and champion. How would Prompto feel about going from one pirate ship to another?

There were many things to consider as Ignis informed the crew that the prince had safely recaptured Prompto. While many cheered for the successful rescue, others were disappointed that they did not get to see any action facing off against the _Starscourge_. Some suggested that they go to Altissia anyway to fight them, but Ignis knew they would no longer be docked there. They would be hunting down the _Light of Lucis_ with a great level of urgency. Ignis didn’t doubt that Gladio and Noctis were relying on his ship to catch up and intercept Ardyn should it come to battle. After all, the two were apparently just as cunning on the water as he was.

_Gladio,_

_Please inform Prompto that I am greatly relieved that he is safely on his way to Lucis and look forward to reuniting with such a magnanimous friend. I am truly grateful for the first time in my life that the Light of Lucis is a faster ship than mine._

_Sincerely,_  
Ignis  
P.S. We need to talk. 

Ignis didn’t hear back from Gladio after that. He figured he wouldn’t. The truth was there, out in the open, an accusation that was obviously true. Ignis wouldn’t, nay couldn’t, let the painful stabbing in his heart divert him from his duty. He was a commander of a naval fleet for the crown, and no amount of longing or desire could detract him from his duty. Gladio may have been able to easily compromise his duties along with the prince, but Ignis would not.

He diligently turned the ship back towards Lucis, pursuing both ships with haste, knowing that they would reach his inevitable heartbreak after the _Light of Lucis_ reached the shore. The Kingsglaive were ultimately disappointed that their talents didn’t go to use, but their task was not just to save Prompto. They would have to get used to the mundane days at sea. Not everything was adventure and danger. The daily tasks to maintain the ship were just as important at the missions and assignments.

When they reached the shores of Lucis, Ignis knew he would have to steal his heart away for a conversation with the king that was both difficult and necessary. It would be a lie to say he didn’t pour over the letters that he received from Gladio, sweet nothings that were indicative of a lie that he had willfully believed. _I remember the taste of your lips and long to hold you in my arms. I hope we can be reunited soon. You are everything I ever dreamed of, everything I ever wanted._

It was all a lie, and Ignis had been half tempted to burn them all along with his heart. At one point he even held one of the letters over the flame of his candle on his desk, his hand shaking as his heart ached painfully. He couldn’t do it, no matter how hard he tried. While he knew that he couldn’t ignore his duty, his heart was screaming to ignore it all for Gladio. He reminded himself, not for the last time, that this was exactly why he didn’t deal with relationships or love at sea. There was always something that disappointed him, something that hurt him and left him heartbroken.

Despite his aching heart and calm resolve, the shores of Lucis called Ignis to his home outside of his life at sea. He had been born in Tenebrae, but his parents had moved to Lucis when he was a small boy, preferring to live in a shining beacon away from the gaze of Niflheim. It was a smart decision, and Ignis enjoyed each and every aspect of the country. Insomnia was the city that even those from Niflheim left thinking how pleasant of a place it would be to live, and Ignis had to agree.

The rocky shore with cliffs of veritable danger lined the docks that created a natural fortress to the main port just a few miles from the city of Insomnia. It was busy and bustling, with many merchant ships moving in and out with expediency. Lords and ladies often traveled via Galdin Quay instead, a more scenic route than the shores here. There were several naval officers and other military personnel on the lookout for pirates at the docks, a constant that wouldn’t disappear even after the pirates were taken care of. The threat of Niflheim would still remain.

As they pulled into the docks, a space automatically reserved for Ignis’s vessel, he took stock of which ships were there that had also been on the shore of Calcano. There was only one. _The Hammerhead._ Ignis didn’t have time to waste. He ordered the Kingsglaive to do what they did best while the crew handled the ship as ordered. The military and naval personnel looked at him in confusion as he and the glaive approached _The Hammerhead_ and boarded it, signaling to a few of them to follow closely behind.

The crew of the ship looked at Ignis and the glaive in concern as they boarded. Ignis was the very image of a naval officer in his black uniform with silver lapels and various patches denoting his rank over his left breast. An older man was speaking with a young blond woman who was dressed too provocatively to be a lady or even a merchant’s daughter. They stopped speaking amongst each other and turned to look at him with the glaive behind him. Ignis thought he heard one of them mention Prompto’s name.

“My name is Captain Ignis Scientia,” Ignis announced to the crew. “Your ship is currently under suspicion of piracy and the ship will be inspected as such. Until you are cleared of all charges, you will remain on board. If you are charged then you will be arrested and imprisoned until your punishment can be determined.”

“Under what suspicion do you have that we’re pirates?” the older man asked gruffly. “I would like to know why we are being attacked as humble merchants.”

“If you are but humble merchants than you have nothing to fear,” Ignis only replied as the naval military on the docks boarded the ship at his behest. They would search for any signs of piracy, and if any was found then all of them would be arrested and hanged. “Check below deck. I will check the captain’s quarters.”

Ignis walked into the captain’s cabin at that, a small cabin that was not particularly befitting a prince. He looked around, noticing that there were shackles thrown haphazardly in a corner, the sheets on the bed crumpled and unkempt. He inspected the wardrobe, the desk, looking for some sign that Noctis and Prompto were there. There was nothing. Noctis was careful to cover his tracks. Except for one thing. It caught his eye as he was about to give up. A letter on the desk from Prompto. He looked at it then at the painting of the night sky above the bed and knew. 

With a sigh, Ignis took the painting and the letter and stepped out of the cabin, turning to the Kingsglaive. “The prince was here,” Ignis commented lowly.

“Just because we transported a prince don’t mean we’re pirates,” the older man replied angrily. “I don’t think his highness would ‘preciate you taking that.”

“It will be delivered to him directly, make no mistake.” He addressed the naval officers. “Keep them on board the ship until you hear from me or one of these glaive operatives otherwise. Do not let them off, even if it is the prince who demands them to be released. Am I clear?”

The naval officers looked shocked by the command, but they agreed. Nyx’s brow furrowed and he looked to Ignis in questioning. Ignis shook his head, knowing that it was not the time nor the place to accuse the crown prince of piracy, and he doubted that it would do much for his career if rumors circulated before there could be any confirmation. A large part of him didn’t want to have to do this, but it was his duty. No matter how torn he was, ultimately his duty came first. It particularly hurt to think that Gladio may have only written all of those love letters in an attempt to get into his good graces and reduce or belay any suspicions.

“We shall go to the palace at once,” Ignis said to the Kingsglaive. “I expect the prince is anticipating our arrival. And I would greatly appreciate seeing Prompto again to ensure he is safe.”

The older man spat in Ignis’s direction as the rest of the navy boarded the ship, keeping the crew under lock and key. Ignis didn’t have a choice. He had orders to follow, all of which were in direct contradiction to what his heart was telling him to do. Noctis and Gladio had saved Prompto, a feat that was not even remotely easy to accomplish. And Ignis had sincerely felt something for Gladio from the first moment they kissed to the point that he was so close to admitting that he may have fallen in love with him. None of that mattered if it meant they were engaging in piracy. At best Gladio was only following Noctis’s orders. At worst he was the one who got Noctis involved.

The trip to the palace was full of silent tension and a painful breaking in Ignis’s heart. Just a few miles from the shore was the crown city of Insomnia, a sprawling expanse of buildings with every possible use one could think of. There were residents, from the poor in the boroughs to the rich near the palace, taverns, inns, places of business, banks, theaters, and everything else one could wish for within the largest city in Eos.

At the center was the palace, gleaming in the sunlight, a structure that could make up its own city within itself. It had towering spires that stood tall and proud for citizens and visitors to admire. The citizens of Lucis jovially proclaimed it the residence of their king, while those from other countries admired it with a longing for such a magical yet industrious country. Next to the palace was the citadel, where all the important announcements and declarations were proclaimed, a place for the citizens to see their king and prince should the need arise.

“So what’s going on with the prince?” Nyx asked in a low voice as they rode a chocobo drawn carriage to the palace. He looked at the painting in Ignis’s lap. “This doesn’t necessarily indicate piracy.”

“The prince rescued Prompto before we could even arrive,” Ignis explained as he looked out the window at to the grassy terrain around them. On the other side of Insomnia was a vast desert. “There are only two ships that are capable of outrunning _The Elemancy_.”

“The _Starscourge_ and the _Light of Lucis_ ,” Nyx realized aloud. “Both of them pirate ships.”

Ignis nodded. “Now, Noctis left the harbor about three or four hours ahead of us when he set out from Calcano. I doubt that he would have made it to Altissia before us, or at least not with enough time to set out a rescue before we even arrived. Unless they were aboard one of those two ships. And I know that he wasn’t on the _Starscourge_ or both Prompto and Noctis would be lost at sea still.”

“So who gets to be the one to tell the king?” Libertus asked. “That’s not a conversation I’m looking forward to having.”

“I will discuss it with his majesty,” Ignis confirmed. “It will be difficult to hear, but even the prince must be held accountable for his actions.”

“He was responsible for saving Prompto,” Crowe considered.

“No good deed goes unpunished,” Titus countered.

They were quiet after that, all of them contemplating what Ignis was about to do as they arrived at the palace. There was little fanfare, despite the heavy security detail that let them through, mainly because the entire notion of Prompto’s capture and rescue was likely kept a secret. It would only cause an international incident if a young lord from Niflheim was captured then rescued only to be surreptitiously transported to Lucis instead of back home. But if Prompto was as powerful as they thought, and as Lord Besithia said, then having him in the hands of King Aldercapt would only be worse.

“Take me to the king,” Ignis said to one of the stewards waiting by the main entrance to the palace. “I have much to discuss with him.”

“The king is currently-” the steward began but Ignis held up a hand, cutting him off.

“He is currently with Lord Prompto Besithia, I am sure. As one who is aware of the situation, you will take me to the king. Do I make myself clear?” Ignis knew how to navigate the world of politics almost as well as he could navigate the seas.

The steward bowed quickly and took Ignis along with the Kingsglaive through the palace towards the hospital wing. There was everything one could possibly need in the palace, a bright home to all the lords and ladies passing through, and the permanent residence of the current and future king. Ignis wondered what Noctis considered to be his true home, the ship or the palace? As a person who lived a double life, he wondered if Noctis ever felt the pull between his duty as prince or as pirate.

The infirmary was a sprawling section of the palace that could assist in the darkest times of war and famine. There were large windows that were kept open during times of peace to let fresh air in, and cot after cot lined the infirmary floor for wounded soldiers seeking reprieve. The medical staff on hand was top notch, and there were several private hospital rooms for the more noble and royal of patients.

The steward took them to one of the private rooms, and Ignis immediately heard arguing inside. It sounded like it was coming from Noctis and the king, giving him pause for concern. Now may not have been the time to discuss Noctis’s piracy, but if not now then when? The steward cleared his throat as they stepped into the room, and the arguing immediately stopped.

The hospital room itself was bright, the golden sunlight drifting onto the hospital bed where Prompto was sitting. He had on a white hospital gown and was covering in blankets, but Ignis also noticed something that made him frown. He had shackles around his wrists, and he was looking down at them in forlorn despair. Gladio was standing in the corner of the room wearing his uniform as sworn shield, but Ignis did not smile at him as their eyes met.

Noctis was standing by Prompto’s bedside, wearing his royal attire, glaring at his father who was standing at the edge of the bed. Ignis could surmise what the argument was about. The guards waiting outside the hospital room door and Prompto’s shackled indicated as much. Prompto was in chains when Noctis promised him safety. He understood his concern. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Prompto was supposed to be protected, not imprisoned, here in Lucis.

“Captain Scientia,” King Regis said gruffly, an edge in his voice as he looked at his son. “It is good to see you. Please tell my son that it is foolish of us not to keep Prompto in these chains until we can be certain that he is not compromised.”

“I am telling you now he is not,” Noctis insisted, ignoring the passive-aggressive tone of the king and looking at his father angrily. “I am certain he is not.”

“Are you telling me that you know him so intimately that you know he would rather die than see you harmed?” the king demanded of his son.

“Yes,” Noctis replied without hesitation. He stared at his father, begging him to ask for more, while Prompto kept his head down, a blush on his face. The king understood well. Everyone understood well. Noctis was in love with Prompto, and they had been together while at sea. Ignis knew then that Prompto likely knew Noctis was a pirate and likely didn’t care. How could he when Noctis saved him from a horrific fate?

“I see,” the king said. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Prompto. “And tell me, Lord Besithia. At what point did you father ask you to seduce my son?”

Prompto looked up in shock, his eyes wide and tears on his cheeks. “He never asked me!... Your majesty. I mean, he asked me to try and be friends but… But…” He looked at Noctis, and Ignis felt a painful stab in his chest for the young lord. He was obviously far too innocent to scheme or seduce.

“I am waiting,” the king snapped. Ignis had never seen him so angry before. There had to be more behind it. “It is not kind to keep a king waiting.”

“I seduced him,” Noctis insisted. King Regis’s eyes swiveled to his son. “He was content to let me go, but I pursued him.”

“And if there comes a time when you must choose between letting my son go and selfishly holding onto him?” King Regis asked Prompto.

Prompto looked to Noctis, not even trying to hold back his tears. “Noctis has asked me to stay by his side always. He is my prince, your majesty. I cannot turn away from him.”

King Regis sighed, deflated and defeated by Prompto’s words. Ignis felt a bit proud of Prompto for being able to assert himself and not waver, although there was still a great amount of fear in his eyes. Looking at the way Noctis and Prompto stared at each other, it was quite clear that not even a king or a crown could divide them. He wondered what happened while they were at sea together, what Noctis had to do to save Prompto. He saw the hints of scratches that were healing and a burn mark under the shackle on his wrist and knew that it wasn’t good, whatever it was.

“I should have known,” King Regis said. “I warned you, my son, but that is a matter we will have to take care of at a later point in time. For now, the worry still remains of what to do with you, Prompto. If Ardyn has warped your mind, then I am worried about what that means for my son and his future.”

“Your majesty,” Ignis interrupted. All eyes turned to him. He felt Gladio’s eyes on him especially, intense and inquiring. He ignored the palpitations of his own heart and looked to the king with a deep bow. “If I may. I have seen Prompto’s power at sea. If he truly wished us harm, I do not doubt he would have leveled the city by now. There is a certain level of trust that is required if we are going to protect him.”

Gladio and Noctis both looked startled by the show of support. Only Prompto looked at him with a small smile, knowing that Ignis would support him. He mouthed a small thank you, but there we a dark sadness in his eyes, a vibrant blue that was speckled with gold. Had his eyes always had that gold there? He couldn’t be sure.

“Very well,” the king conceded. He called in a guard, who took off the shackles at his command. “But if you so much as think about betraying us, you will be made an example of.”

“I hope to show you that I will never betray you or your son,” Prompto said as he rubbed his wrists. There was a clear branding on his one wrist, and Ignis felt a fresh horror as he stared at it.

“We shall see,” King Regis considered. “For now you will stay here until you receive a clean bill of health from the staff. From what I have heard, sylleblossom extract is a dangerous thing to withdraw from, and many die in the attempt. After that, we shall set you up in your own rooms as befitting a lord.”

“He can stay with me,” Noctis offered.

“He will stay in his own rooms,” the king repeated with emphasis. He softened a bit. “Adjacent to yours.”

Noctis smiled and Prompto looked at his prince in nervous delight. A look came over his face when he realized Ignis was holding the painting in his hands. He looked to Ignis, questioning at first, then realization dawned and he looked shocked and scared. Prompto tugged at Noctis’s hand, like someone who couldn’t find the right words to say and could only point.

“What are you doing with the prince’s painting?” Gladio asked Ignis, the one to interrupt the conversation and stare at him accusingly.

Ignis paused, looking down at the painting in his hands with the sudden impression that now was not the time to broach the topic. The king was already dealing with so much. Was it really a good idea to talk to the king about his son’s piracy while he was dealing with what to do with Prompto while he was in Lucis? But if not now, then when? 

“It has come to our attention that there may be pirates among us,” Ignis said as he looked to the king. “Your majesty, I regret to inform you but… But I suspect that your son may be involved in piracy.”

Prompto looked at Ignis in shock, and Gladio crossed his arms to put a wall between them. Noctis looked to Ignis, expressionless and unmoving. The king looked to him and the glaive standing silently behind him, unmoving, his eyes hard and considering. It was a grave thing to accuse a prince of piracy. The consequences could be dire if Ignis was not sure.

“I know,” King Regis replied to everyone’s shock. “He’s been the captain of the _Light of Lucis_ for a while now.”

“Pardon my question, your majesty, but what?!” Nyx interrupted. “You know?”

“Yes,” the king replied. “His mother had a penchant for piracy as well. She would take to the seas and did what my son is now doing. Righting the wrongs of the wealthy and helping the poor. Do you really think I would let the rumors about my son whoring himself in Altissia run rampant if it were true? I have to hand it to you, captain. It didn’t take you quite so long as it took some of the others to figure it out.”

“What others?” Ignis asked, his heart racing. His king had set him on a task to capture and pursue the pirates that were plaguing their waters. Now he had no choice but to give up the chase for the _Light of Lucis_.

“Well I sent Cid on board the ship to watch him,” the king considered. “Cor knows as well. And Gladio’s father, Clarus, is aware.”

“And you expect me to turn a blind eye as well, your majesty?” Ignis voiced in disbelief. “After I have been specifically tasked to assist with the capture and prosecution of pirates?”

“I have navigated the world of politics for too long, and I know it can be years before any real change can take effect,” the king replied diplomatically. “These methods are quick and to the point. His mother also did the same until Noctis was born. While it was Noctis’s decision to pursue this life, it really is under my order without him even knowing.”

Noctis looked shocked to hear that, and Prompto looked at him in concern. His father walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, his limp worse than Ignis remembered it. Being king was a hard life, harder than people expected, but he anticipated that it was particularly difficult dealing with a gay pirate for a prince and a son.

“I know this is likely upsetting to you,” his father said, ignoring the others around him. “But it was the best way to keep you safe. Until you went off the rails and went after the _Starscourge_.”

“I did not go after the _Starscourge_ ,” Noctis replied. “I went after Prompto. And I got him back. No one got hurt.”

“Yet,” the king clarified. “I do not doubt that Ardyn will come to collect what he thinks is his.”

“Then I need to train,” Prompto insisted. “I need to learn how to defend myself and use my power. Then I can protect your son and stop Ardyn. _I can do this._ Please.”

Noctis looked down at Prompto with loving eyes that made Ignis want to reconcile with Gladio. But he knew what truly had to be done, what was necessary in order to keep his own morals and not compromise on who he was. He handed Noctis the painting with a deep bow, then looked to the king and bowed as well.

“Your majesty,” Captain Scientia said as he looked at the king. “Please accept my formal resignation. I cannot in good conscience fight to end the pirate scourge while knowing that the prince is among them and must turn a blind eye to his piracy. Please forgive me for being unable to continue with my position.”

King Regis looked at Ignis in surprise. “Very well,” the king replied. “I will accept your resignation. You will be reassigned.”

Ignis felt a wave of relief come over him. He didn’t have to compromise his morals or explain to his crew why they were just letting the people on the _Hammerhead_ go for no apparent reason. Whoever this Cid was likely knew that they would be let go. They knew from the beginning that there was nothing to fear.

“I will have you be my son’s personal advisor instead,” the king continued. Ignis looked to him in surprise. “You have the experience to help him at sea, and I do not doubt that you can lead the crew of your naval fleet when the time comes.”

“But, your majesty-” Ignis made to object, but King Regis held up a hand to silence him.

“There will no doubt come a time where you will have to command your fleet and _The Elemancy_ to victory,” the king said. “I would rather have you on reserves while you work through whatever you need to in order to be up to the task than accept a full resignation. If that is all, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis said through gritted teeth with another bow. He looked to Noctis who was too startled by the king’s admissions to really be able to understand that Ignis had just been assigned to be his advisor. “If you shall recuse me for the evening, your highness, I would like to take the evening to get used to being in the palace once more before I begin my duties as your advisor.”

“What? Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Noctis replied, looking particularly perplexed to remember his propriety. “I’ll… Tomorrow, first thing, I guess. You can find me here.”

“Your majesty, your highness.” Ignis bowed to them both then to Prompto before the left the room. The king requested the Kingsglaive to stay behind, and he suddenly realized that he was leaving behind the Kingsglaive at his command, the men on his ship, everything really. His entire career was gone. Well, put on hold according to the king. Apparently he couldn’t just readily follow his morals and try to advance his career at the same time.

“Ignis,” a voice called out to him as he walked through the gleaming white walls of marble with black filigree. He stopped and turned, his stomach churning uncomfortably as Gladio approached him. “Ignis, wait.”

“Why?” Ignis asked in annoyance. His first impression of Gladio had been right. Why was he suddenly so upset by something that he should have known from the beginning? Because he had been kissed? That didn’t make up for any of the turmoil or pain that he was trying to avoid but felt anyway. “I think I have made myself clear.”

“I understand that you’re mad,” Gladio said as he stood in front of him. He looked so beautiful in his uniform that Ignis was tempted to forget everything and kiss him again. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ignis demanded. “Was it because you knew I would respond this way or because you wanted to stay ahead of the navy to avoid capture?”

Gladio looked at him in surprise and hurt, making his heart break even more. “I knew you wouldn’t like it, but Noctis swore me to secrecy. I didn’t want you to judge me until you knew the whole story. We have only been doing this to do good. To help the people who cannot help themselves. The people who the crown have abandoned.”

“Did the prince rope you into it or was it your idea?” Ignis asked. He had heard rumors that the _Light of Lucis_ was doing good work, that made citizens all over Eos loyal to the crew. He had seen it firsthand. He hated that they were more effective than he could ever be in the navy.

“It was Noct’s idea at first,” Gladio answered with an honesty in his eyes. “But once I saw what we were doing, the impact we were having, I didn’t fight it anymore.”

Ignis nodded, knowing that he couldn’t just continue to be with Gladio when they were engaging in piracy. From what the king had said, it sounded like he wanted Ignis to join him amongst the pirate crew. How was that, in any world, a good idea? Decidedly, he took out the metal magical case that Noctis had given him to communicate with Gladio and handed it back to the sworn shield. Gladio looked at it in surprise.

“I do not think I will need this anymore,” Ignis said. He already was formulating a plan to leave Lucis and traverse back to Tenebrae. He couldn’t, in good conscience, continue to be here if that meant sacrificing his morals for the whims of a prince and a king. “Consider this our last communication.”

“Ignis,” Gladio said softly, so softly that Ignis was tempted to change his mind. He turned around and continued on his way, his feet feeling heavier than before, as if his heart was telling him to stay. His entire body was protesting, but he couldn’t just cave to whatever whims Gladio had for him. “Ignis!”

Ignis turned at the forcefulness of Gladio calling to him, his heart stuttering as the man came towards him suddenly. He backed up, ready to grab his sword in fear that Gladio was going to attack him. Instead, he was pressed against the wall, Gladio’s strong body pressed against his, his hands running the length of Ignis’s chest. Desire ignited within Ignis as Gladio pressed his lips against his, his tongue forcing his way into his mouth. Like butter over an open flame, Ignis began to melt into his touch, a fire spreading from his heart and between his thighs as he instinctively kissed the man back, unable to fight whatever passion was inside him.

“I won’t let you go,” Gladio whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, his body still pressed against him. Ignis was gasping for breath, his heart beating rapidly as his chest heaved, anticipation begging for more. “I won’t let the man I love leave and never return.”

There was so much that Ignis wanted to say. He wanted to object, to tell him that he wasn’t just going to sacrifice his morals and beliefs to be with Gladio. But the words wouldn’t come, the truth wouldn’t come to fruition. It was the truth right? There was no other truth than knowing he had been hurt and lied to, and that surely erased anything he was currently feeling. Why wouldn’t the words come? Was it because Gladio said that he loved him? He had heard that word before and knew it was going to end in heartache. Why was this time different?

“Did you ever have me?” Ignis breathed to Gladio’s dismay. The man backed away, and Ignis straightened his naval uniform.

“Give me a chance,” Gladio begged. “Please.”

“I did,” Ignis replied. He wanted to say the opposite, to tell him that he forgave any trespasses. But that wouldn’t be true to who he was. How could it be? “And you lied to me and betrayed my trust. Farewell, Gladio. Please tell the prince that I am sorry. I will not be returning to Lucis.”

“Please don’t do this,” Gladio pleaded. He reached for Ignis, but the former naval captain took a step back. “I need you. Prompto needs you.”

“If you needed me, then you wouldn’t have lied and kept the truth from me,” Ignis insisted. He paused. “I will be at the Village Tavern for the night. Tomorrow I will set out for Tenebrae. Farewell.”

Ignis left before Gladio could beg for forgiveness, for another chance that would never come. It was the first time in a long time that tears came to his eyes, the first time in his life that he felt like he was making a mistake. He continued on regardless of any sentiment or lingering affection. His mind was made up. There was no way he could continue with Gladio while holding onto such values that kept him tethered to a sense of duty that even the king didn’t share.

When Ignis left the palace, he found himself at the Village Tavern as promised. He didn’t know why exactly he had told Gladio where he would be. Maybe he was hoping that the man would convince him to have a change of heart and return to him. There was nothing between them, and Ignis had severed all ties with the palace, with the royalty residing there, and with Gladio. Gladio pursuing him now wasn’t going to change anything.

Ignis wasn’t a drinking man and never had been. But today he drank heartily, sitting on a creaking wooden barstool while the men around him understood that he was drowning out his misery, the women passing by ogling him in his naval uniform. They were women who were looking for only a quick night together, something that Ignis had never been interested in. He ignored them for the drink in front of him, hoping that when he woke up in the morning that his hangover would be worse than his heartbreak.

“Ignis?” someone called behind him. He paused and turned around. Prompto was standing there. But what was he doing outside the palace? How did he even make it out of the infirmary? That’s when Ignis realized that it was another projection of Prompto’s soul. He was traveling to see him.

“How can you do that?” Ignis asked him, more than a bit tipsy as he looked at the spectral image of him. He noticed there was a large scar over his heart and wondered if that was physical or spiritual. Either way, it had to hurt.

“I don’t know,” Prompto admitted. “But whenever things are really difficult for you, I seem to be able to come to you.” He sat on the barstool next to him, and Ignis wondered if the others in the room could see Prompto’s spectral image, naked and beautiful like he was surrounded by a soft light. “What’s going on?”

Ignis explained his difficulties, his desire versus his duty, his longing for Gladio but knowing that it couldn’t compromise who he was as a person. Prompto listened attentively, his hair swaying as if he were caught in a breeze, his image slightly see through. Ignis wondered what tethered Prompto to him. Perhaps it was just a friendship that was kindled differently than Noctis’s love for the man.

“It sounds like you’re at a crossroads,” Prompto considered. “Either choose the man you love or your sense of duty. But, you know, duties can change over time. We can change over time. I know before everything happened, before Ardyn happened, I would have just gone along with whatever my father said or done. Now… Now I know where my heart lies. I guess what I mean to say is, it’s really up to you if Gladio is worth the compromise.”

“I wish I knew,” Ignis admitted. “He’s written me so many letters and reached out to me so many times that I feel like I’ve known him for years. But then I think about how he kept so many things from me. How can I look past that?”

The bartender eyed him suspiciously, and Ignis realized that he was the only one who could see Prompto. He ignored his stares anyway.

“Well,” Prompto considered. “It’s not like he had much choice. You’re a naval commander and he’s following the prince’s orders. At first I was terrified that Noctis was sailing under a pirate flag. But he showed me he wasn’t like that. Maybe you should give Gladio the chance to show you as well. And if he ends up disappointing you anyway, at least you know.”

Ignis considered what Prompto was saying. “You know, you are unexpectedly wise.”

Prompto smiled sadly, the scar on his chest pulsating. It looked painful. “There are certain life experiences that make you mature faster than others. But I’m glad I have Noctis to get me through it. And Gladio too. By the way, he talks about you all the time. If there was an opening to talk about you, he took it. It would have been annoying if it wasn’t so endearing. Just think about it. Okay? I would hate to lose you as a friend over this.”

Prompto smiled again before his image disappeared, this time dissolving to a bright light. It looked far less terrifying than when he had been pulled back the previous time, and it left Ignis alone with his thoughts as he tried to understand what to do. _Duties can change over time. We can change over time._ What Prompto said rang true, and he wondered just when he had changed. It wasn’t likely any one moment, but he had a feeling that it was through the various letters that he had sent and received from Gladio.

Ignis took a while to consider it, hours really. He needed to sober up to think straight, and he needed to get his mind sorted before he had any sense of what to do. The thoughts of what Gladio had been doing and how he betrayed him kept swirling with the conversation he had with Prompto. The bartender already thought him mad, shell shocked from a life at sea, but he ignored it completely. He had more important things to consider.

Finally, he got up after he made his decision, paid the bartender plus tip for having the discretion to ignore his seemingly mad rantings, and made his way towards his future. He was sober enough to know exactly what he was doing, but the effects of the alcohol were just strong enough for him to feel light on his feet. Or maybe it was because he knew which future he was choosing, what was the right course of action despite what others thought. He had to do what was best for him and no one else.

“I need to speak with Gladiolus Amicitia,” Ignis said to the same steward who had escorted him to the infirmary. He gave him a look, and the steward only bowed in a way that indicated he knew better than to fight or argue with Ignis.

It was late, the sun already set on the city that never slept, as the steward took him to the opposite side of the palace. It was where the prince’s bedchambers were, where Gladio would be sleeping in a room with a door attached to the prince’s rooms, a simple place for him to gain easy access in the event the prince was in danger. Ignis didn’t doubt that Gladio was an early riser and late to get to bed. He also didn’t doubt that the man was a light sleeper.

“I shall announce you,” the steward said as he made to knock on the door. Ignis halted him, grabbing his wrist gently but firmly before he could.

“I can take it from here,” Ignis said, his eyes alight as the moonlight gently drifted in through the windows opposite them. The steward only nodded and bowed as he exited, a symbol of professional discretion. Ignis stared at the door, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, and he knocked.

“Come in,” Gladio called from the other side.

Ignis hesitated. Was he really doing the right thing? There was only one way to find out. He opened the door and stepped inside, the room dark without any lanterns lit but bright enough to see thanks to the moonlight filtering through the sole window. It was a small room, but there was a decent sized bed, a dresser, and a table. Gladio’s broadsword was resting at the foot of his bed in its sheath, large and looming. Gladio was laying down in his bed, shirtless with an arm tucked behind his head. He looked as if he had been staring at the ceiling in quiet contemplation. 

“Ignis?” Gladio asked in surprise as he sat up and stared at him. Ignis had closed the door, was leaning against it in silent resolve, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Prompto visited me,” Ignis explained. Gladio’s eyes widened. “He projected himself to me and we spoke. And after speaking, I realized something.”

“Yeah?” Gladio asked after Ignis was quiet for too long.

“I realized that it would be better to be with you and regret it then never be with you at all,” Ignis finished. “Maybe I am a weaker man than I thought, but I cannot just let you go without knowing how this ends.”

“Terribly,” Gladio replied with a grin. “We get old and grey and die comfortably in our bed together. It’s such a mundane, romantic ending that it’s sickening.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at that, the tension leaving his shoulders immediately. Gladio gave him a look that beckoned him forward, and he obliged, walking towards the bed. The sworn shield didn’t hesitate, pulling Ignis into his arms and on top of him, forcing Ignis to straddle him as he sat on the bed. Ignis felt a pulling and a tugging within him, a longing that was igniting into a wildfire that spread throughout his entire body. It was what had brought him back, what had made him think that he and Gladio deserved a better chance than what he was offering.

He felt Gladio’s strong hands on his back, just on his waistline, and a shudder went through him before Gladio even kissed him. When they did kiss, an ache spread throughout his chest that was both delightful and painful. He knew that certain sacrifices came with any big decision, and this was a larger decision than he realized. But the voraciousness of Gladio’s tongue dancing with his took away all his aches and worries in an instant, leaving him filled with only desire and love. Love. It was a strange word that didn’t sit right with him usually. Here, it only fit all the better.

Gladio was stronger than even Ignis gave him credit for. With one fell swoop, his hand was under Ignis’s leg and gently picking him up and laying him down on the bed so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Ignis was scared, terrified really, that he had to forego parts of himself for such a relationship. But Gladio only caressed him with such a caring finality that he felt his worries disappear faster than he had time to consider them.

Ignis didn’t know where his body started and where Gladio’s ended. All he felt was passion, desire, and an ache for more and more from Gladio as each moment was explored like it was the first time they were greeting each other. Gladio studied Ignis with his hands, his tongue, his lips, making Ignis gasp and moan as he writhed underneath him in absolute bliss. Despite Gladio’s size and strength, he was only gentle and loving. Neither of them wanted to let the other go, and Ignis knew that now.

There was a peaceful understanding to each action, each moan, and each thrust between them. They both wanted more, and they would spend all night trying to achieve that bliss over and over again until they had their fill. Life at sea was hard. Knowing that they were longing for each other made it harder. Ignis didn’t know what each day forward would bring, but he knew as his back arched and as Gladio held him that it was better to face it together rather than alone.

It was difficult to tell exactly when both of them were too spent to move. He ended up in Gladio’s arms, being held with his back pressed to his chest, their breathing slow and rhythmic as sleep called them forward. Ignis noticed that on top of the dresser was both of the metal cases. He had assumed that Gladio would have given his back to Noctis already.

“I held onto it,” Gladio said softly as his finger intertwined with Ignis’s with both hands. “I couldn’t bring myself to admit that you were gone.”

“It is still unnecessary now,” Ignis considered. “I am officially Noctis’s advisor. You have no choice but to be around me from here on out.”

“We might want to consider getting bigger rooms for us to share then,” Gladio mused. Ignis didn’t need to turn around to see that he was grinning. “Ignis… I am sorry that I didn’t tell you. We have only ever done what we thought was right.”

“What is the worst thing you have done?” Ignis asked him honestly. 

Gladio paused, either considering or unable to say. “There was this merchant ship. On it was the merchant and his wife and young daughter. We boarded it, robbed the ship, and were set to be on our way to give the proceeds to the poor. The little girl was so terrified she peed herself.”

“That’s the worst that you’ve done?” Ignis asked with a chuckle. It didn’t seem like pirate was the correct word for Noctis and his crew. Perhaps it was something more akin to vigilante. Perhaps Ignis was still trying to convince himself that he really wasn’t sacrificing much.

“Well, that I can think of.” Gladio paused. “No. The worst I’ve done is letting Ardyn take Prompto in Calcano. I failed in my mission, and Prompto suffered greatly because of it.”

“Then it seems we have a shared failure,” Ignis admitted. “Prompto’s heart is scarred. I don’t know if that will ever heal.”

“Noctis is sure going to give it a go,” Gladio said with a laugh. He pulled Ignis closer and kissed his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “And I don’t ever intend on disappointing you again.”

“Somehow I have the strongest sense that you will be fairly handsy in the weeks to come,” Ignis chuckled, although he didn’t particularly hate the idea.

“Weeks? Try years. I’m in it for the long haul.” Gladio kissed his neck again, his hands exploring Ignis’s body once more. “You ready for more?”

Ignis turned around, facing Gladio with a smile, their bodies pressed against each other. “I do believe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awesome news is that I'm traveling tomorrow. Less awesome news means I might not be able to post tomorrow since it's a 12 hour car ride. But awesome news is that when I'm not driving I can write! So we shall see. I didn't want to leave a gap of time on a heavy chapter and knew that I didn't want to delay Ignis and Gladio getting together (although that doesn't mean smooth sailing? [pun]) so I figured this was a good time to introduce the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoying it so far! <3


	18. Resiliency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto trains

“Again,” Cor ordered as Prompto was on the ground, panting and exhausted. He stared up at the elite marshal, the knight, and the king’s closest friend save for Gladio’s father. They were outside in the courtyard, Cor training Prompto in hand to hand combat with more seriousness than Gladio ever had aboard the _Light of Lucis_. He wasn’t nearly as strong as he wanted to be, but he had something to prove and he was tired of being afraid. It didn’t matter how many times he fell down. Achingly, Prompto got back up again.

It had been a month since he had been released from the infirmary, which he had been in for a few weeks. The doctors had said that his body was too weak from the withdraw, especially since there had been no medical supervision. Noctis had felt guilty about that, but Prompto had only insisted that they had saved his life and given him a chance where he otherwise wouldn’t have had one. They had saved him from Ardyn and a certain death after a long and painful torture. Regardless, the doctors had him on several potions and medications until his body was strong enough to survive on its own. 

That didn’t stop Cor from training him, though. King Regis had commanded that Prompto start learning how to defend himself, especially since Prompto had been so insistent on finding some way to be worthy of being by Noctis’s side. No one really knew how to train a mage, but Cor’s teachings had helped surprisingly. A lot of it was learning how to control one’s own body, to be in complete control of each and every muscle and sinew within oneself. He taught him how to control his breathing, his emotions, his fear and panic in any given situation. He taught him how to harness all of that and fight instead of caving into his terror and trauma. It wasn’t perfect, and he still had difficulty with it. But he had been working hard at it.

There was an unintended side effect that no one expected. During one of their deep breathing meditation exercises Prompto had felt his power within him growing, and he had began to feel the stirrings of being able to harness it. When Cor had sparred with him, he had unexpectedly used the power as a mage to knock Cor to the ground, harnessing the wind to knock him over. Prompto had immediately apologized, panicking and wondering how he would be punished for it. Cor had only sat up with a shocked expression then smiled and told him to do it again.

Prompto had figured out how to harness his power gradually but was still trying to workout the power of the mage. Ignis often brought him books with references to mages, most of which were old and obscure or full of things that couldn’t possibly be true. He had considered writing his father and asking him about his mother, but the king had told him that his father had been instructed to keep Prompto’s whereabouts a secret in order to ensure he was protected. It was a difficult thought, even if his father was chronically disappointed in him. He wondered if his father would be so disappointed now that he saw what he could do.

Once Cor and Prompto worked together to figure out how his power could be harnessed, they began to practice with it and without. Cor insisted that he not rely so heavily on his power in the event he didn’t have access to it. So Prompto was forced to fall flat on his face several times as Cor knocked him down again and again. But as soon as he was given permission to use his power, Cor didn’t stand a chance. The king often came to watch their sparring, unsmiling in consideration for Prompto’s abilities. Prompto felt his scrutiny more than anyone’s and was pretty sure the king hated him. 

Noctis would often watch them spar, and at first Prompto was heavily distracted by his presence. But Cor was quick to point out that if he really wanted to be there for the prince then he couldn’t let his emotions or feelings towards him impede his progress. Prompto focused after that, grateful that Cor was such a guiding presence, much to his surprise. He expected Cor to be as reserved and stern as he seemed. Instead, he not only trained Prompto but often checked on him and ensured he was mentally recovering as well. It was almost a fatherly sort of concern, and Prompto often felt guilty for feeling close to the man, like he was betraying his own father for enjoying the marshal’s company.

Prompto was surprised that Cor didn’t seem too phased by him being in love with the prince. It was a topic of conversation that he noticed the king very much avoided, although he had a feeling that the private dinners he had with Noctis several nights a week were full of him trying to convince the prince to change his mind. Cor didn’t really seem to care, while Prompto knew the rest of the court would be shocked and disgusted by their taboo relationship. Cor only told him to use it in his training. _If the world is cruel to you, show them you have the strength to rise above it._

While Prompto actually enjoyed using his abilities, he was also terrified of hurting someone. It made him overly cautious when he did use his powers, something that Cor seemed grateful for. Cor said it gave him a level of precision and control that was necessary for any soldier or mage, but Prompto felt like he was holding back the true strength of his abilities to ensure he didn’t hurt someone. He shuddered to think of what would happen if he really used his powers to the extent that he felt like he could. He was terrified to think that Ardyn could have had a grasp of his powers at any point in time.

Cor’s teachings seemed to work better than Ardyn’s did while out on the water. Prompto figured that it was likely because he was terrified of Ardyn when he did command him to practice his abilities. He figured that Ardyn wanted him to unleash a fury Prompto just didn’t feel onto the world. Well, save towards Ardyn himself. He would happily capsize the Starscourge if the ship even thought of sailing close to the Lucian shore. There were reports that the ship was nearby, but the naval forces around Lucis had doubled since Ignis’s return and kept him away.

No one really knew who Prompto was in the palace. Prompto realized that when he was walking down the hall towards the giant library in the palace and was stopped and scolded by a steward for being so close to the prince’s rooms without permission. Luckily, Noctis had been on hand, ever at Prompto’s side, and immediately put a stop to it. Prompto was still particularly shy and quiet, even though he was trying to find more confidence in himself. It certainly helped that the king had insisted that he dress as the prince did until they were able to figure out what sort of attire was befitting a mage, even if he felt awkward in so much finery that was above his position as a lowly lord of Niflheim.

The king was true to his word and kept his rooms adjacent to Noctis’s. At night, if Prompto wasn’t too exhausted from training, Noctis would sneak into his rooms at night or vise versa, and they would often be intertwined and sighing between the sheets. Just remembering those moments with Noctis was enough to make Prompto blush. Taboo didn’t even begin to describe it, but he found that each time he was with Noctis he could entirely forget his pain or worries. Noctis had a way of healing him with each and every kiss. It something he never thought would happen since the night on the balcony. He was equally shocked that he wasn’t so scarred that he could still accept Noctis’s love, even if he had trouble believing it.

Prompto appreciated that Cor worked him during their training so much that he didn’t even have a chance to dream most nights. The nights that he did dream were filled with terror and pain, and he usually woke screaming or crying as he had on the ship. The first night it happened Noctis hadn’t been with him at the king’s insistence that they must sleep in separate rooms.

It was particularly terrible since he was in a new place, unfamiliar and terrifying to him. He ended up crying and hyperventilating while he hid in the corner of the spacious rooms, locked in his memories as if he was aboard the _Starscourge_ , unable to escape. Noctis had immediately took him into his arms, holding him until he was calm then bringing him back to bed and holding him there as they both fell asleep. The king didn’t bother to object to their nightly meetings since then. 

All of it wouldn’t matter if Prompto was unable to prove himself worthy to the king. King Regis hadn’t wavered yet on the marriage contract between Noctis and Princess Lunafreya. Prompto tried not to be upset about it, as he told himself several times that Noctis was a prince and it was still very likely that their love wouldn’t be able to withstand the demands of the crown. But Noctis was adamant about his refusal to marry the princess, even if Prompto was horrifically scarred thanks to Ardyn. 

Prompto wanted to prove to the king that he was worthy of standing by Noctis’s side, that he was strong enough to defend the future king and the country. That was no easy task, especially since Prompto often had flashbacks of his time on the _Starscourge_. Noctis was constantly by his side, as he promised, and would pull him out of his flashbacks quicker than anyone else could. Cor’s teachings were having an impact on them as well, and he was able to breathe through them instead of being locked in his terror completely. The frequency of the flashbacks were gradually diminishing, although they were still particularly intense when they did occur.

It didn’t matter what sort of power he had if he was too damaged to learn how to use it or control it. Prompto was determined to no longer be ruled by his fear, and he was even more determined to prove to the king that he was worth even being near his son. While he felt Ardyn calling to him daily, at times worse than others, he had kept his promise and told Noctis when it happened. So far he hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone, and he wasn’t planning on it anytime soon. He just hoped that his body could finally get on track and get stronger.

“My body never wants to cooperate,” Prompto muttered as he got up and brushed off his pants. He was dressed in black training clothes that the military personnel wore to train. The training grounds they were using were private, for the king and his closest companions. Or for someone whose existence needed to be kept a secret. It was a sprawling lawn in the heart of the palace, lined with trees and shrubbery, and could easily pass as a garden for visitors. Prompto wondered if Noctis ever used this place to get away… Or to have a private conversation with Princess Lunafreya.

“Your mind is in chaos, so your body does not know how to respond,” Cor replied for the umpteenth time. Prompto wanted to roll his eyes. Of course his mind was in chaos, and of course he knew that. It didn’t make training his body while he was trying to fix whatever Ardyn had done to his mind any easier. “I want you to try something new.”

“Okay,” Prompto said awkwardly as Cor approached him. He was dressed in a similar fashion, not one to let his trainee do all the work, and looked at Prompto in concern as he maintained a safe yet fatherly distance.

“Close your eyes,” Cor instructed.

When Prompto looked at him in fear and hesitation, he only nodded in reassurance. Prompto had difficulty trusting others, as anyone would after the Starscourge, and his natural inclination was to assume someone was going to hurt him. Cor never did and was one of the few trusted people in his life. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and steady his breathing and racing pulse.

“When you close your eyes, what do you see?” Cor asked.

“Darkness,” Prompto replied. It wasn’t a sarcastic response. There was usually a void of darkness calling to him, beckoning him to return to it. Within that void was Ardyn, waiting patiently, his golden eyes reaching for his soul. He never liked to close his eyes for too long in fear that if he fell through the void, Ardyn would somehow find him and retake him. It was why he was glad he spent his nights with Noctis. “I’m falling through darkness.”

“I want you to remember your breathing,” Cor advised. Prompto realized that his breathing was getting more panicked, and he took a deep and calming breath. “Now, find an anchor in that darkness. Something that will pull you from it each and every time. Search for it, and know that you are safe whenever you find it.”

Prompto searched for it, the thing that Cor told him to look for. At first he thought he wasn’t going to be able to find it, and his panic was growing as he kept his eyes closed and fell through the darkness. Cor reminded him to breathe again, and he took more deep breaths until he saw it. A bright, warm light that called his name softly. When he reached out his hands within the recesses of his mind, strong yet gentle arms pulled him into a loving embrace. Noctis.

“Do you have it?” Cor asked. There must have been a noticeable change in Prompto’s posture. He felt calmer, at peace, protected. He felt loved.

“Yes,” Prompto whispered.

“Good. Every time you are facing off against someone, I want you to remember that anchor. Let it guide you through your chaotic mind and the darkness. As long as you remember it, you are safe and in control of your body. Open your eyes.” Cor looked at Prompto with an almost loving gentleness that Prompto didn’t think was an expression he gave to all of his underlings and trainees. “Now. Let us begin again.”

Prompto had better control now that Cor had walked him through the mental exercise. He was always knocked on the ground since Cor was easily one of the best fighters in Eos, but Cor was commending him for his ability to stay upright longer, to anticipate his attacks better, and to not be so easily worn out. Whenever he felt like he was about to topple over, he remembered Noctis and his guiding light and was able to right himself again.

“You have improved,” the king called when he stepped into the yard. Prompto was on his back, staring up at Cor, who was actually smiling in approval at him. He grinned, allowing himself the one triumph, and took Cor’s hand as he pulled him to his feet. Prompto and Cor both bowed when the king approached them, and he waved a dismissive hand as he did so regally all the time. “I dare say you might even have a chance in battle now.”

“If he uses his power then I doubt he would even need the training, your majesty,” Cor commented.

“I disagree, sir,” Prompto addressed Cor. “Without your guidance I would not have been able to find the control to use my power.”

“Then I commend you, Cor, for being able to guide the young mage where others would have failed,” the king replied. Cor gave a bow of thanks, although the king looked amply bored with such pomp and circumstance between friends. Prompto hoped that this was a sign that he was slowly being accepted by the king. Perhaps not the relationship that the prince and he had cultivated, but it was a step in the right direction.

“The Nox Fleurets are on their way from Tenebrae,” King Regis informed Cor as he changed the subject, making Prompto’s heart fall immediately. “Ignis has been advised to be Prince Ravus’s personal escort, but I do not doubt that they will need extra attention. From our communications, they are looking to expedite the marriage between my son and their daughter.”

Prompto took a step back, feeling that the king had made his point clear. There was going to be a wedding regardless of how much Prompto could protect the prince or how worthy he was deemed to be by his side. The king had only belayed the conversation, and whatever conversations he had with Noctis about it didn’t seem to matter. Politics and the crown came first, and a political marriage between countries was better than any taboo relationship between the prince and a lord from Niflheim.

“Your majesty, do you find this to be a good idea?” Cor asked the king outright, much to Prompto’s surprise. “I understand that there is a marriage contract that was established when the prince and princess were children, but things have changed. We have a mage here who is loyally devoted to your son, and the prince is equally devoted to him. If we are just discussing politics, I would think an alliance with a mage would be a better political play.”

“My son and Lucis will need an heir,” the king pointed out. He looked to Prompto, who could only look down at his feet in subdued dismay. “Are you capable of giving that to him?”

“No, your majesty,” Prompto replied with a bow. He was trying hard not to cry in front of the king, to show his strength instead of his heartbreak. “I would that I could. For that, I am inadequate.”

Cor put a gentle hand on Prompto’s head as he straightened, a guiding presence to help him navigate through this political madness. “The prince is against the marriage, and I doubt he had ever really been for it since the beginning. And I highly doubt that he would bed the princess while his true love is sleeping just down the hall. A marriage does not ensure an heir.”

“That is very true,” the king considered. “There will be much to consider, and whether or not my son is to marry the princess remains to be seen.”

Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly, too rapid for him to not feel panicked. The king was going to marry Noctis to the princess, and he was going to be left alone and in the dark once more. He had anticipated this moment, but he didn’t anticipate how much it was going to hurt. There was too much pain for him to consider, and he knew that Noctis was far too good a prince and a man to just abandon his duty as future king of Eos. His father wouldn’t allow it, and he doubted that Noctis would easily leave it, no matter what he said about being so devoted to Prompto. After all, Prompto was scarred, a man, and broken beyond loving for more than the short term. It was only a matter of time, especially with the princess there, that Noctis realized that.

“For now I anticipate you will be in your rooms for the time being,” the king ordered Prompto. “Your presence here is still a secret, and it should be kept from the royalty of Tenebrae as much as possible. Once a decision has been reached, you will be informed.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto replied, knowing very well what the answer was going to be. He thoroughly anticipated that while he was locked in his rooms that Noctis would spend time with the princess, realize that she was much better suited to him, and give Prompto an apology for breaking his heart. Prompto couldn’t even be mad. It was something he knew was going to happen all along. He just didn’t want Noctis to feel any remorse for the time that they had together. Somehow without Noctis nearby, it was easy for him to doubt his own value in their relationship. It made it easy to assume that Noctis would eventually find someone better.

“Communications have already been sent to Lord Besithia,” the king continued. “Arrangements are being made for once the threat of Ardyn has been taken care of or it is safe for you to return back to Niflheim, whichever comes first. You father has a safe haven being constructed in a tundra for you. One way or another, it will be the safest place to keep you from harm once it is safe enough to transport you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto only said. He knew what it meant though. He was being requested to stay away from the prince so that he would go into hiding and make it easier for them to never see each other again. He was being asked to disappear from the prince’s life so the prince would marry the princess. He wondered if it meant the king was going to create some lie to make Noctis believe he left because he wanted to instead of being ordered to.

“What does the prince think of this plan?” Cor asked the king.

“My son does not know of the plan,” the king said. “He will learn of it in due time, when he has to ascend the throne.”

Prompto understood what that meant. It was the entire reason he was being trained in the first place. He was being used as a tool for the crown, and while he was sure that the king was a reasonable man and a good father, Prompto also understood that he was an obstacle in his path towards his son’s future. If he wasn’t a mage then Prompto highly doubted that the king would have kept him here for so long already. There wasn’t even an option for Prompto and Noctis to be together. Not as long as they were living within the bounds of society, where being with a man was unacceptable.

“Regardless of whether he knows or not, I need you to play your part and stay hidden from the Nox Fleurets,” the king instructed Prompto. “The staff will wait on you while you are in your rooms, but you are not expected to leave them until otherwise instructed. I anticipate the Nox Fleurets to be here for at least a month. The only time you will be allowed to leave is when Cor will come to train you, which will take place at night going forward. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto said. He was trying hard not to lose his grasp on his anchor, but what could he do when his anchor was Noctis, someone who was being forcibly taken from him life from those around him? 

“Very well,” the king said. “You are dismissed. Please go to your rooms for now. I expect the Nox Fleurets to arrive by tomorrow morning.”

Prompto gave a bow and walked away quickly, but not before he heard Cor telling the king that he was being unnecessarily cruel. “I have to do what I can to ensure my son’s future,” the king said as Prompto began to run down the hall, losing grip on his anchor completely as he began to cry in his panic. There were a few staff members who looked at him in surprise, but he ignored them and ran to his rooms, closing the door behind him with a painful finality.

His heart was racing as he leaned against the door, covering his face with his hands, letting his fear and pain come out in wracking sobs. Noctis was never his to begin with. It was just a wish on the sea that they would be together. Noctis had only been fooling him into believing that he wasn’t going to marry the princess. How did one fight the might of the king and the crown and forsake one’s duty? Especially for someone so horrifically scarred as Prompto?

As Prompto tried to steady his breathing he noticed that there was a parcel on his bed, the sprawling rooms larger than anything he ever had in Niflheim. They were large enough to be the prince’s rooms if this were a palace he was visiting. Prompto made his way over to the bed and looked at the envelope, noticing that it was his father’s handwriting. With trembling hands he opened it, expecting to read all manner of castigation for being abducted then taken to Lucis.

_My son,_

_I am sorry I cannot be there in Lucis with you right now. There is much I wish to discuss with you, but none of it is safe to write for fear of who may be inspecting this letter before delivering it. All I can say is trust no one. You have a power that many will try to covet. I am sorry, my son. What has happened to you is unforgivable. Please know that I consider myself at fault for your capture. Enclosed in the parcel is something that belongs to you. I expect you know what to do with it if the time should come. I will take you away from all the pain soon enough, and when that happens you shall be safe once more._

_I love you my son,  
Verstael Besithia_

Prompto was trembling, crying, unable to fathom how his father wasn’t suddenly so angry with him. He was gentle even. Kind. It was odd. Prompto wasn’t used to it, but the recommendation not to trust anyone was ringing true in his mind. He thought he had to prove himself to the king, but maybe he shouldn’t even be trusting him at all. Shaking, he put the letter away, thinking of how he was only being trained for what he could do for the crown, and looked at the parcel.

When he took the wrapping off and looked at the black box, he almost expected it to be his paints. But opening it, he wasn’t particularly surprised or disappointed to see it was his guns, safely wrapped and tucked away with only two bullets, one for each gun. He looked at it in questioning, the blood red glow of it different from any bullet that he had seen before. There was a skull and crossbones etched into the side, and Prompto immediately knew what it was for. If he was ever in particular danger, he should use it on himself and end the pain entirely. His father’s message was clear.

There was a soft knock on the door that startled Prompto as he put one bullet into each gun. He quickly put them back in the box and tucked it and the letter under the bed, knowing well that he was likely being watched and monitored far more than he initially thought. One month with Noctis. One month was already more than he should have expected during his time in Lucis. Now he just had to wait until Ardyn was taken care of and he would be sent back to Niflheim where he would live out his days in peace, alone and heartbroken, praying to the Astrals to help him forget the taste of the prince on his tongue.

“Come in,” Prompto called anxiously when he stood up, giving the box one extra kick for good luck. Prompto was startled to see that it was the prince, dressed in his finery as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him casually. He assumed that Noctis was being kept away from him and was surprised to see him so nonchalantly walking into the room. The king likely had failed in whatever plan he had to keep them apart.

“I finally convinced Ignis and Gladio to give us some personal time,” Noctis said casually, clearly unaware of Prompto’s current frazzled state. “Can you believe that the Nox Fleurets are coming into town? I told my father a million times that I am not marrying the princess.”

Prompto nodded as Noctis flopped onto the bed in a very unprincely way. He immediately tugged at the lace collar like it was itching him uncomfortably. “I expect they will arrange a wedding soon enough.”

“But it’s not going to happen,” Noctis insisted as he sat up and looked at Prompto. “Prompto? What’s wrong?”

“What?” Prompto asked, only half hearing him. He turned to look at the prince, how beautiful and handsome he was. “Nothing. I have been training. It is tiring.”

_Your father is locking me up in these rooms until he can safely send me away and get me out of your life so you can be free and unburdened to marry the princess._ Prompto halfheartedly smiled at the prince, wishing they had spent their entire life at sea instead of coming to the palace in the first place. He had been so ready to admit that it was only a matter of time before he had to let the prince go. So why was it so hard to now?

“My father is training you too hard,” Noctis commented, seemingly buying the lie. “I have to go and greet the Tenebraeans when they arrive with Ignis and Gladio. You should come with me. It will make it clear that I am with you.”

“I cannot make my presence known,” Prompto pointed out. “The Nox Fleurets probably still think that I am still on the _Starscourge_.”

“Good point,” Noctis conceded. He paused. “Wait. My father spoke to you, didn’t he? What did he say?”

Prompto hesitated, knowing that the king hadn’t told him specifically not to tell Noctis of his plans, but he had insinuated as much. Noctis seemed to understand that as well. He sat up on the bed as Prompto leaned against it while he stood and wrapped his arms around Prompto as he remained kneeling on the bed. Prompto was facing away, looking out to the balcony that was attached to his rooms and overlooked a royal courtyard. Noctis rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, like they were still out at sea and looking at the limitless horizon.

“Tell me,” Noctis encouraged him. “My father may be king, but you rule my heart. If it comes to it, I will march over to the Tenebraeans as soon as they arrive and tell them that I am in love with a man. I do not care.”

Prompto inhaled deeply then told him about the conversation, stealing his heart away as he anticipated something horrific in response. Noctis’s grip around Prompto got tighter as he spoken, his anger palpable as he finished. He kept thinking of letter that his father wrote. There were few people who he could trust, and Noctis was one of them. Ignis and Gladio were the others. With the warning in his heart, he didn’t know if he could trust Cor anymore.

“My father wants to control every aspect of my life to the point where being a pirate isn’t even something I have as my own,” Noctis said angrily. “I refuse to marry the princess, and he knows as much. I told him several times. So now he’s trying to hide you away and send you away. Where you go, I go.”

“Noctis…” Prompto began, but Noctis wasn’t listening. He kissed Prompto’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine before pulling him onto the bed. His hands trailed down Prompto’s black shirt, the silk fabric soft and alluring. Prompto was terrified of sexual intimacy more times than not, but Noctis always had a way of making him forget about whatever he was scared of in the first place. Instead, he was just left with a tingling sensation where Noctis’s hands were and had been, the stirrings of desire going through him.

“I refuse to go anywhere without you,” Noctis breathed as he laid back and pulled Prompto with him so that he was laying in his arms. Prompto shifted so that he turned to face Noctis, and the prince kissed him lightly on his lips, his tongue tracing over his with a sweet deliciousness that Prompto couldn’t get enough of. “So I guess it looks like I will be confined to your rooms this entire time as well. And if you get sent away, I go with you.”

“You are impeccably stubborn,” Prompto said as he wrapped an arm around Noctis and pressed his body against him, a delightful chill going through him. 

“My father doesn’t know what he’s getting into,” Noctis said. “As soon as we can, I’m going to take you away with me until my father concedes and gives up this marriage thing. I won’t give in.”

“Noctis… This sounds like a very bad idea,” Prompto considered. “Your father might end up taking this very poorly.”

“My father will have to concede eventually,” Noctis replied. He kissed Prompto again, his hands wandering over Prompto’s body, making him gasp and writhe in response to his touch. A spasm went through him as Noctis’s hands caressed in between his thighs, and he gripped Noctis’s hip for support as he felt a jolt of electricity flow through him with each movement. “I will never let this go.”

Prompto gasped as he surrendered to the prince’s touch, knowing that he couldn’t fight against such pleasure coming from the man he loved. “I will always love you, Noctis. This will be the first test of our resolve. Nngh… I am resolved to stay with you.”

He was trembling at Noctis’s touch, caving to his desire as Noctis pressed his lips against his, their tongues intertwining while Noctis continued to caress him. It wasn’t long before Noctis demonstrated with great fortitude just the strength of his resolve, something that he did so well that it made Prompto wonder just how much practice the prince had in the area.

He was quick to forget it, though, accepting the gentle guiding hand that Noctis provided as their clothes were readily removed, their bodies tangled while Prompto moaned into Noctis’s touch. When he had been under Ardyn’s control, his body had only experienced pain and fear. With Noctis, his body only experienced wave after wave of pleasure, moving in tandem with Noctis’s as he thrust into him, making him cry out in pure ecstasy as he gripped Noctis tightly.

This was how most of their conversations ended when they were alone, and Prompto wasn’t sure who was writhing more in response to each other’s touch. Prompto was only driven wild more and more each time as Noctis moaned with each move. Prompto ended up on top of Noctis, their arms wrapped around each other, clutching each other as their chests were pressed together, their breath hot on each other’s lips.

Prompto pressed his forehead against Noctis’s collarbone once they were spent, still holding onto his royal lover as Noctis kept his hands on Prompto’s lower back, both of them still riding the waves of ecstasy and pleasure, holding onto each other for support. Prompto was always assured by Noctis’s touch that he wasn’t going to just abandon him, no matter how much the king could convince him when Noctis wasn’t around. _Just remember this. Remember this and know you have Noctis with you always._

“I will not let you go,” Noctis whispered, voicing what was in Prompto’s heart. “I am prepared for everything that comes as a result of that decision. My father will understand eventually. Just hold on until then.”

“I will,” Prompto breathed as he clutched Noctis tightly. Their bodies were sweaty as they held onto each other, and Noctis’s hands wandered over Prompto’s thighs as they were screaming for reprieve from all the physical strain from being on top of Noctis after taining. He didn’t care. Feeling Noctis’s hands running along his thighs made the stirrings of desire grow once more. 

“How long do you think it will take before someone notices that I am refusing to leave your room?” Noctis asked once they ended up lying on the bed next to each other.

“Probably another fifteen minutes,” Prompto surmised. “If that. Gladio will come looking for you in no time.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Are you decent?” Gladio called from the other side of the door.

“Have I ever been?” Noctis asked. They got up and hurriedly got dressed before Gladio and Ignis entered the room. “Great news. Your job is going to be easier. I’m not leaving the room unless Prompto can leave. Less great news. It’s because my father is trying to make this marriage to the princess a thing.”

“So your response is to lock yourselves away?” Ignis asked, looking perplexed.

Prompto explained the situation to them briefly, and both Gladio and Ignis looked concerned. He sighed when he finished, feeling more and more like a pawn in a political game than ever before, even when he was with his father. The gun called to him from under the bed, but he ignored it.

“I will run interference,” Ignis offered. “Especially since I was requested to escort Ravus anyway.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so on board for this,” Noctis offered. Ignis had surprisingly been very supportive of them now that he was Noctis’s advisor. Prompto was left to wonder constantly if Ignis thought about going back to sea. Prompto had only spent a few weeks with Noctis at sea and was wanting to be out on the open water. He could only imagine what it was like for Ignis. But there was a subtle glance between Ignis and Gladio that he caught that explained it all. Noctis and Prompto weren’t the only ones in a forbidden relationship.

“While I have my reservations about many things, I am not unsure of your love for Prompto,” Ignis commented. “And I would like to see Prompto happy for once. You seem to do that. Who are we to pull you two apart?”

“Thanks Ignis,” Prompto said as he smiled at the friend. Ignis had spent a lot of time with them, being a great friend to them all readily and easily. When Prompto had asked Ignis about it, he only said that he had fallen for Gladio and had to get used to many things that he couldn’t reconcile as a naval captain. Prompto didn’t think it was that simple, but Ignis was unwilling to budge on it, and Prompto wasn’t going to press the issue until Ignis was ready to talk.

“This is not going to be easy,” Gladio said. “I suspect that your father is going to be angry.”

“Well, better get comfortable,” Noctis said as he sat back on the bed and pulled Prompto with him. “It’s going to be rough seas ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Regis: Stay in your rooms and don't come out  
> Prompto: okay  
> Noctis: Sweet. Sleepover.
> 
> I'm glad I was able to post a chapter today! I wanted to write a Gladio chapter first, but this ultimately fit better with the progression of the plot so this got written first here. I hope everyone enjoys!


	19. Terse Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis deals with the Nox Fleurets

“Welcome to Lucis, your majesties,” Ignis said with a deep bow as he greeted the Tenebraean royalty at the docks. Gladio was in tow, a show of good faith as Noctis had put it, but Gladio was well aware of Noctis’s desire to monopolize his time with Prompto. He felt the same way towards the royal advisor standing in front of him now.

“Where is the prince?” Prince Ravus was the first to ask. The royal family stood proud and tall before them, and Gladio had the sudden feeling that the prince had asked a great deal of Ignis to be the one to apologize and inform them that Noctis would not be joining them from here forward. Princess Lunafreya looked particularly forlorn, but Gladio was aware that she likely knew Noctis was in love with another. _It doesn’t matter if it’s a man. Love is love._

“Prince Noctis has sent me as his royal advisor on his behalf,” Ignis explained with an apologetic bow. “He is currently indisposed and will be unable to join for the duration of your stay.”

“For the duration…?” King Nox Fleuret began, huffing angrily. “Boy, do you realize he is set to marry our daughter?”

Gladio tensed at the disrespectful attitude he was giving Ignis. It didn’t matter if he was a king. Ignis was his lover, and he wasn’t about to just let anyone treat him so brashly. Ignis seemed to pick up on Gladio’s subtle changes. There was a slight shake of his head, imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t paying attention, but Gladio was well aware. _Stand down. I am equipped to handle this._

“As the prince’s advisor, I am well aware of all things involved in the prince’s life,” Ignis replied with as much formality as one could muster. “Including many things you may not be privy to. Perhaps a conversation with the king will better explain why Noctis is unable to join us? I would be delighted to show you the way. After all, I have been requested to be Prince Ravus’s escort for the duration of this trip and am happy to oblige.”

They all stared at Ignis, his formal tone of speech, his ability to easily navigate through the truth without revealing anything. The king and queen looked angry, the princess was clearly upset, and the prince was giving Ignis a look that Gladio didn’t like at all. It was the same look that Gladio had given Ignis when he first saw him. He didn’t doubt Ignis’s ability to navigate these murky waters the way he commanded an entire fleet out to sea, but he was well aware of his own jealousy and fear that Ignis could be taken from him in an instant. Prompto had fallen for a prince. Who was to say that Ignis wouldn’t as well?

“Very well,” the queen finally said. “Take us directly to the king. I want to know why my daughter’s honor is being insulted by the prince’s refusal to greet us or join us.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis offered. “Right this way.”

Ignis and Gladio led the group, along with their procession of guards and ladies in waiting, to the chocobo drawn carriages waiting for them. Gladio stood by as a sworn shield must, watching out for signs of danger, as Ignis was the very symbol of grace and poise. He escorted the royal family into the carriage, closing the door behind them before getting into his own with Gladio.

Ignis certainly looked like the image of a prince’s advisor. He had swapped out the naval uniform for gentleman’s finery, but Gladio knew that at the first chance he would go out to sea once more. It had been well over a month, and in that time Ignis took his work as advisor very seriously. But Gladio caught him staring out towards the coast, looking towards the waters with a melancholy that made his heart ache. When Gladio had asked him about it, he only said that he could not, in good conscience, continue to fight the good fight against piracy while he was in love with a pirate. Gladio’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Ignis admit that he loved him, but it simultaneously shattered when he realized that Ignis was giving up far more than he bargained for.

“Well the worst of it is over,” Gladio considered aloud as he and Ignis rode the carriage towards the palace. “Or at least I hope so.”

“The worst of it will come when the king is suddenly trying to understand why his son is not making an appearance at court,” Ignis pointed out. He was looking out the window at the coast, and Gladio knew his heart was out at sea right now. There was a gentle ache, painful and deep, as Gladio looked at his lover and realized he hadn’t really ever seen Ignis smile. Smirk, yes. But a genuine smile? Not once. “He will be in for quite a shock when he realizes his son is steadfast in his love.”

“Maybe that’s the point,” Gladio considered. “The king said he’s unsure about the contract and about Prompto too. Maybe he’s trying to test Noct’s resolve in the first place.”

“Whatever the case may be, I am sure that I will be exhausted by the time the Nox Fleurets depart,” Ignis replied. He looked at Gladio, his eyes still shimmering with thoughts of life on the water. 

Gladio reached for Ignis’s hand as they sat facing each other in the carriage, a longing to take his lover’s pain away outweighing any concern for the Tenebraean royalty. Ignis looked surprised at first, but he didn’t pull away as Gladio had anticipated, and he looked at Gladio through his spectacles with a similar longing.

Neither of them had any misgivings about the nature of their relationship or how it was going to be a struggle for them. They were older than Noctis and Prompto and wiser to the ways of the world. They understood that each moment they had together would be questioned or scrutinized and that life would quickly pull them in separate directions if given a chance.

Part of Gladio wanted to reject Ignis so that he would be free to go back out to sea, to live his life unencumbered by the constraints of their relationship. He wanted to give Ignis all the freedom he wanted and needed to live happily without any worry of jeopardizing his morals or beliefs. But Gladio was also selfish and wanted to be with Ignis ever moment of the day, to hold him in his arms and embrace him as he had dreamt of when he was sailing on the Light of Lucis.

“Do not worry,” Ignis offered as he leaned forward, holding Gladio’s hand in both of his comfortingly. He didn’t elaborate on what Gladio was not supposed to worry about, but Gladio had the sneaking suspicion that he was somehow a mind reader. That is, Ignis always seemed to know just what he was thinking. 

“You miss the water,” Gladio replied as he looked into the beautifully green eyes of the man he loved. 

“And if I were out on the water I would miss you,” Ignis replied simply. “We cannot always get everything we want in life. After all, not all of us can be a prince and his consort.”

Gladio grinned at that, and Ignis offered up a small smile. He wanted Ignis to smile more, to be genuine in his depth of love, to feel happy that he made the decision to be with Gladio. He wanted the nights that they had together to not just be some empty dream that would never be fulfilled for more than a passing fancy. He wanted so much, but he couldn’t find the words to ask for even a little.

Instead, Gladio put his hand on Ignis’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss, willing his emotions to reach Ignis and tell him how grateful he was to have him in his life. The taste of Ignis’s tongue on his was delightfully rich, like he was tasting the most decadent of desserts that were meant only for the divine to enjoy. Whenever he was so certain that Ignis would readily leave him for a life out to sea, Gladio would kiss him and know that it was his own self doubt and fear of losing someone he loved so greatly. In those moments, Ignis would always forget himself and kiss Gladio back with a passion that surpassed any melancholy or sadness between them. It was like neither of them could really get enough of each other when they were locked in an embrace.

“If I could give you everything and more, I would,” Gladio said softly, their lips nearly touching as he spoke. “Ignis, I know you would much rather be on the sea right now. I am prepared to tell Noctis that I will no longer be a part of the _Light of Lucis_ if that what it takes to help you find your happiness. I just want to see you smile.”

“Our sense of duty can change over time,” Ignis said as he looked at Gladio’s hand in his. “My sense of duty and what I want is changing. I miss the sea, I miss being out on the water, but I know that opportunities will present itself for me to go back in due time. The king has put my position as captain and commander of a naval fleet on hold. At any point I can go back. I just need a reason to make what will be left behind worth it. I do not doubt that the _Light of Lucis_ will be a ship that will come to our aide if need be. I just need to reconcile that such a ship is more vigilante than pirate and is working for the crown in a way that a naval fleet never could.”

“Then come with us,” Gladio offered. “See what it is like on the ship. See that we do not pillage or plunder or do anything to cause harm. We only take from those who are able to help themselves and then give it to the poor. Noctis would never allow us to hurt anyone. See it firsthand and you will be able to rest easy knowing we are not like the _Starscourge_.”

Ignis nodded slightly. “That may be a good idea. But it will have to wait for now, either way. Prompto is not safe on the water, and Noctis will not leave his side. We are stuck on land for the interim.”

“Then I will have to find another way to make you smile,” Gladio offered. He kissed Ignis again, a hunger to devour his lover nearly taking over his senses. While the privacy of the carriage gave him the cover to kiss Ignis, it did not protect them if they were found in a more compromising situation. As such, he let out a longing sigh as he thought about all the ways that he wanted to pleasure his lover and all the ways he already had.

“I might not smile outwardly, but I promise you I am not regretting the decision to be with you,” Ignis offered as they entered Insomnia and settled back into their seats. There was a heat on Ignis’s face that made Gladio stifle a grin. Knowing that he could make the ever-so-composed Ignis blush was something Gladio considered a personal triumph. 

“Well that is good to hear,” Gladio replied. “I have a feeling that Prince Ravus may be hoping for more than a personal escort to see the king from you.”

“If that is the case, which I doubt it is, he will find himself sorely disappointed,” Ignis considered. “I have no intention of leaving you for the whims of a prince.”

“Not even for all the jewels in the world?” Gladio asked with a smile.

“Well it depends on the size of the jewel.” Ignis made a gesture with his hand to indicate a large, imaginary jewel. He offered something up to Gladio then that made Gladio’s heart stutter and stop. He laughed, genuine and real. “Then we could split the profits.”

Ignis grinned at him, a real smile that Gladio had been missing since they had gotten together. They both laughed, a tension that they didn’t know they were carrying released as the carriage pulled up to the front of the palace. Ignis looked at Gladio with a kind longing that made Gladio blush, a silent promise that the evening together would be just as delightful as they always were.

“Best get to it,” Gladio offered. “The king and queen are expecting a great deal of fanfare. Don’t let the prince seduce you.”

“I have already been thoroughly seduced by a sworn shield,” Ignis replied flirtatiously. “I doubt that anyone could match that.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Gladio said. He meant it too, but not likely in the way Ignis was thinking. He wanted to make sure that Ignis was only looking at him, and he would do anything in his power to ensure that he was happy. Whether that was through acts of flirtation, seduction, or anything in between, he would guarantee it. 

Ignis opened the carriage door when it stopped and they moved swiftly, heading towards the carriage that contained the royalty of Tenebrae. Gladio stood by, the symbol of steadfast protection, save for his eyes wandering over his lover’s body. Ignis gave him a look that told him he could feel his gaze on him, and Gladio grinned sheepishly before Ignis resumed his position as royal advisor and opened the carriage door.

The Tenebraeans were not particularly pleased that Ignis and Gladio were the ones who were there to greet them, and King Regis no doubt was unaware of his son’s refusal to leave Prompto’s side. Gladio couldn’t help but think it was foolish of the king to assume that Prompto would be able to keep a secret from Noctis. He was a terrible liar, and he was particularly horrible at keeping secrets from Noctis. There was an intrinsic trust between the two that couldn’t just be broken because the king wanted Prompto to keep a secret.

“The king shall be very displeased to hear that his son has not greeted us properly,” King Nox Fleuret indicated to Ignis as they escorted the royals into the palace. 

“The prince is the future king of Lucis,” Ignis said diplomatically. “I cannot require him to do anything in which he feels is not best for him to do. He has been trained from an early age to handle such decisions.”

“You trust the prince implicitly,” Princess Lunafreya said. She really was lovely, an image of grace and beauty as any royal princess should be. Even among her family, wearing all white and looking like they came out of a series of fairytales, the princess looked like a shining light beyond them. She wore her white gown like she was made to be queen, a far cry from the shy and timid mage that the prince had fallen for. But the was no accounting for who someone fell in love with, and Noctis was more than devoted to Prompto. 

“As is my role as his advisor,” Ignis replied simply. “I advise, but I trust the future of Lucis to the prince.”

“And did you advise him to greet us or leave us to you?” the queen asked. They were all heading towards the throne room where the king was waiting to greet them. He was in for a shock, but Gladio and Ignis both knew it was the direct response to the king’s request to slowly stow Prompto away until he faded into obscurity. 

“I advised him to follow his heart, your majesty,” Ignis replied, making Gladio fight the urge to snicker. The princess seemed more privy to the nature of what was pulling Noctis away. There was a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth where she suppressed a frown. Gladio only wanted to tell her that he was sorry since she had been waiting to marry Noctis for years.

It wasn’t going to happen now, not when Prompto had so furtively entered their lives without any assumptions or questions. Gladio had a feeling that was one of the reasons why Noctis had first liked Prompto. He never requested anything from the prince, never assumed that he was going to benefit from being with him. He only ever loved him for who he was.

They entered the throne room, where the king was speaking with a citizen requesting assistance for his sick child. The king was empathetic and always ruled with a kind and loving hand. He proceeded to tell the citizen to bring the child to the palace and the hospital would see to his child. The citizen thanked him profusely as he left, bowing repeatedly as he went to retrieve his child and bring them back immediately. The king smiled at him compassionately until he caught Ignis and Gladio leading the Tenebraeans to the throne. 

Ignis gave a bow first, and the others followed suit, a symbol of grace as the king looked from Gladio to Ignis. His smile turned to a frown that got deeper and deeper as he realized what the prince’s absence meant. King Regis strummed his fingers on the top of his cane between his legs, his annoyance growing by the minute. Gladio felt bad for him, but he felt worse for Prompto. The king was not a man to cross, even if it was the prince who was crossing him in the first place.

“Where is my son?” the king asked Ignis after a moment of deafening silence.

“I believe you know the answer to that question, your majesty,” Ignis replied vaguely. King Regis’s eye clearly twitched, something that Gladio had seen growing up when his son was being too stubborn or acting too much like his late wife. As a king it was his responsibility to have control over any and every situation. He couldn’t easily keep a hold of his own son, and that did not bode well for his political plans.

“I see,” the king replied. He sighed. “Well, I believe that settles things.” He looked to the king and queen and gave an amiable smile. “Welcome to Lucis, your majesties. I welcome you most graciously, and I am pleased to see that my son has sent his most trusted advisor to be your escort.”

“Pardon me, your majesty, but I was under the impression that we would be greeted by our daughter’s betrothed,” King Nox Fleuret retorted.

“Ah, I see,” the king replied as if he didn’t know what the king of Tenebrae was referring to. Gladio was constantly impressed by the king’s ability to assess and change the situation at a moment’s notice. “My apologies for the misinformation. The prince is currently indisposed, and our current plans may have been altered.”

“What do you mean by altered?” Queen Nox Fleuret asked.

“The prince is no longer capable of a marriage between us,” the princess replied matter-of-factly. Her parents looked at her in shock. “Another has stolen the prince’s heart.”

“Indeed,” the king replied. “It is a terrible way for one to discover the truth, and for that I apologize. But my son does know what is best for him and the country, and I am not one to object once he has so ardently shown his true intentions.”

“Apologize?” the queen demanded. “Apologize?! In what realm could your son possibly find someone more adequate to be with other than our daughter? Do you know how many marriage proposals we have turned down?!”

“She is a true delight and a star to all of Eos,” King Regis replied. There was an edge to his voice that Gladio understood well. He was a king on his throne and not one to be insulted or reprimanded while he was on it. “However, I trust my son and his judgment in this arena. What he has decided is more important than what I wish for him. And I must say, his decision to follow his heart will greatly benefit Lucis and all of Eos. It is not a bad political move.”

“You leave your child to make such an important decision?” King Nox Fleuret asked.

“If it is a decision between my son’s happiness and his misery, I defer to his judgment,” King Regis replied. “But for now, let us not worry about such things. You must all be weary from travel. Ignis, please escort them to their rooms. Gladio, please take me to my son.”

Gladio bowed as Ignis escorted the others out. He noticed how Prince Ravus gave Ignis a look that he didn’t like, but he trusted Ignis to be able to navigate anything that would put him in danger. He had seen him hold his own in battle and among the royals and knew he would be capable of handing one prince. If Ravus did try anything, it would only be to his detriment.

“Your majesty,” Gladio said as he bowed. His father was just behind the king, always present but not always visible.

“Take me to my unruly son,” the king said with a sigh. “I suppose you are aware of the situation?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Gladio offered as he led the king towards Prompto’s rooms. “Your son is an expert at getting Prompto to confess the truth to him. I suspect he gave it an honest try at not telling the prince your plan.”

“I suspected as much,” the king said in defeat. “Tell me truthfully, Gladio. You have spent time with them aboard my son’s ship. What do you think about this… Love affair?”

“Honestly, your majesty, they love each other very deeply,” Gladio replied. “I do not think you have to worry about Prompto betraying your son. He… There was a moment when it was clear that he had a choice between returning to Ardyn and betraying your son or dying. To him there was not even an option. Luckily, Noctis presented a third option and saved him. They make each other stronger, and for once the prince is not only thinking of himself.”

“I suppose I should be grateful to Prompto then,” King Regis considered. “But why a man? Does he know how difficult things will be for him?”

“He has considered it and the thought of being without Prompto,” Gladio replied. “He will not waver.”

“It seems he was able to make the choice that you were unable to, your majesty,” Clarus said, surprising Gladio. What choice did the king make that was parallel to what Noctis was doing now?

“Yes,” the king replied awkwardly. They stopped in front of Prompto’s rooms and the king knocked with his cane. “Son, I know you are in there. Please open this door.”

There was the sound of hushed voices, scrambling, and a muffled oof as it sounded like someone either fell off the bed or was pushed. The king looked perplexed while Gladio grinned, knowing that Noctis did not anticipate a visit from his father so soon. Gladio had a feeling that he had practiced seducing Prompto during the time that they were handling the Nox Fleurets. The king looked completely exasperated by his son by the time he opened the door. Noctis’s face was red from embarrassment and his clothes were disheveled in a rushed attempt to throw them on. Prompto was hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment, his back turned to them as he looked towards the balcony, unable to face the king while he was barely wearing his pants and shirt.

“How did they take it?” Noctis asked his father sheepishly. The king looked to Prompto and to his son, grimacing. 

“The princess took it better than expected,” the king replied. “But why do I get the sense that it is the prince who has seduced the mage and not the other way around?”

“Well I told you that is what happened,” Noctis replied with a shrug. Prompto was still hiding his face, too embarrassed to look at any of them. The king looked from his son to the mage in exasperated resignation. “What can I say? I love him, dad.”

Noctis said it in a way that was so sincere, so heartfelt in its simplicity, that even Gladio felt his heartstrings pull gently. The king’s exasperation turned to a soft gentleness as he looked from his son to Prompto, considering his next words very carefully.

“Let me in, son,” the king said finally and Noctis obliged. They stepped into the room and Clarus closed the door behind them. Noctis immediately walked over to Prompto and put his hands on his arms, lowering his hands through just a gentle guiding touch that said so much. It was like they had created their own world, their own method of communication, that others could only look at and long for such a level of intimacy. It was the same way Gladio and Ignis communicated, through subtle nods and shifts in their energy. When they turned to face the king, Prompto was blushing brightly. Noctis stood next to him, their bodies nearly touching, an intimacy of lovers that couldn’t be faked or ignored.

“Your majesty,” Prompto said with a deep bow. “Please forgive me. I was unable to adhere to your plan without Noctis’s knowledge.”

“No, you were not,” the king replied, but there was almost a humor in his voice. “My son is very clever and easily able to get the truth out of anyone. But I suppose that if he has chosen you to the point that he refuses to even greet the Tenebraeans and nearly cause an international incident, then I must concede.”

“Really?” Noctis asked in surprise. Prompto looked just as surprised. 

“Yes, really,” King Regis replied. “You are my son and I can recognize when you are not going to give up on something. Although I would wish you to reconsider due to the level of difficulty you will inevitably face.”

“It cannot be worse than what we have already faced, or what Prompto has faced,” Noctis offered and Prompto nodded. “Lucis will have two kings I guess.”

Prompto looked startled by the thought, his blush deepening as he looked from Noctis to the king. Gladio never considered Prompto being a king alongside Noctis, but the thought wasn’t particularly horrible. If anything, Prompto would be kinder and gentler and guide Noctis as such.

“I do not think Lucis will take kindly to a relationship between men,” the king said. “For now I urge discretion until we can decide if going public with the relationship will be for your benefit or detriment. And your father is planning to take you back to Niflheim once the matter with Ardyn is settled.”

“I will not go,” Prompto insisted. “I will be by the prince’s side forever.”

“I believe it,” the king replied. “We will work that out once the issue presents itself. For now, I expect you to remain in your rooms, Prompto, while the Nox Fleurets are present. Noctis, I will concede on this matter, but you will be expected to make your presence known. Please do not insult them further. Ignis is currently running interference on your behalf, but the last thing we need is for them to take the slight and declare war.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto said with a bow while Noctis said, “Yes, father.”

“And I expect you two will join rooms at some point,” the king considered aloud, making both his son and his lover blush. “Pick one and stick to it.”

“Your rooms?” Prompto and Noctis asked each other at the same time. Prompto continued, “They have been your rooms longer. We should not move them.”

“But now they’re our rooms,” Noctis pointed out. “These rooms are just as big. We should make it a fresh start.”

“Just pick one and let me know,” the king said dismissively. “Do not dawdle. From what I understand, you two cannot be kept apart at night regardless of my wishes. To openly defy a king… You shall thoroughly corrupt a young mage before he even has a chance, my son.”

“I consider it my honor to be the one to do it,” Noctis grinned, making Prompto blush bright red. Gladio didn’t think he could get any redder at that point, but he had been proven wrong.

“Come now, Noctis,” the king advised. “Make yourself presentable and join us for dinner. Do not leave me alone with the king and queen of Tenebrae. Six help me, they are difficult to deal with.”

The king smiled gently at that, and his son beamed in return. Gladio was relieved to see that the king wasn’t going to fight it. He hoped that his relationship with Ignis would work out just as well. Gladio didn’t know much about Ignis’s family, and he didn’t seem keen to talk about them either. Looking at Clarus, he was unsure of whether or not his father would concede on his own son’s sexuality.  
\ Somehow, he didn’t think it would be quite so kind.

The rest of the day passed easily enough, although dinner was particularly difficult. Noctis had to apologize for his absence and very noncommittally indicated that he was wrapped up in something important. The king and queen of Tenebrae wanted more details, but King Regis very quickly changed the subject so that Prompto’s presence in the palace was still kept a secret. Princess Lunafreya understood well what it meant for her future and prospects as a princess, but such things were not to be worried about for the time being.

What worried Gladio was that when Ignis walked into the room to join them Prince Ravus gave him a lustful look. It was a look that Ignis clearly ignored, something that Gladio couldn’t just dismiss. He wasn’t worried about what Ignis would do if Ravus approached him, but he was worried about how Ravus would approach him. Gladio knew that the prince of Tenebrae had a reputation for taking what he wanted when he wanted it. He didn’t hear much about his sexual prowess, but Gladio had a feeling that it wasn’t good.

Towards the end of dinner, Noctis excused himself and requested Ignis to join him. Ignis pardoned himself, but Gladio was aware of how Ravus followed him with his eyes as they left the private dining hall. Noctis sighed as they walked down the hall, pulling at his attire to try and get rid of the stifling lace around his neck. Gladio was glad he was always in his uniform instead of having to wear the gentleman’s finery that Noctis and Ignis were required to wear.

“Sorry Ignis for leaving you to them,” Noctis commented. “I thought you would want a reprieve from Ravus looking like he wanted to either kill you or eat you.”

“That pleasure only is allowed to Gladio,” Ignis commented nonchalantly but Noctis sputtered and Gladio laughed. “What? Was I out of line?”

“Not at all,” Noctis said with a laugh. “I just didn’t expect you to say it.”

“I do thank you for pulling me out of that,” Ignis admitted. “I am not particularly looking forward to escorting Ravus around for the interim. He has already made several remarks that could be considered… Salacious at best.”

“Take Gladio with you then,” Noctis said. “Ravus makes me uneasy too, so I would prefer you to be protected. I know he hates me, but it wouldn’t be good if you got hurt because he was being too handsy. I can just stay with Prompto in that case.”

“You still have to do your princely duties,” Ignis pointed out.

“Eh,” Noctis grunted noncommittedly with the wave of his hand. “I will figure that out. Anyway, I am going to join Prompto. You two should take my old rooms. Enjoy it. There is plenty of space there for you two.”

“I couldn’t possibly-” Ignis began but Noctis held up his hand.

“You gave up a lot to be here. The least I can do is give you two some nice rooms to be together.” Noctis shrugged. “If I need you, then you will know. Have fun you two.”

Gladio wasn’t going to give up the opportunity to be with Ignis now or ever. He thanked Noctis and immediately pulled Ignis into the room, pulling him into a loving embrace. Ignis seemed tired though, and they were on the bed getting ready for sleep more than Gladio was looking to take him for another long night of making love. He held Ignis, occupying the bed that was no longer Noctis’s, pulling him into his arms without must fuss.

“You know you will have to be by Noctis’s side,” Ignis explained as he looked at Gladio, both of them in their nightshirts and laying on the bed. Gladio’s hand trailed down Ignis’s arm and to his waist, his hip, only stopping when it reached an area that begged a question. “Gladio?”

“Yes, I know,” Gladio replied with a dismayed sigh. “Can I at least pretend that the prince is right and I can spend as much time with you as possible?”

“The night belongs to us exclusively,” Ignis commented, his eyes begging for a seduction that Gladio was only too happy to oblige. Ignis seemed to be such a hard man to please, but as Gladio caressed him between his thighs, the gasps and shudders of delight only indicated otherwise. They had every opportunity to be tender, gentle and loving, likely in the way Gladio assumed Noctis loved Prompto. But Ignis was a man who knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. No manner of exhaustion could belay his desire.

What he wanted left Gladio thoroughly spent, like he had just climbed a mountain, sweating and reaching for the summit, but that summit was Ignis and his ecstasy. They tumbled in the sheets, almost a play for power that Ignis indelibly won through all manner of cunning and trickery. Gladio was left wondering how Ignis knew just what pressure points to hit, what spots to touch, but then again he was left without much time to think at all. Between his own desire and Ignis’s moans of pleasure as he straddled Gladio, his mind went blank with the simple need to do it all again.

It was how their nights went, a mix between Ignis finding his ecstasy while he straddled Gladio and Gladio finding his while he took Ignis from behind. Gladio couldn’t help but admire the man’s strength, his beautifully sculpted body, like he had been made to be admired by Gladio and Gladio alone. Even long after they were gasping for air, laying in bed next to each other, Gladio’s hand on Ignis’s hip in his own need to remain connected, Gladio could not forego thinking just how beautiful Ignis was.

“What?” Ignis asked Gladio as he was staring at him, trying to absorb him into his memory. 

“You’re just beautiful is all,” Gladio commented. He brushed the back of his fingers along Ignis’s cheek, a rush of delight going through him when Ignis blushed brightly. Even in the darkness of night that had long since fallen, he could see Ignis’s cheeks flush in the moonlight cascading through the balcony doors.

“Then you should know not to worry,” Ignis replied after a moment of regaining his own composure. Gladio looked at him curiously. “I would not show this side of myself to anyone but you.”

“Ravus will try,” Gladio thought aloud.

“He will try, and he will fail,” Ignis insisted. “Only you hold my heart.”

Gladio kissed Ignis, his worries fading away as he took him into his arms. He considered himself a very lucky guy if the worst thing he had to worry about was the unwanted advances of a Tenebraean prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I don't feel like going... Ignis you go. Ravus thinks you're hot.  
> Ignis: What. the. fuck. I did not sign up for this


	20. Insecurities and Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus stumbles upon Ignis

Ignis was tired of the Nox Fleurets. Ravus in particular was fantastically annoying to him. It wasn’t the annoyance in the same way Gladio had annoyed him when they first met. That was purely sexual lust and desire appearing as annoyance. With Ravus it was just annoyance. He was constantly trying to dodge his flirtations, his obvious sexual advances, his thinly veiled threats that he was a prince and could take what he wanted. Ignis didn’t have a problem kicking his ass if it came to it. Noctis, as prince, had given him full permission to do so.

A month passed by with the king dealing with the Nox Fleurets, trying to work out a peaceful conclusion to the dissolution of the marriage contract. Noctis was apologetic but firm, and it was the princess’s insistence that this should not impact their alliance that ultimately got the king and queen of Tenebrae to settle down. They insisted that they know just who the prince had given up the princess for. There was much debate, but the prince and the king finally conceded.

It was a shock to the royal Tenebraean family when Prompto stood before them, dressed in the finery of the kings, all in black with gold lace. He was not dressed as visiting royalty or a guest to the crown. He was dressed as royalty itself, as one of them. Noctis had instructed Prompto not to bow, to only apologize amicably for the inconvenience but not for the act itself. He was told to act as a prince. Ignis could tell Prompto was uncomfortable, but he did as instructed, and the Nox Fleurets could only accept the truth through their anger. A mage was a far more powerful thing than a princess, and if the prince had chosen him over their daughter then there was nothing to be done for it.

Now that the truth was out there, Ignis took the opportunity to continue his research in the library to try and determine what facts and information regarding the mages of old were real and what was a tall tale. Prompto was appreciative of his help and would often take whatever research Ignis discovered and try to recreate it. If he was unsuccessful, which according to Prompto was a feeling more than a successful reproduction of magic, then the research was discarded. Ravus was keen on helping him, sticking to him like he was a shadow. A ray of light might have been a more apt description since he only wore white.

There were several times where Ignis would be in the grand library of the palace, room after room lined with bookshelves, with Gladio watching Noctis and Prompto with him, scouring the bookshelves for any mention of mages. Ravus would be with them and would come up behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close like he was his lover. Ignis always found a way out of the situation, but he noticed Gladio looking at Ravus angrily. It just annoyed Ignis that the prince would be so familiar with him despite how Ignis obviously expressed no interest in him.

Night after night, Ignis reassured Gladio that they were together, that he had no interest in the prince, but he understood the shield’s concern. It was clear that Gladio trusted Ignis. His concern was primarily with how far Ravus would go to get what he wanted. Ignis took extra care to reassure Gladio that no one could touch him like he could, and he was very quick to demonstrate just how he would only be touched by him. That usually belayed Gladio’s worries for another day or two until Ravus did something untoward again.

After a month of fielding Ravus’s advances, Ignis was thoroughly exhausted. He requested that he have at least one day off, and the king was happy to oblige. King Regis understood that they were all working hard to ensure that an international incident did not occur for the sake of Noctis and Prompto being together. All of them were exhausted, even Gladio, who had to deal with ensuring the wrath of the Nox Fleurets didn’t result in a physical altercation between the prince of Lucis and the prince of Tenebrae. Several times it came close, but Ignis and Gladio were quick to intervene, leaving Noctis to glare at Ravus stubbornly while Prompto stared in wide-eyed fear.

A full day off wasn’t necessarily possible for the prince and his mage. Prompto was working tirelessly to get stronger, and his trainings with Cor only seemed to be enhancing his magic gradually. Recently the three of them had started training with Prompto, learning how to coordinate their attacks to protect the prince. At first it was rough going, and Ignis was not fond of Ravus constantly watching them spar, but ultimately they gained traction and were quick to adapt. They spent the first part of the morning training together, getting the bulk of their physical activity out of the way before they had an opportunity to relax.

The second part of the morning was spent with Ignis and Gladio sitting in boredom as Prompto was fitted for mage’s robes, as ordered by the king himself. They were adorned with the black and gold of the royal family, but there were patterns and swirls that Prompto had requested that mimicked his paintings that he loved to do. He looked every bit the regal mage and was requested to wear the robes while in the palace. Ignis couldn’t help but think that Prompto would much rather prefer to wear something far less stifling, just as the prince was so quick to shed his royal attire after meetings with the Nox Fleurets. Regardless, they did fit Prompto well and Noctis was quite vocal about his approval for the design. 

Once that was taken care of, the four of them at the afternoon to do what they wanted. All of them had an option to go wherever they wanted, save for Prompto who had to remain in the palace until Ardyn had been successfully subdued. Instead of leaving him to his own devices, as Prompto had suggested, they all decided to spend their afternoon having a rather large and sumptuous picnic in the private gardens dedicated only to the royal family. It was a quiet place where they knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed, and Ignis was grateful that they didn’t have to expend anymore energy just to go somewhere where the four of them could be alone.

It was there that Noctis surprised Prompto with a fresh set of paints and a blank canvas, which resulted in several intimate moments that Ignis and Gladio kindly ignored. Ignis and Gladio resolved to lay on the picnic blanket, chatting amongst each other in a lazy haze of happiness and wine, enjoying the lush scenery of the gardens at the heart of the palace. Noctis was sitting next to Prompto, watching him sketch out his design before he began to paint, not moving and not daring to utter a word to break his concentration. Ignis couldn’t remember when he felt this at ease.

“I could get used to this,” Ignis considered aloud as he looked at his lover, propping himself up on his elbows. The garden was a veritable paradise, a way to block out any of the worries of the world or any thoughts of politics. Ignis understood very well why this was constructed and wondered if the king frequented these gardens.

“See? Palace living isn’t all that bad,” Gladio considered. He smiled at Ignis. “We can come here whenever we want. We should come at night sometime.”

Ignis knew what he meant by that. Making love under the stars surrounded by lush green vegetation that was carefully tended to by palace staff. “That sounds fantastically lascivious,” Ignis said with a lustful smile.

Gladio leaned over, his hand gently holding Ignis’s chin as he kissed him, the warmth of the sunshine cascading around them. Ignis felt a fluttering and he opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss and looking around in awe. Butterflies were swirling around them, encompassing them in a cacophony of fluttering wings and graceful colors. Ignis looked over to Prompto, who was only looking at his sketch on the canvas. But his hand was still and there was a smile on his face that said he was responsible for the romantic gesture.

“Very beautiful,” Gladio said, drawing Ignis’s attention back to him. He looked at his lover and realized that Gladio had only ever been looking at him. Ignis smiled, knowing that Gladio wanted to see his happiness plain on his face, and kissed him before he could say anything else. All around them, the butterflies swirled and danced in the air, but his focus was on the taste of Gladio’s tongue on his.

“So this is how it is?” Ravus demanded behind them suddenly. They pulled away from their embrace quickly, looking at the prince as he interrupted their peace. “To think, I expected you to come back with me to Tenebrae.”

“There was never anything to warrant such a belief,” Ignis replied. “I have only been devoted to Gladio here.”

“You would choose a sworn shield over a prince?” Ravus asked in baffled disbelief. Noctis and Prompto were both watching and Gladio tensed, but Ignis held up a hand to indicate that he was not afraid of such a conversation.

“I fell in love with Gladio,” Ignis said simply. “No amount of money or jewels could change that fact.”

Ravus looked between them, Gladio’s very intimidating presence and Ignis’s very astute appearance laying on a picnic blanket, nearly wrapped in each other’s arms despite the presence of Tenebraean royalty. He was flustered and angry, but it was only the direct result of his beliefs that he even had a chance with Ignis in the first place. Ignis never gave him any inclination that he was interested in him, and he had no qualms about him and Gladio being seen together. Why would he when the prince of Lucis was very obvious in his desire for a Niflheim lord and mage?

“And what do your parents think of such an arrangement?” Ravus asked Ignis.

Ignis’s mood immediately went from joviality to grief. He had parents who had raised him well, who made sure that he was highly educated and removed from Tenebrae so that he could be protected from Niflheim in Lucis. He had been brought up with their love and support until he suddenly didn’t have them anymore. It was the only time that he had requested a leave from his time in the navy, save for his current reassignment for the interim as the prince’s advisor. It was why he had a hard time reconciling that he loved Gladio who was acting as a pirate on the seas.

“My parents do not think of anything,” Ignis explained darkly. “My parents are dead.”

Gladio looked at him in surprise, as did Noctis and Prompto. While Ignis had issues with Noctis in the beginning, he had found that he had gotten closer to him thanks to Prompto’s admiration for the prince and his role as advisor. But he hadn’t told anyone that his parents were no longer alive. He hadn’t thought about it, afraid to open that door that would release a flood of grief into his life. It wasn’t necessarily the healthiest way of dealing with his grief, but it helped to keep things compartmentalized. 

“I see,” Ravus replied, although his tone did not soften. “I imagine that anyone’s parents would prefer you to be with a prince over a shield.”

“I don’t think you have the right to say what his parents would or would not want,” Gladio said as he stood up and stood between him and Ignis. “But Ignis has made his choice. You need to respect it. Your highness.”

“If we were in Tenebrae right now-” Ravus began angrily, but Noctis cut him off.

“But we are not in Tenebrae,” Noctis pointed out. “And you are a guest in the palace. This is Ignis’s home. Let him enjoy the rest of his day off. You can go back to trying, and failing, to seduce him tomorrow.”

Ravus looked between them angrily then stalked off. Ignis felt bad for him. He had wanted to let the prince down gently when he had a moment alone to speak with him, to give him the benefit of at least a proper apology for his inability to reciprocate. But if his reaction to getting caught with Gladio was any indication, Ignis considered himself very lucky to have had this conversation in front of his lover and friends. It was odd to think that he could consider the prince and a mage his friends, but he was grateful for it.

“Well it looks like both the prince and princess have been let down,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Ignis,” Prompto interrupted. “Why didn’t you tell us that your parents had both passed?”

“I didn’t find an appropriate time to broach the subject,” Ignis answered vaguely. The truth was there had been plenty of opportunities to tell any of them. He just didn’t want to go through the pain of releasing those floodgates. “You all have lost parents before, save you Gladio. I am sure you understand that it is a painful thing to discuss.”

“Yes, but we understand,” Prompto offered. “I lost my mother thanks to the Starscourge.”

“I lost my mother from it too,” Noctis said.

“And I lost both of my parents to pirates,” Ignis indicated. “Whether it was the Starscourge or not, I cannot say. But I would not be surprised if Ardyn was responsible for it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gladio asked as he sat down next to Ignis. “You should be able to tell me these things. I mean, it’s no wonder you have such a problem with our brand of vigilante justice.”

“I am surprised you all don’t have a problem with it,” Ignis pointed out.

“My mother was a pirate too,” Noctis said. “She knew the risks that went with it. Gladio joined me because I wanted to do some good.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Prompto said. “It was either go with Noctis or stay with Ardyn. I think the answer was obvious. And… Well, I know what kind of person Noctis is. I know he would never run a ship to hurt others.”

“Still, losing both of your parents at the same time must have been awful,” Gladio said. “You don’t have to suffer through that pain alone.”

“It is a pain I have suffered through alone for four years,” Ignis replied. “And it is the reason why my promotion to captain was so important.”

“And you gave all that up… For me,” Gladio said in despair. Noctis and Prompto knew to turn around and face the other way, to go back to whatever they were doing. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I fell in love with you,” Ignis replied in exasperation. How many times did he have to tell Gladio? “Even if or when I can reconcile your part in piracy, I cannot just leave you. And you are the prince’s sworn shield. That role only ends when you die.”

“I could use a new first mate on the ship,” Noctis called. “Gladio needs to keep an eye on Prompto for me when I’m busy being captain. You should come with us when we set sail again.”

“Perhaps I will,” Ignis said. He wasn’t particularly keen on the idea, but gradually it had begun to lose the sting that went along with his piracy. 

They spent the rest of their afternoon in a demure mood, Ravus’s presence bringing them to a more subdued conversation. Ignis knew that Gladio wanted to say something, but he was blatantly ignoring it for the fact that it would be the same conversation over and over again. He wasn’t going to leave Gladio, and the first night they had gotten together he had made the decision never to turn back despite the consequences. He didn’t know how he could prove to Gladio, to assure him that his insecurities were unfounded.

Ignis was sure that they were uneasy about his admission that he strove to be a captain to fight against piracy and gave all of that up for Gladio. It wasn’t an easy conclusion he had reached, but he knew he had made the right decision at the end of it. He couldn’t fathom not being with Gladio now that he had the opportunity to. And even if he did go back out to sea as a naval captain and commander, he would yearn for Gladio far more than he cared to admit. It was a large reason why he didn’t want to be with anyone at all until he met the man.

Once their uneasy peace had ended, night settling upon the city and the palace, Ignis and Gladio retired to the rooms that had been graciously granted to them by the prince. Ignis noticed that Prompto didn’t have a chance to so much as close the bedroom door before Noctis had his arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a loving embrace. There was no such love from Gladio as Ignis closed the door behind him. He hadn’t even began to change for bed as he stared at Ignis, leaning against the bed with his arms crossed in painful consideration.

“Please tell me what is on your mind,” Ignis offered as he changed out of his clothes and into his nightshirt.

“I keep thinking about everything you had to give up to be with me,” Gladio considered aloud. “How it is not fair to you to demand so much of you. I asked for so much of you without knowing just how much I was really taking. You gave up your dreams, Ignis.”

“Dreams change, Gladio,” Ignis pointed out. “You said so yourself. Palace living isn’t so terrible.”

“But if you had a chance to go back out to sea without anything to hold you back, you would take it,” Gladio retorted.

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “I built a life for myself on the sea. It was lonely, but it was mine. Now that I have a choice between a life with you and a life on the sea, I choose you. Each and every day I choose you. It doesn’t cause me the pain that I thought it would, and that’s how I know I made the right choice.”

“But what if you wake up one morning and regret it all?” Gladio considered. Ignis frowned. He was going down a dark path. “What if you regret being with me?”

“I considered that when I first chose to be with you,” Ignis explained with a sigh. “I decided I would rather live with this regret rather than the regret of never having been with you. Where are you going with this, Gladio?”

“I was thinking that you should really resume your position as commander,” Gladio said after a long moment of silence. Ignis felt his heart stutter, praying to the Six that Gladio wasn’t meaning what it sounded like he meant. “I think you should go back out to sea where you are happy.”

“I am happy with you,” Ignis insisted. “I do not want to be with you then spend my life missing you while I am out on the water.”

“Then… Then maybe we should end this here and now,” Gladio said. “Or give it six months. If you still feel that way when you’re out to sea then come back and I will welcome you with open arms. But I don’t want you to live with any regrets because of me.”

“Gladio, don’t do this,” Ignis said as he felt his racing heart breaking. This was what he didn’t want, what he was trying so hard to avoid by not being in a relationship at all. It was the same problem he heard all the time from those under his command while they were out to sea. _My girl asked me to choose between the sea and her. How can I tell her I love the sea more?... My girl left me saying that she couldn’t cope with me out on the sea. I can’t just choose, so she’s making the choice for me._

“If I don’t do this then you’re going to wake up and resent me,” Gladio said. He was convincing himself. Ignis hated this. He just wanted Gladio to hold him as he did every night and tell him that he loved him.

“I cannot promise the future, but I can promise that I love you and will continue to love you,” Ignis pleaded. “I never considered being with someone long term before I met you. If you leave me now… If you have convinced yourself that I will hate you, then time apart will not change that. I can only tell you that I love you and want to be with you. The rest is up to you.”

Gladio stared at Ignis, unmoving and unspeaking. Ignis felt his heart breaking even more the more and more Gladio was silent. There was nothing that could be done for it. Tears came to his eyes as he walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, pulling out his naval uniform and putting it on. The weight of the uniform did not feel exciting or wonderful like it always had when it wore it before he met Gladio. It only felt empty and painful now, and Ignis had to wipe his tears away before he could stop them from flowing.

“If you do not say anything now,” Ignis began once he was changed into his uniform. He was packing his belongings in the rucksack he brought with him as captain and commander. “I will leave, and I will not be returning. I love you Gladio. I cannot convince you anymore than I have already tried. One word from you now is all I need to stay.”

Gladio was silent, giving Ignis the answer he needed. He headed for the door and went to open it, his pain and anger at himself and at Gladio threatening to take hold. He should have known better when he had the choice to begin with. If things didn’t end horribly because of Gladio’s piracy, then something else would inevitably end it for them. Ignis just hadn’t anticipated Gladio breaking it off with him when he had begged him to be with him.

“Wait,” Gladio said as Ignis opened the bedroom door. He put his hand on the door above Ignis’s head, closing it before Ignis could step outside. “Don’t go. I thought I could… I can’t let you go no matter how hard I try.”

Ignis was breathing heavily, his heart torn between the heartbreak that he was feeling and the relief that was beginning to settle into his soul. He turned and looked and Gladio who was staring at him tearfully, his own mind torn between letting Ignis go and holding onto him. Ignis wanted him to be selfish, he wanted him to hold onto him no matter what happened, to demand he stay with him until they were old and grey and too frail to continue on with life. It was what he had signed up for when he abandoned his position as a naval captain, and he couldn’t imagine going back to another life without him.

“Be selfish then,” Ignis breathed. “Demand that I stay with you and never leave your arms. Do it and I will only crave you more each day. I cannot convince you that I love you anymore than I already have. It is up to you to believe that I do not regret abandoning the sea for you. I cannot convince you that the sea is but an empty abyss without you by my side.”

Gladio leaned in, his lips pressed against Ignis’s as they both cried, neither of them willing to let the other go. Ignis couldn’t convince Gladio of the truth anymore than he had already tried to. He begged the Six to convince his lover that he wanted to be with him, that no amount of duty or honor could tear him away from such a man. How could he convince him of it anymore when he had let a prince go in favor of him? Surely that had to count for something.

“I am demanding you stay by my side,” Gladio said as he hugged Ignis tightly. “I am demanding that you be with me for always and ever. I do not wish for you to regret being with me or to resent me, but I cannot forego my heart in favor of my insecurities. Six, you turned down a prince for me. I am sorry to put you through this, Ignis. I am so fearful of you finding me to not be enough one day.”

“Then let it be the last day that you think or feel this way,” Ignis said as he held the side of Gladio’s face in both of his hands, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “Your insecurities are lying to you, but this will be the last time you even so much as think that I shall one day leave you or hate you. I had a dream once to command the Lucian navy, but now I have found a new dream. And dare I say, being an advisor to the prince is a far better trade off than even I bargained for? The next time I sail the seas, it will be with you by my side or not at all.”

Gladio nodded in Ignis’s hands, tears flowing freely down his face with little to stop it. Ignis stared at the man that he loved then kissed both of his eyes in a wish to remove any worry he felt then kissed his lips again, allowing himself to be enveloped in Gladio’s loving embrace. His arms moved to wrap around Gladio’s neck, resting on his shoulders as Gladio’s hands clutched the back of his naval uniform in an attempt to ensure him that Ignis wasn’t going to leave. Ignis leaned into the kiss, willing Gladio to understand that he loved him and didn’t want to be without him anymore than Gladio wanted to let him go.

They stayed like that for a duration, embracing each other as their tongues danced together, their heartache and longing turning to desire and passion. Ignis didn’t want to leave and Gladio didn’t want him to. There was nothing about the life at sea that would make Ignis want to leave Gladio’s embrace. Gladio seemed to finally be able to understand such a longing, his hands tracing up and down Ignis’s back as his tears dried in favor of a longing of a different sort.

There was a knock at the door, rushed and urgent, pulling them from each other’s embrace immediately. Ignis looked at Gladio in concern before turning and opening it, wondering if something had happened with Noctis or even if Ravus had done something to warrant concern. There were several guards on the other side of the door, and they looked at Ignis in surprise as he was wearing his naval uniform.

“Captain Scientia,” the guard said with a bow. “I see you have heard the news.”

“What news?” Gladio asked giving Ignis the benefit of saving face. How could he explain to the guards that his lover was about to force him out of his life due to his own unwarranted insecurities? 

“The Nox Fleurets set out tonight to go back to Tenebrae,” the guard replied as he looked to Gladio standing behind Ignis. “It was an attempt to leave quietly without alerting those who would seek to take advantage of the situation. They let via ship and were just offshore when they were ambushed.”

“Let me guess. The _Starscourge_ ,” Ignis said as his mind was racing, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of Ardyn taking the entire royal family of Tenebrae hostage. 

The guard nodded. “Yes, Captain. The king has requested we come and collect you. We will need your assistance on the water to retrieve the Nox Fleurets.”

“Let us go then,” Ignis said as Gladio began to grab his sword and shield to follow them. The door across the hall opened and Noctis and Prompto stepped out, both of them looking concerned. Ignis noticed there was a gun in its holster on Noctis’s hip. It looked like it was Prompto’s gun. For some reason, seeing it in Noctis’s possession worried Ignis.

“Do you suppose they will surrender the royal family?” the guard asked once the group was together and on their way towards the docks. 

“They will,” Prompto was the one to respond. “We know what they want.”

“It is not an option,” Noctis said firmly, as if he had been repeating something they said in private. Prompto looked to Ignis and Gladio in dismay, and Ignis frowned at the consideration. “We will find another way.”

Ignis shared a look between Prompto as they hurried towards the shore, the urgency of the matter echoing around the palace and the city. A bell tolled in the palace, once, twice, three times. It was a signal that they were at war, and the air prickled with an electricity as the citizens of Insomnia woke in fear. They understood all too well that the choice may have already been made for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to make it so that Ignis did actually leave, but then I was like NAHHHH there's enough heartbreak in this fic as it is. Let the gaybies be happy and work through their shit. I considered getting Ravus more involved with this as well but that would've been a harsher path than I wanted to make it so I kept it like this instead. *shrugs*
> 
> Ignis: I love you  
> Gladio: BUT DOES HE LOVE ME  
> Ignis: I LOVE YOU  
> Gladio: *gets struck by the astrals* Okay he loves me  
> Ignis: FINAL-FUCKING-LY
> 
> Personal note: I am currently in the hospital because my dad was put on a ventilator. The docs say he probably won't last the night, but right now it's just a waiting game. I will likely be writing/posting regularly because it keeps me focused.


	21. Outmanned and Outwitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gives the king an ultimatum

“Please take this,” Prompto said after the guards had knocked on the bedroom door to alert them of the _Starscourge’s_ presence just off shore. Noctis looked at the ornate gun that Prompto put in his hand, wondering why Prompto would even consider giving him such a weapon. He wasn’t particularly trained to handle a gun like Prompto was. “There is a bullet inside. Just one. That’s all it will take. I want you to use it if we are in a situation where I cannot do it myself. I want you to end it if it comes to it.”

Noctis stared at the gun, wide-eyed and terrified at what Prompto was asking him to do. His lover was asking him to be the one to end his life if Ardyn got his hands on him again. How did he even get these guns back in the first place? His pulse was racing, his heart aching terribly, as he looked between Prompto and the gun. There was another that Prompto was hiding in his mages robes, and Noctis had a feeling that there was a similar bullet inside his gun. The gun he had been given was in the event that Prompto was unable to do it himself.

“I cannot do what you ask of me,” Noctis said. He attempted to give the gun back to Prompto, but he held up his hands in refusal, leaving Noctis to accept it. “Please do not ask this of me, Prompto.”

“It’s only just in case,” Prompto answered with a pain on his face that Noctis had not seen before. “I do not want to be taken by Ardyn again, and we both know that’s what he is really after. He wants to use me to burn Lucis to the ground. I will not let him, and I refuse to be his plaything anymore. Please, Noctis. Just take it. You might not even need it, but I want you to hold onto it in case you do.”

“What kind of bullet is inside?” Noctis asked, knowing that his father had a penchant for manufacturing all sorts of bullets that mimicked the potions Lucis was capable of producing.

“I’m not sure exactly how it was made,” Prompto admitted. “But I am pretty sure it is something that will automatically end the life of someone who is struck with it, regardless of where it strikes. It is something I will need if Ardyn gets me again.”

Noctis felt tears coming to his eyes at the thought of living without Prompto. They had been at peace for so long in the palace, but both of them knew that it wasn’t meant to last. Ardyn was still a threat, and Prompto was more a refugee in the palace than a welcome guest. Without ending things between Ardyn and them, Prompto and Noctis could never live fully in peace. That also meant that both of them would inevitably be put in harms way at some point. They had to face the danger if they wanted any chance of survival or happiness.

“I don’t know if I can do it when you need me to,” Noctis whispered, but he adjusted the holster around his waist and ensured the gun was secure on his hip. “I do not know if I can let you go.”

“If it comes to it, then one way or another you will have to let me go,” Prompto reasoned. “It will be only when there is no hope for survival or rescue. I am hoping that I can use my power before then and it will not even be warranted. But I would rather we have something in place in the event that we fail.”

“We will not fail,” Noctis insisted. Prompto kissed him abruptly, surprising him by the sweetness of his tongue on his lips. 

“It is your belief that we will not fail that keeps me going,” Prompto said with a smile. “You are the light in the darkness when the world seems bleak. I am going to fight until I cannot fight anymore. Do not underestimate the strength of my resolve or my love for you.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, his heart fluttering as he thought about how much Prompto genuinely loved him. He didn’t know if it was as much as Noctis loved him, but maybe it was pretty close. Then again, it had to be just as much because Prompto immediately sought him out throughout all the nightmares and turmoil that he felt. Prompto had admitted to him that through his trainings with Cor, he used Noctis as an anchor to help him find his center. While chaos was echoing on all around them, Noctis knew that he had Prompto and Prompto had him.

Who was he to deny Prompto a request to ensure he wasn’t tortured and raped once more, no matter what the cost? Who was he to determine when Prompto lived or died when Prompto had the right to make the decision himself? He trusted Prompto implicitly with his own life. Why shouldn’t he trust Prompto with whether or not he lived in Ardyn’s clutches or died honorably? It was an impossible ask, but Prompto had the right to ask it.

After they set out to the shoreline with Gladio and Ignis by their side, the situation became increasingly apparent to them all. There were several naval vessels waiting, lined up and facing the _Starscourge_ far enough offshore to make it impossible for the crown to overtake the pirate ship by land. Tethered to the pirate ship was a large and majestic Tenebraean ship, being held hostage for all to see. The _Starscourge_ had taken down the Tenebraean flag and raised its own instead, a black flag with a comet flying over a skull.

All of them were immediately pulled into a tent that had been erected on a dock leading to The Elemancy, Ignis’s ship that had been docked since he resigned as naval captain. The king was waiting for them, discussing with Cor and the other councilmen what their options were. The Kingsglaive was there as well, and Nyx and the others gave a bow of respect to the four of them as they entered the tent. There was an electricity in the air that only came before a battle. But a battle was exactly what they were trying to avoid. A battle meant the Nox Fleurets were sure to die or Prompto was sure to be lost.

“Prompto,” the king said as soon as they entered the tent, startling the young mage. Noctis leaned against him in a subtle reassurance, letting him know that it was going to be okay, that he was there and would be throughout everything. “You have spent time aboard the ship. Tell us what we are facing.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto replied haltingly.

Noctis knew that was a loaded question, and he was likely going through the more traumatic incidents to get to the heart of the matter. His blue eyes had flecks of gold in them still from the sylleblossom extract, and Noctis was reminded just how bad things had been for him. He couldn’t easily forget, but he had almost fallen into a comfortable ease within the palace walls. Right now Noctis wanted to reach out to him and embrace him, to let him know he was there for him, but it was not the time. And Prompto was focused on the task at hand, able to collect his thoughts after he got a reassuring nod from Cor.

“Ardyn is lord in Niflheim and right hand man to King Aldercapt,” Prompto recited as if he expected this moment, protecting his mind from relieving the harder moments. “He has been flying under the pirate flag for likely just as long. Ardyn will do anything to get what he wants, and what he wants is to see Lucis burn to the ground. I do not know why, but he seems to have a personal vendetta against the crown. To him, I am just a means to an end. He will likely barter for the Nox Fleurets to be released because it is me he wants. If we give him what he wants then he will come back once I have been subdued and made compliant.”

“How does he make you compliant?” the king asked. Prompto was shaking next to Noctis. An important question had been asked, one that was deeply traumatic and intimate for Prompto to discuss. One that needed to be answered so that they knew the gravity of the situation. The king had been clued in on some of the overall details of what had happened, including Prompto being forced to take multiple drugs, but Noctis had left some of the more dastardly details out. He didn’t want to put Prompto through reliving that hell or making anyone else think differently of him for what he survived. Noctis immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“He will drug me and rape me,” Prompto replied honestly as he squeezed Noctis’s hand so tightly it was cutting off circulation. “And he will likely do another branding with a binding spell or something akin to that. He also used a potent aphrodisiac to ensure that I couldn’t think of anything else but him. He was thorough. I was able to break free of his grip once. If it happens again… I do not think I can survive it.”

“So that doesn’t leave us with much choice,” Cor interjected. “If we leave Prompto to Ardyn’s devices for a trade it will not only hurt him, but it will also hurt us.”

“We cannot leave the Nox Fleurets to suffer and perish,” one of the councilmen insisted. “Just send him back to Ardyn now and be done with it. What is one lord against an entire royal family?”

Noctis tensed, ready to yell at the councilman for such a horrific suggestion. Prompto’s face went pale at the thought, and Ignis and Gladio both looked ready to punch the councilman. Even Cor looked like he was ready to, at the very least, aggressively suggest that the councilman take his idea and shove it up his ass. Noctis knew that Cor had become particularly attached to Prompto through their training sessions. Prompto had even taken to having dinners with Cor while he sought council from the marshal. Noctis was so grateful that Cor was providing some support to Prompto that he missed with his father being in Niflheim still.

“I think you misunderstand, councilman,” King Regis said as he addressed the councilman. “Prompto is here by my invitation and is not one to be just carelessly handed over to a pirate. His worth is more than any of the royalty in Eos.”

“What could be so important that-” the councilman fumed, but Cor cut him off.

“What are our options then?” Cor asked. 

“We steal the ship back from Ardyn,” Noctis suggested. All eyes swiveled to him. “We create a diversion with Ignis on board _The Elemancy_ , then I take my ship to get the Tenebraeans back.”

“I will assist,” Prompto said, earning the protests of everyone in the tent, Noctis included. He waited until their argumentative comments ceased. “I can assist by turning the tides towards us. It will be easier if I am on board your ship, your highness. And then we will have a chance at stopping Ardyn once and for all.”

Noctis understood what Prompto meant by that. _Let me get close enough to him so I can kill him myself._ As much as Noctis wanted Prompto to have his revenge, he shuddered to think of what that meant for the risk they would be taking. He was about to say as much when there was a clamoring coming from the end of the dock, diverting their attention to the water. At first they expected the Starscourge to have done something to kill the Nox Fleurets. Instead, it was just a small boat with a white flag, two rowers, and a man standing and staring at them with a grin that didn’t quite reach his dead, golden eyes. Ardyn.

They all looked at Ardyn as he hopped of the boat, carrying a white handkerchief and waving it around in a ridiculous fashion as an overt sign of parlay, his grin only getting wider when he saw Prompto increasingly hiding behind Noctis. Noctis looked at the pirate with a deeply rooted hatred that he had never felt before. He summoned a sword from his armiger, a quick and concise weapon that was sharp enough to fell a small tree with one slash in the air. His father had him stand down while the others kept their hands on the hilt of their swords, ready for anything. Prompto was trembling behind Noctis, terrified.

“Your majesty,” Ardyn said with a sweeping bow, the same type of mocking bow he gave them when they first arrived in Calcano. He was dressed just as flamboyantly as well, with his usual long brown coat that had been tattered and used on sea and on land and his wide brimmed hat that covered his unkempt auburn hair.

“Tell me what you want, _Lord Ardyn_ ,” King Regis commanded before Ardyn could weave any of his lies. “Why have you held the Nox Fleurets hostage while they are trying to safely depart Lucis?”

“Oh, I think you know the answer quite well,” Ardyn said with a smirk in Prompto’s direction. Noctis was shaking in anger, but he knew Prompto was shaking in fear. Prompto was clutching onto Noctis’s shoulders, his nails digging into him painfully. Noctis gritted his teeth, knowing that Prompto needed his anchor to get him through this. “If you surrender Prompto to me then the Nox Fleurets will be released, safe to go on their way to Tenebrae. If you do not, I will kill the Nox Fleurets and take Prompto by other means.”

“And how long do we have to make that decision?” the king asked. Noctis looked at him, hoping that he was just stalling for time, afraid that he would listen to the councilman and just surrender Prompto to a cruel fate.

“Until the sun rises,” Ardyn said as he indicated to the horizon. “You have until the sun peaks over the horizon. If you do not surrender Prompto by then, I will be forced to take him by other means. Do not force my hand, your majesty.” He looked to Prompto, a sinister smile full of lust on his face. “I will get what I want. Won’t I, Prompto? Tell me, how many times has the prince held you and you have imagined it was me?”

“Enough,” Noctis snapped, ready to strike him down. Prompto held him back, and Ardyn laughed, a cold and shrill laugh. It was the type of laugh that was full of confidence, that knew he was safe thanks to the confines of propriety. He was ten steps ahead of them and knew it.

“My my my,” Ardyn tutted as he looked at Noctis, seething in his rage. “I never thought that the prince would be one to lose his temper.”

“You have made your point,” the king said firmly. “Now go back to the ship lest we kill you right here on the spot.”

“Ah, I have a plan in place for that too, your majesty,” Ardyn said. Nevertheless he began to back away. “Kill me and the Nox Fleurets go with me. Good luck with your choice. Although, I have a feeling I know which one you will choose.”

Ardyn walked away then and jumped back on the boat. The rowers began to move quickly, rowing with all their might so that they didn’t get caught in the crosshairs of the Lucian navy. Ardyn merely remained standing, watching and smiling at Prompto as they made their way back to the _Starscourge_. Noctis was about to boil over with rage, his need to protect Prompto overriding his ability to remain calm.

“Noctis,” Prompto said his name soothingly, like a magic spell on the wind. Noctis immediately felt himself go calm, and he looked to his lover with a sense of awe and compassion. He truly was powerful, wasn’t he?

“Ardyn will be expecting an attack,” Ignis considered aloud once they were sure Ardyn couldn’t hear them. He was long into the water by now. “We have to be smart about this. Smarter than he is.”

“The prince and Prompto should stay behind,” Cor suggested. Everyone turned to look to him. “If either of you are harmed then it would be bad.”

“Ardyn won’t harm Noctis,” Prompto said so assuredly that Noctis believed him. “He will use him to get to me. Can we be honest for a moment? If I do not go, I will be handed over if we fail. If I go and we fail then I will be handed over. I would rather go out kicking and screaming than handed over without a second thought. Please. Let me do this. I have power within me that none of you can even fathom. I can feel it bubbling on the inside. Let me try.”

Everyone looked to the king, the one to make the final decision that would lead to Prompto’s fate. There wasn’t much more to be said, and Prompto had made his point clear. If they failed, one way or another, Prompto would be handed over. Noctis knew it for a fact, as did the others. At least if he was involved in the plan then he had control over his own destiny. The weight of the gun on Noctis’s hip seemed to get heavier as he thought about what was ahead of them.

“We have few options,” Gladio offered. “But I think Prompto is right. At least if he tries then he can say he did his best. Otherwise, if things go south, then we will be left wondering what could have been if Prompto had been involved.”

“Do you have a plan in mind then, young mage?” King Regis asked him outright.

“I do,” Prompto said with a nod of his head. He turned to Ignis. “It involves some manner of risk from you. Do you want to try?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied.

“Then let us begin,” Noctis insisted. “We do not have much time.”

They worked diligently, hashing out the details of the plan. Noctis was surprised by how much thought Prompto put into it, how he had an answer for everything. It was evident that he had been planning this for a long while, knowing that something would inevitably happen where Ardyn would try to take him back. The holes in his plan were strengthened and reinforced by Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. They had spent so much time together that they all understood what was at stake and where Prompto’s mind was going. Once the king was satisfied with the plan, they were immediately set to work.

Ignis was to command _The Elemancy_ again, leaving Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto to board the _Light of Lucis_. It was a risky endeavor, particularly because this plan left Ignis so exposed and the most vulnerable to attack. Ignis was prepared for it, and no matter how many times Prompto asked if he wanted to send someone else in his stead he declined, stating that it was where he belonged and he had a part to play as well. Even though Gladio clearly didn’t want Ignis to be in harm’s way, neither of them were going to back down.

They prepared _The Elemancy_ with haste while the crew of the _Light of Lucis_ worked diligently to prepare the ship as quietly as possible. There was something to be said for the secrecy of pirates. When Prompto had told the naval crew to make as much noise as possible, to draw attention to their obvious plan of attack, and for the pirates to be just as quiet as the navy was loud, they obliged completely. None were particularly surprised that Noctis had command of a ship, although the king only posed it as a merchant vessel instead of a band of pirates and it still had the _Hammerhead_ flag raised. 

By the time the preparations were complete, there was one final preparation that needed to be done. Gladio took Ignis aside and they said their sweet nothings to each other, knowing very well that it would end horribly for either of them at any moment in time. Noctis felt bad for asking them to be apart to enact this plan, but they were just as resolved as Prompto and he were, neither of them willing to let the chance to get rid of Ardyn once and for all go. Prompto and Noctis blatantly ignored when Ignis kissed Gladio, and the rest of his crew only whooped and hollered in their support. Noctis wasn’t surprised. When out on the water, men often took what they could get. It was the rest of society that had an issue with it.

_The Elemancy_ set sail after that, heading towards dangerous waters with Ignis at the helm. Noctis knew that they would do everything in their power to be safe, especially with Ignis in charge, but he also knew that the likelihood of the ship not being blown to bits or severely damaged was slim to none. It was a sacrifice that Ignis was willing to make to protect Prompto. Luckily they had a plan of escape to ensure Ignis and the crew’s safety.

The naval ship set sail towards the _Starscourge_ , the cannons at the ready for an attack. Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio all watched from the _Light of Lucis_ as Ignis sailed the ship towards the pirate vessel, all of them praying to the Six that they would return home safely. Noctis immediately got to work as captain of his own crew, the moonlight and stars shimmering brightly in the night. It was the perfect amount of light, Prompto had said. How he was going to use it to get past the _Starscourge_ , Noctis did not know. Then again, Prompto had been training ardently with Cor each day now. He didn’t doubt there were things that he could do that even he was unaware of.

Noctis found out soon enough. The _Starscourge_ turned its attention to _The Elemancy_ , its own guns and cannons at the ready as the ships approached each other. Noctis quietly ordered the ship to set sail, and Prompto quickly got to work. As Noctis focused on sailing towards the pirate ship, heading around it and towards the ship where the Nox Fleurets were being held hostage, Prompto focused his attention on the air around them.

There was a perceptible change in the air currents, and Noctis noticed that light seemed to be refracting off the air that Prompto was moving all around them. They were being encased in it, creating an illusion that there was nothing where their ship sailed. The only indication that they were there was the water parting slowly and steadily as the ship drifted through it towards the Tenebraean ship. Noctis allowed himself one small moment to feel awed and amazed towards his lover’s abilities, but that was quickly set aside as gunfire sounded and cannons began to go off.

They didn’t have time to think about the danger that Ignis was in. All they could do was focus on the task at hand, get the Nox Fleurets to safety, and ensure that Prompto wasn’t taken in the process. Prompto worked diligently to ensure that they were not seen as they pulled up alongside the Tenebraean ship. Noctis ignored the sound of the fight going on just next to them. He had to if he wanted to keep his wits about him. Gladio and Prompto were much the same way, but Gladio was the most concerned. His shoulders were tense, his teeth clenched together, and his hand was on his broadsword, ready to attack. They all wanted to get this done and over with so Ignis could retreat and return safely to shore.

Noctis didn’t anchor the ship. He pulled it up right alongside the Tenebraean vessel, the wood creaking as the two bumped and banged into each other. The noise from the _Starscourge_ and _The Elemancy_ at war was enough to cover the noise of the ships gently colliding. Noctis quickly took assessment of what they were up against. The Nox Fleurets were bound to the main mast, all of them sitting down with their legs outstretched, the moonlight highlighting their fear as they were surrounded by a portion of the pirate crew. It was enough to make a good fight, but not enough for the captors to succeed.

With a quick signal, the crew of the _Light of Lucis_ readied themselves, drawing their swords for the fight. Noctis nodded to Gladio and Prompto, who knew that this is where things would really count. With a flash of blue light, Noctis warped onto the Tenebraean ship, the first to attack and strike down a pirate.

There was a sudden sound of surprise from the crew of both the _Starscourge_ and the Tenebraean ship, all of them wondering just where Noctis came from. Lunafreya looked up at him with hopeful eyes, which he ignored as him and his crew made quick work of the pirates holding the royal family hostage. Prompto remained on board the _Light of Lucis_ , keeping his attentions focused on using the wind and light to make the ship essentially invisible. There were several screams that would no doubt alert the _Starscourge_ , but Noctis and his crew worked quickly.

In less than a minute the captors were downed, Noctis and his crew victorious. They weren’t free and clear just yet though. Gladio and Noctis quickly cut the ropes as Cid and Cindy took the other crew members to get the Tenebraeans to safety. They all were skeptical as they stepped into seemingly thin air, vanishing behind a wall of air and light that Prompto was using expertly to conceal their escape. Noctis wondered how frequently he had practiced such a feat for this moment, especially since he did it so well.

“You came for me,” Princess Lunafreya said as she clutched onto Noctis’s arms. He pulled her to her feet, looking around for any signs of danger. “I knew you would come for me.”

“We have to move,” Noctis replied, ignoring the implication behind her words. “Come on. Prompto can only hold onto this for so long.”

Lunafreya looked to where Ravus was stepping onto the _Light of Lucis_ and disappearing as he passed the threshold of air and light currents refracting off of each other and nodded. It was the only time that Noctis felt bad for leaving the princess for Prompto. Still, as they moved towards the railing of the ship, he didn’t feel bad enough to leave the man he loved. It was just enough to distract him, though, as he helped Lunafreya onto the ship. He felt a wave of shock and horror go through him as he was pulled back and flung across the deck with a sudden force as strong as a storm at sea.

“Noct!” Prompto called out to him as he threw his sword and warped forward, landing with a hard thud on the deck. It was just enough momentum to help him regain his center, but as he turned around and saw Ardyn smiling at him with a glare in his eyes, he knew that they had been bested. Noctis stood tall, his sword firmly in his hands as his heart thudded loudly in his chest, and he looked at the pirate who sought to capture and torture the man he loved.

Ardyn and Noctis faced each other, sizing each other up to determine what the best plan of attack was. Noctis had a feeling that Ardyn already assumed he would win the fight, but he was determined to fight until his last breath. Prompto was so close by that he could, and would, be so readily captured that one false move would be all it took for them to lose. He stared at Ardyn’s smile, his grin urging him forward, but waited. Finally, Ardyn got tired of the game of cat and mouse and struck first.

Noctis dodged left, swung right, missed Ardyn’s blade by inches. He swerved, taking step after step backwards until Ardyn had him on the rails, their blades clashing as Ardyn glared at Noctis with a fire in his golden eyes. The eye color was so similar to Prompto’s when he was drugged that Noctis knew in that moment that Ardyn was on the sylleblossom extract in an attempt to get stronger and faster. He almost pitied the man, save for his mind calculating the risk of Ardyn’s drug-addled brain making dangerous decisions for everyone involved. 

It was better to make a run for the ship than to fight Ardyn. Noctis didn’t think he would so easily make it out if he continued to fight, and right now his thoughts were singularly on getting Prompto to safety. The sound of a burning ship and screams for help echoed around him, but Noctis didn’t have time to worry about Ignis or the naval crew as _The Elemancy_ began to sink into the waters. Right now he had to focus on getting past Ardyn.

Noctis parried quickly, dodging left then right until he was turned around and Ardyn had his back against the railing. Instead of fighting him, he warped towards the _Light of Lucis_ , knowing that they were waiting for their captain, their prince, just out of sight. Relief flooded through him when he thought about how he was going to make it, but then there was a flash of blue light next to him, and he turned his head in horror as he ran.

Ardyn could warp as well, and he had used the element of surprise to gain the upper hand. Noctis screamed as Ardyn knocked him backwards, wrenching his sword from his hand. He fell with a painful thud on the deck and immediately searched the armiger for another weapon. But Ardyn had both swords to his throat as he was kneeling on the deck, the blade barely touching his skin, forcing his head upward to look at the victor. Ardyn was smiling at him while Noctis felt a fresh panic set in. They had lost.

“The divine right of kings is but an illusion,” Ardyn sneered at him. Both of them were panting, adrenaline pumping through their bodies as Noctis was forced to surrender. “Now, you have two choices. Give me Prompto, and I will let you go with the Nox Fleurets. Or, and I pray to the Six you choose this option, fight. If you fight I will kill you and everyone around you. Save for Prompto. Either way, I get what I want.”

There was a prolonged silence as Noctis looked for a way, any way, out of it. He had to fight and keep going. There was no way he could just surrender Prompto over to Ardyn to be tortured and drugged again. He just _had_ to find a way out of this. But Ardyn had him on his knees, and even if he did have the time to pull a weapon from the armiger, he wouldn’t have the time to stop Ardyn from killing him before he could use it. But he couldn’t surrender Prompto. That was something he could never do.

“Stop,” Prompto called out to them. Whatever magic he was doing stopped, and the _Light of Lucis_ became visible. The crew and the royal family were all staring at Noctis, the princess in particular looking like she was about to watch the end of the world. Noctis didn’t have time to consider just how much Lunafreya may have loved him and looked forward to being queen. All he could do was keep his eyes fixed on Prompto as he boarded the Tenebraean vessel, looking at Ardyn with a painful resignation.

“Prompto, don’t!” Noctis called, reaching out to him. The swords dug into his neck painfully, drawing blood. He was trapped, unable to reach his lover as Prompto walked over to Ardyn and put a gentle hand on his, asking him to lower his swords without muttering a word. “Please.”

“I will go with you,” Prompto said to Ardyn, ignoring Noctis’s pleas not to go through with it. “Please just let Noctis and the others go.”

“I knew you would come back to me,” Ardyn said with a languid smile, turning his attentions from Noctis to Prompto. He tossed Noctis’s sword at his feet and sheathed his own then held his arms out in welcome to Prompto. Prompto looked at Noctis with sad eyes as he took a step towards Ardyn and was enveloped into Ardyn’s embrace. “See? Shouldn’t we have done that in the first place and made it easier on us?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied in monotone. Ardyn put a hand on the back of Prompto’s head as he held him close to his chest. Prompto looked at Noctis with a longing despair, the gold in his eyes brighter than Noctis had seen it before. He knew what was coming, and he knew that he wouldn’t survive this again. Prompto was only prevented from using his abilities because Noctis would get caught up in the crosshairs, his power too wild for him to not harm those he sought to protect. Noctis wanted to reach out to him, to stop Ardyn, but Prompto only shook his head slightly, indicating that it was better not to do anything at all.

_I love you. Save me._ Prompto mouthed the words but Noctis felt them in his heart. He could feel his intentions, and Noctis felt a pain blossoming in his chest that he never experienced before. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, a feeling that Prompto just surrendered his life washing over him. Noctis wanted more than anything to just stop it here and now, but the battle was lost. Prompto was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish and post this chapter before I drove home today. I have been struggling with the flu and my dad is about to pass away so this fic and writing the oneshots has really helped take my mind off things (as those who read the most recent oneshot know). 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience in waiting for a chapter to update and for all your support! More to come soon! <3


	22. The Winds of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is taken by Ardyn
> 
> TW: Rape

Ardyn kept Prompto close, his arm around his waist as Noctis stood up and took a step back, his eyes wide in terror and panic as he looked between the two. Prompto willed him to go, to get away from him as fast and as far as possible so that Ardyn didn’t destroy him. He knew that his life was forfeit, that one day when Noctis found him he would be so far gone that death was the only possible solution. As long as Noctis was safe then Prompto didn’t care. All he wanted was for his lover to return back to the shores and be free and at peace.

_Go. Now._ Prompto put his magic into it, his heart and soul into his will to see Noctis safe and sound. Noctis’s panic turned to a calm resolution as he looked to Prompto, his magic as a mage doing its work. Prompto heard his thoughts, his heart reaching out to his soul, and knew that Noctis would do everything in his power to come and rescue him once more. _I love you, Prompto. I will come for you._

What Prompto didn’t tell Noctis was that he had been practicing with Ignis on how to project his spirit at will, to visit those he needed to when things were dire. He had worked tirelessly, each and every moment planning for this eventuality. In his heart, Prompto knew that Ardyn would steal him away at some point. He knew the man probably better than others knew him, and he knew what he was capable of. Hiding in the palace, training with Cor, sneaking aboard the ship to steal away the Nox Fleurets. It was all an exercise in futility. Prompto was prepared to be taken back, and he was working with Ignis to at least get a final message across to tell them where Ardyn was so that they could destroy him once and for all.

“Go back to your ship, little captain,” Ardyn said as his grip around Prompto’s waist grew tighter, drawing him into his grasp more and more. Prompto felt his heart lurch as fear made him panic, and he reached out his hand to push Ardyn away. Instead, Ardyn intertwined his hand in his and pulled Prompto into a kiss, making his stomach churn in revulsion. He couldn’t struggle. Ardyn’s grip was too tight, too powerful.

Noctis took a step forward, but Prompto willed him away as Ardyn pulled back from the kiss, laughing maniacally. _Go. Now!_ Prompto willed it with such a force that Noctis immediately ran back to the _Light of Lucis_ , jumping into the deck and collapsing in his exhaustion and fear. Gladio caught him, and the entire ship stared at Ardyn and Prompto, their mission deemed a failure. Only the Nox Fleurets seemed satisfied by this outcome, and Prompto knew why. If Prompto died, if he was lost forever, then Noctis would be free to marry the princess. He said a silent prayer to the Six that Noctis would not blame himself. It was not his fault.

“Farewell loving prince,” Ardyn called out mockingly to Noctis. There was a loud boom in the distance, distracting Ardyn. They all turned and looked up, and his triumph turned to anger. The _Starscourge_ was sinking into the waters while the naval fleet cheered at their despair. _The Elemancy_ was on fire, damaged, but it wasn’t going to sink like they had expected. Prompto felt a wave of relief wash over him. Ignis was going to survive. Whatever happened to him wouldn’t matter from here on out as long as his loved ones were kept safe.

“Let’s go,” Ardyn snapped at Prompto, pulling him further away from Noctis.

Prompto involuntarily let out a yelp, but he noticed Gladio holding Noctis back, knowing that the battle was lost for the interim. Prompto sent a silence thanks to Gladio for keeping Noctis safe, but his tears were flowing freely as he heard Noctis screaming for him with such pain that it felt like all of Eos would be torn asunder by Titan. Ardyn bound Prompto to the main mast, putting him on display as he wrangled the surviving crew members of the _Starscourge_ who had hidden when they saw they were bested by the prince. There weren’t many. Ardyn was essentially on his own.

Ardyn quickly ordered his crew to set sail, insisting that they leave immediately. Prompto wanted to struggle, to fight against the tides of fate, but he couldn’t so much as focus his thoughts. The bonds that held him were so tight they were painfully digging into his skin. He could only stare at Noctis, his light and anchor getting further and further from him, hoping that beyond all measure the Six would protect him through it all.

“Prompto!” Noctis screamed his name, a high and shrill scream that even made Ardyn turn and look at him as they sailed away from the _Light of Lucis_. Prompto felt his heart breaking, his life ending before his very eyes as the only thing he could do was watch in horror as Noctis screamed for him to return back to him. He wanted to reach out, but the more he tried to struggle against his bonds, the more it dug into his skin painfully. 

“Destroy them,” Ardyn ordered one of the pirates. Prompto screamed for Noctis, screamed to get them to stop, as the pirates fired canons on deck at the _Light of Lucis_. Noctis was quick to react, but not quick enough. One struck the side of the ship, and Prompto’s fury and pain was unleashed in a torrent of wind and hail. Ardyn ducked when a piece of hail the size of his head whirled past him, dodging it as it hit the deck, splintering the wood. Ardyn immediately called off the attack, instead focused on setting sail, and they were out of the harbor in no time at all.

Prompto struggled until he was too tired to struggle anymore, his body and mind exhausted and on the point of giving out. All he wanted was to be in Noctis’s arms, but that wasn’t likely to happen again. He was doomed to a life with Ardyn until he could somehow break free and end his life. The gun on his hip was calling to him, but he couldn’t access it and knew that Ardyn would take it from him. _If only there was a place where I could hide it._

There was a place, Prompto realized. He felt it in the recesses of his mind, a place of infinite storage where things could just easily be tucked away and pulled back out again at will. He didn’t know where it came from or when it was an option for him, but once it was there it was ever present, ready at the waiting. Prompto imagined tucking the gun into that storage area, placing it on an empty shelf. There was a flash of blue light and suddenly the gun felt like it was gone. It was exactly like when Noctis called a weapon from his armiger.

Ardyn looked at him with an anger in his eyes that made Prompto lose the last ounce of his hope. His courage was faltering, but he knew that he would keep fighting against Ardyn until the last breath. As long as he sought to destroy Noctis, then Prompto would fight. Prompto could only stare in transfixed horror at Ardyn as he took them far away from the shore and towards the open waters. Prompto expected him to sail until he couldn’t sail anymore. Instead, he stopped when Lucis was just a beacon in the distance, the predawn grey starting to filter in and welcome a new day. They dropped anchor, and Prompto was left to wonder why they had stopped so suddenly.

“Cut his ropes,” Ardyn snapped to one of the pirates. They complied hurriedly, knowing that he was not a man to cross. Prompto expected no kindness as the ropes released him, and he dropped to his knees with a jagged pain as his legs gave out. Ardyn grabbed the back of his hair painfully and wordlessly dragged him towards the captain’s cabin. Prompto’s hand shot up, trying to claw Ardyn’s hands off of him, his scalp being pulled painfully as he let out a scream in pain.

It was no use. Ardyn opened the cabin door and tossed him onto the bed like a ragdoll, slamming the door shut behind him. Prompto looked at Ardyn in fear, unable to think of anything but how this was the end for him. He was so tired, his body still so weak from trying to recover from the capture that he endured the first time. If he was drugged again, he knew that he wouldn’t make it through another time.

Ardyn stalked towards him, his eyes angrier and angrier with each step he took. Prompto had to think fast. There was a vial of the sylleblossom extract in his hand, clenched tightly and ready for use. Panic was setting in, his mind trying to find some way, any way that he wouldn’t have the drug in his system again. He remembered the rush and thrill he felt when he had it in his system and was terrified how enjoyable it would be to have it again. There was no way he could have it in his system.

“Thank the Six you came for me!” Prompto nearly screamed, making Ardyn pause as he walked towards him. “I was asking to go back to you every day. They wouldn’t let me!”

“The binding should have worn off,” Ardyn said in confusion.

“I-it did,” Prompto replied quickly, his mind scrambling for something, anything, to ensure that Ardyn didn’t inject him with the drug again. He got off the bed and onto his knees, clutching onto Ardyn’s brown jacket imploringly. “Ardyn, my master, I cannot imagine a life without you. I have desired your touch each and every moment I have been without you. Please, Ardyn, hold me. Comfort me.”

He was hoping the lie would work. Prompto knew it was a long shot, but he was hoping that Ardyn took his despair and pain as longing and gratitude that he was back. It was the least he could do to keep himself away from the drugs. He couldn’t take the drugs or the binding spell again, no matter what.

“You… You are serious?” Ardyn asked haltingly. He loosened his grip on the drug, and Prompto knew it was working a little. 

“Yes,” Prompto said quickly. He got closer to Ardyn, running his hands along Ardyn’s upper thighs, trying to mimic the desire he felt when he was with Noctis instead of the revulsion he felt now. He tried to will his power to make Ardyn believe him, but he was so tired. He didn’t know if it would work. “Ardyn.”

He said his name the same way he said Noctis’s name to calm him, only this time the intention was to make him believe he was desired. At first he didn’t know if it was going to work, but then Ardyn smiled and dropped the vial back into his pocket. He reached a hand out and caressed under his neck and held his chin lightly but firmly. 

“My darling Prompto,” Ardyn purred. “You have missed me as much as I missed you.”

“I have,” Prompto breathed, as he ran his hands over Ardyn’s groin. Ardyn let out a moan, and Prompto continued to work his hands, his mind trying to focus on anything but what was about to happen. “What can I do to please you, my master?”

“Prove to me the depth of your loyalty,” Ardyn said. “Stay on your knees.”

Prompto steeled his heart as he proved to Ardyn just how much he adored him, making him moan and beg for more. He proved it again and again until he was on the bed, spent and trying not to heave, begging for Noctis’s forgiveness. He had to do it to keep away from being drugged again. Knowing that Ardyn would have his way with him after drugging him anyway was little solace as he ended up sullied on the bed but sober. 

“You have proven yourself,” Ardyn said as Prompto stared up at the cabin ceiling, his mind not entirely there, trying to stay as far away from what he had just done. He wished he was with Noctis, but right now he could only will Ardyn to believe that he wanted him instead. Ardyn stroked his hair lovingly, and Prompto turned to him and smiled, hoping his power would continue to weave its magic.

“Yes, master,” Prompto replied. “I will prove it as many times as you want, master.” Prompto paused, trying to think of any way that he could keep Ardyn from drugging him. “Would it please you to chain me again?”

“No,” Ardyn said with a smile. Ardyn leaned in and kissed him, making Prompto try and not vomit at his revulsion towards the man. “I want Noctis to see just how much you want to be with me instead.”

“Yes, master,” Prompto replied. “May I ask why we stopped, master?”

“It is simple, my pet,” Ardyn said as he pulled Prompto on top of him. He was forced to straddle the pirate captain, who began to toy with his body again, like all the times they were together wasn’t enough. Prompto let out a moan, closing his eyes and hoping it would be over soon. “I am waiting for them to come and rescue you. When they approach, I will destroy them.”

Prompto hesitated. He looked down at Ardyn, knowing that if he didn’t arch his back into his touch then he would realize that he had been pretending all along. His heart was aching as he responded to Ardyn’s touch, trying to ignore the panic he was feeling. Prompto had assumed that he had time to warn Noctis, to get a message to him while they sailed Eos. There wasn’t any time at all. He had to warn them.

“Whatever my master wants,” Prompto answered as Ardyn worked his hands and fingers over his body. He kept his eyes closed, trying to imagine Noctis being the one to touch him instead. “It is all for you, master.”

“I did not realize just how effective I was,” Ardyn said as he reached up and caressed Prompto’s cheek. “How many times did you try and reach me?”

“They had to lock me in a room,” Prompto lied. “Otherwise I would have escaped long ago. I needed to come back to you, my master. Nothing was right without you.”

“Oh my sweet, sweet Prompto.” Ardyn sat up and wrapped his arms around Prompto, burying his face into his chest. It surprised Prompto how Ardyn was almost tender. If it came from anyone but Ardyn then Prompto would find it sincere. “You are going to make me the strongest man in all of Eos.”

“My master?” Prompto asked. “May I ask a question?” Ardyn murmured a low purr in agreement, his breath on Prompto’s chest chilling him to the core. “Why are you eyes golden? Do you take the sylleblossom extract that you gave me?”

“Yes,” Ardyn replied simply. “My eyes turn gold because I have the power of kings. Just as yours turn gold because you are a mage. Mmm… You have the most delicious body. I could just drink you in for eternity.”

“We have eternity, my master,” Prompto said as he suppressed a shudder. He had to do what he could to delay whatever Ardyn was planning, whatever gave Noctis more time. “Why don’t we start now?”

“I do believe you are correct.” Ardyn flipped Prompto underneath him with one fell swoop, taking him into his arms as he enjoyed Prompto’s body in every possible way. Prompto kept his mind elsewhere, letting it wander to better moments before all of this happened, going to the field or on the shore with Noctis in Calcano. When Ardyn was done, he slept, his arm around Prompto as he protectively kept hold of him. 

Prompto suppressed whatever shudder he could as he brought his focus and attention back to the task at hand, trying to focus more on what needed to be done rather than his exhaustion. He kept his eyes shut, his attention towards finding Ignis, and let his spirit wander to the connection that they had. There was a long period where nothing happened, then he felt it. It was a strange spark, like a tether, and he reached out to it. When he grasped it, his spirit was pulled towards wherever Ignis was.

“Ignis,” Prompto said quickly, drawing his attention. Ignis was laying in a bed, his left eye bandaged. He opened his good eye and looked at Prompto without speaking. Prompto didn’t have time to ask him what happened, but his heart ached painfully seeing that Ignis had been injured. “I don’t have much time. Ardyn is just far enough offshore that you have to come out to sea to get me. He’s trying to use it as a way to attack Noctis and the king now. Please tell him to stay away. I’m lost. Don’t let him get hurt because of me. Don’t let-”

Prompto couldn’t finish. Ardyn was holding him, touching him, again. The sudden touch pulled him out of his projection and brought him back to his body painfully. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked towards Ardyn, who was on top of him and glaring down at him. Prompto looked at him in fear, wondering if he had said anything in his sleep that may have indicated that he was warning Ignis. Ardyn grabbed his face, his hands covering his mouth, and Prompto tried to think of just what he had done to give himself away.

“Ardyn,” Prompto managed to say his name quickly, putting his intention to calm the pirate into his name. It worked, and Ardyn immediately relaxed, giving Prompto the chance to wriggle out from under him and sit up, looking at the captain with worry. “My master? Whatever have I done?”

“I heard you say Noctis’s name,” Ardyn said with an edge to his voice that indicated Prompto’s magic only worked so much. “You were calling out to him.”

“No, my master,” Prompto said as he smoothed his hands over Ardyn’s chest, his mind reeling from how much he detested the man he was touching. “I was having a nightmare about him. I do not want him to ever touch me again. Only you, my master. You are the only one.”

There was a moment of consideration, where Ardyn was looking to see if Prompto was telling the truth, and then Ardyn smiled and pulled Prompto into his arms, kissing him with all the passion of a man who wanted to watch the world burn. Prompto wanted to run, wanted to flee, but he could only hope that the was able to warn Ignis in time. Noctis needed to stay away at all costs.

There was a knock at the door. “Captain. They’re here.”

“Excellent,” Ardyn said as he continued to hold Prompto close. “We will be right out.”

Prompto felt panic cascading all around him. Noctis shouldn’t have come for him. That was the last thing he needed right now. He needed Noctis to stay away where it was safe, to not fall for the trap. He needed his words to reach Ignis and for Ignis to insist that Noctis stay behind where Ardyn couldn’t reach him.

“Do not worry my pet,” Ardyn said as he stroked his hair lovingly. “I will not let them get you.”

“Thank you, my master,” Prompto said in monotone, grateful that Ardyn misinterpreted his panic. “I will stay by your side always.”

“I know it,” Ardyn whispered into his ear. “Come now. Come and see that you are the one who will make all of Lucis burn.”

Prompto felt his stomach drop, his anxiety and fear escalating, as Ardyn had him dress in his mages robes and walked out of the main cabin and to towards the helm. Ardyn kept his arm around his waist as he took control of the wheel, the early morning dawn revealing the truth of what they were facing. A fleet of ships had raced after them, a singular ship facing off of the might of the Lucian navy.

Ship after ship with the towering sails that looked like the sky had descended upon the water faced the commandeered Tenebraean ship, the makeshift Starscourge against the full power of Lucis. Anyone looking at the sight would immediately think that Ardyn was outmanned and going to be made a sacrifice to Leviathan. Prompto honestly couldn’t say who was going to win, but all he knew was that if Noctis wasn’t there then it didn’t matter. 

“They think they have the upper hand,” Ardyn said, his lips nearly pressed against Prompto’s ear. “They do not know that I have the power of kings and a mage. They do not know I have you willingly on my side.”

The few remaining pirates looked from Ardyn to Prompto in concern, knowing that something was off. Prompto was exhausted, but he had to keep going, and he stretched himself across the pirates to use his magic to make them believe that he was willingly there and not being held captive. Once he knew his influence had worked, the pirates turning their attentions away from him, Prompto focused on the fleet in front of him, his mind torn between his worry for Noctis and knowing that his fate was quickly approaching.

Prompto knew he was going to die. He knew that as the fleet approached him that he had to find a way to end his life without Ardyn’s knowledge. Without putting an end to it, he would just be used again and again by Ardyn until all of Lucis was burning at his feet. As he thought back to his father’s letter, he realized that he wasn’t even entirely sure that he wouldn’t be used back in Lucis. Noctis would try his best not to let it happen, but the only way he wouldn’t be used was if he went with his father to the frozen tundra, where a fortress was waiting for him to live his life out in peace. He didn’t want to be without Noctis, though, and when he thought about his options, he knew that death was the most likely on the horizon.

“Look here,” Ardyn said as he turned his attentions to a ship closer to them. “It’s the _Light of Lucis_ , slightly damaged but still sailing. It looks like the prince cannot just let you go. We might be able to use that to our advantage. I can see it now. Me, on the throne, with you at my side. The prince in chains at our feet, begging to death’s reprieve. Let us show him just how much you care for him.”

_No._ Prompto didn’t want Noctis to be there. He didn’t want Ardyn to chain him, drug him, and abuse him like he had been abused. There was nothing Ardyn could do that would make him betray Noctis. The wind swayed through his hair, bringing with it the scent of death as all at Ardyn’s command prepared for a battle. It was his own death. The others just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience when it came to posting another chapter. My father officially passed December 27th, so this has been a very difficult time and has been the first time I have been able to sit down and write, let alone focus on this work.
> 
> I am going to be writing more now that the funeral was planned yesterday and it's a lot of waiting to see what is going to happen and recovering from all of this and writing helps. 
> 
> Thank you all again for your patience. <3


	23. The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis rallies the troops

“Captain,” Nyx said as Ignis stepped out of the cabin, his naval attire back on as he looked around with his one good eye. They had been victorious in sinking the Starscourge, but they had failed in ensuring Prompto’s safety and freedom. The Nox Fleurets were overjoyed by their rescue, their belief that Noctis would now marry the princess deluding them to delight. Now that Prompto was missing once more, they assumed that Noctis would just give up. Ignis knew better. Noctis would never surrender.

The battle against the _Starscourge_ had damaged Ignis’s ship beyond sailing to rescue Ardyn, but the king had granted him a ship as soon as he affirmed that he could stay in command. When they had fought the pirate vessel, Ignis had been injured by a fire that had started from one of the potions on the ship. The left side of his face was going to scar and he could no longer see out of his left eye, but he was alive and able to sail. They had assembled a fleet while he was aboard the new ship he had been granted, sleeping off the pain potion he had been given to help with his injury.

Noctis and Gladio came back within that time with the Nox Fleurets. Gladio was distraught when he heard that Ignis had been hurt, something he learned from his crew later, but Noctis was inconsolable that he had lost Prompto. Once his tears and wracking sobs stopped, he determined grimly that they would be sailing after Ardyn to retrieve Prompto and destroy the rest. The king hadn’t cared about the council’s objections, instead giving the prince full command of the navy to pursue and bring Prompto back home safely to Lucis. 

There was just one problem. While Ignis’s crew took command of the new vessel, a sturdy ship build specifically for war, he slept and was visited by Prompto. Prompto had warned him of what was to come. It was the reason why he got up so suddenly, why he got dressed into his naval uniform, grimacing against the pain, and why he was being greeted by the Kingsglaive as he exited the cabin.

“Where are we?” Ignis asked them, ignoring the obvious question they weren’t asking him. _How are you? How can I help? What can I do?_ He lost his eyesight in one eye. It didn’t make him incapable of being a captain.

“The Tenebraean vessel is in sight,” Nyx said as he handed Ignis a telescope to look out onto the water. 

“It is waiting for us,” Ignis affirmed as he looked at the ship. The telescope was strong enough that he saw Ardyn at the helm with Prompto at his sight. He couldn’t make out his features, but there was something about the way that Ardyn held him that made Ignis believe Prompto was using some sort of magic to keep him subdued or in belief that drugging him wasn’t necessary. He shuddered to think of what it took to convince him, but he was hoping that it meant Prompto was drug free for now.

“What is the plan?” Libertus asked. 

“We have sailed into a trap,” Ignis said. “Or at least Ardyn believes that Prompto will be doing what he commands. He believes he is compliant.”

There was a voice on the wind, Prompto’s voice, as the ship came to a halt. _Noctis. Please. Go. He seeks to destroy you. I love you. Please. Go._ It came as a whisper, echoing around them lightly, just a breeze against their skin. Next to Ignis’s vessel was the _Light of Lucis_ , damaged but still afloat. Ignis turned and saw Noctis at the helm with Gladio at his side, the rest of the crew running around and preparing for war. They turned and looked at Ignis, Gladio’s expression grim, and nodded. There was no going back. Noctis would happily watch the rest of the world drown if it meant saving Prompto. That was how deep his love went for Prompto.

“We need to have a plan,” Ignis announced to his crew. “Wait here.”

Ignis walked over to the railing and grabbed a rope that would reach. He stood on the railing, securing his hand on the rope, and looked over at the _Light of Lucis_. Gladio understood immediately what he was going to do and came over to the railing of his ship. Ignis held tight and swung the rope, propelling him over to the ship with one fell swoop.

Gladio was ready and waiting for him as he soared over the water and towards the ship. He looked at the clear water beneath him and was surprised to see a long body, a slithering serpent beneath the ship. It looked as if Leviathan itself was waiting for the outcome of this battle. As he reached the other ship, he was caught around the waist by his lover, and the rope was grabbed by one of the crew and tied to the _Light of Lucis_ for the return back.

Ignis’s hands immediately went to Gladio’s shoulders as he jumped off the railing and into his lover’s arms, only to be set down so gently that one would not expect Ignis to be a captain of a naval crew at all. There was a moment where Gladio looked at his wounds in forlorn despair, reaching his hand up to touch his face with tears in his eyes. Ignis took his hand in his and held it over his heart instead.

“It is only an eye,” Ignis said. “The Six have been so kind as to bless me with another.”

Gladio smiled at that and kissed him, a sweet ache between them filling up the pain and silence. Ignis knew his crew didn’t care about whether or not he was with a man, and the Light of Lucis crew certainly didn’t mind if Gladio was gay either. All that mattered was the gentle stirrings of passion between them.

“We have to help Prompto,” Gladio whispered. 

“That is why I am here,” Ignis said. He looked at Noctis, who was only staring straight ahead at the ship where Ardyn was holding Prompto. Ignis pulled away from Gladio and walked over to the prince, giving him a formal bow. “We must come up with a plan.”

“The plan is to get Prompto back,” Noctis said. “Whatever the cost.”

“That’s the goal,” Ignis clarified. “Prompto came to me, Noctis. Ardyn is planning something, and his goal is to destroy you specifically. He wants you to stay away and go in the opposite direction. I know that you will not, so at least let us have a plan of attack.”

Noctis took the gun off of his hip and looked at it. “I will use this if I have to. But not on Prompto. I will use it on Ardyn.”

“Then let us plan this and ensure you have the chance to use it,” Ignis insisted. “Noctis, Prompto needs you. Now let us be prepared for it.”

Noctis focused his attention to Ignis, his resolve turning to the logic behind Ignis’s words. Ignis was right. They needed a plan. If Ardyn was confident that he could use his own talents and Prompto’s to take down the entirety of the Lucian navy then he had a plan in place for whatever blind fury they attempted to direct at him. And it wouldn’t help to direct any fury towards Prompto. They would only hurt or kill him without being able to so much as try to save him. 

“You’re right,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just so focused on getting him back I forgot everything else.”

“I know,” Ignis replied. “But Prompto came to me. If we do not have a plan then we will all die.”

“How can he come to you but not me?” Noctis asked.

“Because you are so connected to him that he likely sees your spirit as similar, if not the same,” Ignis explained. “Mine is far different than both of yours. We discussed this at length. Did you not hear his voice on the wind?”

“I did,” Noctis conceded. “I guess I just didn’t think about how connected we are and how that could create issues.”

“You’re a prince,” Gladio said with a grin. “Loving anyone other than who the king tells you to love will only cause issues. Better get used to it.”

Noctis smiled at that, a weak smile but one that was enough for him to refocus on what was ahead of them. They spent a short amount of time coordinating an attack. This one was more haphazard than the last, knowing that they had a very limited amount of time to be successful. The last plan they had didn’t necessarily go the way they wanted either. Sometimes there was a healthy amount of planning and a healthy amount of winging it. Ignis liked to be prepared while Noctis was focused on following his passion. Together they might have the chance of success.

“Noctis,” Ignis said slowly once they developed their plan to the best of their ability. “Prompto may have had to do things that were necessary to survive. Please do not judge him too harshly.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Noctis affirmed. “He is smart. If he found a way to survive until I can bring him home, then I will not blame him for it. I know that he will come back to me. He stored his gun in my armiger. He is waiting for me.”

“I know he will too,” Ignis replied. He was surprised to hear that Noctis had given Prompto access to the armiger. He had heard that the kings could grant others access if they trusted them enough. “I have to go back now and let the others know the plan.”

“Wait,” Noctis said as Ignis turned. “I am sorry for your injuries. I know it’s not much of a consolation, but Gladio and Prompto have access to the armiger. You do as well. I think it’s time that I admit that you are trustworthy enough to have access.”

Ignis was surprised and shocked that Noctis would trust him enough to have access to the armiger. He felt it immediately in the recesses of his mind, waiting for him to access all manner of weapon. There was a large category of weapons and items that Noctis had stockpiled, an area that was far more organized that his father and his trusted men utilized, an area that was clearly dedicated to Gladio’s swords and shields, and a small shelf where a singular gun was kept. Prompto’s gun. Any one of them could take it out in an instant, but Ignis was sure that their trust in each other extended to how they used the armiger. No one would take out anything that wasn’t there’s in the first place.

“I wonder if you can get a message to Prompto that way,” Ignis said after giving Noctis his profuse thanks. “To let him know of the plan.”

“That’s a good idea,” Noctis said. “Let’s get started. We don’t have much time.”

Ignis walked back to the railing of the ship, his left eye aching painfully from his injuries. Pain potions were apt to leave a person drowsy and incapable of focusing. Right now he needed to focus through the pain instead of shutting down from it. He grabbed the rope that tethered them together and wrapped it around his hand.

“Ignis,” Gladio said behind him as he caught up to him. Ignis was already standing on the railing, looking down at him with his one good eye. Gladio held his free hand, looking up at him with a gentle longing. “Please be safe. I can barely stand that you got hurt. I couldn’t stand to lose you at all.”

“It is you I am worried for,” Ignis pointed out. “Ardyn will target the _Light of Lucis_ first. Protect the prince, but do not forget to protect yourself. I love you, Gladio.”

“I love you,” Gladio replied. Ignis bent down and kissed Gladio before he swung the rope and hurried back to his ship. 

The crew was waiting for his command, and Ignis immediately began to give orders. There wasn’t much he could do differently from the last battle. Only this time it was going to be aimed directly at Ardyn. They knew that Ardyn had some powers that the kings had access to, which meant that he was either a former Kingsglaive operative or somehow related to Noctis and the royal line. Either way, they couldn’t be sure of what power he did or didn’t have.

The ship began to move at the prince’s command, the naval fleet sending different signals to each ship to indicate the movement and plan of attack. It was the easy way to communicate with each other when on the move. The only reason Ignis spoke with Noctis in person was his lack of formal training on the sea preventing him from knowing such signals within the navy forces and his own desire to see Gladio in person.

“You will not let go,” Ignis commanded the ship as they rallied their weapons, readied the canons, and prepared their swords and potions. “You will not back down. You will hold the line. We will rescue the mage or we will die trying. For Lucis and for victory!”

There was a loud cheering as they closed in on the commandeered ship, the other ships circling it in preparation. Ignis grabbed the telescope and looked through it at Ardyn and Prompto, who were no longer at the helm. Ardyn was holding onto Prompto by the railing of the ship speaking to him in a way that made Prompto look afraid. Whatever magic he was using on Ardyn to keep him subdued may have been wearing off. Prompto let out a scream as Ardyn grabbed the back of his neck and angrily held him close. His lips were on Prompto’s with none of the passion and all of the anger.

“We do not have much time,” Ignis said as he looked to the Kingsglaive. “I have an assignment for you.”

The Kingsglaive listened to Ignis’s plan, a smile breaking out on Crowe’s face the more and more they listened. Ignis knew why they were excited. It was the first time they had encountered the opportunity twice in a row to be involved in a battle against pirates out to sea. They had all fought admirably the first time, an integral part of the crew in the battle against the Starscourge. Now they had the opportunity to fight and defeat Ardyn once and for all.

“Let’s do this,” Libertus said. They turned to Nyx, the one in control.

“Captain, we will not fail you,” Nyx said with a bow. “We will bring Prompto back to us.”

“For his sake, and for all of Lucis, I hope you are correct,” Ignis replied. “Go. Quickly now, while the rest of us aim for the ship.”

Nyx nodded and took off with the Kingsglaive, beginning to enact their plan. The glaive would go after Prompto with Noctis, while Ignis and Gladio would fight with the rest of the crew to try and defeat Ardyn once and for all. The plan had already started, with Ardyn’s crew aiming to ready their guns and cannons. Ignis didn’t see how they were going to defeat an entire navy, but he didn’t doubt that Ardyn had a trick or two up his sleeve.

They found out soon enough. Ignis gave the signal for his crew to begin their attack, and their cannons began to fire to the shouts of screaming men and creaking wood. Ignis was close enough that he could see Prompto being pulled back from the railing in utter terror by Ardyn. The Kingsglaive was on board the commandeered ship, moving swiftly as they sought to distract Ardyn enough for Noctis to save Prompto. Ardyn wasn’t easily letting Prompto go, but with the four members of the glaive surrounding them, with cannons sounding off, and with Ignis’s potions at the ready to send the ship to the great Leviathan, Ardyn was going to have to lose sight of him at one point.

Ignis stayed on board his ship while they fought, the pirates following Ardyn’s command firing their cannons and launching potions at the surrounding ships. Despite the small crew, they were good, launching potions that sparked fire, ice, and lightning at each surrounding ship. Ignis used to be able to catch potions before they fell on deck and launch them back to the enemy, but his lack of depth perception made everything more difficult for him. He missed the potion that crashed onto the deck, creating a thunderous crack of lightning that splintered the ship and sent several men flying, Ignis included. 

He landed with a hard thump onto the ground, his body wracked with pain as he felt like at least a rib or two had broken. Ignis got up anyway, the sound of the battle echoing around him as his ears rang. There were screams coming from the ships, some of them victorious and some of them in terror. Ardyn and his few surviving crew were holding up well. Ignis could tell as much as he stumbled forward and looked around at his own crew, staggering and struggling to hold their own.

Ardyn was on his ship, fighting off the Kingsglaive while Prompto was bound in ropes behind him. Ignis saw Noctis nearby, ready to grab Prompto and make a run for it, but Ardyn was very quick to the draw. Ardyn grabbed Prompto and pulled him close, a sword in his other hand while he fought off Nyx and Crowe. Ignis could only focus on getting the ship to sink and hope that they were able to get Prompto off in time.

Noctis had made his plan clear. If they were unsuccessful in getting Prompto off the ship, then they would sink it with him on it. Prompto had made it evident to them all that he would rather die than be left to Ardyn’s devices if they were unsuccessful at getting him back. They had been unsuccessful in rescuing the Nox Fleurets without losing him. If they failed to retrieve him then they had to be sure that Prompto wouldn’t be left with Ardyn and his abuses.

Ignis was worried that they were going to be left with no choice. Ardyn looked like he wasn’t going to surrender Prompto for anything. Prompto was clearly exhausted, unable to barely stand on his own, and Ignis had a feeling that Ardyn had his way with the poor mage far too many times in the short span they were at sea. How Ardyn expected him to use any power for his benefit was beyond Ignis’s comprehension.

“Ignis!” Gladio called to him from the _Light of Lucis_. Ignis looked over, too late. The ship he was on exploded, a potion erupting at his feet, sending him flying once more. Only this time he didn’t hit the deck. Cold water waited for him, plunging him beneath the deck that had shattered. When his feet hit the bottom of the ship, he realized that it was sinking, that the water wasn’t supposed to be there.

Ignis came up for air, gasping and looking around wildly as he tread water. Beams and supports were falling around him, and when he looked up he saw several beams headed directly for him. He didn’t have time to think. He didn’t even have time to be afraid. Ignis took a deep breath and dove as the beam from the main mast hit the water, missing his head narrowly. 

His eyes remained opened as he looked for an escape, something that would indicate where the water was rushing in and where he could find his way out. Wood and debris surrounded him, and there was no indication that towards the surface was even an option to reach safety. Ignis’s lungs were screaming already, and he knew he didn’t have a lot of time.

Ignis tried to break the surface, but there were too many support beams on top of the water, keeping him from reaching the much needed air he needed to survive. Pounding on the beams, he tried to get them to move, to budge, just enough that he could break through. But they were massive and he was only one man, and his legs were kicking under him wildly as his lungs were crying for help.

Just when he thought that he was done for, when his lungs involuntarily seized and demanded air, a strong and familiar hand broke into the water just a few feet from him through a small opening. Ignis reached for Gladio’s hand impulsively, taking water into his lungs as they screamed for air more that his mind told his body not to breathe it in. When he grabbed onto Gladio’s hand, he knew he would be safe.

Gladio pulled him through the debris and onto the _Light of Lucis_ , the fighting still echoing around him as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the deck. Ignis coughed, his bandages around his eye clinging to him painfully, his lungs expelling the water he inhaled. He took several deep breaths, trying to breathe in the air that was suddenly so precious. Gladio was looking at him, his arm around his waist as he knelt on the ground next to him, trying to hold him while giving him space at the same time.

“Thanks,” Ignis said as he tore the bandages off his face. It was clinging too painfully to his skin, and he felt the burned flesh tear away achingly as he took the bandage off.

“I told you to be careful,” Gladio said without any anger. There was only concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live,” Ignis replied. He looked up to Gladio and realized it was the first time he was seeing the scarring on his face. “Sorry you have a deformed lover now.”

“Scars are sexy,” Gladio replied with a smile.

“Where is Noctis?” Ignis asked as he heard the shouting and clamor around him. “Has he retrieved Prompto?”

“He’s on the ship,” Gladio said. He looked around. “There’s not much time. If he doesn’t save him now then chances are he will be lost forever.”

Ignis nodded. “Let’s go and help them then.”

He staggered to his feet and Gladio caught him, both of them staring at the fight ensuing on the ship that Ardyn had stolen. Ignis clung to Gladio, his body weak from nearly dying and drowning, as they walked towards the other end of the ship, hoping that they could somehow help Noctis save Prompto before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day... we're basically taking a rest day today so I'm glad I was able to write more today.
> 
> I thought about this chapter a lot and feel like I didn't do it well enough, but while thinking about this chapter I listened to _The Reckoning_ by Within Temptation a lot.


	24. Waiting for the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis faces Ardyn
> 
> TW: Major character death

Noctis was facing off against Ardyn, his insistence and fury propelling him through his exhaustion. He wasn’t letting Ardyn get the upper hand, and the Kingsglaive were there this time to assist. Ardyn was good, too good for it to be natural. He was able to move swiftly and furiously, dodging and parrying attack after attack. Prompto was bound in ropes at his side, his hands bound together while his arms were bound at his sides. Noctis needed to get to him at any and all costs.

“I will never let him go!” Ardyn seethed as Noctis tried to go for his lover once more. He pulled Prompto away then pushed him hard, sending him flying onto the main deck. Prompto landed hard, letting out a scream. Noctis tried to run to him, but Ardyn was on him immediately, preventing him from taking another step.

“Noctis, go!” Nyx said as he attacked Ardyn. There was no room for formalities in battle, no need for saying _your highness_ or calling Noctis by any honorific. “Get Prompto!”

Ardyn tried to block Noctis, but he was able to catch him off guard. Noctis cut his sword into his arm, making him step back quickly and gasp in pain and shock. He took his chance and ran over to Prompto, leaving the glaive to deal with the pirate. Just as he thought he was going to reach Prompto, Ardyn warped over to him, blocking his path and sending him sprawling backwards with the butt of his sword connecting painfully with his stomach. Noctis landed on the deck with a painful _oof_ and tried to catch his breath as he looked up at Ardyn.

The glaives were on him, not giving him a moment of respite, while Prompto was on the ground, bound still and looking up at Ardyn with a fear that only spoke too clearly to what the man had done to him in the short time they were separated. Noctis gripped his sword tightly as Nyx and Libertus were able to gain the advantage, knocking Ardyn to his feet while Crowe aimed for the sword in his hand.

“I will never let him go!” Ardyn repeated angrily as he blocked Crowe’s attack, then Titus’s. The glaives were exhausted, staring at the pirate with wide eyes, wondering what it would take to defeat Ardyn once and for all. “He is mine!”

“Noct!” Prompto called weakly, his body too tired and exhausted already from just simple palace living and the training that Cor put him through. Noctis didn’t need to guess what Ardyn did to him to understand that Prompto was too weak to even stand at this point.

Ardyn turned angrily to Prompto and reached into his pocket quickly. Noctis saw everything happening in slow motion. He stood up to warp over to Prompto, to pull him away from Ardyn before it was too late. The glaives reached for Ardyn to stop him from taking the syringe of sylleblossom extract and plunging it into Prompto’s body. Prompto let out a shrill scream of terror as he tried to pull away, only to be grabbed by Ardyn and held their helplessly. All of them were too late.

The syringe went into Prompto’s neck, the drug coursing through his body, turning his veins a beautiful golden hue that made him shimmer and shine from the inside out. His blue eyes reflected that golden color, and a strange look came over his face as if all his fear and worries had been taken away. Ardyn looked at him in triumph, but Prompto’s fury was evident as it broke through whatever pleasure he had been feeling from the effects of the drug. It gave him an unnatural strength, and he used that to break free of the ropes that bound him and stood up.

Noctis warped over to Prompto as looked down at Ardyn, still on his knees. Ardyn seemed to find himself triumphant, but that quickly fell away when Prompto put his foot on the pirate’s chest and looked at him with an anger that shook them all to the very core. His body was thrumming with a power that none of them were prepared for, not even Ardyn, a mage who knew his talents and had only been made all the more powerful by the effects of the drug he had been given. Noctis understood why Ardyn used the drug to make Prompto compliant the first time. It was the type of drug to make him far more powerful than he already was while making him crave more and more with each dose. 

But not now. Now Prompto knew the effects of the drug and how painful it was to withdraw from it entirely. He knew how the chances of him surviving a second withdraw were so slim that Ardyn had essentially sentenced him to death when he plunged that syringe into his neck. Prompto was not one to continue using a substance like that just to survive, and Noctis would do everything in his power to ensure he safely withdrew from it, but they all knew the truth. His fate was sealed in that one moment.

“You have killed me,” Prompto said to Ardyn, his voice dripping with the power within him. “And now you have killed yourself.”

Ardyn let out a scream as Prompto shoved him with his foot, hard enough to send him sprawling backwards. The glaive caught him, bound him, and subdued him, ensuring successful capture as they were forced to acknowledge what was now in front of them. Prompto was staring at Ardyn like he wanted to kill him, but as soon as Noctis touched his arm, his attentions were turned over to him instead. Prompto looked at him with soft eyes, the golden hue unnatural, making Noctis’s heart lurch painfully as he longed for the sea blue that he had first fallen for. 

“Noctis,” Prompto said softly as he touched his face gently with his fingertips. “I got your message.”

Noctis had sent Prompto a message through the armiger as Ignis had recommended. It was a simple message, one that got his point across. _I love you. Hold on. I’m coming for you._ But Noctis was too late, and they both knew it. Prompto had no hope of surviving another withdraw. The best they were looking at was him passing peacefully in his sleep as the doctors put him into a medically induced coma and took away his pain. Cid had told Noctis as much. _You can survive it once. Twice is impossible._

“I am sorry,” Noctis said as he wrapped his arms around Prompto. “I was too late.”

“It’s okay, my prince,” Prompto whispered as he held onto Noctis tightly. Noctis was crying, he wasn’t even going to pretend he wasn’t, knowing that this was one of the last times he was likely to hold Prompto in his arms. “I love you. You are safe. Ardyn has lost.”

“I will never surrender!” Ardyn snapped, fighting against the glaives that held him down. His eyes looked wild, spit was gathering at the corner of his mouth, and he reminded Noctis of a rabid dog trying to bite his master. “I will never let go! As long as a means to destroy you exists in Prompto, I will never let him rest!”

“I know,” Prompto said as he looked to Ardyn. There was a flash of blue light as Prompto pulled his gun out of the armiger. “Noctis, please help me. I cannot do it myself. I thought I could, but I am afraid.”

“No,” Noctis whispered. He felt his knees go weak, his heart trembling at the thought, and he collapsed onto the deck. Prompto caught him, and they were kneeling together in front of Ardyn struggling against the glaives. “I cannot do it. Please, Prompto.”

“Yes, little prince,” Ardyn taunted as Nyx and Libertus struggled to pull him back. “Let the mage live. I will come for him. I will find a way to reach him. Even if I am dead he will still long for my touch, especially since he needs that drug to keep him alive now. He will always feel me and want me, no matter if I am alive or dead.”

“He is right,” Prompto said sadly. He looked at Noctis with his golden eyes. “The drug is compelling me to stay, but I know I must go. Please, Noctis. I love you. You are the only one that I can trust to do this. Do not let me suffer.”

Noctis nodded and reached his hand out, taking the gun that Prompto had been given by his father. It was as if Lord Besithia knew exactly what was going to happen, that he was going to need to end his life before they saw this through. Noctis didn’t know how he was expected to just let Prompto go, to be the one to pull the trigger, but he knew he had to try. The gun looked so blurry in his hands as his tears fell.

“Noctis,” Prompto said softly as they ignored Ardyn’s screams, both in an attempt to taunt Noctis and to try and get them to stop. If Prompto died then Ardyn’s strength would be gone. If Prompto died then Ardyn could no longer haunt him.

Prompto put his hand on top of Noctis’s as they held the gun together. He hugged Noctis tightly, his lips against his ear as he helped Noctis position the gun just so over his heart. Noctis was sobbing, as was Prompto, his heart breaking in immeasurable ways that he never knew were possible. They had failed to save Prompto, and he now had to let him go and be the one to do it.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered as they gripped each other tightly. His finger was on the trigger, and Prompto’s hand was on top of his, the one to guide him as they did this together.

“I love you, my prince,” Prompto whispered. “You did not fail me. I love you and will be with you always.”

Noctis wanted to say something else, to apologize, to tell him there could be another way. But Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand, and the trigger was pulled. The gun went off, a loud bang that echoed over the sound of the pirates surrendering, over Ardyn’s screams for them to stop, over Noctis’s cries of agony.

Prompto didn’t scream. There was just a muffled whimper as he clutched onto Noctis tightly then went slack against his body. Noctis dropped the gun immediately and pulled Prompto into his arms, praying that the bullet had somehow missed and that Prompto would be okay. But the light faded from Prompto’s eyes as Noctis caressed his face, holding him against his body as he rocked him almost like he was rocking a child.

Ardyn was screaming about his failure, that he had lost and now his only chance for success was gone. Noctis ignored it. He ignored the glaives pulling Ardyn away towards one of the naval vessels so that they could make a public example of him. He ignored Gladio and Ignis finding their way onto the commandeered vessel only to find they were too late. Noctis only focused on the love of his life fading before his eyes, his skin turning pale and sickly as the blood stopped flowing through his veins, his chest no longer rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. It was all gone. Prompto was gone.

“Prompto,” Noctis called out to him, knowing it was useless. His tears fell on Prompto’s face, his freckles the only color left on his pale cheeks. “Prompto, please. Come back to me.”

There was nothing. Ignis touched Noctis’s shoulder as he sobbed, clutching onto Prompto’s lifeless body as the blood pooled out of his chest. An excruciating pain burst through his heart as he held onto him, begging the Six for anything but this reality to be the true one. He needed Prompto to live, needed him to be in his arms laughing and smiling. But Prompto was gone, and Noctis was alone.

He continued to hold onto Prompto’s lifeless body as he screamed in his pain and despair. They had failed the one he loved. He had promised Prompto everything, and in the end Prompto had to surrender his life just to be free of Ardyn and the pain he brought with him. Noctis cried out for any and all divine assistance to bring his love back to him, but Prompto continued to only stare at him lifelessly as he begged the Six for their help.

*** 

“Noctis,” Gladio said behind the prince as he sat in the comfortable chair that had been arranged for him in the royal tombs. “You need to get some rest.”

“Who will watch over him?” Noctis asked tearfully. He was dressed in funeral black, no adornments save the crown on his head. “Who will protect him?”

His father had been kind enough to lay Prompto’s body out in a place of honor within the royal tombs, laying him under a black shroud as the kings and queens of old watched the young mage rest in whatever afterlife he had been granted. The slab of rock beneath him looked cold and hard, the ornate carvings depicting the kings and queens welcoming their newest member to the great beyond. Would they be surprised to see it was a mage and not a king? Would they be surprised to see a smiling, confused blond haired man with blue eyes and freckles painting his skin?

“I will watch him,” Ignis offered behind him. Ignis had been injured, Noctis knew, and he had been in pain from the battles that he had fought and won. He would never regain sight in his left eye, but Ignis did not scream or cry about it. He stood, ever faithful at Noctis’s side, waiting for the prince to determine it was time to let Prompto rest. 

Noctis would never let Prompto go. Even if he stood up and walked away in this very moment, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t marry another or love another. Prompto was all there was for him, and anything beyond that was meant for another. He envied Gladio and Ignis for having each other, for not having to experience the pain of losing the love of their lives. While he knew they undoubtedly were grieving Prompto, it wasn’t the same sort of grief. If Noctis were to stand up and walk away, he would feel like he was leaving a part of himself behind. And he was really. He had given himself so completely to Prompto that a part of him inevitably died with him.

“No,” Noctis replied. “I appreciate the offer, Ignis. But Prompto would stand watch over me. I will not leave his side.”

“How long, though?” Gladio asked. “The standard for kings and queens is three days. It’s already been four.”

“As long as I need to,” Noctis replied. “Until I know for certain that he is resting peacefully.”

“You cannot-” Gladio began but Ignis must have stopped him. There was a shifting of the light as the candles around them flickered from their movement, the wax dripping down the candelabras placed everywhere, creating a serene and sacred glow to the vigil that Noctis kept over his lover. Prompto’s features almost looked like they were regaining their color back under the candlelight, like he was just taking a rather long nap instead of leaving them completely. 

“We will bring you food,” Ignis interjected. “We cannot have our future king weak for the coming days.”

“Your highness,” a voice called out to them. They all turned as a steward walked towards them, his feet echoing on the hard ground of the tombs. He was panting, the long walk to where Prompto rested enough to wear anyone out, and was clutching a letter in his hands. After giving the prince a bow, he held out a letter in his hands. “This arrived for you. I was given explicit instructions to only give this to you, your highness. No one else. It came from the mage’s father.”

Noctis didn’t want to take the letter. Lord Besithia had been the one to supply Prompto with the bullets and guns that took his life away. He hadn’t pulled the trigger, but he had given him the means. How could someone who claimed to love their own child be so heartless and cruel? Noctis could only stare at the letter in revulsion.

“I will accept it on the prince’s behalf,” Ignis said. The steward looked like he was ready to object to Ignis taking the letter, but the prince’s advisor had a way of commanding the room when Noctis was otherwise unable to or indisposed. The steward caved and handed him the letter before giving a brief bow and walking away quickly, his footsteps echoing on the floor fading into the distance. 

There was a rusting of paper as Ignis opened the letter and began to read it, adjusting his glasses so that his one good eye could focus in the flickering light. His left eye had been rebandaged to protect it from infection, the burn wound healing quickly thanks to the medical staff in the palace. Noctis was grateful that Ignis would heal, but as he looked back at Prompto laying lifeless on the shrine, he felt his heart overcome with grief once more and began to cry. Gladio put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly as Ignis read the letter.

“Noctis,” Ignis said finally. “You will want to read this. Now.”

“Why?” Noctis asked as he took the letter out of Ignis’s hand and stared at it angrily through his tears. “So I can read a heartfelt apology about how he gave his son the means to kill himself?”

“Just read it,” Ignis insisted. 

“Fine,” Noctis said with a sigh. He looked at the letter addressed to him and felt his heart thudding erratically in his chest as he continued to read it. “You can’t be serious.”

“He is a smart man,” Ignis replied. “Prompto trusted him implicitly despite the volatility of their relationship. Perhaps he knew?”

“He couldn’t have known,” Noctis replied as he read through the letter once more, trying to figure out if it was some sort of trick. “He told me that he thought the bullet was to end his life.”

“It’s been four days,” Ignis said. “We only have one more to wait.”

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked. Noctis handed him the letter, and he read it fervently, his eyes widening in surprise. “Is this a joke?”

“No,” Noctis said. “Call the guards. I don’t want him here anymore. He needs to be somewhere comfortable.”

They moved quickly. Gladio called the guards, and they looked on in perplexed disbelief as Noctis ordered Prompto’s body to be taken back to the rooms that they had shared together. They must have thought him mad, but Noctis didn’t care. If there was even one ounce of hope that what the letter said was true, then he was going to take it. He kept a careful eye over the guards as they used a gurney to transport his body back to the rooms, earning the shock of the rest of the palace as they passed through.

“What is the meaning of this?” the king demanded as Noctis ordered Prompto to be laid in his bed, to rest there until tomorrow. He walked into the room, looking between his grieving son and the mage’s body on the bed, and turned to Ignis and Gladio. “I would have expected you two to be able to stop him.”

“Your majesty,” Ignis said with a quick bow as he handed the king the letter. “You must read this.”

The king angrily read through the letter until his anger turned to shock. He looked from his son to Prompto and then back to the letter. “This can’t be true. Nothing like this has ever existed before.”

“From the look of it, Lord Besithia had this in place for this eventuality, your majesty,” Gladio replied. “He knew that someone would one day get their hands on his son. He knew that Prompto would know what to do.”

“We have one day to wait and see what happens,” the king said as he looked to his son. “If by the end of tomorrow it turns out to be only a false hope then he goes back to the tombs below the palace.”

“Yes, father,” Noctis said. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and grabbed Prompto’s cold, lifeless hand. “He will come back to me. He has to.”

Noctis read the letter again and again, his heart being filled with a hope that he knew was likely to only end in bitter disappointment. But if the letter was to be believed, then there was still hope for Prompto to return to him.

_  
Prince Noctis,_

_My apologies for this letter reaching you so late. I have communicated with my son in secret, and he has assured me that you are the one he trusts even more than himself. I have sent this communication separately from the initial letter I have sent with the means for Prompto to save himself. Please read this carefully and know that I am first and foremost sorry that have may have experienced any sorrow or pain if Prompto had to use the guns I have supplied him before this letter reaches you. I know my son loves you dearly, and I can only imagine what pain this may cause you.  
The bullet that I have manufactured has been for the event that Prompto’s power was discovered and he was taken and tortured. I never anticipated Ardyn to be the one to do it, but then again there are many things I did not anticipate. These bullets are a reset of sorts. They are untried, untested, and therefore not guaranteed to work. They are Prompto’s best chance and hope at a happy life after being compromised. I imagine what Ardyn has done to him has been enough to send anyone to the pits of despair, and that is not even counting the things he has regaled to me.  
If Prompto has utilized a bullet then it will put him into a stasis for five days. He will appear to be dead, his body shutting down almost entirely. On the fifth day he will awake, but he will have no memory of who he is or where he is from. I need you to be there for him to explain to him who he is, to remind him of the kindness of the world. I will need you there to ensure he is not afraid.  
Again, there is no guarantee that this will work. It is also very likely that the bullet did its job and took Prompto away from us. I pray to the Six that is not the case, but my research has never gone untested before being put to use. Please do not think too harshly of me. I did this for him because I knew that if anyone subdued and hurt Prompto then he would not be able to continue on without forgetting about it somehow.  
Please remind him of your love for him and show him just how much he is cared for. I trust you as my son trusts you against my better judgment. His mother would want him to be happy, and this is all I can do to make up for my failures. Please forgive me, and please tell him that his father loves him very much._

_Sincerely,  
Verstael Besithia  
_

There was only one thing for Noctis to do. He had to wait. Wait and see if Lord Besithia had saved his son or damned him. He had to wait to see if the love of his life was gone for good or would return to him. There was still no guarantee that Prompto would want to stay with him if it did work. It was very likely that Prompto would see that a man had fallen for him and reject him outright. That would be okay, Noctis reasoned. As long as Prompto was alive, that’s all that mattered.

So he waited until the sun set and rose, until all that they had lost would return back to him. Noctis would wait for an eternity if that is what it took. He would wait for Prompto to return to him.  
He would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that I wanted the scene to occur where Noctis had to shoot Prompto in order to get Ardyn to stop, so the entirety of the fic was kind of built around this moment


	25. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is convicted of his crimes
> 
> TW: Major character death

He opened his eyes to the sound of fluttering birds on the balcony, the sunlight about to dip beyond the horizon. Everything swirled around him in a cacophony of beauty, colors and sounds that sounded so familiar yet so new to him. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew he was in a comfortable and warm bed. As he thought hard about it, he realized he didn’t know who he was either. His heart was beating erratically at the thought of not knowing something so basic as his identity. What had happened? Did he ever know who he was? Was this the first time he was waking up to the fear and panic of not knowing?

He looked over and saw a young man sitting in a chair, sleeping, and realized he had been holding his hand. Did he know the man? He couldn’t remember. But as he looked at him, he was suddenly struck by how handsome he was. His dark hair, his soft features, dressed all in black like he was the prince of some sort of forbidden kingdom. But there was a light shining in him, emanating outward like he had been blessed by some sort of divinity, that he could see. It was so beautiful to look at that he almost had to look away. Instead, he stared, transfixed as he gazed upon such a beautiful person.

Sitting up, he shifted in the bed as he noticed two other men sitting in chairs in the large rooms, both of them fast asleep as well. One was bandaged on the left side of his face while he was half in his chair and half being held by a particularly muscular man in the chair next to him. It looked uncomfortable, but they were fast asleep as if they were sleeping in the most comfortable bed. He let out a sigh, both in relief and frustration that he couldn’t remember why he was relieved in the first place. The man who was holding his hand, the most beautiful man he could imagine, opened his eyes quickly, like he was startled out of a dream, and looked at him. 

“Prompto,” he whispered. The other two startled awake and looked at him in shock and amazement. The beautiful man was crying, and he felt the compulsion to reach out to him. He obeyed his compulsion and wiped his tears away, wanting to take away all of his sorrow, though he couldn’t say whether it was because he was so beautiful to him or for another reason. “Do you remember me?”

“No,” he replied. “I don’t remember anything. Is… Is my name Prompto?”

“Yes,” the man replied. He got out of the chair, not letting Prompto’s hand go, and sat on the edge of the bed. “My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I am the prince of Lucis, and I am your lover.”

Prompto stared at him in amazement. He was dating a prince? He watched as Noctis furrowed his brow in concern while he waited for Prompto to say something. “Wow,” he finally breathed. “I must be a pretty lucky guy then.”

Noctis smiled and sighed, a deep sigh of relief that made Prompto’s heart soar. “Thank the Six. You’re going to be okay, Prompto. I need to tell you a lot, but for now just know that you’re okay. I will protect you and make sure you are safe.”

“I don’t know what I did to earn your favor,” Prompto said, still in amazed shock that someone like Noctis could be with him. “But I am grateful for it. Do I have parents? What is my role here? Or am I just a pretty face?”

Noctis laughed at that, a beautiful laugh that sounded like gravel and light all at the same time. Prompto smiled, unsure of why his elation was so profound in this moment. Everything was so confusing, but with Noctis smiling he genuinely believed that everything would be okay.

“Hey Prompto,” the muscular man said as he and the bandaged man approached him. Noctis looked over to them, a bright smile on his face. “My name is Gladio, and this is Ignis. We’re lovers and both are in service to the prince. You’re part of our friend group and one of our best friends.”

“I am?” Prompto breathed in excitement. He sat up straighter, looking between his friends and the prince. “Am I someone important then?”

“You are a mage,” Noctis replied. “The last mage in all of Eos. So, yes, you are very important. We are in Lucis right now, but you were born in Niflheim. Your father is a Lord and governor there, but when it comes to your safety he does not care where you are. And I will do everything to keep you safe.”

“Why… Why can’t I remember anything?” Prompto asked him. “Shouldn’t I remember?”

“You… There were things that happened,” Noctis said haltingly. “You were hurt. Your father saved your life. But it came at a price. You had to lose your memories to live again.”

“Oh,” Prompto said with a frown. He thought about it hard, his mind an empty field as he tried to remember something, anything. There was nothing there. He looked to Noctis and felt a fluttering in his stomach, his emotions leading him to the truth. Then there was a fluttering of fear in him at the thought of how much of a burden he was to the prince. “I imagine it will be difficult and frustrating for you to have to guide me through this. If you choose to let me go, I would understand.”

“No!” Noctis nearly shouted. He pulled Prompto into his arms suddenly, hugging him tightly. Prompto felt his heart flutter excitedly and a stirring of desire flooded his body down to his thighs. A blush rose to his face as he thought about what that meant. “I will never let you go, Prompto. Please believe me. I love you.”

“I….” Prompto felt compelled to tell Noctis he loved him, even though he didn’t remember anything that brought them to this point. He knew in his soul that he loved Noctis and that Noctis loved him in return. “I love you. I don’t remember any of it, but I know that much is true.”

“I think we should give them some time alone,” Ignis offered as Prompto looked up at him while he was being hugged tightly by the prince. Gladio grinned in a way that made Prompto blush even more, leading him to think that their time alone would be a bit more intimate than what Prompto was anticipating. He felt a rush of desire go through him at the thought of such pleasant exchanges between the two.

“I think you’re right,” Gladio replied. “I’ll be just outside the door. Don’t overwhelm Prompto too much, Noct. He just woke up.”

“I won’t,” Noctis replied, but he still wasn’t letting Prompto go. They left the rooms, the door closing behind them, and Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and held him close. “I was so afraid. I lost you, and I was sure you weren’t coming back.”

“I am sorry,” Prompto replied. “I do not know what happened, but if you were worried about me at all then I am sorry to have made you so scared. I am here, Noctis. I am not going anywhere. Although, there are many gaps you will have to fill in, starting from the beginning. For now, I would like for you to just hold me.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, a blush on his face as he stared with such lusty eyes that it made Prompto blush bright red. It mimicked the desire that Prompto instinctively felt for him, and he impulsively reached out to Noctis and pressed his lips against his, the blank spaces in his mind being filled with the flurry of passion he felt for the prince. Their tongues danced around each other as Prompto pulled Noctis on top of him, his hands caressing the prince’s back as he felt a mounting need within him grow.

There was a banging on the door as they continued to kiss each other, and Noctis immediately got up and pulled away. Prompto looked at him in embarrassment, a smile dancing on his lips as the door opened and a very regal looking man that looked like Noctis walked in followed by a blond haired man. He looked very proud and tall but also very nervous and relieved when he saw Prompto staring at him.

“My son!” the man exclaimed, ignoring Noctis and the older man that looked like him as he rushed past them and towards Prompto. He pulled Prompto into a tight embrace, pulling him out of his thoughts about Noctis and into a state of shock. “You are alive. I am so relieved to see you. Tell me, what do you remember?”

“Nothing,” Prompto replied as the man released him. He thought the man to be handsome, but there was something stern about his features that made him hesitate. He was his father, and a lord. There must have been some sort of political prowess for him to be ingratiated with two countries. “I remember nothing, my lord.”

“Understandable,” the man replied. “I expected as much. But worry not. When I bring you safely back to Niflheim we will fill in all of the gaps and you will be kept safe.”

“No!” Prompto exclaimed as he looked to Noctis, grabbing his hand and holding him close. “I do not remember anything, but I _know_ I will not leave the prince’s side. I know I love him.”

His father furrowed his brow and looked at him in concern. “I cannot ensure your safety or protection here in Lucis.”

“I know,” Prompto said, his heart beating wildly. “I mean, I do not know, but I also do not care. I will not leave him, father. I am sorry for disappointing you.”

“You have not disappointed me,” he replied. He gently touched Prompto’s face with a warmth that surprised Prompto. “I only wish to keep you safe.”

“Lord Besithia,” the regal man said as he approached the bed with a limp, using a cane for support. “We can keep him safe within the palace walls. He will recover here and continue his training with Cor to build his power and strength. It is perhaps better to keep him somewhere safe where he can learn to defend himself rather than having him be afraid.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Lord Besithia replied. He looked to Prompto, who realized that he was just merely sitting before the king of Lucis. “I cannot take Prompto away from the prince if this is what he desires, even without remembering all that has transpired.”

“I know I cannot be without him, father,” Prompto insisted as he squeezed Noctis’s hand tightly. “Please do not make me leave him.”

There was a long silence as Prompto looked from his father to the king. He realized that he needed to get up, to bow before the king, letting his mind guide him towards the truth. Prompto got out of the bed, stumbled really, and took an uneasy step forward. His legs were shaking and he felt like he was about to collapse. Just before he was about to lose his footing, as his trembling legs gave way, Noctis caught him around the waist and held him up.

“My apologies, your majesty,” Prompto tried. “I am too weak to move or else I would bow. Please forgive me.”

The king smiled at him and let out a laugh suddenly. “You are still just as innocent and kind as you always have been. I will not make you leave my son. You two are destined to be together, and I cannot prevent that.”

“The road to recovery will be long and arduous,” Lord Besithia said. “My son, there are many things you will have to relearn.”

“I am not worried,” Prompto replied as he felt Noctis’s strong arms around his waist and felt a thrill go through him. “I have Noctis on my side. I can do anything.”

“Let me through, I am demanding to be let through!” a voice echoed on the other side of the door. A man and woman burst through, both of them dressed in white and looking far more beautiful than necessary. They both had crowns atop their white hair and looked at the king and Prompto angrily. Prompto felt himself shrink back in fear, and Noctis kept his arm around him, his other hand on his shoulder protectively.

“What is this?” the woman asked as she looked from Lord Besithia to the king. “We were informed that Prompto had passed.”

“You were informed incorrectly,” the king replied. “As you can see, he is alive. He has been healing.”

“We thought…” the man began as Prompto felt the urge to run and hide. Noctis only held him, his legs too weak to stand on his own. “He was not supposed to live.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lord Besithia asked as Ignis and Gladio walked into the room behind them and closed the door. Gladio stood in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Nothing,” the woman replied. “And you should be treat us with respect as king and queen of Tenebrae.”

“And while you are here in Lucis you are under my rule,” Noctis’s father said. “You will speak quickly and clearly now. What do you mean when you say he was not supposed to live?”

“We… We received a communication from Ardyn,” the queen of Tenebrae said. “He assured us that if we were taken hostage then he would ensure our return and take care of Prompto for us.”

“What?” Noctis snapped. Prompto shrank back in horror, his legs giving out as he tried to move, and Noctis helped him back onto the bed. Noctis kept his attention fixed on Prompto as he covered him with the warm blankets as his father and the king stood in front of him protectively.

“What you have done is treasonous,” the king of Lucis said angrily. “Gladio, call the guards. Ensure they have every comfort in their rooms until they return back to Tenebrae. And ensure the guards know that they are not permitted to leave their rooms except to return home. Am I clear?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Gladio replied. “Come now. The king has made himself clear.”

“You would choose this man over the princess?” the queen demanded as Gladio called for guards outside of the door. “You honestly are okay with this?”

“It does not matter if I am okay with it,” the king said. “Even if Prompto died, my son would not marry the princess. My son is not some machine I can just order around. He has his own heart and desires. No amount of subterfuge and trickery to try and kill Prompto can prevent that. Now leave before I have you two hanged for treason.”

Prompto stared at the Tenebraean royalty as they glared at him with utter hatred. Noctis touched his hand gently, drawing his attention to the prince instead of the people surrounding him. Noctis smiled at him, his eyes bringing him into their own world, making Prompto’s heart flutter with a nervous desire that made his cheeks flush red. Gladio ushered the guards in and they led the king and queen away quickly. Prompto didn’t pay much attention to them. He was only focused on Noctis.

“I see that there is a bond between you that cannot be broken,” the king said once the Tenebraeans were gone. “Come now, Lord Besithia. Let us leave our far too enamored sons to be by themselves before they ignore our presence anyway.”

There was a clamoring of footsteps and the door opened before they could exit the room and leave them alone. A stern looking man with a buzzcut was on the other side, looking at Prompto with a wild sort of shock that made Prompto nervous but not necessarily afraid. The man ignored the king completely and walked over to Prompto, taking him into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“Cor,” the king said in surprise. “I didn’t realize you had become so close to Prompto.”

“You survived,” Cor said as he hugged him tightly. “I thought we lost you.”

Prompto didn’t know who Cor was, but he was suddenly very glad that he was there. Noctis gave him a look that indicated Cor was a safe person, someone he could trust. It only confirmed whatever he was feeling was to be trusted. 

“Cor,” Prompto said slowly, testing the name on his tongue. He felt like Cor was almost a parental figure for him, although he couldn’t say exactly why. “I am sorry if I have worried you.”

“I am just grateful you are safe,” Cor said. 

“Cor,” the king interjected. “It may be a good idea to let Prompto get his rest. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him.”

“Yes,” Cor replied as he released Prompto. “My apologies. I will come and check on you later.”

“It is alright,” Prompto replied. “I am thankful to know that I have such caring individuals in my life.”

“Of course,” Cor replied. “I will be back.” He gave a bow to the king as he followed him out of the room with Lord Besithia in tow, eying him suspiciously. Prompto had a feeling he didn’t tell his father about whatever relationship he had with this Cor fellow.

“I have literally never seen Cor look so concerned and relieved,” Noctis said once they were gone and they were alone again. “I feel like he thinks of you as a son since he started training you. Oh, he is the guy who helped you train to regain your strength. He will do it again once you’re healed enough.”

“Will you train with me?” Prompto asked in excitement. 

“After today, I will do everything with you.” Noctis pressed his forehead against Prompto’s, their breath mingling together as they stared at each other, their passions starting again now that they were alone.

“I am so lucky,” Prompto said again. “I have you.”

He kissed Noctis, knowing that there was so much about himself that was a mystery, but there was one thing that was certain to him. As long as he had Noctis then everything would be okay. Noctis kissed him passionately, a heat rising within them as Prompto was satisfied with just being held by the prince. The prince seemed to have the same sentiment, knowing that Prompto was too weak to really do more than be kissed and caressed gently. He did just that, leaving Prompto sighing between moans, welcoming each touch as if he were being reminded of each moment of love between the two.

“Noctis,” Prompto half moaned as he felt his breathlessness give way to panting after Noctis left him spent and exhausted. “I cannot handle much more than this.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said sheepishly as he lay in the bed next to him. “I am just more than excited that you’re alive and back in my arms.”

“One step at a time,” Prompto chided him. He grinned and kissed the prince nevertheless. “Will you tell me everything that happened? Will you fill in all the gaps?”

“I will,” Noctis replied. “Even the bad parts. But you might not want to hear it.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said softly. “I know how it ends. With me in your arms. It can’t be such a bad story for me to end up here.”

Noctis beamed at that and took Prompto into his arms. “You are right. There could be worse endings.”

Prompto smiled as Noctis held him tight, refusing to let him go.

*** 

There was a crowd gathered in the main square of Insomnia, the bells tolling to signal to the crowd to either watch or turn away entirely. It had been a month since Prompto had woken from his deep sleep, a month of hard rehabilitation while his body healed exponentially. He was walking on his own, even training with Cor now, and relearning a lot of the world that he had forgotten. Noctis stood by his side patiently, helping him through each and every question, never wavering in his resolve. Prompto felt lost so frequently, but every time he remembered Noctis was by his side, he felt assured. He knew that things would be okay.

“You don’t have to be here for this,” Noctis said in a low voice to him as they stood in the shadows of the crowd gathering before the platform. They were dressed in the colors of the crown, Noctis wearing his regal attire while Prompto wore his mage’s robes. There was a noose swaying in the wind on top of the wooden platform in the middle of the square, the crowd chatting happily about the sudden wave of entertainment.

Everyone knew that Ardyn was a pirate and that he had taken the prince’s most precious treasure in an attempt to lure him out to sea and destroy him. They didn’t know that his most precious treasure wasn’t the princess Lunafreya, but a man and a mage. They didn’t know the details of what Ardyn had done to Prompto, and Noctis had left out some of the more grisly details when he relayed to the mage what had happened. The citizens of Lucis also knew that Niflheim offered up Ardyn and his life as an apology for their lord attacking them in the first place.

The Nox Fleurets did not take to the accusation of treason very well, especially since Prompto was a Niflheim-born lord. But he was a mage now, sworn to the prince of Lucis, and the prince was just as sworn to the mage as well. They were irrevocably tethered together, and not even a royal engagement could separate them. King Regis was quick to get the king and queen on a ship to Tenebrae, save for the princess, who respectfully asked to stay behind for the interim.

She had taken a particular shine to Nyx Ulric, shocking her family. But the prince of Lucis had defied his marriage contract to Lunafreya in favor of a man. Lunafreya didn’t necessarily have many marriage prospects now, and word had gotten around how Nyx and Lunafreya had met in the palace and immediately connected. Prompto and Noctis were the first to support them and insist that if she wanted to stay behind with him that she get the opportunity. The king was shocked at first by their insistence, but then he ultimately conceded when he saw how the princess looked at Nyx. There was no trickery being done through her. It was only pure adoration.

Now that the truth of Ardyn’s piracy was put on display, his lineage was also brought to light. He was the bastard son of the Lucis Caelums, the son that had been sent off to Niflheim to live his life in obscurity and anonymity. Once he discovered his true parentage, he rose through the ranks as a lord of Niflheim and also as a pirate, seeking to destroy everything that the king and crown had done. He was responsible for the death of Noctis’s mother, Prompto’s mother, and Ignis’s parents. He was on a vengeful mission to destroy anything that Regis touched, and was even more ardent about destroying anything Noctis loved once he discovered that he loved Prompto. He tried and failed.

Ardyn had been jailed and was being held accountable for his crimes of murder, drug manufacturing and trafficking, abduction, rape, and piracy. No one needed to know that Prompto was the one they knew for sure was a victim of his sexual desires, and Noctis had been hesitant to tell Prompto about it in the first place. But Prompto was insistent on knowing the truth of why he had forgotten everything, and when he discovered the pain he had gone through he was grateful to his father to manufacture such a bullet and for Noctis to have the fortitude to do what others could not. 

His father had opted to return to Niflheim once he saw that his son was adequately under the care of the crown. Lord Besithia had filled in all the gaps regarding his upbringing and even provided him with a diary that his mother kept that detailed how to gain better control of his power as a mage. Prompto was grateful to his father, particularly because he seemed to soften quite a bit from accounts of how he used to be. Lord Besithia was still not sold on Cor being in control of Prompto’s general wellbeing while recovering in Lucis, but Prompto had the suspicion it was because Cor treated him much like a son in the governor’s absence. 

Prompto was surprised that Cor was so caring towards him in his own stern way. If Noctis wasn’t helping him with his rehabilitation, then Cor was there in his stead. He continued to help Prompto get stronger, stating that it was a good thing he forgot that his powers had initially been suppressed to protect himself, albeit at the forfeit of all that he knew and was. Cor had nightly dinners with him to help guide him with and without his father. Ultimately Prompto believed that it was those dinners that made Lord Besithia believe he was in a trusted and safe environment enough for him to return to Niflheim.

Then there was his relationship to Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis. Ignis and Gladio were quick to treat him as their friend once more. They were so elated to see that he was alive that they were easily by his side to help him. It helped that Noctis was always on his side and the royal advisor and sworn shield to the prince had to be there. Prompto was appreciative of it, and he really couldn’t get enough of knowing that he had friends. From what his father had told him, he had been a lonely young man until Noctis came along.

Prompto couldn’t get enough of his time with Noctis, though. If he wasn’t recovering or trying to regain his lost memories, which really was just asking question after question about his life, he was spending it in Noctis’s arms. Several times Prompto was sure that Noctis would get tired of their time together, but instead he would only hold him tighter and tell him how grateful he was with him. In the back of his mind, Prompto was worried that such love couldn’t last within the constraints of society, but he was grateful for whatever time he had with the prince. Even without having his memories, he knew that he loved Noctis.

“I should be,” Prompto reasoned as he turned to his lover. There was a chill in the air that matched the vibrancy of the excitement. Prompto didn’t particularly feel excited as he pulled his cloak closer around him, but he knew he had to be there for the moment. “Even if I cannot remember, I should be here for it.”

“If he sees you, he might try something,” Noctis considered. “I do not doubt that his obsession with you was not just about what power you have and what he could do with it. He wanted to make you his, at the end of it.”

Prompto nodded. Noctis had told him the stories, had indicated just how vile Ardyn was, and he didn’t doubt that what Ardyn wanted from him was beyond his power. The branding on his wrist itched psychosomatically, reminding him that there was something there he was better left forgetting. He still had his piercings, the medical doctors indicating that safe removal wasn’t possible without scarring. Whatever Ardyn had done to him had been so fantastically permanent that wiping his memory entirely was his only chance to heal completely. He had to start over.

“I will stick to the shadows,” Prompto assured him. Ignis and Gladio were on standby, watching the crowd from the shadows with them. “He will not see me.”

“He will be unsuccessful if he does try anything,” Gladio insisted. With the flash of a blue light a broadsword was in his hand. “The guards know not to let him go either.”

“Has… Has he been difficult as a prisoner?” Prompto asked them. “Do you know?”

They were standing under a stone overhang for a temple dedicated to the Six, the area specifically reserved for the king and any other members of royalty who were interested in the public hanging. The king was not present, leaving his son to preside over the execution. Ardyn had been tried and quickly convicted. The rest of the citizens of Lucis were gathered in the courtyard, waiting to see a lord and pirate being hanged. It wasn’t every day that the country of Niflheim was quick to surrender a lord to be condemned in Lucis.

“According to the guards, he was every bit a model prisoner,” Ignis said. He paused, hesitating. Prompto could see as much. “The only thing he asked for was you. For his last meal, he requested you as well. He believes you to be dead, so it is the last attempts of a psychotic man in his grief to get under our skin.”

“He does not deserve to grieve you,” Gladio grumbled angrily.

Prompto nodded in understanding. He didn’t remember anything, but just the thought of Ardyn’s name made his body react, his mind reeling in panic from whatever had happened. His body remembered, and that was enough for him to want to run and hide. He was hoping that today would be the closure he needed. It wasn’t as if he looked forward to seeing Ardyn hang, but he had to watch the execution for his own benefit. He had to know that Ardyn wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

“He’s coming,” Noctis said as they heard a jangling of chains with the clanking of armor from the guards as they approached. Each prisoner had the opportunity to leave a final parting message with the king or whoever he sent in his stead. Noctis turned to Prompto and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. “Stay close. We will protect you.”

“Is he strong enough to get out of his chains?” Prompto whispered as he stood close to Noctis, wrapping an arm around the prince as he shivered at the thought. If it had been anyone other than Prompto, he would have been scolded for being so informal with the prince. The king had long since given up on formality as far as their relationship was concerned. After all, their relationship wasn’t particularly normal.

“They put a binding on the chains to make it impossible to get out,” Ignis said. His tone was reassuring but only in the way that meant to hide the lie beneath the surface. Prompto knew what he meant then. He didn’t think it was possible for Ardyn to escape, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

“I am stronger than I once was,” Prompto assured Noctis. “I am not afraid.”

He wasn’t entirely lying. While he was afraid, his power as a mage had surpassed all of their expectations, even though he had only woken just a month ago. Cor was working him hard in their trainings, but he consistently proved to them that he was stronger than they could ever anticipate. He overheard Cor tell the king several times that they were lucky that Prompto was on their side. Prompto didn’t want to be made an object or tool for a kingdom to gain power, but it was the sacrifice he had to make if he wanted to be with Noctis.

The guards led the prisoner through the overhang where the prince and his entourage stood. Prompto kept his back turned, clutching onto Noctis as he felt Ardyn’s animosity pass behind him. Despite his insistence that he was unafraid, being near the man who had hurt him so much was enough to make him panic. Noctis held onto his arm reassuringly as Prompto leaned into him, hoping for the prisoner to pass by quickly.

“Your highness,” Ardyn hissed behind them as Prompto kept his gazed fixed on the chattering crowd in front of them. “I was so hoping you would be here to see your uncle killed.”

“I am here to see a prisoner be executed for his crimes,” Noctis replied as he turned back to stare at the pirate. “I am hoping it brings us some manner of closure.”

“And yet I see you already have someone on your arm to comfort you,” Ardyn replied. “Did you really move on from your supposed one true love so quickly?”

“His highness moves on from no one,” Ignis dignified. “You are quite mistaken if you think he has moved on.”

“Finding comfort through the lonely nights then,” Ardyn mused. “I wish I could tell you just how sweet it was to hold Prompto all through the night. He was so warm. Mmm… And his waist so small. So delicate. Like he would break from the weight of my girth alone.”

“That is enough,” Noctis snapped. “You think you will have the last laugh, even now?”

Prompto leaned into his touch, trying to will him to calm himself. He was with Noctis, not Ardyn. Noctis needed to remember that. But Ardyn was laughing, a cold and heartless laugh that sent a chill up his spine. It was the type of laugh that scared him so completely and made Noctis angrier.

“Oh no,” Ardyn replied. “I just want you to know that even when I had him pinned down and was forcing him to do whatever I wanted, he was still begging and pleading for more. He enjoyed every last moment of our time together.”

Prompto wanted to turn around and yell at Ardyn, to tell him that he was wrong, that he hadn’t liked even one moment with him. But he didn’t want Ardyn to know that he was alive, and the truth of the matter was that he didn’t remember anything. Maybe he had liked his time with Ardyn. Based off of how he was so instinctively afraid of him, he doubted it was the case.

“Enough,” Noctis interjected. “Guards, take him to his fate. His days of taunting and hurting anyone are over. May the Six have mercy on your soul.”

“There is no mercy as far as I am concerned,” Ardyn replied.

He spit in their general direction as the guards moved him away. Prompto dared to take a glance at Ardyn out of the corner of his eye, keeping his face covered by the hood of his cloak. It wasn’t enough, though. Ardyn caught his gaze and recognized the hue of his iris, his own eyes widening in shock. Prompto froze as Ardyn began to struggle against the guards, screaming at them all as four of the guards subdued him and pulled him away.

“Prompto!” Ardyn screamed as the guards dragged him towards the platform and away from the mage. “You are alive! Come back to me Prompto! You know you want me! Do not let me die!”

Prompto felt his blood run cold as Ardyn screamed for him, his heart beating rapidly in panic. “I-I am sorry,” Prompto whispered to Noctis. “I did not think he saw me.”

“It will be over soon,” Noctis assured him as Ignis and Gladio stood by their sides protectively. “It does not matter if he saw you. He can no longer hurt you.”

Ardyn continued to scream for him over the sound of the crowd booing and calling for his death. The guards kept him subdued while the executioner wrapped the noose around his neck and pulled it tightly. Something in Prompto compelled him forward as Ardyn was silenced by the executioner. Noctis called for him, telling him to come back, but Prompto walked towards the platform and stood in front of it, his heart beating rapidly while he faced his tormentor.

“Prompto!” Ardyn said in wild desperation. Prompto stared up at the man, looking at his gold speckled blue eyes as he was waiting for his death. “You are alive! You came for me! Please! Free me from these chains. We will run away together and be together forever!”

There was a long silence as Prompto stared at the man, his body screaming in fear as he looked at the pirate who had tormented him to the point that his body was forever scarred and his mind forever blank. He thought about the prince who was just behind him, wanting to reach out to him but unable to without compromising his own safety. He thought about what his future would be if Ardyn was still a free man or if he had never been rescued at all.

“I do not know you,” Prompto replied finally. “You have no power over me.”

Ardyn stared at him with wide eyes as the executioner pulled the lever to his side on the platform, the floor dropping out from under him. Prompto watched as Ardyn fell through the platform and heard the sickening crunch and snap of his neck. He stared as Ardyn’s body swayed, the crowd cheering for the death of the pirate behind him, waiting for a sense of conclusion to his torment. Maybe the moment was never going to arrive, but there was a sense of peace to know that Ardyn could never hurt him again.

“Prompto,” Noctis called out to him, and he turned to stare at the prince waiting for him. Prompto gave him a faint smile as he walked back towards him, thankful to deflate within the prince’s arms. “Are you okay?”

“I needed him to know that he didn’t have any power anymore,” Prompto said as he hugged Noctis tightly. “I did not want it to haunt me.”

“You are free,” Noctis whispered. “And now that he is gone, we can go wherever we want again. You do not remember it, but we both enjoyed our time together at sea. I would like to take you back out there to experience the true freedom the waters bring us.”

“I would like that very much,” Prompto breathed. “Please, take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I have no clue if Prompto will even love me still  
> Prompto: wow... you're hot. like really hot. like I think I'm on fire you're so hot.  
> Ignis: You're right  
> Prompto: That Noct is hot?  
> Ignis: No. You're actually on fire.


	26. Epligoue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass

“Your majesty,” Ignis said as he looked over the long list of citizens who were due to come and list their many difficulties and complaints in the hopes that the king would have a solution to their problems. It was the one day of the week where he would listen and the king would provide comfort. “Are you ready to begin?”

“I suppose,” Noctis said with a sigh. He was already on the throne, his hand resting on his chin covered in facial hair, perfectly coifed but not as full as his father’s used to be. His inability to grow facial hair as full as he wanted to was a bit of a sore spot for him. Ignis knew he longed for the days of being prince where he could just sail the seas and not have to worry about a thing. He missed the days with Prompto constantly by his side. “Do you suppose he is okay?”

“I am sure he is fine, your majesty,” Ignis replied. “He will return soon.”

“I hope so,” Noctis said as he turned and stared out the long window along the far wall. “Why did he have to go again?”

“You know why,” Ignis said with a sigh. “He sent a communication through the armiger. He is on his way back to Insomnia.”

Ignis knew why Prompto had to leave. He had been doing it for years since Noctis assumed the throne once his father passed earlier than expected. When Noctis was still prince they would all sail the seas together for a stretch of time, doing good for those who needed the help. Now that Noctis was on the throne, Prompto would set out and continue the work without them, devoting his life to helping those all across Eos as a mage. Noctis had a rather large collection of the paintings Prompto did both in his armiger and around the palace as a result of the many sights he encountered.

The only problem was that the king missed his mage during his sea voyages on the Light of Lucis, and Ignis was often let to deal with his insufferable attitude. Gladio had to deal with it as well, but Ignis bore the worst of it as his advisor. Since he lost sight in his left eye and was gradually losing the sight in his right, King Regis had almost guaranteed that he had to give up his naval career permanently long before Noctis assumed the throne. Ignis was surprised that he didn’t mind when he had to become Noctis’s advisor permanently. If only he knew just how petulant the king could be without Prompto there.

“I know,” Noctis said, his mood picking up a little. His longing gaze turned to wistfulness as he looked towards the sea. “I just miss him.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “If the citizens of Lucis could see you now.”

Noctis turned and grinned at him. “And what would they say if they saw my advisor with my sworn shield?”

Ignis blushed a bit at that. He had cultivated a rather private relationship with Gladio over the years. Since the argument when Gladio’s insecurities had almost ended their relationship for each other, neither of them had brought up the idea of ending their relationship even through all the arguments that couples usually faced over the years. Instead they focused on loving each other and cultivating a healthy and happy relationship that persisted throughout all the difficulties that came with running a country.

“They would say that we have a group of corrupt individuals doing some good work,” Ignis commented. “After all, they think you to be a chaste and celibate king.”

Noctis snorted in his laughter. “They do not see the evenings I have with Prompto.”

Ignis swatted the king with the papers in his hands, making him yelp and cry out in mock agony. The guards on hand just rolled their eyes at their friendly display of affection. Gladio was standing behind him, stifling his own laughter. No one in the palace was surprised to see that the king was being scolded or told off by Ignis. They had been friends long enough that their implicit trust had formed an unshakable bond, even if Ignis was late to the party.

“You know Prompto would do more than admonish you if he heard you mention such things while sitting on the throne,” Ignis scolded him while they both laughed. “Do not give him reason to cut you off before he even gets home.”

“He knows how to get me,” Noctis conceded with a smile. Ignis knew that smile. His attentions were turned to the nights that he would share with Prompto, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Alright. Let’s start this procession before I fall asleep.”

“The Light of Lucis is what they call him,” Gladio grumbled to Ignis as he took a step back. “They should call him the Sleeping King.”

“I heard that,” Noctis called while the guards opened the large doors to the throne room in the Citadel. A large crowd awaited him, and he let out a deep sigh. “It will be a long day.”

“We might need to extend it to two days,” Ignis considered.

“That is what happens when Niflheim declares war again,” Gladio offered. “A lot of scared citizens.”

They watched the procession of citizens, from the poorest of the poor to the lords and ladies on high, flocking in to have a word with the king. Noctis was the sort not to listen too much to the plight of the rich, often dismissing them or arranging a private meeting to see how their taxes on their subjects could be put to better use. Either way, the lords and ladies often left disgruntled and unhappy. The poor and regular citizens of Lucis were the opposite. He would listen to their plights in great depth and provide assistance befitting their situation. It was no wonder many called him the Light of Lucis, a name that came from his ship as a joke at first. He did more as a king than any of his predecessors, even his father through all his attempts.

But war was looming on the horizon, and all the citizens of Lucis were nervous. They had already received a communication from King Aldercapt claiming that Prompto rightfully belonged to Niflheim and that he must return to join their war efforts. The scathing response Noctis sent, including an indication that a man of his age could take his crown and shove it in less than pleasant places, was enough for him to get the gist that Prompto was not something to be bartered or traded.

Prompto’s father secretly sent a separate communication telling him that he would be leaving Niflheim to join Prompto and the king in Lucis. Ignis knew that Lord Besithia was likely worried to defect to Lucis. Noctis had only said it would be a welcome change to have Prompto’s father in close proximity after all these years. 

“It will be a long day,” Noctis grumbled before they began. Ignis and Gladio were faithfully by his side, listening to complaint after complaint from the citizens. Ignis took diligent notes while Gladio only had to make his presence known to keep the angrier of Noctis’s subjects in line. Most of them were scared, and the angry ones ended up happy enough by the time Noctis was done with them.

They took a break around noon for the king to replenish, which for the king was usually eating something quick and then sleeping the rest of the time. Ignis didn’t blame him. Being king was hard work, especially in times like these. They had done everything they could to keep the peace between countries, but Noctis had refused to comply with the senile king of Niflheim. It wasn’t just a matter of a small peace treaty. Aldercapt was demanding complete subjugation. 

“So many people, so little time,” Noctis bemoaned as he was escorted to the private chambers behind the throne room in the Citadel. It was designed specifically for the king’s benefit, with a long soft couch that Noctis often occupied and slept in. There were tables for them to meet with dignitaries or to eat, and right now a full meal had been prepared for the king and his advisor. Knowing that they were safe, Noctis waved Gladio over, and they shared a meal together.

“It does feel emptier without Prompto here,” Gladio considered throughout their meal. “You said he’s on his way back?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “But you know how he can get sidetracked. A letter two months ago saying that he’s on his way back means that his pilgrimage is just circling back around until he makes his way back to Lucis. It could very well be another year before we see him next.”

“I am going to order him to stay here for at least just as long then,” Noctis grumbled like a petulant child. “He’s my husband. He should at least stay here for a while.”

“You know Prompto,” Ignis pointed out. “He cannot stay away when someone is suffering.”

“And he paints really wonderful sights when he travels,” Gladio included. “It’s always great to look into the armiger and pull out a new piece. Without him traveling he wouldn’t be able to.”

“Still… I prefer him here,” Noctis fussed. “He cannot be gone for so long and not expect me to miss him.”

“And does he not miss you?” Ignis asked. “I do believe I have found many love letters littering the armiger.”

Noctis blushed at that. “Yeah. He’s really good at painting a nice picture in words and on the canvas. I’m just being greedy. Such is my right as king.”

“Six help us all,” Gladio said with a laugh.

“I’m going to get some sleep,” Noctis considered as he stood up and eyed his favorite couch for naps between sessions on the throne. “Wake me when it’s time.”

Noctis was asleep on the couch in no time, leaving Ignis and Gladio alone together. Chances were the king wouldn’t wake until they had to vigorously shake him, as always. He never woke up, even if Ignis and Gladio were in a shouting match, which was rare. Ignis envied Noctis in his ability to sleep so soundly, although he often had nightmares whenever Prompto wasn’t around. As soon as Prompto was there, though, the only one who could successfully wake him was the mage.

“Well now that we’re alone,” Gladio said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed Ignis on the lips. “Do you know what today is?”

“Yes, I do,” Ignis said with a smile. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Gladio. “Happy anniversary.”

Gladio beamed as he took the box and admired it without opening it. “What is it? A pin?”

“Open it and find out,” Ignis insisted. Gladio opened the box and smiled at the gold band nestled on a velvet pillow. “Just because we cannot marry does not mean I cannot consider you my husband.”

Gladio grinned as he pulled the ring on his ring finger, admiring it as it glistened in the sunlight. It was much the same with Prompto and Noctis. They wore silver bands on their ring fingers, which the citizens of Lucis believed were dedications to their life of service to the Six and the country. Instead it was a dedication to each other, a promise that just because they weren’t contractually married it didn’t mean they weren’t going to be together for the rest of their days. Even for Ignis and Gladio, it had become an open secret within the palace that they were together. It was something that was never discussed but everyone who lived in the palace knew of their taboo relationship, and Noctis often called Prompto his husband anyway. No one dared to say a word.

“I got you something as well,” Gladio offered. He pulled out a similarly sized box and Ignis smiled at it warmly. “I guess we had the same idea.”

When Ignis opened it he let out a laugh. It was the same style band, the same color, with the same adornments. They had gotten each other the same thing. “This is how you know we have been together too long,” Ignis commented as he slipped the ring on and admired it, holding it closer to his face so that he could see it clearly. Even with his glasses his eyesight had been slowly fading from his one good eye. The doctors reasoned it was likely just a result of the injuries he sustained during the battle for the Nox Fleurets. There was no cure for it, not for lack of trying from the medics and from Prompto.

“I do not know how much time you have left seeing me,” Gladio said as he took Ignis’s hand in his. “But I will be there with you even long after your vision has gone.”

Ignis nodded and stood up. Gladio turned to him, still in his chair, and took him into his arms as Ignis straddled him. The king was fast asleep, ignoring them entirely for his dreams, likely of his own lover. Ignis took Gladio’s face in his hands and gently traced the outlines, the cervices, the scars, the curve of his lips and eyes. He felt every inch of his features while he looked at his lover, his one eye trained on each and every aspect of his face. Gladio was clutching onto Ignis’s hips as he took his time memorizing his face so that once his eyesight was completely gone he would still remember it from touch alone.

“I will remember each and every feature you have, as you are and as you will be,” Ignis whispered. “Losing my sight is not terrible. Not being able to see you anymore is unbearable.”

“Remember my face and know that no matter how much it changes, I will always be yours.” Gladio kissed Ignis, a longing and passionate kiss that expressed such a deep love that only got stronger throughout the years. Ignis crumbled into Gladio’s touch as he held the scarred side of his face with the palm of his hand. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other in their own world while their king slept peacefully on the couch next to them.

Ignis didn’t get up until there was a knock on the door. A blushing guard stepped in, knowing that he was interrupting an intimate moment between the sworn shield and the advisor. With a cough he bowed deeply.

“We must begin again,” the guard said. “The citizens are getting restless once more.”

“Let us wake the sleeping king,” Ignis commented as he looked to their gently resting king. “His subjects are waiting.”

*** 

Prompto felt the wind blowing through his hair, his lungs full of the salty sea air calling him to a home that he hadn’t been for far too long now. The sea called to him, welcoming him every time he was on the water, but it wasn’t the same without Noctis. They hadn’t sailed in so long, and when they did it was for such a short period of time that it wasn’t like when they sailed in their youth. Now Prompto was often out to sea in an effort to travel Eos and provide help to those who needed it, to bring to them what he could as a mage.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss Noctis. Each moment without him was pure agony, knowing that he couldn’t be in his arms until he was back in the palace, waiting to see him on the throne. For those who lived in the palace it was obvious that Prompto and Noctis were in a long term committed relationship. To everyone else they were just a king and his mage, loyally dedicated to serving the throne.

“We’re almost there,” Cindy called to Prompto as he stared out at the water. “We should dock in about an hour.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Prompto replied. Since Cid’s passing and Noctis’s ascension to the throne, the role of captain for the _Light of Lucis_ naturally went to Cindy. It was unheard of, having a female pirate as captain, but Prompto wasn’t about to tell her not to be captain. No amount power as a mage would protect him from such wrath.

“Do you think he will welcome me?” Prompto’s father asked by his side. Prompto turned to the lord who had defected to Lucis, a man of particular scruples who put his son and family before his loyalties to Niflheim increasingly throughout the years. He was still handsome as he was aging, his older features like Prompto was looking into a mirror that aged him. It had been a long time since he had seen his father and even longer since he had been to Lucis, but they kept in touch regularly through letters often sent in code so that the king of Niflheim couldn’t easily intercept their communications.

“The king is an amicable man,” Prompto said as he saw land ahead of them. He smiled. “Noctis is not one to deny me anyway. I could ask him for a stable full of chocobos and he would agree.”

“Did you not ask him of that a few years ago?” his father inquired with a laugh.

Prompto laughed as well. “I did. And he obliged within the week. I have a wonderfully beautiful black chocobo waiting for me. I tried to name him Noctis, but my loving king was adamant against that. Instead I named him Nightingale.”

“Nightingale?” His father asked, perplexed.

“It was the closest I could get without Noctis saying it was too similar to his name or his name’s meaning,” Prompto said with a laugh. “Apparently the king is not a fan of a bird being named after him.”

They laughed together, knowing that it was likely they were only going to wreak havoc on Noctis’s constitution. Throughout the years and their communications, Prompto became very close to his father, mending the wounds that had occurred before Prompto lost his memory. His father apologized for all his faults, but the wonderful part of Prompto losing his memory was that they could start over. For him and his father it gave them a chance to be closer than ever before. For him and Noctis, it was as if there was nothing that was lost in the first place.

“I do feel quite sorry for him,” Lord Besithia considered. “You have never been a particularly difficult child, but you have always been stubborn about your passions. I imagine the king has spent many years chasing after you and giving you your every whim.”

“That is not far from the truth,” Prompto replied with a grin. “He has always been ever doting. From the way I heard it before I lost my memory, he had always been so gentle and loving.”

“I was so worried for you for so long,” Lord Besithia said. “He had a lot to prove, prince or king or not. Honestly, no one is good enough for you. But he knows it and only ever spends his time trying to prove that maybe one day he will be worthy.”

“He really does,” Prompto said. “I am so very excited to see him again. I know I am doing good work, but I think this time I will be spending a long time in the palace.”

“I would advise it,” Lord Besithia added. “With war breaking out between Niflheim and Lucis, Aldercapt will do anything to get you in his clutches. Please stay in the palace where you are safe.”

“I will,” Prompto said. It was partially true. He would stay there until he needed to protect those who couldn’t help themselves. And with a war on the horizon, there was sure to be several battles that would be better swayed with a mage loyal to the king of Lucis. Ultimately, he would go where he was needed and where Noctis wanted him to be. He didn’t doubt that if Noctis asked him to stay in the palace forever then he would happily do so. Then again, Noctis would never ask that of him. Not since Ardyn held him captive.

The rest of the time on the water was spent with a wistful look towards the land as it quickly approached. Prompto felt an excitement bubbling in him at the thought of seeing his lover for the first time in so long. His mind was drifting to the more intimate moments they would share together, the passionate evenings spent in their rooms as they were entangled in each other’s arms. He blushed to think of all of the ways that Noctis proved his love for him. It was all the ways that he could never tell his father without him having a more horrified reaction that his son was intimate in such a way with the king of Lucis. Lord Besithia knew that they were in love. He didn’t need to know the details.

Prompto didn’t stick around to watch Cindy order the crew once they had docked. She waved them off as Prompto and his father made their way to the chocobo drawn carriages. The guards and military on standby were immediately there to welcome Prompto and Lord Besithia, bowing to them respectfully as if Prompto were the king himself. There was no wait for a carriage, and they were immediately off towards the palace.

“I am waiting for you to shave that ridiculous facial hair by the way,” Lord Besithia commented as they made their way to the palace.

Prompto smiled. “Really? I thought I looked more dignified with this on my chin.” He brushed the facial hair on his chin a bit in consideration. “It distracts people from my tired eyes.”

“And what does the king think of it?” Lord Besithia asked, making Prompto blush.

“He has not commented on it,” Prompto replied. He was being truthful, but he failed to mention the looks Noctis had given him regarding the hair on his chin. It wasn’t so much a disgusted look as it was envy. Prompto could so easily grow a beard at this point if he wanted to, where Noctis struggled to have the facial hair he did have. The only reason Prompto never attempted to see how he would look with a beard was because Noctis would only be envious of how lush his beard could be.

“Just shave or have a full beard already,” his father said.

The carriage arrived at the palace a lot faster than Prompto anticipated. There was a crowd gathering outside the citadel, and Prompto remembered that it was likely a day for the citizens of Lucis to voice their concerns. Prompto thought about all the times they had gathered and were so pleased to see both mage and king listening. So many citizens considered a mage a symbol of the Six, like Oracles used to be. Prompto had only ever discovered that mages were just anomalies who had access to magic that others didn’t. There was no indication that the Six had particularly blessed him.

“If I remember correctly, you had facial hair like this for a long time,” Prompto considered as the carriage slowed to a stop.

“Yes and do you see it now?” Lord Besithia asked with a grin. He looked out the carriage window nervously. “What if he decides that a traitor to Niflheim cannot be trusted?”

“He knows that you value my safety over all else,” Prompto said. “And you know that the king has only ever protected me and kept me safe. He knows he can trust that.”

“I do hope so.” The carriage door opened and the guards looked at them in surprise.

“Mage Prompto,” one guard said. “We were not expecting you.”

“I am chronically late,” Prompto said with a smile as he stepped out of the carriage, followed by his father. “I decided that I should be early for once.”

“Of course,” the guard replied as if that made sense. “And you have brought a guest… A relative?”

“My father,” Prompto stated. “Will you take me to the king? I do know he will be pleasantly surprised at our arrival.”

“Yes,” the guard said with a nod. Prompto was no sure if he had been clued into the open secret of their relationship, but it didn’t matter. Everyone knew that if Prompto was back in Lucis then he was always by the king’s side. “Right this way, my lords.”

Prompto and his father followed the guards past the crowd. It took a long while. The citizens of Lucis were happy to see their symbol of strength and healing as he passed through, and he took the time to use his natural talents to heal some minor ailments and provide words of strength and courage. His power went well beyond that, but it took so much energy out of him to really use his talents that way that the king insisted he only save it for dire situations. That was the nature of the mage. The more power expended, the more time he needed to recover.

When they reached the Citadel where Noctis was listening to all the complaints and woes of the citizens. They all stared at Prompto and his father as they passed by. Prompto knew that he could have just worn his normal clothes, but he was expected to make his presence known as a mage. His father was looking more and more nervous as they approached the throne room, but Prompto was assured in his belief in Noctis. He knew that Noctis would never exile his father if he insisted he stay.

The crowd clamored around Prompto when he passed through them towards the front of the line. Prompto felt a rush of excitement go through him when he heard Noctis’s voice delivering a verdict for a poor farmer who had been hit hard with an insect plague on his land. Of course the king would help, and the farmer was most gracious for the assistance.

There were whispers from the citizens as the farmer gave another bow and left. Prompto saw Noctis on the throne with Ignis by his side and Gladio just behind him, looking like all manner of night with a beautiful light shimmering out of him that only Prompto could see. The whispers continued as he saw Noctis sitting up straighter, trying to determine what had distracted the attention of the citizens from the king.

“What is all this commotion for?” Noctis inquired in his very kingly voice.

The remaining crowd parted and Prompto took a step forward and looked at his king and lover with an excited smile. Noctis looked at him in surprise then smiled widely when he realized that his lover was back in Lucis. Prompto could sense his father’s worry, but there was only joy radiating off of Noctis.

“Your majesty,” Prompto said as he bowed deeply. “My king.” He said it softly, like he was talking to his lover and not the king. “I have returned early to Lucis.”

“You have,” Noctis replied with equal intimacy and desire in his voice. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of having my mage return to me so soon?”

Prompto smiled when he looked at his lover in the eyes. “I missed you.”

Noctis grinned, a joyous and loving smile that beckoned Prompto forward. “Welcome home, Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly there is so much I could explore with this fic that I will likely come back to it at some point and either write a sequel to it or a bunch of oneshots.   
> For now I would prefer to leave it as is since I need to write some majorly fluffy stuff due to the stuff going on in my life. (I know I have been given a prompt and I promise to get it it! Please be patient <3)
> 
> I thank all those who read this and who enjoyed it. As always, it's fantastic readers such as yourself that keep me writing. I truly enjoy writing these fics and as long as people keep reading it then I'll keep writing. 
> 
> I'll be working on a new fic soon. Stay tuned if you're interested. <3

**Author's Note:**

> My husband is really good at giving me prompts and this one is no exception- "Do a pirate AU so your ships can be on ships."
> 
> I'm very excited to start this new adventure and hope everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it <3


End file.
